


My Bloody Valentine

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [5]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Grey Harry Potter, Drama, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, M/M, M/M/M/M Pairing, MoD Harry, Multi, Necromancer Harry, Other, Strong sexual content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 97,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: They stupidly agreed to restraining themselves. It’s a miserable few months, and Harry thinks he has relief from the pressure when he’s sent to Branson, Missouri to raise a mass grave over contested land, but when Harry needs help his three men arrive, and tensions are high and the lust rampant. Harry thought the battles were hard, but that was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. oh no .Warnings: M/M/M/M Pairing, Strong Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Drama, Language, a mix of Anita Blake and Harry Potter. Attempted Non-Con (non explicit! Watch for chapter start warnings) Weird Vampire Politics and Shenanigans. Harem.Beta and Inspiring Co-author: Lovely and wonderful KimpatsunoHoseki <3Book Five: Bloody Bones
Relationships: ??/Draco, Barely there Richard/Hermione, Jason Schulyer/Everyone, Jean-Claude/Edward/Micah/Harry
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 358
Kudos: 820
Collections: Ashes' Library





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patty's Day! Watch for warnings at the start of chapters!

Micah was laughing at him. 

It had become normal these days to hear the laughter of the man who sat beside him. He never imagined therapy could be so hands-on in all his life. 

The Blood Drinker’s Clan was what Draco would call a _Hot Mess_. 

Literally. Just no other way to go about it. It was a mess, and he’d spent the last six hours sitting in Jean-Claude’s study beneath the Circus with one of his three boyfriends seeing to each and every pard member. Gabriel had to have been a worse leader than even Voldemort. At least Voldemort’s followers could defend themselves. 

All of them had crawled on their hands and knees toward him the moment they entered, and more than a few tried to go for his crotch or straddle his lap. Some even offered themselves for stress relief, Harry had to spend a good half hour each convincing them that the three men in his life was enough, and no, please don’t cry because that didn’t mean he thought they were unworthy. He thought they were all important to him. He told them that. He wanted them to be happy and _healthy_. Micah hadn’t helped him one bit. He just sat there trying to conceal his laughter, but his eyes. Those damn beautiful chartreuse leopard eyes were filled to the brim with laughter. Harry felt that he had left the pard more confused than ever. 

Nathaniel Graison was the youngest in the pard, and had no concept of saying no. Harry told them they were free to go about their lives, and that he was always available to them should they be in need. Gregory had taken to him well. He still lived at Harry’s house with Stephen who came and went often enough.

It was March, the mass winter was slowly evaporating, and in its place spring had arrived. It was new and fresh and somehow because a groundhog didn’t see its shadow last month it meant they were getting an early spring. 

Harry didn’t understand it. Draco had spent an hour trying to explain. Harry would never get it, and once again Micah would roll around laughing out of nowhere. Harry was beginning to think the man had a bad sense of humor if he thought Harry was funny. 

He assured everyone he wasn’t that funny. 

The only thing Harry had managed to accomplish through each of the sessions with his pard members was to ask them what their dream was, and get them thoughtful. Most of them didn’t have an answer. Some of them were completely confused, and one of them quite literally shoved a hand down his trousers as if they couldn’t get anymore obvious. Micah was still laughing. Harry took the manila folder and whacked him over the head as the door cracked. One in particular named Zane liked rubbing up against him, and Harry had spent an hour trying to keep the man’s hands to himself. Oh, and his mouth. 

“My my,” Jean-Claude purred. “It is nice to hear such laughter in my office.” 

“I’m sorry! “ Micah hollered as he doubled over. “It’s hilarious to me that,” he took a gulp, “that Harry here can still turn red when he’s propositioned.” 

Jean-Claude folded his arms over his gleaming white chest, his frothy lace making him look like the devil without a disguise. His curly black hair folded around him with an elegant grace that Harry didn’t even bother asking how he managed anymore. Harry would never know. “It is a dashing sight I agree.” 

“Look, I get the cuddles and all, and I’m okay with that, but I don’t want someone shoving their hands down my trousers or trying to sit on my lap.” Or Merlin forbid, suck his cock. He didn’t need that right now with how horny he was. 

One look at Micah’s face and anyone would think he was a beautiful and angelic man with the most delicate features. Until they got to his wide shoulders, perfect V, and if they were really lucky a glimpse at his fine cock that even when flaccid you knew was a big boy. 

Micah was perfection in a box, and if he was perfection you can imagine what Jean-Claude standing there too was like. A stately marble of masculine loveliness, and how he did it with froth, lace, and long perfect hair, Harry would never know. His midnight eyes always stared as though they were digging through you. 

Edward was away on business. He was the one who came and went. He always popped around though, even made a stop when Valentine’s day came, Harry had made him a personal armory. 

Lately, the three of them had been spending more time together, curious about the phenomenon of power that coursed through them at odd times. Sometimes, whenever Harry touched Micah or Jean-Claude a strange burn would settle between them. Electricity, wind, and a flame would burn hotly as if dancing through their veins. Until they understood it, they all agreed to abstain from sex. Including Harry and Micah, which wasn’t easy when the wereleopard lived with him. Jean-Claude was still working on discovering what the power really meant. 

It reminded Harry of the Priori Incantatem that he and Voldemort had cast in his fourth year. The rolling golden power circling them, except no one was coming out of wands and Harry wasn’t trying to get away alive. 

“It is to be expected, mon Amour. I did warn you of their obsessive need to please their newest Nimir-Ra,” said Jean-Claude in what he must have thought was a kind face, but instead it just made him look devious. “Gabriel had them trained, and not in the way of defense.” 

Nimir-Ra meant Queen of the leopards. Micah was the Nimir-Raj, but not officially. He had unfinished business and his own Pard to protect. But, he was always by Harry’s side helping him where he could. Why Harry had been given the feminine title, he was never going to understand; but all the leopards agreed that Micah was Harry’s Nimir-Raj. 

Harry’s only direct order was that they were not allowed to hurt anyone, unless it was self defense, or star in any of Raina’s films without his expressed permission. When pushed on the subject, Harry finally came outright and stated that anyone found doing so would be severely punished. 

It seemed that outside of prostitution and working for Jean-Claude at Guilty Pleasures most of the pard had been forbidden from getting jobs. Most couldn’t even drive. All of them had been clearly dependent on Gabriel and others. Harry had promptly enrolled all interested in driving school and covered the costs of it. He’d also bought the house that once belonged to Elvira Drew for his pard members, and most of them had taken up residence there. It helped that there weren’t many of them. The wereleopards were a rare bunch, as the virus wasn’t as contagious as the rat and wolf variation. 

Nathaniel switched between Harry’s house and the Circus, much like Stephen and Gregory. All three danced at Guilty Pleasures, and so it made the most sense. Teddy had also taken to Nathaniel and vice versa. 

Speaking of Teddy, he was visiting his grandmother for a few days. Harry had been leery about it at first, but Andy had called up crying and saying that she’d been missing him. Micah, Edward, Jean-Claude, and Harry had debated the finer points of allowing it before coming to an agreement. Hermione, who had gone back to Britain to see her parents before the spring semester began in college, promised to pop in to check on them. Harry fire-called them every evening like clockwork and if he couldn’t you bet Micah was there or even Nathaniel and Draco a time or two. Andy had been stunned when she saw Micah for the first time when he sent a leopard stuffed animal through the Floo for Teddy who had been missing it. 

Jean-Claude sashayed closer with an eye gazing sway of his hips. The sensuality of it was such that the crackling buzz of power began to hum, causing all three to go quiet as it bounced like a ball between them. 

No sex was hard to live by these days, Harry thought; aware of the brush down his arm from Micah. It also didn’t help that all of the pard members liked to cuddle him and rub against his thighs, even when they weren’t trying to be sexual. 

Micah let out a low snarl that he didn’t mean, and Jean-Claude’s eyes turned more vampiric as Harry drew back and gripped a hand to his bicep while folding his arms across his chest in resistance. Jean-Claude had likened them being able to touch a few months back to whatever power this was being so new, and Harry’s need for them being great enough to dampen it. He wasn’t sure that truely covered it, but they were running with it. 

Edward had thought the whole situation was downright hilarious. He hadn’t been any help. He wasn’t in on the power situation that was going on between them, but he sure enjoyed torturing them. 

It was sad that the last time Harry had actual sex was with a fully transformed werewolf. Jean-Claude and Micah liked to pick on poor Jason these days for it. Who knew that Micah could be just a little bit vengeful at the idea that Jason had taken Harry while fully transformed. 

“I am going to gather that the pard can smell you,” said Micah with a deep breath. “God knows I can.” He looked away at this. Harry shifted in his seat, and tried not to jolt when Jean-Claude reached out to touch both of them. 

Harry let out a breath. “It’s a good thing I have the dead to raise tonight,” he said checking the time with smoky white rings of wandless magic. He stood right then, and shifted to gather his things. He was aware of the heavy eyed stare from both men, and how Micah leaned forward to press his nose to Harry’s shirt and not quite his skin. If only to get some smell off him. He sighed longingly, and pulled back. 

It was almost midnight and St. Patrick’s Day. He was meeting Larry at Foretree Cemetery. He was dressed all in green. If Jean-Claude couldn’t have him, Jean-Claude had decided that he would dress him, every day. In his own way, no matter what. 

He was in a pair of tight clover green hip-hugging jeans with a nice boot-cut for his dragon hide boots that gave him good incline, and a lighter green snug long-sleeved shirt that sometimes seemed to shimmer and it had white criss-cross ties up and down the arms to the shoulder with tiny green eyelids. Jean-Claude insisted it enhanced his frame. Harry thought it was silly. Micah only laughed at them both. 

It wasn’t Harry’s style as he preferred simple, but Jean-Claude has become obsessive compulsive lately. He was feeding more and more on the energy at his club because a time or two, he’d knocked Micah and Harry out with a strong wave of lust if he lost even a modicum of his six hundred year control. He had a black belt around his waist with all his hidden goodies of weapons and the like.

Micah reached for Harry’s soft salt and pepper gray jacket. He brought it to him to smell for a moment before sighing again and handing it over. 

“I better go too before we kill each other,” Micah grunted. 

“I’ll drop you off.” 

Jean-Claude pursed his lips. “I hope I get an answer back about this phenomenon.” 

“We do too,” said Harry quietly. Micah started adjusting the collar of Harry’s jacket if only to have something to do. Both were careful about not touching each other too much as it brought great stress to both of them. It was manageable at first, but then it would build causing a rush of power to overwhelm them. 

All three stood in a strange triangle, Jean-Claude’s fingers were digging into his bicep. Harry took a breath as Micah let go and he quickly pecked Jean-Claude on the chin. 

It was as much as they dared, and even that caused a humming vibration across their skin, so much so that Jean-Claude took a deep human breath, his eyes closing. “Go, mon Amour, mon Chaton!” 

“Go feed at your club.” Harry made to lay a hand on Jean-Claude only to pause when the power began to sizzle. He drew back apologetically. 

Jean-Claude could only nod as he clenched his jaw, and he remained standing in place as Harry and Micah swept passed him. 

The air current didn’t subside until Micah and Harry stepped outside into the midnight black, and Micah spent his time fishing through the radio stations looking for something and at the same time nothing. Micah swept a hand through his soft brown hair. Harry side-eyed him as he kept most of his gaze on the road. 

Harry was soon turning into the drive, and both of them reached to kiss only to stop halfway. Micah stared into his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Harry whispered kissing the man on his slightly crooked nose. You’d never notice it unless you were up close. He had a broken nose that was still trying to fix itself. Harry didn’t know the exact circumstances of how it came about just yet, but he was waiting on Micah to tell him. “I’ll be home later.” 

“M’k.” Micah slipped out, and jogged up to the house with his keys in hand. Harry had made copies for all of his men so that they would have an easier time coming and going. Harry watched him from the back. He was wearing a deep green jumper, and since it had been laundry day he’d borrowed Edward’s jeans. Harry sighed and backed out of the drive, and swirled down the lane. 

He shut off the radio, and settled back. He had some raising to do. Larry was providing the chickens. Two and a half hours later, Larry was sheepishly rubbing his red hair as he apologized to Harry. 

“You are so lucky that I know magic,” said Harry waving his hand causing the splashing stain of blood to vanish. Jean-Claude, with the way he’d been lately, would have a field day if he saw Harry bloodied. He might also become a bit ravenous as there were times when Harry was around that Jean-Claude would hold his breath. 

Larry had accidentally let the chicken loose with its head cut off causing it to do a merry dance around the headstone spraying everyone with blood including the cranky lawyer, which had been the best part. “I am so sorry!” 

“I should make you go home and change, but I’m in a right mood,” said Harry, waving his hand making the blood vanish from the black clothes Larry had on. 

“I have noticed you’ve been more sarcastic lately,” said Larry as he helped Harry pack everything away. 

“No kidding,” Harry sighed. 

He was only thankful that there hadn’t been anything going on the past couple of months otherwise he’d have to deal with Dolph and Zerbrowski too. Dolph had witnessed Harry being carried out by a partially shifted Micah, naked with only a shirt for modesty. Beside him had been Jean-Claude and Edward. Oh, Harry meant Ted Forrester, a bounty hunter. He never did explain why he was mostly naked to the police, and he wasn’t about to. Richard and Jason had ran off into the woods so they weren’t questioned. Garroway was rather nice about it, probably because seeing Harry without much clothes on got his Papa Bear instincts running, and decided not to talk about it or mention it. He was probably ashamed for not having noticed the scheme Aikensen and Titus were pulling either. Harry silently thanked him for it. 

Yeah, Harry’s life became complicated in such a quick way, and to think December had been so full of hot-sex. 

But then January arrived. Harry had tried to have sex with Micah only for the power to pulse to the point that they couldn’t stay touching without burning or jolting the other. He tried to do the same with Jean-Claude only for both of them to end up swept in a current that terrified them. 

Oh, and then there was February. All things love blooming in the air, but not for Harry. He, Jean-Claude, and Micah had sat around the office in Guilty Pleasures staring at each other and not moving as the energy flew like a lasso between the three of them. Harry had hoped for a lap dance, but Jean-Claude had actually been too terrified to move.

At first, Harry didn’t see this as any big deal. He went without sex for twenty-three years, and had been more than fine with it. But now? Heh. 

Edward was not really the flowers and roses kind of man, and since he thought the situation between Harry, Micah, and Jean-Claude was funny enough he went along with it as if he was involved. So, no sex from the only one who could give it. 

Edward had sent him a nice 9mm Ruger SR9C semi-automatic with a note telling him that it wouldn’t kill two in one, and to make use of it. It had silver coated glazer rounds accompanying it. He still didn’t understand why there were was an emerald green flat-stoned rock in the envelope, but kept it anyway. He had placed it on a shelf with one of the white feathers that Edward had given him as a souvenir of roasted immortal chicken. 

“Just frustrated these days.” 

Larry turned to him in concern. “It’s not me is it? I know I’ve messed up a bit-’ 

“Not you at all, believe me,” said Harry clasping his shoulder. “You’re doing great. You’re able to raise three and sometimes four zombies a night. I wouldn’t even be able to manage four these days. Careful with Bert, he’ll put you to work.” 

Larry grinned. “Really?” He looked proud, and Harry thought he should be. He tilted his head thoughtfully. “You want to talk about it?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nah. It’s okay, but thanks Larry. I don’t think you really want to hear about personal details.” 

“I don’t mind, really!” 

“You know I like men?” Harry asked carefully as they walked across the rolling hills of the cemetery. It was called Foretree because of all the tall ash trees. It was nice that the city had tried something new and preserved most of them or transplanted them as best as they could. “Some don’t care for that.” 

“I kind of gathered that. I don’t care.” 

“Most don’t these days. Most are more interested in the supernatural, and if they have rights then why not the rest of the populace? Hopefully.” Congress seemed to be more and more in debate lately about what was considered a right and a privilege. Harry didn’t even think these things should be up for discussion. It was common decency after all, but since when has the world known decency?

Like the magical world, the supernatural world didn’t really look at gender too hard. Most of them could boast a good amount of fluidness, and because of the initial cruelty of entering that kind of world they had to cling to something. A lot of ways to get around the whole children aspect, they also didn’t use religion as a backbone and an excuse. 

“Only the narrow minded out there will still have issue. So, you want to talk about it?” 

“Nope because then I have to think harder about it, and it’ll make me miserable!” 

Larry laughed and was about to say something when Harry’s cell rang. He sighed, and part of him wished Draco had never given him the damn thing. He used it for business only, no pleasure calls as Edward warned him that cells weren’t safe. 

“Hello?” He asked, flipping it open. 

“Harry?” 

“Bert? What are you doing up at two in the morning?” Harry asked once again bringing up smoky rings to check the time. 

Larry arched an eyebrow. “Do we have another?” 

“Money never sleeps, Harry. I need you to come to the office and look at something I left on your desk. Once you’ve done that come talk to me.” 

That made no sense. “What’s with the secrecy, Bert?” 

“Just do it, and I’ll explain.” 

Harry sighed. He had hoped to get home and crawl in the warm comfy bed next to Micah. Most of winter had evaporated, but there were still some shivery damp nights, and sometimes Harry thought the beginning of spring was worse than winter because of the false warmth in the day and frigid temperatures at night. “Okay. You better have good coffee brewing if I’m going to be there.” 

“Already on.” As they hung up, Larry arched an eyebrow. 

“Come in now? No one’s there!” 

“I have no idea. If this is another multi-millionaire wanting something sketchy, he can forget about it.” 

The two of them parted for their own vehicles, and Harry headed to Animators. He was pleased to see the entrance was lit up even if it was empty. Craig had left, and it would be a few hours before Mary came on for her morning shift. He grabbed his Christmas mug that was still in his office once he got upstairs, eyeing the flat yellow envelope on his desk with trepidation. He filled the mug and tasted the coffee. It wasn’t too bad. Bert was kind enough to get them good coffee considering their nightly work hours. He wanted them at their best after all. 

Harry sank down, hands on either side of the envelope. What on earth could be in it? Well, he’d never know until he looked. He broke the seal, and pulled out a plethora of photographs. It was a large stack of 8x10 glossy photographs. He began to flip through them as he settled back with a cross of his legs. The first picture was of a hill that had been scraped open by a bulldozer. A skeletal hand reached out from the raw red earth, and in the next showed someone had tried to carefully scrape away the dirt, showing a splintered coffin and bones to one side of the coffin. 

A newer body. Someone had dug up a cemetery, Harry thought with a roll of his eyes. He could read the underlying layers of what was going on already. Someone wanted this land for something that wasn’t a graveyard. 

More plowed up red earth revealed a large boneyard. It was almost artistic, Harry thought as he flipped to the next to see one skull with pale hair still clinging. It’s jaw was unhinged and it looked like something Harry would see in a haunted attraction. A dark stained cloth wrapped around the corpse in a remnant of a dress. He spotted at least three femurs next to the upper half of a skull. Unless the corpse had three legs, Harry was looking at a real mess. 

Nothing but photographs, nothing else to explain why Bert thought it was so important. Surely, this could have waited until noon? 

Harry smelled money. Some rich guy wanted this cleaned up as soon as possible. But, would that even be possible? If this was sacred ground it would be illegal. If this boneyard belonged to an old family it wasn’t allowed to be relinquished without permission. 

If there was one thing Harry had learned in his short amount of years animating, was that rich business people didn’t like hiccups, they didn’t like to wait. It sounded judgy, Harry tried not to be too judgy about things, but it was hard when Harold Gaynor left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth. 

Maybe it was a Native American burial ground? All those were sacred, they weren’t allowed to be disturbed. As soon as it was uncovered whoever was digging had to step away, and could no longer touch it. 

Maybe they needed Harry for confirmation of what they were, but surely they could get an anthropologist. He’d heard there was a famous one in Washington at the Jefferson Institute who would gladly come out and put the puzzle together. She would probably cost less too. So, it wasn’t Native American. 

He slipped the photographs back into their place, and stood with his coffee. He tucked the envelope under his arms and headed out to Bert’s office. 

Bert’s office door was wide open, which was new. He sat behind his desk, drinking coffee, and shuffling papers around. Bert glanced up and smiled, motioning Harry closer. Harry was already on guard because Bert was never pleasant unless he was up to something. 

His thousand dollar suit framed a white-on-white shirt and tie. His grey eyes sparkled with good cheer. His snow-blond hair had been freshly buzzed. He looked like what Draco might look if he let himself go a bit. The expensive suit hid all his flaws. At least he thought so. 

“Have a seat, Harry!” 

Harry placed the envelope of photos down. “What are you up to, Bert? If this is a sacred ground, no amount of money will see it disturbed.” 

“It’s already disturbed. Did you look at them?” 

“Yes?” Harry sat down carefully as though there were nails beneath his chair. 

“Could you raise them from the dead?” 

Harry sipped at his coffee. “How old are they?” 

“You couldn’t tell from the pictures?” 

“High gloss is not reality. I might have been able to tell if you’d sent me normal photographs. You sent me prints that are worthy of being in an art museum. I’d have to be there.” 

“Around two hundred years.” 

Once upon a time, Harry would have flat-out said no because the age would require a human sacrifice, but ever since Harry had raised an entire cemetery with one human sacrifice, he was sure that he could do it without it. He wasn’t about to kill an elephant for bones though. “Most couldn’t…” 

“Your powers must have grown because you didn’t include yourself,” Bert pointed out with satisfaction. 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I can. But, I didn’t see any headstones in the pictures. Do we have any names?” 

“Why?” 

Really, Bert. He was the idiot who started the company with just him and Manny. “How can you hang around a bunch of zombie-raisers for this many years and know so little about what we do?” 

His smile slipped a little, the glow on his face was starting to fade. “Why do you need names?” 

Why didn’t he want to give them? “You use names to call the zombie from the grave. Names are more important than you might think, Bert. It’s not just something that the living call one another and differentiate each other with. It’s part of the identity of that single person.” 

“Without a name you can’t raise them?” 

Harry felt like he was playing a game of Word Trap. “Maybe.” It was always safe. 

“So, you can?” he pushed. 

“Maybe. Maybe John could do it?” 

Bert shook his head. “They don’t want John.” 

Harry sighed, and finished the coffee. Over so soon, hm? “Who’s they?” 

“Beadle, Beadle, Stirling, and Lowenstein.” 

“Law firm.” Harry deadpanned. Of course. Law firm. If they didn’t have names, no one could claim liability if they rose something that shouldn’t have been risen. “Lay it out for me, Bert. No stalling.” 

“Beadle, Beadle, Stirling, and Lowenstein have some clients building a plush resort in the mountains near Branson. A very exclusive resort. A place where the wealthy country stars that don’t own a house in the area can go to get away from the crowds. Millions of dollars are at stake.” 

_Boo for them,_ Harry thought. “What’s the old cemetery have to do with it?” He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted to hear Bert say it. 

“The land they’re building on was in dispute between two families. The courts decided the Kelly’s owned the land, and they were paid a great deal of money. The Bouvier family claimed it was their land, and there was a family plot on it to prove it. No one could find the cemetery.” 

“They found it?” 

“They found an old cemetery, but not necessarily the Bouvier family plot.” 

Diplomacy. “So they want to raise the dead and ask who they are?” 

“Exactly.” 

Harry guessed he couldn’t see anything too bad about it. Unless one of the lawyers tried to get him to lie when it came out Bouvier. “I can raise a couple of the corpses in the coffins. Ask who they are. What happens if their surname is Bouvier?” 

“They have to buy the land a second time. They think some of the corpses are Bouviers. That’s why they want all the bodies raised.” 

All? Harry’s eyes widened. “You have to be kidding.” 

He shook his head, looking pleased; because Merlin, how much was he going to get for this? “Can you do it?” 

Harry said nothing for a moment as he took the envelope again, and began to flip through them. “Bert, they’ve screwed this in every way possible. It’s a mass grave, thanks to the bulldozers. The bones are all mixed together. I’ve only read about one case of anyone raising a zombie from a mass grave. But they were calling a specific person. They had a name.” Harry sighed. “Without a name it may not be possible.” He thought he might be able to do it though. Maybe. 

“But, you’re different, Harry. You have your kind of magic. Are you willing to try?” 

Harry sat the stack on top of the desk as he stared at nothing. He wasn’t sure if he could, but it would be a good chance to try, and since Teddy was with Andy he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving him. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Wonderful.” 

“Raising them a few every night is going to take weeks, even if I can do it.” He hesitated. “Maybe with John’s help it would be quicker.” He hated to offer John. Ever since he’d taken the man with him to see Guys and Dolls, John thought they were something, but Harry had been playing an avoidance game since then. 

He was not interested in John Burke. 

“It will cost them millions to delay that long,” said Bert. 

“There’s no other way to do it.” 

“You raised the Davidson’s entire family plot, including Great-Grandpa. You weren’t even supposed to raise him. You can raise more than one at a time.” 

Harry shook his head. “I was showing off, and a little pissed at their remarks about how young I look! I don’t like being told I can’t do something that is my profession, so I did them one better, brought them all back. I figured it’d save them some money.” Lately, his age had been a bit of an issue. A lot of people thought he was sixteen or seventeen. No way did he look like he was a twenty-four year old man who could raise the dead. 

In fact, one woman had gone so far as to tell Harry that his face was too full and youthfully lush to be anything but a teenager. He still had that soft edge. Harry was like a slim willow tree, and exactly five, five, five with a point five because Harry wanted it there to sound good. He could get to five foot seven if he had the right boots. 

Micah might look more feminine from the neck up, but Harry just looked young and his large almond green eyes often threw people off. Every woman asked him what kind of contacts he was wearing because no way could his color be normal or inherited. It had to be magic. 

“You raised ten family members, Harry. They only asked for three.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So you can raise an entire cemetery in one night?” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Can you do it?” 

Death took no prisoners. It did not really matter how you died, Death’s only motivation is to collect when it came due, and when Harry had raised Harold Gaynor’s entire family cemetery some of them had been even older than two hundred. He wasn’t about to use a human this time though. Maybe he could borrow some power? 

“I don’t really know,” he answered finally. “If I had names, I could do it easier even with the mess.” 

“That’s not a no,” he said eagerly. 

“They must have offered you a bundle of money.” 

He smiled. “We’re bidding on the project.” 

“What?” Harry wasn’t sure he heard that right. 

“They sent this package to us, the Resurrection Company in California, and the Essential Spark in New Orleans.” 

“So what, the lowest bid gets it?” 

“That was their plan,” said Bert smirking. 

“What?” Harry asked carefully. He looked so happy with himself. 

“Let me play it back to you. There are what, four animators in the entire country that could raise a zombie that old without a human sacrifice? You and John are two of them, and I’m including our once colleague Anita Blake, but she’s dropped off the radar, and then there’s Phillipa Freestone of the Resurrection in this.” 

“Sounds right.” 

“Could Phillipa raise without a name?” 

“I don’t have any way of knowing that. John could. Maybe she could.” 

“Could either she or John raise from the mass bones? Not the ones in the coffin?” 

Harry sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“Would either of them stand a chance of channeling enough power to raise the entire graveyard?” Harry hated it when Bert looked at him as though he were covered in money. He had this look of pure pride and glee that reminded him of a small child. 

Harry thought about it logically. “Anita could, but if she’s disappeared then she won’t be available. John couldn’t do it. I don’t think Phillipa is as good as John, so no, they couldn’t do it.” 

Bert grinned like a wolf, and Harry should know. He’d gotten really comfy with wolves lately. “I’m going to up the bid.” 

“Up the bid?” Harry laughed. “Seriously?” 

“Nobody else can do it. Nobody but you. They tried treating this like any other construction problem. But there aren’t going to be any other bids, now are there? There is only one Harry Potter-Black after all. I’m going to take them to the cleaners.” 

“Greedy.” 

“You get a share of the fee, you know.” 

“I know. What if I try and can’t raise them all in one night?” 

“You’ll still be able to raise them all eventually, won’t you?” 

“Yes.” He took the overdue Christmas mug. It had been made by Teddy, and so Bert had no problem with letting him keep it. “But, I wouldn’t spend that check until after I’ve done it. I’m going to go and get some sleep.” 

“They want the bid this morning. If they accept our terms, they’ll fly you up in a private helicopter.” 

Harry nodded. “Sounds like fun.” Maybe it would be a good idea. He could get away from the constant buzzing for a couple of days. “I’m going to bed.” He was up and heading for the door, and then he stopped. “Let me take Larry with me.” 

“Why? If John can’t do it, then Larry certainly can’t.” 

“Maybe not, but there are ways to combine power during a raising. If I can’t do it alone, maybe I can get a boost from our trainee.” 

He was thoughtful. “Why not take John? Combined, you could do it.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I doubt he would enjoy being pushed aside for me, again. You’d hate to face him and tell him that.” John’s only contention was that Harry was better than him at raising, and three times now Harry had been chosen over John if only for his skill. “Is this why we’re meeting in a cloak and dagger style? So you can save face?” Not to mention the man was still a bit persistent. John was as straight as the day was long, but he made an exception for Harry. 

Why he did was anyone’s guess. 

“No. Of course not, time is of the essence.” 

“Right. You can’t face John Burke with yet another client that wants me over him. Give me Larry. It’s easy and simple. Besides, he’d learn a lot and may one day be better than me. It’s time you treat him like he can be.” 

And if he had to deal with corporate lawyers and their shitty tactics, then Harry wanted the friendliest face he could find. Larry would do just nicely. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, we both agreed with the craziness going on globally that having something fun to enjoy would be a good morale booster. Thus for this story we will post 1 chapter each day. As we come closer to the end we will think about the following story. It is likely that until things return to being more normal we will continue the 1 per day. Once things are more normal we will switch back to every other day.
> 
> Enjoy the story! -Kimpatsu

Micah sighed when Harry slipped into his side of the bed. Instinctively, he shuffled closer, and the buzzing power began to roll through Harry’s back, but Micah didn’t seem to care as he pushed against him. “M’sorry, need…” 

“S’okay,” Harry breathed as his skin hummed. “I think if we try to have sex, the house might blow though.” 

“Ngh, don’t say sex…” Micah groaned. 

It wasn’t as bad when it was only Harry and Micah or Harry and Jean-Claude, but the power still flowed between them, making them both very sensitive. Micah was purposely wearing a long shirt in bed, which should be a crime against humanity. 

Some people hated socks in bed, Harry hated Micah in clothes. “What Jean-Claude doesn’t seem to understand is that I’m not his animal to call so whatever is going on I shouldn’t be involved. Richard should have been. Or even Marcus as the Ulfric.” 

Harry snorted. “I think it’s probably my fault and my wonky magic. Strange things always happen with me, you know?” 

“So, I can blame you for no sex?” Micah grinned cattily in the dark. 

Harry huffed. “Probably. Or Edward for not taking us,” he said miserably. “You and I sort of chose each other kind of equally, you know? No fuss or muss.” 

“Yup. I like simplicity myself.” 

“Me too. Jean spent years flirting with me and trying to get a rise out of me. I didn’t bite, and at the time Edward was only a mentor, and I wouldn’t have qualified him as even my friend up until maybe a year or so tops? I think whatever is going on with us might have gotten started on my end.” 

“Jean-Claude thinks its a power connection. A sort of three becomes one. He’s waiting to hear back from someone about it.” 

“Three is a magically powerful number,” Harry murmured. “Seven is too, three men are enough for me thanks.” 

Micah laughed. “We’ll figure it out. I’m sure.” 

“I never knew going without sex would be so hard! I did it for twenty-three years!” Harry let out a gasp when Micah swooped an arm around him, but he didn’t push away. His toes tingled and it spread up through his body. Micah was fighting it, moving closer until his nose buried into Harry’s neck. 

“Yes, but good sex is hard to live without once you get it,” Micah teased into his ear. 

“Now who’s trying to get me to jump out of my skin?” 

“You could try and seduce Edward.” 

“Hah, he’s not seducable. He does the seducing in his own lethal way. He won’t fuck me raw because he finds this amusing.” 

“Yeah, sounds like him. Pity, I could have watched and had a good handjob.” 

Harry’s mind was now supplying him with images of Edward having him bent over, Micah watching with his fat cock in his hand. “Shut up!” Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

“No. It’s your fault.” He snuggled into Harry making them both draw a few shallow breaths. 

Harry managed to even his breathing and close his eyes. Somehow the two managed to fall asleep. Maybe if they all kept touching at different intervals like this they could handle the power rush? Harry was willing to try it even if it did mean burning down the house because going without sex was simply miserable these days. Harry never realized how good he had it until it was gone. 

It was noon when Harry got a call from Bert telling him that the law firm accepted their bid. Harry was to pack, and they were to head out immediately. Bert had already taken to calling Larry, and so Harry pulled out a small black travel case that held more than it looked. 

Ah, Magic!

Micah had vacated the bed an hour ago, and he knew the man was downstairs in the basement gym. He was down there a lot lately, and when he wasn’t and Harry was home, he too had gone down there a few times, but never at the same time. 

Merlin knew what would happen if either of them fell under the spell. Draco thought it was downright hilarious. Hermione had no idea what was going on, and he wasn’t about to tell her right now. He was in no mood for Miss Fix-It. 

Micah came in as Harry was packing, he was dripping sweat. Merlin’s balls! Harry thought, staring at the sparkling man. 

”Where are you going?” asked Micah with a frown. 

“Branson,” said Harry moving around the room. “Law firm shenanigans and corporate bullshit. You can imagine. A big boneyard on the site of their plush resort, and I am the fool who gets to raise them to find out who the hell they are, and how dare they die and be buried on land that probably belonged to them.” 

Micah laughed as he plopped down on the bed, Harry shuddered at his smell. It wasn’t a bad smell, not really. It was more of a -  _ rub that sweat on me please _ , smell. He was now a full on pervert. The fault of all his men. “Wow the sarcasm almost exploded there, Harry. You might want to be careful. You know, you should tell Jean-Claude you’re leaving.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re going out of the city.” 

“So?” 

“You’re his human servant.” 

“But, I’m not going there as a human servant. I’m going there as an animator. I mean, I’ll get word to the pard that I have to leave, but I don’t see why my being a human servant to Jean-Claude is a big deal. I’m probably not going to be there more than two days. Maybe less if I can actually manage to raise dozens of scattered bones with no names in one go. I’ll be in and out, and no one will notice me.”

“Still…” 

“I would have loved to tell Jean. I’m not opposed to doing what I should to help him out, and make things smoother for him, but I have to be there at two o’ clock. I’m pretty sure even Jean can’t wake by then. Personally, I didn’t think the law firm would go for Bert’s greed. I guess I was wrong. Since we were the only bidders, he extorted them.” 

“Criminal,” Micah teased. “I guess it’s okay. If you get it done and get back. Branson is pretty damn small. Actually, it might be St. Louis territory for all I know. I’d have to check. But, honestly, when you go out of state or even city you should take an entourage. You are the servant of the Master of St. Louis. It’s all about how it looks.” 

“Ruler sizing.” Harry groaned. He hated ruler sizing. It seemed to get out of hand every damn time. 

“In a nutshell. You’re also Nimir-Ra, but I am almost positive there are no wereleopards in Branson. I could be wrong, but there weren’t any leopards for hundreds of miles when I came here. So you might be okay on that front.” 

Harry sighed. He couldn’t resist as he crossed over, Micah held out his hands steadily, and Harry placed his palms on top, and both of them sucked their breaths in at the tingling. “It’s a little easier.” 

“Little bit,” said Micah, and then he seized Harry’s wrists pulling him into his sweaty chest. Harry moaned at the smell and heat that flared around them. His lower back arched, and he kissed Micah, powering through the liquid electricity that filled him. His palms raked down the Alpha’s sweaty chest as their tongues clashed and fought hungrily. 

“You smell really good. I want to lick you,” Harry moaned as the heat lightly cascaded over the two of them. 

Micah grinned and lightly rubbed Harry’s rosy cheeks. “Spoken like a leopard.” 

“No, more like a horny me,” Harry laughed as he pressed a kiss to Micah’s cheek. 

Prying himself away from Micah was no easy task, but if he didn’t get a move on he was going to be late, and he didn’t need to hear anymore complaining from Bert. 

“We’re sighing a lot.” Harry was trying to move, but he didn’t want to. Even with the electricity tingling between them. 

“Mhmm.” Micah was testing the touch by running his palms up and down Harry’s arms. Harry for his part was tracing the man’s collar; and as though they had been burnt, both moved apart as the power slowly built. “Shower!” Micah disappeared, and Harry let out another consistent sigh. 

He shook his head, and continued his packing. Harry never really needed much, and considering they were meeting with a law firm executive, he knew that he was going to be expected to dress up even if he was covered in blood and guts by the end of the night. 

Animating wasn’t a beautiful job after all. It was full of death and blood. No one else seemed to understand this. 

Harry chose a pair of tailor made black slacks that shimmered a dark gray in lights. How Jean-Claude came up with some of his clothes was beyond him. He also chose an emerald green silk button down tucked in with a black shirt beneath it. His Deathly Hallows symbol sat on the outside glittering in the light. 

He crossed over to the bathroom and braced himself for naked Micah before slipping inside the steamy damp room. It smelled nice, like the ocean. 

“Daring to get in?” 

“I would if I wasn’t dressed, screw the house and where it sits. Who needs a roof anyway.” Micah laughed. “Need my belt.” He grabbed it hanging on the towel rack, and grabbed a few hygiene essentials. He scurried out quickly before he took Micah up on the offer. 

He had enough for at least four days, but he didn’t expect to be long. If what Micah said was true and he really did need permission of whomever was in charge in Branson, he didn’t want to cause trouble. 

He left a message on Jean-Claude’s personal answering machine about where and what he was doing, and why he hadn’t told Jean-Claude beforehand. 

Micah was just coming out in only a towel when Harry turned with his keys. “Here…” Geez, Harry resisted another damn sigh. If only he could be the towel or the water droplets rolling off his skin. “In case you need them. I’m going to apparate.” 

“I’ll talk to Teddy’s grandmother tonight.” 

“Okay.” Harry replied, still slightly distracted. What he wouldn’t give to pull the towel away, but instead he reached for his suitcase with one lazy hand, and grabbed the rucksack he always took with him everywhere and with a crack he was gone. 

Harry had no idea who Lionel Bayard was trying to impress with his three thousand dollar brown suit, and he most certainly didn’t appreciate the skeptical look when Harry arrived, the helicopter propellers were still revolving. It looked like a clear glass dragonfly sitting in wait for them. 

Larry had arrived a few minutes after Harry in the same blue suit and white dress shirt Harry had met him in earlier. It was a bit too big for his skinny frame. Harry was tempted to tell him that Draco could help. 

“Mr. Harry Potter-Black?” Lionel Bayard. 

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise, Mr. Bayard,” he said in his British accent that often caused others to blink twice at him. 

Soon enough they were climbing into the helicopter, and Harry was strapped in as Lionel took his suitcase. Harry was given a headset by the pilot that had a small microphone so that he could talk to everyone without shouting due to the loud whipping sound that made his ears pop. 

“I hope you don’t mind flying.” 

“Not at all,” Harry would have preferred a broom, but this would do. Larry settled comfortably beside him, and was given the same sort of headset. Soon they were strapped in and the helicopter lifted itself high off the ground. Harry knew his eyes were sparkling like a gleeful child as he watched the ground get smaller and smaller. Lionel didn’t seem to know how to take him. 

“They said you were the best,” said Lionel looking uncomfortable when Harry raised his eyes to meet the blond man with the tiniest mustache he’d ever seen. Harry was beginning to think that it had been glued on to give him a more manly look. Instead of the intended outcome the man wanted, he just looked like a sixth grader going to his first dance. 

“Who said that?” Harry asked settling back. 

“Everyone we’ve called. I spent the last twelve hours contacting every animating firm in the United States. Phillipa Freestone of the Resurrection Company told me that she couldn’t do what we wanted, that the only person in the country who might be able to do it was Harry Potter-Black, and New Orleans told us the same thing. They briefly mentioned John Burke, but weren’t confident that he could do all that we wanted. We must have all the dead raised or it’s useless to us.” 

Harry could have fired back that he wasn’t sure they could all be raised in a single night, instead, he confidently shrugged. “Might have been right then. Ms. Blake, the only other who might be able to do it, is currently off the radar. I may look young, but I assure you I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know my own power.” 

“R-right,” he cleared his throat, and it sounded gross over the head-set. 

“Harry is brilliant. He’s raised an entire cemetery, and without human sacrifice,” said Larry proudly. “If he can’t do it no one can!” 

“You now sound like Bert,” Harry grumbled. 

Larry laughed. “It’s true.” 

“Mr. Vaughn seemed very confident that you could do what we asked.” 

“It’s true, but I worry about how disorganized this mess is. If you’d called me in before, you might have been able to save yourself a lot of money and time,” said Harry, causing Bayard to slump slightly. “You disturbed an entire boneyard, and that means I have to weed through all the new and all the old to find the thread of power I need to pull them; and without names. Normally, this would take weeks and even months especially with only one person. If this was a fleet of Animators combining power you might be able to raise them in a day or two, if they knew how to do it without names. Larry and I might be able to pull it off if we combine together. I surely don’t want to be here too long.” He didn’t want to ruffle anyone’s feathers after all. His fingers brushed the torc that always sat on his neck. It was a black fur lined torc with a diamond J and C on each side of the clasp in the front. It hugged his throat near his adam’s apple at all times. Harry had only removed it once or twice. 

“Once on the ground we will meet Mr. Stirling.” 

Harry’s brows rose at this. “Okay.” Color him surprised, but why not more lackeys? Harry didn’t like it. Something was already smelling fishy, and it wasn’t the engine of the helicopter. “Let me guess, he’s at ground zero in case of more issues?” 

Lionel was now shifting slightly and he adjusted his gold rimmed glasses. “Erm, yes. Yes, he is. You’re very astute.” 

“I kind of have to be when it comes to millionaires trying to yank my chain.” 

Lionel Bayard was highly uncomfortable now as Harry continued to stare at him without blinking. He’d learned this particular trick from Edward. It always unsettled the dishonest. “I assure you, Mr. Potter-Black no one is trying to yank anyones… chain.” 

“You worried about the Bouviers? In fact, I’ll bet that is their graveyard.” Lionel by now was sweating. 

“We can’t know that until you raise them. But, yes we have had a few issues,” Lionel hedged. Harry was going to guess that the lawyer hadn’t expected him to be so sharp and quick on the drawl. 

He was betting they don’t want to sell, at all, and Mr. Stirling is there to shove money into people’s hands to try and convince the Bouviers. Yay for him and his money. “And those are?” 

“They are not important.” 

Harry was unconvinced. “Have you ever raised a zombie, Mr. Bayard?” he asked crisply. 

He blinked again. “Of course not!” he sounded offended. 

“Offended are you? You think it’s too low for someone such as you?” He let his stare sear right through Lionel who was shifting again. “I’ll have you know anyone can be a lawyer, but not everyone can be an animator, and if you have no idea how to raise a zombie then you might have no idea what other problems may stand in the way of you and your cushy resort.” 

“Mr. Potter-Black…” 

Harry waved his hand nonchalantly. “S’okay, Mr. Bayard, I’m aware that you might not be privy to that information. I’ll find out when we land. You can be sure that I will find out everything.” 

Finally, he blinked at Lionel Bayard and resumed looking out the clear glass of the helicopter. Harry was almost sad to see the ride almost over as the world below seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The earth below was a deep blooming red, almost like a river of blood, and they landed in a small, flat area between a cluster of rolling mountains. 

The mountain in front of the helicopter was one red mound, and heavy equipment and cars were pushed to the far side of the valley. Men were clustered around the equipment shielding themselves from the dust that flew up around them as the blades began to slow down with a thick whump, whump sound. 

Soon enough the dirt settled as the blades came to a sliding stop, and Harry unbuckled the seat-belt while ripping off the head-set. Bayard opened the door and Harry didn’t blink as the ground below seemed further away than normal. He jumped elegantly out while Larry clamored out with an oomph, nearly falling onto the ground as he did. 

Harry was as usual dwarfed by all the men around the site when he saw a tall man in a white hard hat strolling toward them. He was wearing a pair of tan coveralls, but his dirt-covered shoes were shiny, like the ones Draco would wear, and his tan was too impossible to be natural during this time of the year unless you were naturally tan already, and he wasn’t. 

A man and woman were following at his back, the man looked like the real foreman. He was dressed in jeans and a work shirt with sleeves rolled over muscular forearms that showed he put a lot of hard work into his chosen career. 

The woman on the other hand reminded him of an Aunt Petunia reject, but with auburn hair. She was trying too hard to look younger than she was, and all that trying was too hard on her. She wore a bad color of green that clashed with her blush. Even she was taller than him. She wore the traditional skirt suit complete with blousy tie at her throat. 

Stirling’s eyes were a pale gray to the point that he looked almost blind as it blended with the whites of his eyes. Draco’s gray eyes were a more steel and healthy color. He must have the wrong diet, Harry suspected. 

He looked Harry up and down, seeming to be confused for a moment as Harry stood there blankly with his arms crossed. Larry was behind him in his cheap, wrinkled suit. It caused Mr. Stirling to frown deeper. 

Lionel came around, smoothing his jacket in place. “Mr. Stirling, this is Harry Potter-Black. Mr. Potter-Black, this is Raymond Stirling.” 

Harry knew they were going to have issues when the first thing out of his mouth was. “You’re not what I expected.” 

“Oh? Maybe I can turn around and go back, and you can find Ms. Blake? Might take about ten years, but good luck with that.” He didn’t seem amused, the foreman however was smirking. Seemed he didn’t care for Stirling’s opinion either. “So, I am here, what do you want me to do? Let’s cut the theatrics and ruler sizing. Yes. You’re taller and older, but neither means you are smarter or know how to raise an entire boneyard.” 

“I don’t think I like your attitude, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“Not my problem. I didn’t come here to make friends. I came here for a job, and nothing more.” 

“Do you want this job?” challenged Stirling. 

“Not really. I’m probably richer than you are, and far nicer at that.”

Stirling stared at Harry harshly, the woman behind him was wide-eyed at Harry. “Then why are you here?” 

“It was asked, and I’m a nice guy. So, where do you want me?” 

Stirling didn’t take his gaze from Harry, but then nodded after a minute. “All right, Mr. Potter-Black, let’s go up to the top and see if you’re really as good as you think you are.” 

“I can look at the graveyard, but until full dark, I can’t do anything else.” 

He frowned and glanced at Bayard. “Lionel.” That one word had a lot of heat in it. Anger looking for a target. He knew he couldn’t pick on Harry. He would turn around and pop away and his cushy resort would be nothing but a boneyard forever. 

“I did fax you a memo, sir, as soon as I realized that Mr. Potter-Black would be unable to help us until after dark.” Stirling glared at him. Bayard looked apologetic, but stood his ground. 

"I called Beau and had him bring everybody down here on the understanding we could get some work done today." His gaze was very steady on Lionel Bayard. Lionel wilted just a little; evidently one memo was not protection enough. Harry now felt a little guilty for pushing him around in the air. He would apologize later. Maybe, he wasn’t so high up because he wasn’t really an arse. He just had to pretend to be one. 

"Mr. Stirling, even if I can raise the graveyard in one night, what if the dead are all Bouviers? What if it is their family plot? My understanding is that construction will stop until you rebuy the land."

"They don't want to sell," Beau said. Stirling glared at him. The foreman just smiled softly.

"Are you saying that the entire project is off if this is the Bouvier family plot?" Harry asked Lionel. "Why, Lionel, you didn't tell me that."

"There was no need for you to know," he said.

"Why wouldn't they want to sell the land for a million dollars?" Larry asked. It was a good question.

“Not everything is about money,” said Harry easily. 

“Everything is about money,” Stirling scowled. “Magnus and Dorcas Bouvier have only a restaurant called Bloody Bones. It is nothing. I have no idea why they wouldn’t want to be millionaires.” 

Harry had a few ideas for that, and Larry was questioning the name of Bloody Bones. “That’s nothing. There was a pub in our world called the Hog’s Head Inn, even a Leaky Cauldron.” Larry laughed, and this had Harry pausing. “Hm. Now that I’m thinking about it…” Maybe this was a case of real magicals who owned this land, and it was no wonder they wouldn’t want to sell. Most magicals believed their land to be sacred, especially family graveyards. But, if they didn’t want to sell why wouldn’t they use an Obliviate or two? Unless, they were squibs, and couldn’t. 

“Do you need to change, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“Nope. If you haven’t noticed my clothes are shielded.” 

“... How?” the foreman. 

Harry smiled. “Magic.” He had done the same to Larry as they headed toward the hill that overlooked the boneyard. 

Harry was a bit suspicious when Stirling insisted that Larry and the Foreman not accompany them to the site first off. He didn’t like where this was going. Harry promised him he’d see the rest later that night, and humored Stirling as they trekked across the red rusty earth. 

Harry had to admit the view was absolutely incredible from the top of the mountain. A great big cusp of trees stretched out and out to the horizon. Harry stood in a circle of forest that showed no hand of man as far as the eye could see. The first blush of green was more pronounced here. But the thing you noticed most was the lavender color of redbuds through the dark trees. A few dogwoods had started to bloom, adding their white to lavender. It didn’t look very real. Almost like it was a painted canvas.  _ Magic _ . Something inside of Harry supplied, the trees and scenic view weren’t real. This was magic. An earthy sort of magic. 

Interesting.

Stirling was looking Harry over with a frown. He had no dust covering his shoes or clothes, and every time the wind rushed it would fly away from Harry as though it were scared of him. Stirling on the other hand was covered in it.

Harry wasn’t saying anything, arms loose at his sides, the torc around his throat glimmering when he stretched his neck. Stirling was now staring at it, knowing that the diamonds in it were likely worth more than Lionel Bayard’s suit. 

Harry had to remove his eyes from the splendid view to look down into the crater of bloody earth. It was raw and wounded, and once upon a time it had probably been a beautiful place, but now it was a boneyard. A wasteland. Nothing beautiful about it unless you were the macabre type. 

Harry could see arm bones sticking out of the dirt next to his feet. The lower arm, judging from the length. The bones were slender and still connected by a dry remnant of tissue. Harry’s eyes soon traced the rest of the land picking each piece out that lay scattered. 

He crouched down, and ignored Stirling as he placed his palms flat on the cool earth. It felt gritty beneath his hands, and he concentrated, allowing the magic to flow. It wasn’t easy to get any sense of death magic right now as he had too much interference, but he did feel something. A deep dark pulse beneath all of the gentle sentients in the ground. A glimmer of magic that was unusual to his tastes. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Feeling the ground, normally it takes darkness, but sometimes if I’m lucky I can feel the pulses and threads deep below the surface.” But too much energy from nature was interfering. He stared at a few of the splintered coffins, their broken halves spilling out in the air.  _ How rude _ , he thought, feeling offended on the behalf of the dead.  _ I am so sorry.  _ He thought solemnly looking around. No one cared about the dead once they were below ground. No one saw them as anything but obstacles. Harry’s eyes began to get heavy, and a dark exuding power began to spin through him. Stirling shifted and choked when the symbol around Harry’s neck began to sparkle a bit. “I would advise you, Mr. Stirling not to try and bully me. Death does not lie to anyone. It is a truth and fact that will always be.” He rose at this, and Stirling took a step back as if sensing something from him. Harry’s face had become shrouded in a darkness that didn’t exist a moment ago, and only his emerald eyes were staring at the man up and down. 

“Not even for a cut?” 

“Look me up, Mr. Stirling. If you had done your homework properly you would have realized that I can’t be bought.” 

Stirling gnashed his teeth. “I invested everything I had into this project. Not just my money, but clients’ money. Do you understand what I’m saying, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“If the bodies up here are Bouviers, you’re screwed.” He felt a stir of magic around him. 

“How eloquently you put it.” 

“No amount of elegance is going to change a fact, Mr. Stirling. You brought me here in hopes of conning me into saying that they aren’t Bouvier ancestors even if they are.” Stirling seemed slightly surprised, but covered it quickly. 

“Astute of you. Perhaps you are more than you look.” 

“I assure you, I am way more than I look, Mr. Stirling, but I told you. The dead don’t lie. It doesn’t know how to lie because lies are an earthly thing, and no longer are they on this mortal plane. It is not home any longer. Just a resting spot until they turn to dust and feed the grounds once more with their magic.” 

“I don’t care about all that malarkey, my entire future is riding on you, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, Mr. Stirling, your future rides on the dead and their inability to lie. I cannot change their answer. I’m guessing you think these people are witches.” 

“...” His silence was telling.

“I felt the magic in the ground. A lot of old magical families have had plots like these for centuries, and no amount of money will see them losing it so easily. I’ll give you a chance to turn me away now, Mr. Stirling. I can probably convince my boss to refund you your money. I do own the building that Animators rests in after all. Why did you choose this particular mountaintop? Why not the one next to it? It’s not a graveyard I’m betting.” 

“I wanted this land, and I got it.” It reminded him of the way Draco used to be, and Harry hated that kind of Draco. It also reminded him of Lucius Malfoy, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted it because someone told him he couldn’t have it. He doesn’t care so much about money as he did about pride. “I still want you to raise them,” said Stirling with his hands on his hips. “Even at the cost.” 

“...” Something more was going on here than a cushy resort. Something that Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to dig into. He was about to say something when his beeper started going off. 

Harry took it off his belt. “Shoot, I’m being paged by the police. I think I brought my cell.” 

He frowned at Harry. “Why would the police be calling you?” 

“You really should have done your due diligence. I’m the legal consultant in a three-state area. I’m attached to the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team.” He also had a MACUSA Federal Marshall license and badge, but Stirling didn’t need to know that. At least not yet. In fact, this was entirely in his purview considering the badge covered magical creatures, non-magical witches, and witches and wizards themselves. Unfortunately, it didn’t cover normal humans, lycanthropes, or vampires unless they were over a certain amount of years, and then it would qualify. 

He seemed very surprised by that. “I see. Not many people do that.” 

“Yeah, well it fills a void. I can only do my job at night most of the time. So you know.” He was already heading down the mountain, Stirling was forced to follow him down. Harry honestly didn’t like the man at his back. 

Edward would be annoyed, but he was pretty sure if he moved just right he could make the man tumble all the way down. Edward had taught him that everything could be used as a weapon if only he’d get creative, and months without sex had allowed him to get pretty creative. 

Tonight, Harry would walk the land, visit with the dead. It would probably be tomorrow night before he managed to raise them. If the police matter was pressing enough, it might be longer. Oh dear, Jean-Claude won’t like that. He’d said two days tops. He’d have to call home and let Micah know. 

Harry returned to the valley to see that the construction crew was gone except for Beau the foreman. Ms. Harrison and Bayard stood next to the helicopter, as if huddling against the wilderness. Larry and the pilot stood to one side, smoking. 

Harry almost couldn’t blame them as he waved his hand causing most everyone but Larry to flinch and jump when his silver cell flew out of his closed suitcase into his hand. 

“What’s up?” asked Larry, aware of the wide-eyed stares he received. 

“I got beeped.” 

“Bert?” 

Harry shook his head. “Police.” He walked a little away from the group. Larry was polite enough to stay with them, though he didn’t have to. Harry called Dolph’s number. 

“Harry?” 

“Yeah, Dolph, it’s me. What’s going on?” he asked, trying to hide his nerves as the last time Dolph saw him was when he was half naked and being carried out by a partially shifted Alpha wereleopard. 

“Three dead bodies.” 

Harry raised his head to the dimming sky. “Three? Shit.” 

“Yep.” 

“I can’t be there soon, Dolph, unless I want to give everyone a heart-attack and disappear.” 

“Yes, you can.” 

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“The victims are right near you.” 

“Near Branson?” 

“Twenty-five minutes east of Branson.” 

“I’m already forty miles from Branson in the middle of nowhere. How did you know I was in Branson?” 

“The middle of nowhere is where this one is,” Dolph explained. “Called your house first and was directed to page you.”

“Are you guys flying up?” 

“No, we got a vampire victim in town.” 

“Damn, bad timing. Are the other three vampire victims?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“What do you mean, you don’t think so?” 

“Missouri State Highway Patrol has this one. Sergeant Freemont is the investigator in charge. She doesn’t think it was a vampire because the bodies are cut up. Pieces of the bodies are missing. I had to do a lot of tap dancing to get that much information out of her. Sergeant Freemont seems convinced that RPIT is going to come in and steal all the glory. She was particularly worried about our headline-stealing pet zombie Prince.” 

Harry glowered. “It’s the pet part I mind the most, sounds like a charming woman.” 

“I’ll bet she’s even more charming in person.” 

“And let me guess, I’m going to meet her?” 

“Given the choice between a large chunk of the squad coming down later and just you right now, she chose you. I think she sees you alone, without us to back you up, as the lesser evil.” 

Harry snorted. “How nice am I supposed to be to her? I’m in a shitty mood already, multi-millionaires,” he muttered, causing Dolph to snort. “No one has respect for the dead anymore.” 

“I heard that. Just don’t get us sued, the rest is up to you. You know how short-handed we are until Zerbrowski gets back on duty.” 

“Well, looks like since we don't know what it is, and I’m at a gravesite that might have something to do with magic, I can go in flashing my MACUSA Federal Marshal creds, and she can shut it. Until it’s proven that it’s not magical anyway.” 

Dolph laughed. “I didn’t hear that, but speaking of, you do know that if that new federal law goes into effect, you’d be free to interfere to your hearts content, within reason of course.” 

Harry snorted at this. “Within reason.  _ Hm. Hm _ . Well, if you need help on the vampire case, you can always ask Draco. He’s in my emergency contacts, cell phone updated. He can help you out if you get stuck. For now, give me the key details and I’ll see what I can cook up.” 

“Male, early twenties, rigor hasn’t set in.” 

“Where’s the body?” 

“His apartment.” 

“How’d you get there so soon?” It was unusual for victims to be called in so quickly. 

“Neighbor heard a fight, called 911. They called us. Frederick Michael Summers, Freddy Summers.” 

“He got any old vampire bites on his body? Healed bites?” 

“Yeah, quite a few. Looks like a damn pincushion. How’d you know?” 

“What’s the first rule of homicide?” Harry asked. “He might have a sweetie and if he did, he would have healed bite marks. The more of them there are the longer the relationship has gone on. Most vampires can’t risk biting a victim three times within a month without running the risk of killing them or raising them as a vamp.” Except for Harry because he was an odd duck, but then again, Jean-Claude hadn’t bit anything from him in months. Poor vampire had gotten used to a taste every time Harry saw him. “You can have different vampires bite somebody, but that would make Freddy one of the donors. Ask the neighbors if there were a lot of different men or women going in and out at night.” 

“It never occurred to me that a vampire would be someone’s nearest and dearest,” said Dolph. “But, I guess you know from experience, hm?” 

Harry didn’t twitch. “Everyone has one,” he said instead. 

“I’ll check the bite radiuses,” said Dolph. “If they match one vamp, a lover; different ones, and our boy was doing groups.” 

“Hope for a lover,” said Harry with a sigh. “If it’s all one vamp, he might even rise from the dead. Doesn’t sound well planned. It could very well be a crime of passion.” It sounded like an isolated event, so they wouldn’t need him much, he didn’t think. 

“Maybe. Freemont is holding the bodies for you. Eagerly awaiting your expertise.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, well that should be fun.” 

“Don’t bust her balls too much, Harry.” 

“Can’t promise anything. I’m good at diplomacy after all.” 

“Yeah, I know you are.” 

“Directions?” He summoned Ms. Harrison’s notepad causing her to yelp as he also summoned her pen too. He ripped a page from inside, and quickly jotted the directions down, never mind the fact the woman looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. “Be there soon, Dolph.” He hung up, and banished the notebook and pen attached back to her. She barely managed to catch it. 

Harry didn’t like wandering into uncharted territories. Oh, he could do it without issue, and let his magic do some talking if he had to. But, his experience with Aikensen and Titus had changed him a bit. He was becoming just a touch more prejudice against the human race. Maybe it was all the time he spent with his sweeties, and how amazing all of them were when given a chance to live their lives. His new family of pard members were also sweet in their own way. Even if they wanted to get into his pants half the time. 

Or maybe he was simply grumpy and deprived because he was downright horny? Yeah, that sounded about right. 

He re-flipped the phone closed. Eaten victims? Three? It meant there would be more. Something nasty was out there, and that could only mean a hunt. He dialed the one number that he knew would be interested. 

He was extremely surprised Edward actually picked up. “Better be good, Little Raven, I’m waiting on a call,” said the rough voice of his sociopathic sweetie. Of a sort. He wasn’t sure. 

“Maybe. Truth is I haven’t seen it yet, but I have a feeling some hunting can be found here.” 

“Where is here?” asked Edward. He could imagine the man was now sitting up from whatever he was doing. 

“I’m in Branson, Missouri. Just got called in to consult on three victims with parts missing. Backwoods type police and all that rot. Also have a fishy multi-billion dollar law firm trying to con me at the same time with a graveyard full of magic that even I can’t decipher,” he quietly murmured that last bit. 

“Who is with you?” 

Harry grimaced at this. “Erm…” 

“Dammit, you’re alone aren’t you?” 

“I didn’t have a choice? I was told to pack at noon, and now here I am. Micah is aware, and I wouldn’t be calling if I thought this was a one day thing. I don’t think it will be. Something big is going on, and it’s centered around this entire area.” 

“Gimme your coordinates,” he said harshly. “Not sure when I can get there, I’m waiting for something. I’ve heard some news along the bounty hunter grapevine. I don’t like the news I’m hearing, and even less that you’re alone on a job!” 

“I have Larry with me.” 

“Like I said, alone,” Edward grunted dryly. 

“I’m teaching him how to shoot.” 

“What? His foot?” 

Harry laughed despite himself. “Careful there, Edward most will think you have a sense of humor,” he singsonged. 

“We wouldn’t want that. Might spoil my image. Keep that thing on you at all times, got it? You better be carrying or I’m going to bust your ass,” he hissed, making Harry shiver. 

“Yes, Edward, I am.” 

“I won’t be satisfied until I check you myself.” Edward was hardly one for good-byes, and he was soon hung up on. 

“ _ Yeah, I love you too, _ ” He muttered, closing the phone with a snap. 

If he had a non-magical Federal Marshall badge he could theoretically walk into any station and get help; even invite himself into crime-scenes. No one would like it, but he could do it without being cloak-and-dagger and obliviate happy. 

Harry was considered an executioner, but that was kind of wrong. He wasn’t a vampire executioner so much as an Equalizer? But, if the laws passed he would be grandfathered in along with Edward and four others he could name off the top of his head. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about the license to kill. But, he would take it because it would make his life easier if he ran into more crazies, and it would help him to help Jean-Claude. 

Harry walked back to the group as he pocketed his phone. “I’ve got to get to a crime scene near here. Is there someplace to rent a car?” Harry asked. 

Surprisingly, Stirling agreed to get him a car while he was here. He denied the need for a driver. “I’ll meet you back here at full dusk, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“I’ll be here at dusk if I can, Mr. Stirling so long as the police don’t need me further. I might be late if anything.” 

“You are working for me, Mr. Potter-Black,” said Stirling with a frown. 

“Yes, but I’m also a licensed executioner. Cooperation with the police takes precedence.” 

“So, it’s a vampire kill?” 

“Not necessarily, and I am not free to share police information with anyone.” Harry hoped no rumors branched out from this. He really didn’t need it. “I’ll be here when I can. I’ll definitely look the dead over before daylight, so you won’t lose any time.” 

He didn’t like it, but he let it go. “Fine, Mr. Potter-Black, I will wait here for you even if it takes all night. I’m curious about what you do. I’ve never seen a zombie raised before.” Harry’s eyes remained on Stirling’s for a very long time. He was going to guess that most people couldn’t meet those lifeless eyes, but Harry was an expert at doing things others refused. Finally, the man turned and walked away with the woman and Beau behind him. 

Lionel Bayard was twitching nervously. “We’ll fly you to the hotel where we booked your rooms. You can unpack, and I’ll have a car brought around for you.” 

“No unpacking. Just a car. Murder scenes age fast.” 

“As you like. If you’ll get back into the helicopter, we’ll be off.” 

Harry didn’t mind that. Free ride in the sky!

Now if only he could ride something else. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

# Chapter Three

Harry had to say that he didn’t mind the black Jeep with dark tinted windows. It made traveling rather easy as he cut down a lot of red dirt roads, and made some hefty turns that had Larry twitching. 

He hadn’t originally wanted to take Larry with him to see a bad first crime scene, but no way in hell was he leaving the man with Stirling or anyone associated with him. Larry was undoubtedly excited about the idea of getting to see a real scene. He had the dream of being an executioner. Harry had to remind him that he really wasn’t, but then he had told Stirling that he was. Well, okay. He sort of was, but it wasn’t only vampires. 

“You okay with this?” 

His trainee beamed at him. “I’ve never been to a murder scene before.” 

Harry smiled slightly. He had to admire the younger man’s bravado. He was no coward that was for sure. A definite Gryffindor. “Well, I don’t think this is a good first time for you. If I could choose one to break you in, it wouldn’t be this one.” 

Larry tilted his head. “I’m stronger than you think.” 

“I have no doubt, but it’s still harrowing, and this one - I only have spare details. If only we were home right now, you could have joined me. Looks like they are working a singular case of vampire romance gone wrong. It would have been perfect to get your feet wet. I don’t believe in drowning people.” 

“Still, thanks for letting me come along.” 

“I wasn’t about to leave you with Stirling. I don’t like that man. Just remember…” 

“Yes, I know. Don’t touch anything. Don’t walk through the blood, and don’t speak unless spoken to.” He frowned at this. “Why the last? I understand all the others, but why can’t I talk?” 

“Mostly because I don’t know this Sergeant, and one rule to live by is do not always trust a badge, Larry.” 

“Does this have anything to do with that one case you took in December?” 

“Something like that, but you never trust on the first date. Also, they’re already not going to like me. Let’s not add you in there too.” 

“I’ve never actually seen a freshly dead body before.” 

“It can be different,” Harry agreed. It would be startling to see it so fresh and clear, and especially in the light of day. Daylight always made things look so much worse. It compounded the horribleness of what had happened. “Just take a deep breath - not around the body because they tend to be worse than zombies. If you feel ill, walk away. No shame in it. Don’t let anyone heckle you because they’ve all done it. If you do get sick. _Own it_. You will thank yourself for it even if you feel like shit.” 

“Have you?” Larry asked, and Harry thought about lying to him. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Harry took a sharp turn around a bend, a large crescent like hill sat in their path, and the band of deep orange sunlight burst through the tint of the windows. “I learned early how to compartmentalize.” 

“How early?” 

“Eleven.” 

Larry’s eyes widened. “Eleven?” 

“Yep. I witnessed a man burn alive.” He decided not to mention that it had been him who had done the burning. He still remembered the smell of searing flesh, the way his hands felt when he covered Professor Quirrell’s face. He would never forget it. 

“Holy shit! So, can you prepare me?” 

“From what Dolph told me there are three bodies with parts missing.” 

Larry swallowed loud enough for Harry to hear it. “What do they mean, parts missing?” 

“I guess we’ll see,” said Harry. “This isn’t in your job description, Larry. I get paid for helping the cops; you don’t.” 

“Will it be awful?” His voice was low, uncertain. 

Harry sighed. “You know it will be. Like I said, no crime. Just own it, Larry. I’ve seen men on the job for twenty years throw up at a crime scene. It takes something for everyone to snap.” 

“But not you?” 

Harry laughed. “Not yet.” 

Harry hadn’t been kidding. It was bloody awful. Larry, the good natured bloke that he was, managed to stagger from the crime scene before he threw up. Harry let him at it. Sometimes a man needed to puke without platitudes. He wasn’t the only one, some of the cops were looking a little on the green side. 

Harry on the other hand kept his face blank, his eyes darting across the bodies that lay in a small hollow near the base of a hill. The ground was nearly knee-deep with leaves. The drought had dried the leaves to a fine, biting crunch underfoot, and there was a ring of naked trees and bushes with branches that spread spindly long twigs like fingers. As if trying to caress the ground, but never quite reaching it. 

All teenagers, Harry thought. Not much bigger than himself if he were being honest. It was why Freemont was giving him dubious looks. 

The body nearest Harry was a blond male with a short buzz cut. Blood pooled around the eyes, flowed from them down the face. Harry tilted his head, and then knelt carefully into the dry leaves, glad that he had used protection spells to keep the blood from touching him. Blood had fallen to either side of the boy’s face, soaking into the leaves. It had already dried to a tacky substance that most did. His eyes looked as though he’d been crying dark tears. 

Harry lifted the tip of the boy’s chin. It moved in a boneless wiggling movement that chins were not meant to do. Harry put his hands in the leaves and bent down from the waist in an awkward sort of push-up motion. He was trying to see under the chin without moving the body more than he had to. 

Aha, it was almost lost in the blood, but there was a puncture mark. It was a mark wider than his hand. He’d seen knife wounds and claw marks that would make a similar wound, but it was too big for a knife and too clean for a claw. No claw was that big. 

Not a scythe either. It wasn’t thin or curved enough. It was jagged. A massive blade then. Not a machete. Something raw and older, he was guessing. Maybe an heirloom of sorts? The massive blade had been shoved under the boy’s chin, close enough to the front of his face to slice the eyes up from inside the head. That’s why the eyes were bleeding, but still looked intact. The sword had nearly pulled the blond’s face off his skull. 

Hm… 

He ran his gloved fingers over the short hair and found what he was looking for. A hole where the tip of the sword had come out from the top of his head. Then the blade had been withdrawn, and the blond had dropped to the leaves. He was definitely dead. He doubted a lycanthrope would even survive as the brain and throat’s damage would be too severe. 

HIs legs were missing below the hip joint, and there was almost no blood where the legs had been bisected. They’d been cut off after he’d died. He had to have died relatively quickly, and had not been tortured. 

It wasn’t a good way to die, but it was quick. 

He shifted over to the stubs of his legs, the left bone had been cut clean with one blow. The right bone had splintered as if the sword struck from the left side, cut the left cleanly, but only got a piece of the right leg. A second blow had been needed to sever the right leg. 

Why take the legs? 

The other two boys were shorter, neither of them over five feet. Merlin, they were probably younger than teenagers. They were both small and dark-haired, slender. 

_Not unlike him_ , Harry thought, thinking that it might be a clue. He knelt down again. Harry was small for his age, younger than he looked. Hell, most people continued to card him and double check that same card he handed over, and Merlin forbid, crime scenes. 

It wasn’t his fault that he aged well, right? 

One victim lay on his back almost opposite from the blond. One brown eye stared up at the sky. He was empty and lifeless. The rest of his face was sliced in two gaping furrows. It was as if the tip of the sword had been used coming and going like a backhand slap. 

Harry made a silent movement back and forth with his wrist. Something with a curve and a hilt? A third slice had taken out his neck. All of the wounds were clean on each victim. 

No way a human could keep three boys in place and take them out without a struggle. Most creatures wouldn’t bother to use a sword unless there was a reason. So something new? If Harry was killing one boy why wouldn’t the other two run? Even in shock a person would have a flight response or fight if they were brazen enough. 

_They wouldn’t stand there unless they were mesmerized. A roll. A damn good roll. So, a vampire? It’s why the limbs are missing. Why the overkill? To hide what he did? Did Harry have another old man on his hands? Shit, that would suck._

One of the boys had fallen onto his back in the leaves, hands clutching at his throat. The leaves had been scuffed away where his feet had kicked them. 

Harry was beginning to think a vampire as he checked the neck wound around the edges. It was smooth. Blood dried to a thick stickiness. One cut was enough to kill, why twice? 

Fangs were being hidden. Someone didn’t want the authorities to know. Did they know Harry was in town? Surely, Freemont over there wouldn’t have thought vampire, but Harry would have. 

So, someone knew he was in town, and that meant there was a good chance Stirling might be involved, but how? How did all of this relate to the Bouviers? If they were witches they would have done a better job of cleaning it up. Harry hated playing the narcissist, but he couldn’t help but notice the timing. Here he was the only expert in a backwoods place with three perfectly destroyed bodies. It was like someone had rolled out the welcome mat. 

It was the last teen that was the worst, and where his face should have been was just a ripped, gaping hole. He had also done the same thing to this one as he had the blonde, but more thoroughly. 

Harry looked around the leaves in search of the bone or flesh, but didn’t see any. He was sliced across the chest and stomach. Other things that were very disgusting were spilling out in a thick loopy mess. His left arm had also been ripped off. 

Smells were now wafting in the cool breeze of the slowly dying light. How long had he been there just poking and prodding? How long had he been quietly imitating the slash marks and sliced wounds? 

“You have been standing there mutely for a long time.” 

“It’s what you do when you put the pieces together,” said Harry, not even bothering to look at the woman. Branson was so small that she was head over both the Drug and Crime Control Division. It meant that they probably busted more marijuanna users than they did murderers, and the worst they’d seen was probably a few overdoses. A long way from this. He was impressed that she didn’t look as ill as her colleagues. Most of them were over the hill, keeping a good distance. A few were still tossing their stomachs. 

“So, what did it?” she asked. 

It was then that Larry walked up to them. His face was a vivid yellow/green color. It clashed with his red hair. His eyes were red-rimmed where he had teared while he threw up. If it’s violent enough, sometimes the tears came with the rest. 

“They saw their own murder didn’t they?” Larry asked hoarsely. 

Harry nodded. “None of them tried to run away, Larry, why?” he quizzed. 

“Why are you asking him?” Freemont asked. 

“He’s in training.” 

“Training?” she sneered. “You brought a trainee in on my murder case?” 

Harry turned to stare at her finally. “I don’t tell you how to do your job. So I ask you don’t tell me how to do mine. There is only one of me after all, and a million more cops like you out there. Someone else needs to pick up the slack one of these fine days. Now, do be quiet while I’m trying to teach.” She looked very offended, but Harry didn’t bother looking at her again as he turned to Larry with an expectation of an answer. 

“You haven’t done a damn thing yet!” Freemon growled. “Except for your assistant throwing up in the bushes.” 

Harry waved his hand. “And yours aren’t? It’s his first crime-scene, and the fact that he’s still on his feet and your men are way over there with some on their knees? Not even bothering to have your back?” He almost laughed in her face when her ears began to turn red, and her frown got deeper. “Exactly. Now. Larry, please answer the question.” 

“Well…” Larry cleared his throat. “Unless there’s more than one killer, no way he or she could do this without extra abilities. Some vampires can mesmerize right?” 

“I’m not that stupid. No marks,” Freemont sneered. 

“How would you know?” Harry challenged. “Most of the body parts where the thickest veins and femoral arteries are are missing. Some of these boys were cut well after their death, meaning it wasn’t a crime of passion. More likely it was done to hide evidence. Along the neck, cut near the groin, and one missing arm. All great places to get the most blood.” 

“So a master vampire, maybe?” Larry tried. 

“If it was, it was a damn good one. Not even Mr. Oliver could pull a mass roll this thoroughly,” said Harry shrugging off his gloves and placing his hands on his hips. “It could be a vampire that was something else.” 

“Something else?” Freemont queried. 

“Mm, like a witch or something along those lines. It’s also old. It would have to be to have power this strong to hold three boys down. No way is he or she under six or seven hundred. It’s faster than a vampire usually is, and definitely not a lycanthrope.” 

“Why not a lycanthrope? They like body parts too.” 

“Even a lycanthrope isn’t that fast, and they don’t have the ability to cloud people’s minds. If a lycanthrope came in there with a sword, the boys would have screamed and ran. There would have at least been signs of a struggle.” 

Harry didn’t care that the woman still had her doubts, and that she was judging him based on his youthful appearance. Not his fault. 

“You know despite what I might look like to you. I can help you before this thing gets out of control even worse than it already is. I don’t give a shit about credit, and I don’t give a damn what you or anyone else thinks of me. I care more about the boys on the ground who had no chance.” 

Freemont was staring at the ground now, and Harry saw that her quiet confident mask was crumbling around the edge, if for only a second. He might have missed it if he wasn’t looking so hard. “They’re not the first,” she said dejectedly. 

Harry froze at this, and he shifted. “Tell me.” 

“Two before. A couple of teenagers, a boy and a girl. Probably necking in the woods.” Her voice was soft, almost tired. 

“What’s the ME say?” 

“You’re right,” she said. “It was a blade. Probably a sword. The monsters don’t use weapons, Mr. Potter-Black. I thought it was the girl’s ex-boyfriend. He’s got a collection of Civil War memorabilia, including swords. It seemed pretty cut and dry.” 

“Sounds logical.” 

“None of the swords matched the blows, but I thought he’d ditched the murder weapon. I- I didn’t think…” She looked away at this, hands shoved so far into her pockets that Harry thought they might split. “The first scene wasn’t like this. They were killed with the first blow; it pinned them through the chest to the ground. A human being could have done that.” 

“And the bodies? Were they cut beyond death?” 

She nodded. “Disfigured faces, her left hand was missing. The one that had worn the ex-boyfriend’s ring.” 

“Throats?”

She frowned, thinking hard, and nodded. “Hers was. Not much blood either, like it’d been done after she died.”

Harry wanted to moan. It was too patterned. “Great.” He looked around. “You might just have a serial vampire on your hand. Aside from the brain, every part of these boys missing could be used.” 

“So why is the brain missing?” 

“Throw us off? Serial killers love doing that, trying to cover their tracks.” 

“But, it’s a vampire.” 

“And vampires can be serial killers too,” Harry said solemnly. 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” 

“A vampire is a person. He or she still has a soul. It’s merely on a higher wavelength with strength and abilities that’s quadrupled. As the person died he or she came back as a vampire. Just because you become a vampire doesn’t mean it cures you of any problems you had as a human being. In fact, having been turned into a vampire would make it worse. If he or she had a violent pathology before death, it would be just as bad after. Also, the only reason you might not see more serial killer vampires is because most human serial killers technically have a death wish. I’m sure there are a lot of them, but as Addison vs Clark isn’t even three years old, no one has been looking for it. Where was the last couple killed?”

“Just a few hundred yards from here.” 

“Let’s go take a look.” He might as well since he was already here. 

“I’ll have one of the troopers take you over.” 

“Tracks would almost be useless even if they were somehow preserved,” he said looking around. “If it is a vampire…” 

Immediately, Freemont cut him off. “What do you mean, if?” 

Harry wasn’t phased by the accusatory eyes that were latched onto him. “Look, Sergeant. If it is a vampire, it has more mind control than I’ve ever seen. I’ve never met a vampire, even a master vampire, that could hold three humans in thrall while he killed them. Not even a millennia old creature could do that.” 

“Millennia? You’re shitting me?” Freemont gasped. 

“I wish I was.” 

“What else could it be?” Larry asked. 

“I think it is a vampire, but a special one. How they are special I have no idea.” He looked back at the ground. He couldn’t help but note that everyone that had been killed were young teenagers. 

Is that significant? Four males and one female. It seemed that the target was male, so was the female just opportunity? A waste-not-want-not situation? 

Maybe this creature had a thing for them young? Merlin, that’s all he needed was another Valentine-esque with powers beyond even a master. He was going to have to talk to Jean-Claude tonight. 

“Also, if it is a vampire, they would leave no tracks as most can fly. I’ll bet this one can.” 

“Like a bat?” Freemont blinked. 

“No, they don’t change shape into a bat, but they can… almost teleport themselves in a blink of an eye from one location to the next. I’ve seen it.” Harry had sort of done it a few times, not to mention apparation, but explaining all of this to someone who had never seen it was impossible. 

She rubbed her forehead tiredly. “A serial killer vampire,” she shook her head. “The Feds are going to be all over this.” 

“Most definitely. I suggest you try to outfit your men and women with silver bullets for protection.” 

Her frown only deepened. “What’s the difference?” 

“Silver may be the difference between life and death.” He then unhooked his moleskin pouch and took out a small handful of cartridges. “You use 9mm?” 

“Yes…” Harry handed them out to her. “I know they’re unauthorized, but I think your life is worth more than authorization.” She took a handful of the bullets and rolled them around in her hand with her thumb. “It won’t kill them, but it will slow it down or at least let you get away when needed.” He was trying to hand her an olive branch. She could get more done if they worked together. 

He could see that she was not an Aikensen or Titus wannabe. She took her job seriously, and Harry could respect that. He just wished people would stop seeing his youthful looks as some sort of obstacle. 

“Did you find any of the missing body parts?” 

“No, I thought maybe it had eaten them,” she seemed to relax, which was a relief. She seemed to take him more seriously. 

Harry hummed and shook his head. “Vampires don’t typically eat flesh. But, then I don’t know what kind of vampire this is or who all is involved. It may be bigger than we’re thinking. When you look at a vampire as the center of a killing you have to look around you. Why is it here? Of all places. Did it just move here? Or has it been here and was somehow released?” 

“What do you mean released?” 

Harry folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully. “Sometimes really dangerous creatures can be held back by magical barriers…” As he trailed off, he was now flashing back to the boneyard that had been dug up, that strange magical sensation that he hadn’t understood. Could something have been disturbed? But, it was still there. It hadn’t been released. So something else was afoot? He now had this strong urge to go and visit Bloody Bones. Somehow this was all connected. 

“Why did you just stop?” 

“Just thinking about how nothing is a coincidence, Sergeant.” 

She nodded. “You’re right. It’s not. I don’t like having a civilian contractor in on a homicide investigation, but you spotted things down there I wouldn’t even think of. Either you’re very good or you know something you aren’t telling me.” 

There were a lot of things Harry wasn’t telling her because it would get her killed. “I’ve got one advantage over normal homicide detectives.” He hadn’t shown her it before, but he produced his MACUSA Federal Marshall badge which shocked her as she took it to look at. “I don’t like flashing it around, but I have special authority in anything that dabbles with magic. I couldn’t go up to any random murder and cut myself in. It has to be in my area of expertise. I grew up with magic, Sergeant Freemont. I know it inside and out. I never get called to a stabbing or a hit-and-run. I don’t spend a lot of time trying to come up with normal theories. It lets me skip a lot of the normal and go straight to unknown, and when you deal with magic and supernatural, unknown is all you have to work with.” 

She nodded, and handed it back. “Alright. If you can help me catch this thing, I don’t care what you do for a living.” 

“Glad to hear it. Just remember do not treat this like a normal human serial killer, there is too much we don’t know. You’ll get everyone killed otherwise.” 

“Just wait for daylight right?” 

“It depends. I’ve known vampires that are awake during the day. They can’t access actual sunlight, but they can hole up and be awake and ready.” He caught her off guard with that. “What we don’t know about vampires is likely to apply to this, and that includes what I know.” 

“You said the last vampire you killed was a million years? How is that possible?” 

“He was part of the homo-erectus line, the ancient humans before evolution took its course to being what we are now.” 

“How did you kill him?” 

“I didn’t. My sweetie did,” said Harry with a half smile causing her to blink at him. “I held him down though. It would take a master to kill a master most of the time.” 

He knew he had left her stunned as he gave her his pager number, and he and Larry started back toward the car. A trooper was going to take them to the other scene. 

And by the time that was over, the skies were slowly darkening. Larry was leaning against the door with his head pressed to the glass of the window. “We can get back and walk the graveyard for Stirling.” 

Harry twitched. “Nah, let’s eat first.” 

Larry stared at him. “You want to stop for food after what we’d just seen?” 

“You have to power through it. You don’t want to get sick on an empty stomach, do you? All that acid coming up isn’t good for you, you know. You can get a salad or something.” 

“Ulgh, not sure if I’m ready for it.” 

“Just try, okay?” 

Larry said nothing as he sagged back with several gulps of breaths, and even though it was cool out, Harry had run the air conditioner low, knowing that colder air helped some of the dizziness and nausea. 

“Is that the worst you’ve seen?” 

“It was bad,” said Harry. “I meant what I said to Freemont. You did well. You got back on your feet and you came over.” 

“Barely,” Larry groaned. “But I’d learn nothing if I was still on my knees puking.” 

“That’s the spirit. So, how about Bloody Bones?” 

“You mean that restaurant owned by the Bouvier family?” 

Harry nodded. “Magnus Bouvier owns it. Stirling mentioned it.” 

“Did he tell us where it was?” 

“No, but I asked one of the locals for restaurants, and Bloody Bones isn’t that far from here.” Which was another reason he wanted to check in on it. 

“Why do you want to go there?” 

“I want to talk to this man.” 

“What for?” 

Harry debated on whether to tell Larry the truth or not. “A lot of things don’t add up. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that not days after they dug out that graveyard that something seemed to have been released and is now going on a murderous rampage.” 

“Oh…” 

“Somehow, magic is involved. I felt faint traces of it in the ground when I was surveying the graveyard.” 

“So, you think Bouvier can help?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe or maybe not. Just something off about Stirling. Someone with so much care about money wants me to raise the dead, and he doesn’t care about the cost. At first I thought he was just a greedy bastard who couldn’t take no for an answer. But, I’m starting to see that might not be the case.” 

“Okay, so we go eat dinner at the restaurant and talk to Bouvier, then what?” 

“If nothing turns up we’ll go see Stirling and walk the graveyard.” 

Harry couldn’t help but have a small amount of concern for Freemont and her men. None of them had any idea what they were walking into. He tried to tell her, but he wasn’t sure if she had listened. He hoped she at least waited until the feds arrived, but he doubted it. She would want to try and show off. Right now was a very bad time to do that. 

Ordinary human beings didn’t fare well against the things that were truly monstrous. It’s why Harry thought that vampires and lycanthropes on the force would have been a great idea. But, no, instead they were trying to take all the vampire bounty hunters and grandfather them in. 

Edward would benefit greatly from it. But, not everyone was Edward who knew how to survive with the best of them.

He’d even heard of bounty hunters having gone mad taking one too many thralls and rolling. A few had also been infected by the lycanthrope virus, and had gone deep underground. Some used it to their advantage, extra senses and all. 

“Larry, how do I make a call on this while driving?” Harry asked as he shifted and quickly pulled out his phone. 

“One handed.” Larry shrugged. 

“I need both hands on the wheel!” Harry dropped the phone in Larry’s lap and focused on driving again. 

“You can always do speaker phone.”

“Great, call the Circus for me and do that speaker phone thingy.” 

“Uh…”

“It’s under Circus.” 

“Right…” Larry scrolled through Harry’s phone until he found the right number, soon the sound of a phone ringing filled the car. 

“Circus of the Damned.” A female voice answered the phone.

“Hi, I need to speak to Jean-Claude.” Harry spoke up as Larry held the phone between them.

“Who’s calling?” 

“This is Harry.” Harry shot the phone a confused look. As far as he knew he had spoken to everyone who lived at the Circus already and they all knew to patch him through right away.

“Harry?” The female sounded confused. “Mr. Harry Potter-Black, by chance?”

“That’s right. Pass me on to Jean please.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Harry bit out becoming frustrated with whomever had the phone. Maybe he should just call back and hope someone else answered.

“Orders.” The voice responded cheerfully.

“What? What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“I’m not given reasons, just orders. I’m to watch the phones tonight and was told not to pass you on to anyone. The orders were very specific. Goodbye.” Harry stared straight ahead in confusion as the dial tone sounded. 

“Call again.” Harry bit out.

Larry glanced at him in confusion but complied. However, instead of getting a ring a female voice started. ‘ _We’re sorry but the call you are trying to make can not go through. Please hang up and try the number again.’_

“Call my house. I’ll speak to Micah.” With a nod, Larry tried Harry’s house number. Harry knew that Micah should be there at least. If not Stephen, Gregory, or a wererat might be around. After five rings Harry’s voicemail chimed on. “Try again.”

By the time they reached Bloody Bones they had tried Harry’s house four times and the Circus another three. All of them unanswered. Harry didn’t know what was going on. Both agreed to try once more after they’ve eaten and were on their way back to the graveyard. If they still couldn’t connect then Harry would at least argue he tried. He also made a mental note to speak to Jean about why his call was denied at the Circus. Was Jean that upset that they couldn’t be together with how their powers were reacting? Or had something come to town when he left, causing Jean to focus his attention on trying to protect everyone?

Bloody Bones Bar and Grill lay up top of a red gravel road that led up a high, almost mountain-like hill. Someone had butchered the trees back to either side of the road leading to a parking lot. It was a steep climb through the darkness. 

“It’s really dark out here.” 

“No streetlights.” Hardly any streets for that matter. How did they get any service out here? The trunks of the trees gleamed white and ragged as though someone had taken an axe or maybe a sword to them. Something had ripped the bark off the trunks. 

Harry slowed down as he scanned the darkness. He wondered if it was connected? He supposed he would find out. He knew that there were a few Ozark mountain trolls still hiding. No matter what authorities or bounty hunters said, there was always one or two leftover. But, Trolls bashed things, they didn’t slice, and if it was a troll it would have just lifted the trees right from the root. Nothing else would be there, and likely the restaurant ahead would be in shambles. 

Yeah, Harry had experience with trolls. Ah, to be eleven again and stupid enough to stick a wand up one’s nose. What the hell had he been thinking? Edward would either laugh or just give up on him completely. 

Yeah, best to never mention that incidence. 

“You have a really amused expression on your face, and it’s clashing with the thoughtful one from moments before.” 

“Do I look constipated?” 

“No. Just like a little boy who did wrong.” Harry smacked him on the arm and Larry laughed. “ _Sorry_ …!” Harry stopped before they reached the restaurant, Larry arched an eyebrow. “We’re not walking from here are we?” 

“No. I want to look at something, be careful getting out, okay?” 

He double checked his belt of hidden goodies and grabbed the cell sitting on the console between them before getting out of the Jeep. Harry headed toward the trees instead of the restaurant, and observed the carnage of tree limbs and trunks. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I don’t think an axe could have done this. Axes make wide and smooth strokes that are deeper in the middle. It looks like someone took out their aggression on it.”

He touched tree bark as Larry stepped around. “How did you see that in this darkness?” he stared around him. “I can’t see a damn thing.” 

Harry tilted his head, smiling slightly when he saw Larry squinting. “You shouldn’t squint, Larry. I can see thanks to abilities.” 

“Oh, your magic?” 

Once upon a time, he would have needed his special glasses to see anything in the dark, but that time had passed when Jean-Claude marked him. Now he could see pretty decently. Like a black and white grainy film. It made his job easier. “Come on, let’s go.” He said instead of answering. 

“Aren’t you worried about whatever it is jumping out at us?” 

“I should be, but I often take things as they come. I try not to be the paranoid bugger that Edward is.” 

Larry’s lip twitched. “He might not be wrong.” 

“Do you want more than one Edward in this world, Larry?” Harry asked cheerfully as he slipped back into the car. He didn’t like how high on the hill they were stopped. He’d had to use the emergency break. And without all of Draco’s high-end charms he had his doubts that it would survive anything too fatal. Harry’s Lexus could take a tumbling roll, and it would still look perfect once it landed back on four wheels. 

Larry shuddered. “No…” 

“That’s what I thought.” As they finished their way up the steep arse hill, Larry had a good question. 

“If that was the vampire chopping these trees down, why would he do that after killing those guys?” 

“No idea. Unless he used it as practice? If that’s so, then he was cognizant. He knew what he was doing. He was planning to do it. He wasn’t animalistic or gone mad. Another point in the serial killer vampire column. It helps that I can tell the tree came down in one stroke, maybe two at most. Who do you know that’s human that can do that?”

Larry shook his head. “No one I would know.” 

“Exactly.”

As the darkness loomed ahead, Harry wondered if they would ever get on level ground. He felt as if the Jeep was trying to inch backwards. He was thankful that no Jean-Claude sat in the seat beside him trying to molest him right now as he had both hands on the wheel trying to keep it straight. 

A flickering in the distance caught their attention. “Is that a tiki torch?” Larry asked first. 

His headlights illuminated the darkness, and he saw two flickering torches on long poles around the gravel turnaround to the left of the road. The trees had been pushed back here too, but years ago. It was an old established clearing, and it reminded him of something he’d see in his world, which was lending credence that they might be European. 

The trees formed a backdrop for a one-story building with an A-frame of dark wooden shingles that covered the roof and climbed down the walls so that the entire building looked like a natural growth that had sprung from the red clay soil. An old wooden sign hung from the eaves that said ‘Bloody Bones.’ 

“Seems popular,” Larry commented looking at two dozen or so cars parked in the gravel lot. 

“Considering this is about all that’s around… no kidding?” 

As they made their way across the crunching gravel, Larry shuddered. “Why would they name it Bloody Bones?” 

“Maybe it holds some significance or maybe they thought it was amusing? Maybe it’s a barbeque and they serve ribs.” 

Larry blanched. “I could not face a barbecue anything right now.” 

Harry couldn’t help but snicker. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be my first choice.” He reached for the door that swung inward only to let out a shuddering gasp as his skin began to ripple starting from his fingers. It surged with an unknown power through him and down into his toes. 

“Harry?” 

“You don’t feel that?” he breathed as the small white hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. It was a toe curling kind of power. 

Larry frowned. “No?” 

It made him think of Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah all at once. All three men popped into his head at the same time, and like liquid electricity everything inside of him was turned up to maximum strength. The tinnitus in his ears began to circulate causing him to become short of breath. “Magic…” He recognized with a deep breath. He worked hard to get what little Occlumency shields he had as he could high. While he still felt the pin prickles along his skin, his brain stopped whirring. 

_Could this have been what those boys felt? Had they been completely intoxicated and mesmerized by something they couldn’t possibly defend against?_

Larry wasn’t feeling anything it seemed, but Harry felt a shit-load of something. He took one last breath, and braced himself before pushing further into the restaurant only to be plunged into a fire-shot of twilight. Most bars were naturally gloomy places to drink and hide. A place of refuge from the noisy and shiny world. 

He had expected a Hogs Head Inn type of deal where the wood was old and turning gray with a few chips and shredding along the grain. He had also expected a form of dirtiness that would see his overly cleanly side come to the surface. Not, this. 

There was a bar along one side of the room, and a dozen small tables scattered on the dark polished wood floor. On the left there was a small stage and a jukebox near the back wall where a small hallway probably led to bathrooms and the kitchen beyond. Harry was impressed by how shiny and well polished the wood flooring was, and with all the foot traffic? Magic had to be in play. A magic very close to his, but also not quite. 

Candles with chimney glass over them shined from the walls. A chandelier with more chimney glass and candles hung from the low dark wooden ceiling. The wood itself was the darkest of mirrors, glowing in the light rather than reflecting it. 

If he had never seen the Hogwarts Great Hall, he’d have surely been impressed. The beams that supported the ceiling were carved with fruiting vines and stray leaves that looked like oaks. 

_Fey_. Harry’s brain immediately supplied as he recalled Remus’ year of teaching. They had covered Fey and Fairies of the European tribes. A lot of them hailed from Ireland and Scotland after all. 

It was becoming a lot more clear to him why the Bouviers would refuse selling. Fey were a tight knit species, and they were very close to the earth. In fact, a lot of the magic in the earth that wasn’t Death Magic could be attributed to a Fey. Not all of it, the magical world also contributed a lot, but when it came to nature and greenery, the Fey had it covered.

It was like one of those Hollywood western films that Edward liked so much. Every so often when there was no mark or some down time, Edward liked to watch things like Clint Eastwood movies. He also had a thing for Gunsmoke, and often teased Harry about how he was most like Miss Kitty. Harry didn’t appreciate being attributed to a female barmaid. He’d only ever found one of those he liked, and that was the one about gambling. 

Anyway, everyone was staring at them. Most of them turned away with clear disinterest, but there were a few speckled around eyeing him and Larry. 

A lot of women at the bar, which was unusual, and they were all dressed for a big night out. Harry was reminded of the women in the Tenderloin, and then they turned to stare at both him and Larry as if trying to decide whether they were edible or not. 

“What’s going on?” Larry whispered. 

If the magic buzzing in the air wasn’t enough to get his hackles raised then it was the silence in the restaurant. Harry had never seen a bar or any restaurant on a Friday night where you didn’t have to shout to be heard. 

It was then that the women at the bar parted like someone had asked, giving them a clear view of the bar itself. Harry’s skin continued to ripple with the awareness of magic when he saw a man behind the bar.

Aside from Nathaniel, Harry had never seen hair so long and silky. His hair fell to his waist like thick, chestnut-colored water. The candles flames gleamed in his hair the same way they shined in the polished wood of the bar. He raised startling blue-green eyes. He was dark and lovely rather than handsome. He had an androgynous look about him that reminded him of Micah except darker in skin tone. He was exotic as hell, and Harry saw now why the bar was three deep in women. 

He sat another amber-filled glass down on a tiny napkin and said, “You’re up, Earl.” His voice was surprisingly low, reminding him of Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

A man rose from the tables. He was a large, lumbering man. He reached for his drink, and his arm brushed the back of one of the women. The woman turned, angry. Harry expected her to tell him off, but the bartender touched her arm. She was suddenly very still as if listening to voices. 

_Likely she was_ , Harry thought darkly as the magic kissed around the room in thick layers. He continued to keep his shields tugged high. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he was smelling Earl a little too much right now. He didn’t like the feeling that came over him of wanting to feel those big hands on his body. Something inside of him lurched as if casting the idea away while the magic tried to tease at him. 

He quietly sucked a breath in, and took a careful step back into Larry. Gently, the redhead took him by the arm. “What’s wrong?” he whispered. 

By now, Earl and the woman had gone to sit at a table together. She was kissing the palm of his calloused hand. A heavy amount of magic was definitely in play. A glamour of sorts, and it was fighting against his occlumency shields as if trying to overload his senses. He didn’t like it.

“Keep your guard up,” Harry whispered back as he finally released Larry to approach the bar. He placed his palms on the gleaming wood of the bar. More vines and leaves curved around the edge of the heavy wood. It was laden down with magic. Harry raised his hands just an inch to keep from touching the vines and leaves curving around the edge of the wood. 

The man was staring at him now, his own fingers caressing the wood like it was skin. It was likely that he had been the one responsible for carving it. 

A brown haired woman in a dress two sizes smaller than it should have been touched Harry’s arm causing him to draw back instantly. “I can entertain you sweetie,” she said smirking at him. 

Harry gave her the most dry look he could draw up, and then he turned to look at the gorgeous man staring at him curiously. “Magnus Bouvier, correct?” he asked, keeping his dry expression as though nothing here bothered him. 

He didn’t answer outright as he touched the woman who was obviously starting to look sullen at Harry ignoring her. “Pick anyone you want, darlin’. You are too beautiful to be denied tonight.” 

He may have been as gay as the day is long, but there was hardly anything beautiful about her. She reminded him of Aunt Petunia with her small beady eyes, her chin too sharp, and nose too large and long for a thin face. Harry was hardly a foot away as he saw her transform. Her sullen face smoothed, her eyes were suddenly large and sparkling, her lips full and moist. 

Looking at Larry, it reminded Harry of how Ron Weasley reacted to Fleur Delacour when they first met. He wasn’t the only one, most of the other men except for Harry were staring at her like she was a veela. 

Harry turned back to stare at Magnus Bouvier. He was no longer staring at the woman. He was staring at Harry who leaned into the bar to meet his gaze. “Sorry the glamour won’t work on me,” he said cheerfully causing Magnus to stare at him with a little more intent. 

“Is it the wrong gender?” He waved his hand then, and Harry surveyed the room. 

Yeah, the men were transforming right before his eyes, but Harry cocked his head. “Sorry, but that’s not going to work either.” He was aware of the constant whirr inside of him. 

He was sexually frustrated, and had walked right into a pulsing magical glamour. It had a similar tone and texture as the Veela allure. He still remembered when he confessed to Ginny that he was gay and wasn’t into women how she’d boldly grabbed Fleur and demanded the woman use all the alluring power she had to charm him. 

Shitty thing was she tried, if only for the kicks. She’d knocked out every man in the radius except for him. He’d just stared at her, and asked her kindly not to do it again, especially in front of her husband. It was the one and only time Bill had been furious with both Fleur and Ginny, and had apologized to Harry because it was technically illegal. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of getting me to side with _you_ on this Stirling issue, Monsieur Bouvier,” Harry rolled out with a soft rounded purr that had Magnus’ attention. 

It was like a sudden war of wills staring at each other, and the intent wasn’t lost until a woman grabbed his shoulder. She, like Magnus, had beautiful chestnut hair in a high ponytail that looked more floaty and flowy like Fleur Delacour. Her face was triangular, exotic and catlike much like Magnus with the same eye shade. 

“Magnus, that’s enough!” 

“I did nothing Dorcas,” he said simply. “Two today?” he asked, reaching for the plastic menus, and held them up. “Watch the bar for me, please, Dorrie?” He was already stepping out from behind the bar. He was wearing a soft blue dress shirt untucked over jeans so faded they were almost white. The shirt hit him at nearly mid-thigh; he’d had to roll the sleeves over his forearms. Black and silver cowboy boots completed the outfit. Everything but the boots looked like hand-me-downs, and Harry would know, and only his confidence and swagger made it look like he owned it. 

Magnus led them to a table, Larry was hesitant, but he followed right behind Harry. A woman at one of the tables grabbed the hem of his shirt as he moved past. He pulled it out of her hands with a playful smile. Harry was thinking he would have slapped her if she’d done that to him. 

Harry sat with his back to the wall at an empty table near the stage. He felt like Edward in that moment, and the tingling of his wand itched to slide into his hand. 

Larry sat to Harry’s right. He’d watched him and scooted his chair a little back from the table so he could see the room too. Harry was proud of him, Edward would give him a point at least for his dedication. 

Magnus smiled at both of them, indulgently, like they were something cute or amusing. Harry met his gaze. “I’d stop it with the glamour. It’s not going to work.” 

“You said that already,” he flashed Harry a smile that he thought was meant to be charming and harmless. There wasn’t anything he could do to make himself less so in Harry’s eyes. It was like the magic intensified in the room. “It’s not a charm in case you’re wondering.” 

“No, it’s not. It’s a glamour.” 

“What’s a glamor?” asked Larry curiously looking between the two. 

Harry thought about how to explain it. “You know how my godson can change looks at will?” 

Larry nodded. “Yeah. I’ve seen it a lot. What’s that have to do with anything?” 

“A few weeks ago I get a call from the school, my godson had glamoured himself to look like a little boy’s girlfriend. No one could tell the difference. Since then, he’s not allowed to use those special abilities at school.” 

Larry’s eyes widened. “So, you’re saying that he’s turning these people into something they aren’t?” He looked around him. “Is that why that woman went from three to twenty-three in the span of a second?” 

Magnus turned his attention to Larry for the first time, excluding Harry completely, and the rolling magic of darkness slid across his skin making him feel colder, a little more in the dark. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yup,” he said with the same bored dry tone. “It’s not working. Give it up, Magnus.” 

“What?” Harry reached up and plucked one of the menus only to have the man’s fingers encircle his wrist. 

Now, normally Harry would use a surge of magic to burn the shit out of unsolicited touches, but he decided to humor Magnus if only to prove a point. His skin felt unnaturally soft, and it would feel like living velvet if he had never felt true velvet from Jean-Claude’s piano fingers. As the magic pulsed through him, Harry’s own magic surged out to touch causing Magnus’ eyes to widen as it collided together shooting through the glamour. “You like your restaurant where it’s at? I’d suggest you stop before the explosion.” 

Magnus let go of Harry’s wrist in the air above the menu. “What are you?” 

“Not Fey,” said Harry plucking both menus finally. “Ice water, and if you so much as put a potion in my drink I will burn this place to the ground,” he said icily. 

Magnus tilted his head with a perfect smile. “I’d never do such a thing.” 

“Are all these - customers aware of what you’re doing? I don’t care if it’s illegal as long as it’s consensual.” 

“Wholly and truly. My customers wouldn’t like the magic to go away. They know that every Friday night is lovers’ night at Bloody Bones.” 

“What is he?” asked Larry. 

“I told you. He’s a Fey.” 

Larry’s eyes widened. “Fey?” He looked at Magnus. 

“How did you know?” asked Magnus. “You’re not entirely human.” 

“Oh, I’m human. Just one of the special hidden humans of Britain if you can’t tell. He’s using faerie magic. It’s what allows them to cloud our minds like veela, make things seem better or worse than they are.” Hm. Maybe that’s why the boys didn’t go anywhere, they had been glamoured thoroughly. 

“You have encountered full blooded veela?” 

“Mhmm, a whole group of them,” said Harry airily. “Not a big deal. You must be of high court. Daoine Sidhe. The seelie court of fairyland doesn’t interbreed with mortals often. At least no commoners, the unseelie court, on the other hand, does.” 

He continued staring at Harry with his lovely gaze, looking even without the glamour so gorgeous you wanted to touch him. He was like a really fine sculpture, but he was not Jean-Claude, Micah, or Edward. He kept his mind focused on those three aware of a familiar buzz surrounding his head as if trying to shield him. 

Magnus smiled gently. “The unseelie court is evil, cruel. What I do here is not evil. For one night these people can come here and be their own fantasies. They think it’s love charms, and I let them. We all keep the secret of this small illegal act. The local police know, they even come down once in a while and join in.” 

Larry was gawking in disbelief, Harry smirked. “As I said, I don’t care so long as they are willing, and you stop that rubbish on me and Larry. I came here to see why I should protect your graveyard and land.” 

Magnus stared back at him. “You are the one Stirling hired?” 

“I am,” said Harry. “Good news for you. I don’t like Stirling.” Magnus grinned at this. “Bad news is, you’re not making a good first impression. I came here thinking I could talk to you, and get a sense of what the bloody hell is going on around here, but it seems a lot more than I expected.” 

“What are you?” asked Magnus boldly. “You can’t be full human.” 

“I am an Animator. So is Larry here.” 

“You’re more than that.” 

Harry folded his hands together and laid it on the menu. “Oh?” 

“Your magic. It’s unfamiliar,” and then he reached up with one finger and he brushed Harry’s bangs aside to the lightning bolt scar on his head. His eyes grew a bit wider, and he took a breath. “You are a wizard.” 

“ _Ding ding ding_ , give this man a reward,” Harry chimed. 

“You’re also a Necromancer.” 

“Water and two house salads please,” he said, handing over the menus before Larry could even look at it. 

“You don’t deny it,” Magnus leaned forward as he took the menus from Harry. “Does Stirling know what he has in his midst?” 

“Doubt he’d understand it, if he did.” 

“Do you really have the ability to control all types of undead?” What a weird question, Harry thought. 

“Do you sit in fir trees during Christmas with glowing behinds?” Harry returned. 

“Only cousins do that,” Magnus purred. “My family has been here for three thousand years.” 

“Not possible! The Native Americans were here first,” Larry declared wide-eyed. 

“Llyn Bouvier was a French fur trapper. He was the first European to set foot on this land. He married into the local tribe, Christianized them.” 

Harry was now pondering the possibilities of Magnus Bouvier having a Fey ancestor that might very well be a vampire. Is it possible? If his powers of the Fey were enhanced by his powers of a vampire then he’d surely be able to enthrall multiple people at once. Maybe, he’s hiding the vampire? He was thinking about the trees outside, and how they’d been cut with a sword. 

Magnus didn’t seem violent, but then neither did Edward until he slit your throat or shot you between the eyes. 

Harry flinched having spaced out a second too long because now Magnus was right in his face, and he smelled way too nicely. An earthly scent mixed with scotch, and he saw those blue-green eyes swirling within his own emerald green as their noses almost touched. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked in a quiet lethal voice as the frustrations inside began to grow and so did the buzzing. 

“Propositioning you. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a man, but I’d love to make an exception.” 

Larry let out a choking cough. Harry never blinked. “You’re kidding me?” 

“No, I think it would be great; as sex between supernaturals is always amazing, and you are a _very_ pretty creature.” Harry didn’t know what compelled him to let Magnus closer or to let the thumb caress beneath his eye. His skin burned with the touch, and Magnus’ eyes seemed to magnify and Harry allowed the perfect lips to kiss him as a weakness inside of him grew. 

A roaring hunger surged through him, and he tilted his head, opening his mouth for Magnus to push into him. He was pressed to the wall that he was sitting against, and his lips and tongue were tasted and probed causing the air current to become stifling hot. 

_No!_ Harry’s mind screamed as he tried to pry himself and the roaring hunger from Magnus. At the very last second, Harry placed a palm flat to Magnus’ chest and pushed him with all the strength he possessed. 

He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw Magnus gazing at him with a wild look of sudden ownership. A low hiss escaped him as he pushed closer, but Harry kept his palm against the hard chest. “Erm… I’m not interested.” He folded his lips. 

“You’ve never had me,” his eyes sparked with an adoration that he hadn’t seen before, and it wasn’t illusion this time. 

“ _No_ ,” he enunciated carefully. 

“You can’t kiss me like that and say no,” said Magnus. “You feel the energy between the two of us…” 

Harry was buzzing, all over. It had sank beneath his skin like talons that released a serum through his body, but he had three men at home that he desired way too much to be hopping on top of a stranger. “Just a cast-off of ready made frustrations that have nothing to do with you.” He looked over at Larry who was staring at them wildly. “Sorry, Larry.” 

“Are you two-?” Harry blanched at the very idea of his little trainee as a lover. 

Larry choked. “No. I like women. But… something weird was going on just now.” He grimaced. “Did you do that?” His cheeks had turned rosy, and his eyes lowered as if he couldn’t look at Harry. 

“Did I do what?” asked Magnus. “I have done nothing since he asked me to stop. I wish to do something, something more hands-on. I don’t need a glamor to see you for what you are.” He pushed into Harry again causing the Necromancer to try and slide up the wall and away, which was never a good idea to get away. 

“No, no! I think that’s enough.” 

“Magnus! What the hell are you doing?” Dorcas Bouvier scowled. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Magnus turned to her. “I love him,” he declared deeply infatuated causing Harry to let out a squawk of indignance. “I need him, Dorrie!” 

Dorcas Bouvier stared at Harry who was wide-eyed in horror. “You’re out of your mind, Magnus. Just because he’s pretty doesn’t give you the right to try and jump him! You know I don’t approve of your glamors or this lover’s night! I think it’s getting to your head.” 

“It makes us money to keeping fighting doesn’t it, Dorrie? Besides, I’ve never met anyone like him.” 

“Do you even know his name?” 

“Hardly need to,” said Magnus airily. “Logistics, not important.” 

Harry wanted to cry, he was so frustrated. “I just want ice water and a salad,” he whined piteously causing Dorcas to look at him. “I have way too many men on my plate to be adding another one I don’t even know.” 

Magnus actually shot him a hurt look. What the hell? Larry laughed out loud. “If that isn’t the truth…” 

“Surely we can work on it?” Magnus pushed closer, making Dorcas frown. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing, madam!” Harry squeaked. “I swear, he’s the one who came onto me!” 

Dorcas sighed heavily. “Why do I believe you? I’ll get your salads and waters, though I am not a waitress for hire.“ She glared once more at Magnus. 

“You’re just going to leave me with your brother?” 

“Surely, you can handle him right? His charm doesn’t work on a wizard does it? At least not the _great Harry Potter_ ,” Dorcas smirked at him, causing a few men around her to blink repeatedly, they had probably never seen her come close to a smile before.

He was now being glared at by those same men. Harry couldn’t catch a break as he flopped down unceremoniously into his seat. He flinched when Magnus’ fingers started playing with his hair. 

“You are quite dashing aren’t you?” Magnus was right there again, and Harry couldn’t even turn his head before a kiss was laid on him again. 

Once again, he pushed Magnus back. “I do not kiss strangers.” 

“I can’t be a stranger if I feel your desire and chemistry,” Magnus purred sultrily. “Your skin smells nice…” His nose pressed to Harry’s cheek, his mouth attempting to drag toward his lips again. What the fuck? Harry’s mind screamed as he leaned closer to Larry in an effort to extract himself. He felt like a cornered cat. 

He prayed to Death for an intervention of some sort. If this didn’t stop he was going to hex Magnus Bouvier! His skin flared with every touch sending Harry into near shivers, and his body tried to draw him closer only for his mind to pull back. It was a horrible form of tug of war. 

And as Harry’s willpower began to wane there was a thump nearby, and a familiar hand pulled Magnus Bouvier from Harry causing him to bounce back like a spring. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw standing in front of their table were two out of three delicious and rather angry looking men. 

Larry let out a low whistle. “ _Somebody’s in trouble…_ ” he singsonged. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was so quiet that a pin could drop to the floor and wake the entire dead. Several heart-beats went by, and then...

“Mon Chaton, remind me of that one rule again?”

“I told him no.” Harry pouted, body still warring between wanting more and nothing from Magnus.

“I believe I was talking to mon Chaton, mon Amour. Do sit just there with Lawrence.” Harry glared at Larry who failed to stifle his snickers at Harry’s predicament. Oh Merlin if only he could run and hide. Talk about awkward.

“Are we talking about the one where you need to know before we leave for a different city? Or the one about everyone agreeing before another is added to our play?” Micah tightened his hold on Magnus who was trying unsuccessfully to free himself. 

“I only wanted water and a salad!” Harry argued piteously.

“Quiet mon Amour, it’s not your turn yet.” Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow at Harry; Harry snapped his mouth shut and leaned back in his chair with arms crossed. Not his fault he was sexually frustrated and his body reacted to any sexual advances. Harry barely stopped himself from blushing, well aware that Micah and Jean-Claude likely already knew that his body had been interested in what Magnus was doing. His scent would have given him away. “The answer mon Chaton, is both. It seems like we need to re-educate mon Amour on what his position truly means. Monsieur Kirkland, please escort mon Amour outside. Jason will be there waiting with the car. Both of you will wait inside of it.”

“Uh, yah. Yah, sure.” Larry stood up from his seat and waited for Harry to follow. With a grumble about his missing salad Harry reluctantly followed Larry out of the restaurant. As soon as they were out of sight Micah dropped Magnus.

“Mon Chaton, if you would be so good as to collect the meals for nos animateurs, I will meet you shortly.” With a differential nod to the vampire, Micah turned to the bar and slipped behind it to the kitchen. Five minutes later he slipped out the front door leaving Jean-Claude to deal with those in the restaurant as he pleased.

Jason’s shit-eating grin when they arrived at the rented Jeep only to find him in the driver’s seat made Harry want to thump him, and not in the way he had in December. Larry was also stifling a snicker, and so as he passed, Harry whacked him over the head making Jason bark in laughter. 

“Ouch!” Larry sulked as he slinked around to the passenger side. 

Harry said nothing as he jerked open the door and slid into the backseat, knowing very well he was going to be squished between by two very angry men. 

“Did you have fun, Harry?” 

“Shut it,” Harry slouched. “It wasn’t my fault!” 

“So who was he?” Jason tossed back with a grin.

“I said, shut it Jason.” He felt as if he was three foot tall. He did nothing! It was all Magnus. 

“Owner of the bar.”

“You’re not helping Larry.” 

Harry silently congratulated himself on not flinching when the door jerked open, and Micah slid in beside him with two sacks. 

“Your salad,” said Micah tightly. 

Harry wasn’t so hungry anymore, and he knew Larry hadn’t been hungry in the first place. He snapped his fingers causing them to banish from the man’s hands. It always amazed Harry how silent Jean-Claude could be. He was already sliding in beside Harry. “Mon pomme please take us to the hotel.” 

For fuck’s sake the electricity between the three of them was going wild. Harry didn’t feel like he had to defend himself. He didn’t do anything. Jason started the Jeep, and was slowly backing out. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry scowled. 

“Then why are you so upset?” Micah asked coolly. 

“I’m upset because I  _ tried _ calling you both!” His sexual frustration was turning on him, and making him feel unusually aggressive. “You can ask Larry. I called the Circus, and was told not to call back again and that you told her to never put me through! I called the house four times, and nothing. Who saw to Teddy today?” 

“I did, and then I left Draco to pick up tomorrow as soon as Edward called me,” said Micah with a frown. “Did you really say that, Jean-Claude?” 

Jean-Claude’s eyes glimmered in the dark. “Non. I did no such thing. Who was it that answered?” 

“No idea. She wouldn’t tell me, but she got rather pissy with me, and then the line cut out and I couldn’t call back without getting the operator on the line. I have no idea what happened in there. He was coming onto me, and unless I wanted to burn down the entire restaurant I had no idea what to do.” 

“You could have burned him,” Micah reminded him. “As soon as he touched you, you could have released your magic to get him away. But you did not.” 

“I didn’t want him near me, Micah. I went there with the intent of gathering intel. I had no idea they were Fey until I walked through that door. I don’t know what came over me. I don’t like strangers touching me. It was weird.” 

“It was even weirder when he declared his love for you,” Larry remarked, causing Harry’s face to turn red. “And even weirder because for a second I felt it too.” 

“WHAT?” Harry sat up at this. Jean-Claude straightened suddenly, and Micah’s frown deepened, and his eyes became sharper. Harry could see them reflecting even in the dark. 

“Yeah, he must have been laying on a heavy love spell that even you couldn’t control. It wasn’t really his fault. He pushed that guy away only for him to come back stronger.” 

“I’m not affected by charms! I assure you I’m not,” said Harry, “And now that I’m out of there I feel rather sick to my stomach. I have no idea what happened.” He shivered when fingers danced down his arm, and he looked over to see Jean-Claude staring at him intensely. 

“It seems I must have new words with my people if you were unable to get through,” said Jean-Claude solemnly. “I do apologize, mon Amour.” 

“Me too,” Harry mumbled and before Micah could jump in and say something his phone began to ring causing Larry to groan quietly. Harry took it out. “It’s Dolph, and I’m still hungry.”

Larry made a noise, and Micah frowned. “You shouldn’t have banished your salad.” 

“I don’t want salad anymore.” He answered the phone. “Dolph? It’s me, what’s going on?” 

“Vampire victim out near you.” 

Micah looked around Harry at Jean-Claude. “Don’t tell me you killed him,” he mouthed.

Jean-Claude’s eyes glimmered. “No point in punishing the dead, mon Chaton.” 

“Shit, another one?” Harry elbowed both his men quiet causing Micah to smirk. 

“What do you mean another one?” 

That stopped Harry. “Jason pull over for a moment. What do you mean? Freemont didn’t call you after I talked to her?” 

“Yeah, she said good things about you.” 

“That surprises me. She wasn’t too friendly.” 

“How not friendly?” 

“She wouldn’t let me hunt with her.” 

“Tell me.” 

Harry told Dolph everything about the crime-scene. Micah and Jean-Claude listened intently, and when he was done Dolph had gone utterly silent, which wasn’t normal. “You still there, Dolph?” 

“I’m here, I wish I wasn’t.” 

“What’s going on, Dolph? Why would Freemont call you and tell you what a good job I’m doing, but not ask for the squad’s help on something this big?” 

“I bet she hasn’t called the Feds either.” 

“What the hell?” 

“I think Detective Freemont is pulling a Lone Ranger on us.” 

“She’s going to get herself killed, whatever did this to those boys isn’t a normal vampire. He’s even stronger than a master, I can almost guarantee it.” Harry was looking at Jean-Claude as he said this. “At first, I wasn’t even sure what I was seeing. Merlin, what an incompetant idiot, and here I thought she had more sense than that.” 

“Rarely do they,” Micah grunted quietly. Harry shivered when Micah’s fingers began to trace down his cheek, the liquid flow of energy had his eyes fluttering, and he resisted gasping when Jean-Claude’s palm caressed his thigh. That strange current amplified causing every tiny white hair to lift off his skin. 

Dammit, the last thing he needed was getting horny when he was going to head to another crime scene. He pouted at Jean-Claude and Micah who merely smiled at him. Insufferable! Merlin help him if Edward was here too. 

Where was Edward? Now that the shock and shame was passing, Harry now had a lot of questions. Like how did they find him? Why were they here in the first place? 

“There is no way she can hide this when dead bodies of her squad start surfacing. I told her that not every vampire can stay down during daylight hours, and if she’s seriously hunting at what-? 8:30 at night? All of them are as good as dead! The FBI have to get involved, this is the first vampire serial killer recorded in history. She can’t keep it to herself.” 

“I know.” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“The body on the ground this time sounds like a straightforward vampire kill. It’s classic, bite marks, no other damage to the body. Could it be a different vamp?” 

“All in quick succession and in such a small geographical area? I don’t think so,” said Harry when Jean-Claude shook his head at Harry. “We might be looking at a group with the lead vampire being higher than a master level.” He wasn’t ready to mention Magnus yet or the Fey involvement. Jean-Claude had gone still as marble now, his eyes glimmering with veiled knowledge as he folded his arms across his chest. “So where’s the new victim?” 

“Monkey’s Eyebrow.” 

Harry blinked. “Come again?” 

“That’s the name of the town.” 

“Great, another small backwoods town?” 

“Just big enough to have a sheriff and a murder,” said Dolph. He almost sounded apologetic. 

Harry saw an opportunity as he looked from Jean-Claude to Micah. “Does this place even have a crime scene investigation unit?” he asked crisply. 

“Doubtful.” 

“Can I bring my own?” Harry tried. “Since you have your own murder on your hands, can I bring my own unit?” 

“You have your own unit in Branson? I thought you only had your assistant with you? You know we don’t like anymore civvies than we have to, Harry.” 

“Yeah, well some people are good at finding me.” Micah chuckled quietly. “It’s better than nothing Dolph. If I want this closed out and get my arse back home so I can shlep about for you, I need help. I’m not Mr. Fix-It as much as I try to be. Besides, I assure you my guys are well equipped unlike most police departments.”

Dolph let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll call the feds myself and let them know what’s going on. I’ll even give St. John a heads up. He’s not a gloryhound like Freemont. He sees what he sees, and he knows what he sees is out of his area of expertise.” 

“Bigger balls than most men we know.” 

“Exactly, besides, I trust you at the crime scene more than anyone else, Harry. Do what you have to do and get back here.” 

“That’s the idea. Give me the directions?” He conjured paper and pen, and quickly scribbled them before Jean-Claude took it and passed it over to Jason. 

“Make haste, mon Pomme.” 

“And here I thought I was going to see an explosive threesome!” Jason pouted causing Larry to squeak and turn a bright shade of red. 

Harry whacked him on the back of the head, and Micah smirked. “There’s still time left, and we are nowhere near done,” he said almost too cheerfully. He eyed Harry who began to wilt again. 

“But for now we will be your unit, oui?” Jean-claude smirked. 

Harry grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. He knew he was feeling a bit on the childish side. “I’m between a rock and hard place, and no magic is going to help me.” He let out a funny sound from his throat when Jean-Claude’s lips burned down his cheek and into his neck. 

“Non, mon Amour, no magic,” he hissed. “It seems you forget who you belong to.” 

“Who does he belong to?” Larry piped in causing Harry to groan some more. 

“Us,” Micah snarled. “And no one is allowed to touch you without our permission.” 

“Erm…” Jason let out a squeak. 

“Keep quiet, Jason,” Harry warned. He did not want Larry to ever know what happened between them. 

“Yes, mon Pomme, you are lucky that memories last forever.” Jean-Claude reached over and carded his fingers through the back of Jason’s hair causing the lycanthrope to shiver. 

“Stop teasing him!” Harry whacked Jean-Claude in the stomach. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“Well, if I ever need a distraction from mutilated bodies, Harry I think you’ve given it to me,” Larry laughed weakly. “What are we walking into now?” 

“Dolph said it was classic.” Harry looked at Jean-Claude. “What about the Master of this City?” 

“She is not strong enough,” Jean-Claude responded. “I was thinking that when you were on your phone. But I don’t see how. She is… little more than a footnote.” 

“So, someone could be stronger than her? I wonder how it’s connected to the Bouviers. That was my original intent when I went in there. I wanted information about the boneyard that Stirling wants me to raise. Something is afoot. All of it’s connected. Can Fey become vampires?”

“Yes, there have been a few. But most are no longer full Fey. Even those who wish for their blood to remain pure as Fey are mixed as there are not enough Fey without interbreeding.” 

“Magnus isn’t full, but he felt full.” 

“That is because he is disturbing something he has no understanding of. I am unsure as of what, but he has tapped into a power that is not his own. I managed to suppress that power for now. I suppose we shall see how it lines up with what is going on around here. Seems Serephina has let things go.” 

Harry knew that the conversation between the three of them wasn’t over with. Harry spent the rest of the drive to the crime scene explaining everything from the time he landed to Stirling’s insistence on raising a graveyard and bad attempts at bullying him into lying to why he had gone into Bloody Bones in the first place. 

“I know it’s all connected, and there was something beneath the ground that even in the daylight I could feel, but I have no bloody idea what it is.” 

“Hm. It may very well be the power that is supplying Monsieur Bouvier.” 

“Also, I wanted to interrogate him about the trees that were cut. It looks like a sword had been used. An old sword, almost heirloom like. It wasn’t an axe.”

“Looks like he got one over on you instead,” Micah snipped causing Harry to wince. “As if I couldn’t smell you.” 

“That wasn’t from  _ him _ , Micah. It was a reaction from frustrations that I’ve had for months now. He only brought them to the surface. I suspect that’s why I couldn’t block him out as much as I actually tried. I’ve never been good at keeping my emotions in check. My Professor at school who continually mind raped me for the better part of the year reminded me of that.” 

“Are you saying you weren’t attracted to him?” 

“Not particularly. Can we focus on the crime scene?” 

“It’s not here yet, mon Amour.” 

Harry didn’t want to have this discussion with Larry and Jason in the car, especially Larry. He tried to convey this to his two men, but they didn’t seem to care. Typical!

“I suspect that some of his magic may be close to my own brand, which makes me think that his abilities may have an Imperius like quality, and if there is a Fey that has been turned into a vampire attacking people, he could be using it as an area of effect spell. You can do that with the Imperius if you have the magic strong enough to combat multiple minds.” 

“What is this Imperius?” asked Micah. 

“A highly dangerous curse. One of three that are particularly illegal in my world. It’s a mind magic. You can force anyone to do anything you want them to. You can make them feel anything you want them to feel. It’s hard magic, but it can be done. I’m particularly immune.” 

“How do you know?” asked Larry looking back at him. 

“I was fourteen and my professor repeatedly cast it on me.” 

“Just what kind of school did you go to?” Larry asked in shock. 

“Hell?” Harry laughed. “No. It was great, but let’s see out of six teachers in one subject, all but two tried to kill me at some point. I never did make it to seven.”

“Turn Jason!” Jean-Claude said out of the blue, and Harry went flying into Micah when the blue-eyed brat driving made a sharp and hard turn. Moments later the smooth drive turned bumpy as they started driving on a side path. 

He took in a sharp breath when the electricity sizzled into his back as Micah’s arms clasped around him, and a nose was suddenly buried into his neck. 

“I don’t like what you did,” Micah grumbled with a hot breath to Harry’s ear. 

He caught Jean-Claude’s watchful gaze, and he resisted grimacing at the sting to his heart. “My mind didn’t appreciate it either.”

“I believe you, mon Amour. I have a thought, but it must be on pause until we are somewhere more private.” He leaned forward, and Harry’s eyes fell on the sapphire pendant that glimmered around his neck. 

It’d been a Christmas gift from Harry to Jean-Claude. He’d gotten all his men a platinum pendant with the color of their eyes as the gem. It was imbedded with some of his magic for protection. As long as Jean-Claude wore it, silver would not affect him, holy water was nullified, and while fire wasn’t completely nullified it was dampened. It wouldn’t work against Fiendfyre. But simple fire made by muggles would be ignored and spells like fireballs and black flames would only singe rather than burn. Micah’s, that had a beautiful green peridot, also protected against silver and fire. Edward’s had a bit more added to them, Harry knowing the man like he did. All three had a few shields that could help them in a pinch. 

As Jason drove up a very steep mountain-like hill everyone was drawn back except Jean-Claude who had no problem sliding closer to Harry until he was almost on top. 

Harry hissed when his skin felt as though it were about to jump away from him. Micah bit down on Harry’s neck as he felt the same thing. Jean-Claude pushed into Harry drawing him into a kiss full of powerful passion. 

Something like a vortex began spinning inside of Harry, and he latched onto it while at the same time latching onto Jean-Claude, and he kissed him harder than he ever had before. Their tongues probing deeply, sending a wave of something indescribable flooding out of him. He could feel Micah’s teeth tearing gently at the skin, chartreuse eyes watching with a hungry need. He reached a hand around and fisted a handful of the man’s hair. Micah gripped his wrist. 

“Whoa, whoa! Aye…!” Jason swerved causing everyone to lurch. “What is that?!” 

“Huh? Wh-why do I feel… odd?” Larry grimaced.

Jean-Claude elegantly pulled back. His vampire had come out, fangs glimmered in the soft darkness that had a haze of gray light. “Interesting…” 

“Bad time - for you to release your ardeur,” Harry hissed when Micah seized him by the chin. He tilted Harry to face him and Harry’s mouth drank Micah in; pushing passed the power that was unleashed inside of them. He shivered when Jean-Claude’s mouth trailed down his neck along the torc. 

“Uh - guys you’re going to make me wreck…” Jason groaned. “Please cool it! For now!” 

Jean-Claude licked his cheek. “I released nothing, mon Amour. You did.” 

Micah’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?” 

“It will require more experimentation, but for now, let’s allow mon Pomme to get us to our destination.” He drew back, and Harry heaved a deep breath. 

His face was flushed, his body yearned, and he’d never had such a roaring hunger inside of him. He desperately wanted Jean-Claude and Micah. He wanted Edward. 

He really wanted all three of them. He needed them so badly, causing Jean-Claude to take in a breath as if sensing something from them. Micah flinched, and yanked Harry by the torc so that their eyes met. 

“Mon Chaton, I do believe it not our mon Amour’s fault for the unrequited actions.” 

“I don’t like it,” Micah half-snarled. “He’s ours.” 

“Oui, and he knows it. We will reclaim it, but I do think I am at fault. I think something passed through the marks and this power that flows between the three of us.” He reached out to Harry’s hand, and they noticed it was more bearable to touch them. “You may very well create your own brand in time mon Chaton. I suppose we will see.” 

“Do you know what’s going on?” 

“I might. It is… rare, and should not happen considering you are not my animal to call. But... you may very well be Harry’s.” 

“I’m not a vampire.” 

“Non, you are a Necromancer. You may have drawn up a power that you were unused to, and Micah became an unwitting animal to call.” 

“I don’t get it.” 

“You won’t. Not until we’re done here. We will explore further. For now, let’s not make mon Amour feel anymore guilty.” He brushed his fingers lightly across Harry’s wild hair pushing a few locks out of the way and caressing his forehead. 

The road rose further upwards causing Jason to curse at the steepness. “Help me find the turn. I don’t want to try and backtrack.” 

“I feel like I’m back in the Ford Anglia…” Harry muttered quietly. 

“What?” Micah asked, keeping clutched to Harry. Jean-Claude had leaned forward to help Jason as Larry was unable to see a thing for the darkness. 

“Hm?” Harry grinned. “Oh, uhm, an old friend of mine’s father had charmed a car to fly. It wasn’t a good car, but the charm was fun.” 

“Cars can fly?” Larry turned wide-eyed. 

“Hm, it was illegal to do, but he did it anyway. You’re not supposed to enchant muggle artefacts. It helped us get to school when we were in a pinch, though we crashed in the whomping willow, which about killed us, and then it went into the forbidden forest and became wild. Like an animal.” Everyone was looking at him now, Jason was glancing at him strangely through the rearview mirror. “What?” 

“Why do you sound like you’re not joking?” asked Larry. 

“I’m not?” 

“I think they can’t understand the concept of a flying car, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude chuckled. 

Harry snickered. “Oh, well, I guess you couldn’t. I do believe there might be a muggle newspaper floating around in 1992 about it. We were spotted, that’s why we got in so much trouble. I was twelve back then. I didn’t know about Floo calling, so I had no idea how else to get a note to the school saying I missed the train.” 

“You took a train to a magical school?” Micah asked. 

“Mhmm. It was great.” 

“Sounds like a novel.”

It took some time for the Jeep’s tires to find the road, Larry was clutching the oh-shit bar above his head. Harry wasn’t too worried, but he would have felt more comfortable in his Lexus, which was charmed to hell and back. Maybe Harry should see to it being able to fly? Hm, now that was an idea for one bored Sunday afternoon. 

Up ahead there was a house with the porch light on, as though they were expecting company. The house was unpainted wood with a rustling tin roof. It’s raised porch sagged beneath the weight of the front seat of a car that was sitting by the screen door. 

“I think we might have gone too far,” said Jason as Jean-Claude examined the directions and nodded. 

“Oui. I suggest finding a place to turn around.” 

Jason turned in the dirt in front of the house that passed for a front yard; rejoining the paved roadway. It looked like they weren’t the first car to do it. By the time they got to the end of the road the darkness seemed to only get thicker. Jason had the brights on, and Jean-Claude guided him to stay on the road this time. 

“I’d give anything for a few street lights right now,” said Larry. 

“You shouldn’t squint, Lawrence. It is unflattering,” Jean-Claude hummed. 

“... Larry,” Larry murmured shifting a bit uncomfortably. 

“Non. Your name is Lawrence. You should be proud of your name.” It took some time to find the main road, but Jean-Claude saw it before the rest of them. “Left mon Pomme.” 

It couldn’t be seen thanks to the darkness as he turned, but they were soon on a road that was wide enough for at least two cars. Harry wouldn’t try that turn without the car being charmed first, but that was Harry. A stream cut across the road with a ditch at least fifteen feet deep. The bridge was nothing but planks laid across some beams. No rails, no nothing. 

“I really miss my car…” 

Jason slowed over the bridge. “It’s testing me. I’ve only had my license for a year.” 

Larry frowned. “I could have driven.” 

“Or me, I am the better driver,” said Harry not caring that he sounded conceited. It was true. He was a good driver. “Although, I don’t think I’d want to drive over this bridge. It’s hardly wider than the car.” 

“I think we know now why it’s called Monkey’s Eyebrow,” Micah murmured into Harry’s hair. His nose had been stuck there for some time, and he was still holding on. It made Harry feel more guilty about what had happened at Bloody Bones. 

Harry was not the type of person to give into random men, especially complete strangers. He loved Micah, he loved Jean-Claude, and he loved Edward. He reached up and clasped Micah’s wrist and slid his fingers down into the gripping hands. He smiled when Micah’s fingers curled around his palm. 

“I hate being color blind,” Micah whispered into his ear. “Shades too close run together.” 

That was new, Harry thought. “Is that common in weres?” 

“No.” 

Harry and Jean-Claude saw the police lights in the distance. It was further away than it looked, but it was there. 

“Dolph always gives good directions,” said Harry. “Even to places he hasn’t been to.” 

The road soon opened up into a wide clearing. A lawn spread up from the road, surrounding a large white two story house. Harry thought it looked like one of those American dream homes with its wrap around porch and perfectly tidy white siding with butter yellow shutters. The driveway was white gravel and it wrapped around in two thick stripes. There was a row of neatly trimmed shrubs and plants that Harry would have to look in his Herbology text to find the names of. 

A uniformed policeman was waiting for them making Harry groan as he untangled himself from Micah, summoned his badge, and as soon as the window rolled down he held it out almost in his face. “Harry Potter-Black from the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team. I was told Sheriff St. John is expecting me.” 

He was big and tall with dark hair, and he frowned when he saw Harry in the back with a Jeep full of others. 

“And the others?” 

“I was given permission due to the special nature of the crime to have a couple others with me. My assistant Larry Kirkland.” He may have drew up enough magic to make everyone else in the room seem unimportant. It was a mild compulsion charm that he used to keep the officer looking at him. 

The officer smelled like way too much cologne. He was sure every vampire and were in the vicinity would be able to pick him out of a crowd. How stupid. After a moment of frowning and staring at the badge and Harry he handed it back. “Go on up to the house. Sheriff’s expecting you.” 

Harry didn’t care if the man looked unhappy about it. It wasn’t his problem, and he gently tapped Jason to get a move on. He moved so quickly that the hulking guy barely had time to get his foot out of the way. 

“My nose burns,” Micah quipped. 

“He’s going to be the first one dead smelling like that.” Jason drove up and parked between the police cars. Harry clipped his ID to his shirt. 

Everyone aside from Larry agreed to wait for him for now. Micah got out and held out his hand to Harry who took it even if he didn’t need it. Larry met them on the other side. “Are you sure you want to do this, Larry? You don’t have to.” 

“I have to,” said Larry stoically. 

“You really don’t. I think you’ve had your quota for the day.” Micah slipped back into the Jeep to wait on them. Harry wouldn’t bring them out unless they were needed. He hoped the Sheriff wasn’t stupid enough to think that hunting a vampire in it’s territory when it was at it’s strongest was a good idea. 

But, with backwoods police Harry could never be too sure. No one seemed to truly understand a supernatural’s strength until they’d felt it themselves. 

The two of them headed up the pale curved sidewalk, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how silent the area was. It was almost too eerie. Harry had been to a lot of crime scenes, and silence was not one of the companions. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Silence at crime scenes are unusual. I have to wonder what the hell is going on,” Harry murmured pushing the doorbell. A rich bong sound echoed through the house, followed by the sound of a small dog barking. 

When the door opened, there was a small woman standing there reminding him a bit of Hermione with her dark curls and gentle looking face. She looked younger than she was, but Harry knew better than to judge ages considering his own situation. 

“You aren’t the state police,” she said, and seemed very unsure of herself. 

“I’m with the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team,” Harry told her. “Harry Potter-Black. This is my colleague Larry Kirkland.” Larry smiled and gave a small wave to the woman. She moved back from the door, and the light from the hallway fell onto her face; adding five years to her age. 

“Please come in Mr. Potter-Black and Mr. Kirkland. My husband, David, is waiting with the body. It’s awful.” She shook her head as she peered out into the darkness before closing the door. “David told him to turn those lights off. We don’t want everyone for miles to know what’s happened.”

“I’m sure they’ll go off in a minute. They were helpful to us, hard to find a place in a town you’ve never been to before.” Harry said gently, the woman seemed to be in shock still. “What’s your name, ma’am?”

“I’m sorry; I’m not usually this scattered. I’m Beth St. John. My husband is the sheriff. I’ve been sitting with the parents.” She blushed and made a small motion towards a set of double doors to the left of the main entrance. The dog was still barking, like a small furry machine gun. Harry held off a snicker at the thought of Edward firing his gun only for barking to come out. 

The barking didn’t stop until a voice called out, “Quiet Raven.”

Harry glanced around the entryway they were in. It looked to be from a later time period than his house, but still had a sparkling crystal chandelier shining light down on them. The light showed a darkened room off to the right with a cherrywood dining room set so polished it gleamed. A quick glance showed that the hallway cut straight back to a distant door that probably led to a kitchen; brining Harry’s estimate of the house’s age up a little. Stairs ran along the wall that held the dining room. Both the bannister and door edges were white. It had a pale blue carpet and white wallpaper with tiny blue flowers and leaves. The room was open and airy, bright and welcoming, and utterly quiet. Edward would absolutely hate it, Hermione might like it though. 

Beth led them up the stairway. In the center of the hallway on the right-hand side was a series of family photos. Harry could see the happy couple soon joined by a baby. Babies became children, a girl and a boy. Very much a nuclear family unit. Further along a miniature black poodle appeared in the photos. The girl seemed to be the oldest, but not by much. The boy wasn’t much for smiling it seemed; only a few occasions compared to the girl. 

White drapes framed a window at the end of the hallway, making it look like a black mirror. Darkness pressed against the glass like it had a weight to it. With his marks, Harry could see through the darkness and catch glimpses of the trees at the back of the property.

Beth knocked on the last door in the hall on the right. “David, the detectives are here.” With a glance at each other, Harry and Larry both silently agreed to let it slide. No need to go about correcting the ignorant more than necessary, especially if it helped them do their job faster. Beth stepped back before the door could open, moving to the middle of the hallway as if she was avoiding looking inside the room. Her eyes flickered over the hung pictures as she placed a hand to her chest; as if she was having trouble breathing. If any left in the car were inside with him now, Harry might have a better idea on what they were entering into. 

“I’ll just go make some coffee. Would you like some?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry smiled, trying to relax the woman. Larry nodded from his side. She weakly returned his smile before moving back down the hallway. She didn’t run, but Harry was confident in thinking that this was her first murder scene.

The door opened to show David St. John in a pale blue uniform that matched the one his deputy outside wore. He was five ten and thin like a marathon runner. His hair was a paler, brown version of Larry’s red. Pale green eyes were framed by glasses. He offered his hand to both of us.

“I’m Sheriff St. John. You must be Harry Potter-Black. Sergeant Storr told me you’d be coming. Who’s this?” The last was directed to Larry.

“Larry Kirkland.” St. John’s eyes narrowed and he stepped fully into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. 

“Sergeant Storr mentioned that you brought a few others with you. It’s a bit unprecedented, but then so is this. Can I see some ID?” Harry held up his badge again, just for St. John’s to shake his head. “You’re not a detective.”

“No, I’m the supernatural expert.” Harry calmly explained. “Larry is a trainee and is my assistant during my work out here this week. I have a couple others in the car with me. My job can sometimes get dangerous. I’m sure you can imagine. They will only interfere should they need to.”

“You a vampire hunter? It’s a little early for you to have been called in, I don’t know who did it yet.”

“I’m attached to Sergeant Storr’s squad as a specialist. I typically come in at the start of a case, not the end. Helps keep the body count down.”

“I didn’t think that Brewster’s law had gone into effect yet.” Brewster was a senator whose daughter got eaten. The law was about giving vampire executioners badges and federal status so that they could enter any police station and demand assistance. It didn’t matter much to Harry as he had been given a badge by MACUSA that gave him rights to lead on any scene with a supernatural element. However, he didn’t think that St. John would understand what it meant or appreciate him flashing it here.

“It hasn’t. I’ve been working with the police for a while now and get called in for all types of cases.”

“How long?”

“About three years now.” Harry shrugged causing St. John’s to smile.

“That’s longer than I’ve been sheriff.” He nodded, almost as if he’d answered his own question. “Sergeant Storr said if anybody could help me solve this, it was you. If the head of RPIT has that much confidence, I’m not going to refuse the help. We’ve never had a vampire kill out here, ever.”

“Vampires tend to like being in cities,” Harry said. “They can find more willing donors that way.”

“Well, no one tried to hide this victim.” St. John pushed open the door and gestured both men in. “Your guys are alright waiting in the car longer?”

“Yes, they’ll only come in if needed.”

The room they entered had wallpaper with big old-fashioned cabbage pink roses. Similar to what Draco had in his room before he cursed the wallpaper away. There was also an antique vanity with a raised oval mirror. The rest of the room was decorated in white wicker and pink lace. Harry was very thankful that none of the rooms in his house were this bad. 

The girl from the family photos lay on the narrow bed. The bedspread matched the wallpaper and jellybean pink sheets were twisted up underneath her body. If they didn’t know she was dead, you’d think she had just laid down for a nap.

Pink curtains fanned against an open window, allowing a cool breeze to crawl through the room; ruffling her thick black hair. It looks to have been styled for a night out. There was a small red stain under her face and neck where the sheets had soaked up some blood. Harry could guess that they’d find a bite mark on that side of the neck. Another glance at the face revealed that she wore makeup as the lipstick was badly smeared. She had even had her nails done with red polish. Her long legs were spread on the bed, showing two fang marks high on her inner thigh. Likely a vampire lover.

She was wearing a black teddy with the straps pushed down her shoulders, exposing her small breasts. The bottom of the teddy was pushed up nearly to her waist until it sat like a belt. The way she was displayed left her completely exposed. Someone could have covered her up and given her some dignity, not leaving her out like in one of Riana’s films.

Harry did note that Larry did his best to not look at the girl longer than necessary and instead moved to stand across the room at the other open window.

“Have you touched anything?” Harry asked. St. John shook his head. “Taken any photos?”

“No.” St. John seemed taken aback at the suggestion. Harry took a deep breath, reminding himself he didn’t have Dolph there to play nice with the locals for him. 

“What has been done so far? I’d hate to replicate.”

“Called RPIT and the state cops.”

“How long ago was the body found?”

“An hour ago. How did you get here so fast?” He asked as he checked his watch.

“I was less than ten miles out.”

“Lucky for me,” St. John said.

“Sure.” Harry glanced at her body again. With a sign, he waved his hand causing his wand to pop out. 

“What’s that?”

“I’m giving her some dignity.” Harry conjured a short sheet into existence and magically draped it over her body, covering her from armpit to upper thigh. 

“You can’t mess with the crime scene!” St. John stuttered out.

“The sheet has changed nothing other than hide her private parts. The sheet came from nothing and will leave nothing behind. But it’s disgraceful that she’s been left exposed like this. You wouldn’t want anyone to accuse you of anything, right Sheriff?” Harry flashed a look at the man as he turned red. If Micah or Jason were here they’d let him know if it was from embarrassment or rage. Harry hoped embarrassment. “Larry, could you run down and grab gloves out of the car?”

“Gloves?” Larry turned away from the window. 

“Yah, there should be a box of surgical gloves in the trunk. Just bring the whole box.” Larry swallowed hard and nodded. Poor boy was pale enough to cause every freckle to stand out like ink spots. He moved quickly out the door, remembering to shut it softly behind him. Harry’s things were in the moleskin pouch, but Larry need more air than the window provided. He could also tell the men in the car what was going on. 

“This his first murder?”

“Second,” Harry replied. “How old is she?”

“Seventeen.” St. John sighed.

“Then it’s murder even if she consented.”

“Consented? What are you talking about?” There was a hint of anger in his voice.

“What do you think happened here, Sheriff?” Harry asked with a head tilt.

“A vampire climbed in her window while she was getting ready for bed and killed her.”

“Where’s all the blood?”

“There’s more blood under her neck. You can’t see the mark, but that’s where he drained her.”

“That’s not enough blood to kill her.”

“He drank it obviously!” He sounded a bit outraged.

“No single vampire can consume the entire blood supply of an adult human in one sitting.” Harry shook his head. There was no point in mentioning Jean-Claude doing something similar with him a few months ago as he was already drained of some blood then. 

“Then there was more than one.” He shook his head.

“You mean the bites on her thighs?”

“Yeah, those.” He started pacing the pink shag carpet in quick, nervous strides.

“Those marks are at least a couple of days old.” Harry stated.

“So he hypnotized her twice before, but this time killed her.”

“It’s awfully early for a teenager to be going to bed.” Harry mused, glancing out a window.

“Her mother said she wasn’t feeling well.” That Harry could believe. Even if consensual, that much blood loss can take a lot out of a human. 

“She fixed her hair and makeup before she went to bed.” Harry pointed out.

“So?”

“Did you know this girl?”

“Yes. This is a small town, Mr. Potter-Black. We all know each other. She was a good kid, never in any trouble. You never found her parked with a boy or out drinking. She was a good girl.”

“I believe that she was, Sheriff St. John. Being murdered doesn’t make anyone a bad person.” The Sheriff nodded, but his eyes were sort of wild with too much white showing. Harry was tempted to ask how many murders he’d seen, but knew he shouldn’t. Whether this was his first or twenty-first, he was sheriff and could kick Harry out. “What do you think happened here, Sheriff?” Harry asked again.

“A vampire raped and killed Ellie Quinlan, that’s what happened here.” He said it almost defiantly, as if any other explanation was wrong.

“This wasn’t rape, Sheriff. Ellie Quinlan invited her killer into this room.” St. John paced to the far window and stood like Larry had. 

“How am I supposed to tell her parents, her kid brother, that she let some… thing make love to her? That she’d been letting it feed off her? How can I tell them that?”

“Well,” Harry started, “in three nights, two counting tonight, Ellie can rise from the dead and tell them herself.” That caused a shock, the Sheriff turned back to face Harry with a pale face. He shook his head slowly.

“They want her staked.”

“What?”

“They want her staked. They don’t want her to rise as a vampire.” Harry stared down at the girl and shook his head.

“She will rise in two more nights.”

“The family doesn’t want that.”

“If she was a vampire, it would be murder to stake her just because her family doesn’t want her to be one.” Harry calmly explained.

“But she’s not yet,” St. John said. “She’s a corpse.”

“The coroner will have to certify death before she can be staked. That can take a little time.”

“I know Doc Campbell; he’ll speed along the paperwork for us.” St. John shook his head.

“She didn’t plan to die, Sheriff. This isn’t a suicide. She planned on coming back.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do know that, and so do you. If we stake her before she can rise from the dead, it’s murder.”

“Not according to the law.”

“I’m not going to take out the head and heart of a seventeen-year-old girl just because her parents don’t like her lifestyle choice.” Harry argued, starting to get angry himself. He hadn’t met the parents yet but he was starting to believe they were the American version of the Dursleys.

“She’s dead.”

“I know she is. I also know what she’ll become. Probably better than you do.” 

“Then you understand why they want it done.” Harry looked at the man. He didn’t understand. Oh, he understood the discriminating viewpoint the family was coming from. Afterall, Harry spent more than half his life dealing with others’ prejudices. 

“Let her parents think about it for twenty-four hours. Trust me on this. They’re horrified and grief-stricken. Are they really in a position to decide what happens to her?”

“They are her parents.” St. John weakly argued back.

“Yeah, and in two days from now would they rather have her on her feet talking to them, or dead in a box?”

“She’ll be a monster.”

“Maybe by some’s definition. But I think we should hold off for just a little while until they’ve had some time. The more immediate problem is the vampire that did this.”

“I agree. We find him and kill him.”

“No.” Harry said firmly. He didn’t want to start a man-hunt, vampire-hunt, until they had further information. “We can’t kill him without a court order of execution.”

“I know the local judge. I can get you that order in minutes.”

“I just bet you can.”

“What’s the matter with you? Don’t you want to kill him?” Harry looked at the girl again. If the vampire had really wanted her to rise as a vampire, he would have taken the body with him. He’d have hidden her until she rose to help keep her safe. This room alone would have killed her once the sun was up. Maybe he got spooked before he could take her.

“I won’t kill an innocent. We need to figure out the whole story.” Harry shook his head already knowing the Sheriff wouldn’t be happy with his answer. 

“There’s nothing innocent about what happened here. If you won’t kill him, I will.”

“Alright, calm down. We can’t do anything without that warrant anyways. It will help to know where his resting place is. This killing took place just after dark, so it can’t be far. Are there any old houses, caves, or other locations where you could hide a coffin?” If Harry’s men worked quickly enough, maybe they could find the vampire first and figure out what happened in the room.

“There’s an old homestead about a mile from here, and there’s a cave down along the stream. I used to go there when I was little, all of the town did.”

“Here’s the deal, Sheriff. If we go out there, into the dark, after him now he will probably kill some of us. Vampires are stronger than humans and he is full of blood, making him stronger than he started the night. However, if we can find his coffin tonight we might be able to create a trap and catch him. Otherwise he might end up moving his coffin and we could lose our chance.”

“We look for him tonight. Now!” 

“Sheriff, how long have you and your wife been married?”

“Five years; why?”

“You love her?”

“Yes. We were high school sweethearts. What’s this matter?”

“If you go out after the vampire, you may never see her again. If you’ve never hunted one out there at night in its own territory, you don’t know what we’ll be up against. Nothing I can tell you will prepare you for it.” Harry paused, maybe he could keep the Sheriff back and take his men instead. “Think about never seeing Beth again. Never holding her hand, hearing her voice. We can go out in the morning and hope that the vampire didn’t move its coffin. We can try during the day tomorrow without risking anybody’s life. Or you can let me and my guys go out there now searching. We’ll take on the risk, we’ve all hunted at night before. Even Larry has dealt with vampires at night.” 

“I can’t let your men take the risk alone.” St. John reluctantly shook his head. Harry could tell that he had briefly considered it, showing that he wasn’t a total idiot. 

“Okay, but we have to have some ground rules first. I’m in charge. I’ve done this before and am still alive; that makes me an expert. If you do everything I say, maybe, just maybe, we can all live until morning.”

“Except for the vampires.” St. John said.

Harry said nothing in response. Nothing he said now would change St. John’s mind at this moment. He could only hope that he found the vampire first to get the story. If he was innocent then Harry would do what he could to save him, if not… Well that was a bridge to be burned later.

“Do you have silver bullets?”

“I can get some.”

“They work better. Find me a shotgun and silver ammo for that too please. Is there a church around here?”

“Of course.” Right, small town in America, of course there was a church. It was silly of Harry to ask. 

“We should carry some holy water with us. Also grab some holy wafer, the host.” 

“I know holy water hurts vampires, but why the host?”

“The host is for the Quinlans to put one on every window sill and door sill.”

“You think it’ll come back for them?”

“No, but the girl invited it in, only she can revoke the invitation, and she’s currently dead. Until we get the vampire, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“I’ll go to the church and see what I can do.” St. John nodded.

“And, Sheriff?” St. John stopped before leaving the room. “I want that court order in my hands before we go hunting. I’m not going to be up on murder charges.”

“You’ll have it Mr. Potter-Black.” He nodded, nervously, before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

It was such a normal looking house, and Harry knew that most would find it pleasant with it’s pastel shades, but Harry had grown up in a normal household, and he’d hated it. He wondered if the young woman had hated it too. 

Sometimes, he hated the arrogance of parents who thought it was better to go against a child’s wishes all for the sake of religion and their own conscience. He knew that most youth couldn’t always make their own decisions, but Ellie was what? Not a few months from eighteen? If the girl had waited a court order would have been impossible, the family could not push this for any reason unless they wish to go to jail themselves for murder. Granted, he didn’t like the fact that she chose her life all for a boy that might or might not be around. But, it had been her decision. Harry remembered being seventeen, though he had a whole host of other problems than worrying about those kind of changes. Perhaps, Harry wouldn’t understand because he had been an orphan or maybe he was just becoming cynical. 

He knew from the moment he met the father of the house that the two were not going to get on.  The family sat huddled on the white sofa. The man was broad, not fat, but square like a linebacker. He had short black hair that was going nicely grey at the sideburns. Very distinguished. His complexion was ruddy, not tanned, but colorful just the same. He was dressed in a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck, but sleeves still sporting their cufflinks. His face was very tight, immobile like a mask, as if underneath something entirely different was going on. He looked calm, composed, but the effort thrummed along his skin. Anger glittered in his dark eyes. He was the kind of man who didn’t take no for an answer. What he said went, and no amount of compromise would see him changing tune. 

He had his arm around the wife’s shoulders. She leaned into him crying softly, eyes closed as though it would make it better. Her makeup had smeared in long multicolored streaks down her cheeks. She had stiff short black hair, and was dressed like any woman trying to impress and failing badly. Appearances. For a lot of people that was all they clung to. They also clung to religion if the motifs in the house was anything to go by, and the yellow gold cross that sat around her neck. 

The boy was smaller than even Harry, but he had the same willow slenderness. He was one of those late bloomers if he would ever bloom. It was a hard life for the small boys. His face was soft and perfect, and he would likely never shave a day in his life. 

Harry had been much the same. He was going to guess the mother’s genetics were fully in play with this child. If the girl had been seventeen, he couldn’t have been older than fifteen or sixteen at best. Seeing him reminded him way too much of himself at that age. He looked almost twelve, but Harry doubted that it was from malnourishment and abuse. It was simple genetics, much like Micah. 

Even in the midst of grief with the lines of tears drying on his face, he looked sure of himself, self-possessed. His eyes held a quick intelligence and a rage that would hold the bullies at bay. 

All too familiar for him. 

His hair was perfectly black like Harry’s own, but it was baby fine like Jason’s. A little black poodle was in his lap. It had barked like a machine gun. Edward wouldn’t approve, but Harry’s head tilted as he watched the yapping dog growl in silence when the boy lifted it. 

“Hush, Raven.” He pet the dog as he said it. It continued to growl and make yip noises.

“Mr. and Mrs. Quinlan, my name is Harry Potter-Black. I need to ask you a few questions.” 

“Have you staked the body yet?” the man asked. 

_ Merlin, what was wrong with these people? _ Harry thought keeping his expression neutral. “No, Mr. Quinlan, the sheriff and I agreed to wait twenty-four hours.” 

“Her immortal soul is in jeopardy. We want it done now!” 

Bullshit. Her soul was not in jeopardy. These people knew nothing about the reality of a soul, and no amount of religion would teach them. 

“For one, I need a court order or it’s murder,” said Harry flatly. “For another, she will not rise for at least three days. In twenty four hours, if I have the court order… I will do what is necessary.” 

“We want it done now!” He snapped. He was holding his wife so tightly that his fingers dug into her shoulders. 

She opened her eyes at this and blinked at him. “Jeffery, please. You’re hurting me.” 

He swallowed hard and loosened his grip. “I’m sorry, Sally. So sorry.” It was like the anger had gone out of his sails. The lines in his face softened. He shook his head. “We must save her soul. Her life is gone, but her soul remains. We must save that at least.” 

Actually, her soul was hovering above the bed. It was waiting in anticipation for the return. Harry shook his head. Nothing he could say would change their tune about this. You couldn’t argue someone’s religion unless you wanted to be there all day and end up blue in the face. 

“You do understand what you’re asking me to do?” Harry tried instead. 

“To save her! “ Harry shook his head again. Mrs. Quinlan was looking at him now. Her eyes were very intent. 

He decided to play the crude card. Something he rarely ever did with broken families. “I will put a stake through her heart and chop off her head or shoot her in the chest with a shotgun at close range with silver bullets to make sure all is gone.” Catholics. They had to be Catholics. Harry resisted sighing. It was no wonder she wanted out from under the pressure. Harry knew he was once again being a bit too judgy. 

Mrs. Quinlan went sheet white as she began crying again, the boy was staring at him wide-eyed. Mr. Quinlan squawked. “Are you trying to upset my wife?” 

“No, sir, but I want you to realize exactly what you are asking me to do. You need the full scope of the situation. You need to realize that in two nights, Ellie will rise as a vampire. She’ll walk and talk, and eventually she’ll be able to be around you. If I stake her, all she’ll be is dead.” 

“She is already dead! We want you to do your job.” 

Harry looked at Mrs. Quinlan, and a sudden intense dislike for her wrapped around his neck like a noose. Either she believed strongly as her husband or she wouldn’t fight him. Harry’s mother would have, he was sure of it. Lily died saving him after all. How could religion be more important than family? She’d probably beat James black and blue for even suggesting putting bullets through her son’s heart. He wondered if Petunia would have done the same to Vernon if Vernon wanted to rip out Dudley’s heart? 

Hm. It was a bad day when he thought that Petunia might actually do something decent, but then they were only religious when it suited them. 

He eyed the growling dog for a moment and turned to the child hugging onto it. “Does the poodle always bark at strangers?” His question took them off guard. He wasn’t about to justify himself to a man who wouldn’t listen. So now he needed to figure out what he could. 

“What does that got to do with anything?” he asked sharply. 

_ Really? _ “If I’m going to catch this man I need your help, and so please just answer the questions as best as you can.” 

“What does the dog have to do with it?” 

It was at that moment that Beth St. John arrived with two cups of coffee. Larry had a tray in one hand and looked much better having something else to do. As she smiled gently and passed him the coffee, their hands briefly met, and it took everything to keep from flinching at the icy touch. 

He stared directly into her eyes. “Are you cold?” 

“No?” She shook her head, wild curls flying around her elegantly as she did. 

What the hell? Her natural lifespan was coming to an end, but how? He started looking around him, and then back at the dog barking. 

He gritted his teeth. “The poodle barked its head off when we came to the door. Does it bark every time a stranger comes to the house?” 

The kid saw exactly what Harry was getting at. “Yeah, Raven always barks at strangers.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Jeff.”  _ Good Merlin, please don’t turn out like your father _ , Harry thought. 

“How many times would I have to come to the house before Raven stopped barking at me?” 

He thought about that, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about it. Mrs. Quinlan surprisingly sat up, a little apart from her husband. “Raven always barks when someone comes to the door. Even if she knows you.” 

“Did she bark tonight?” 

The Quinlans frowned at Harry, but Jeff nodded. “Yeah. She barked like crazy until Ellie let her in her room just after dark. Ellie let her in, then a few minutes later Raven came back downstairs.” 

“How’d you find the body?” 

“Raven started barking again and wouldn’t stop. Ellie didn’t let her in. Ellie always lets her in. I mean, I’m not allowed in her room, but Raven gets to go in even when Ellie wants her privacy.” He made the last word sound like usually said it with a lot of eye-rolling. 

“I knocked at the door and she didn’t answer. Raven was scratching at the door. It was locked. She locked her door a lot, but she wouldn’t answer.” His tears started falling, and Harry pretended he didn’t notice them. Sometimes, it’s better to give a boy at least that much. “I went and got dad.” 

“You unlocked the door, Mr. Quinlan?” 

“Yes, and she was just laying there. I couldn’t bear to touch her. She’s unclean now. I…” He was choking on tears, trying so hard not to cry that his face was turning purple. 

Unclean? From a little sex? Geez, Jeffery Quinlan was the type to believe a daughter’s virginity was something for sale to a higher bidder or something? Seriously? Why? Why was there a marriage clause in all this shit? He didn’t get it. 

Jeff went over and put his arm around his dad, and leaned against his mother. The poodle still gripped in his other arm. The dog whined softly, licking the tears from Mrs. Quinlan’s face. The woman looked up and gave a choked laugh, petting the curly fur. 

Harry had to stop that warrant. It was all he could think about. Larry was sitting in the corner of a pale blue chair, and Beth St. John was sitting on the arm sipping her coffee. 

She was dying tonight, but how? Surely, she wouldn’t be hunting too? 

Harry took a sip of his coffee. “The vampire had to be in the room with Ellie when she let the dog in at full dark.” 

“My daughter would not have let in her murderer!” 

Harry wanted to tell him that if she’d been eighteen they wouldn’t be discussing murder. But instead, he shook his head. “She had to have. A vampire cannot cross the threshold without an invite,” Jeffery Quinlan paled at this. “She let him in. Her window was wide-open. She’s probably been letting him in for a while now. This is not a rogue vampire, this was planned out. She planned it.” 

“NO! I want him out of here!” Jeffery jumped to his feet, finger pointed. 

“If I walk out now, you will never catch who did any of this. You will never end it,” Harry said coolly. “Everyone will die because you have no fucking idea how to deal with it.” All of them drew back in shock. “So, you can sit your arse down and answer my questions or I can turn around and leave, and whatever God you believe in can have mercy on your souls.” He was sick of the way the Sheriff and parents were treating this. His temper was barely hanging on by a thread. “I am sorry for your loss, but I can’t do anything if I don’t know what I’m walking into. Now. You shut up, and let me talk to your son since he seems to be more agreeable.” 

Jeff let go of his father. “What do you want to know?” 

“I’m the man of the house…” 

“I don’t care if you’re the poodle,” Harry said flatly. He thought for a moment he saw Mrs. Quinlan’s lip twitching. “I’m not here to help you. I’m here to help your daughter.” 

“My husband has gone to get a few things,” said Beth, cutting into the conversation with a deep breath. “I think we should listen to him. My husband wouldn’t have sent for help otherwise. You know this is out of our hands. We’ve never even met a vampire!” 

Mr. Quinlan’s hands were shaking. “My daughter was raped and murdered by some soulless, bloodsucking animal, and I want this man out of my house, now!” 

Harry however ignored him. “Has anyone you know vanished or died recently?” he asked Jeff. 

“What?” Jeff raised his head. 

“Has anyone you know gone missing or died recently?” he repeated carefully. 

“Andy’s missing.” 

Mr. Quinlan shook his head again. “The boy is no concern of ours!” 

“Who is Andy?” 

“Ellie’s Boyfriend.” 

“He’s not her boyfriend!” Mr. Quinlan snapped, but the veiled look on Mrs. Quinlan’s face told him differently, and Jeff. 

“Tell me about Andy, Jeff.” 

“Aren’t you listening to me boy?! I said, he has nothing to do with-” As Quinlan’s face began to turn a puce color. Harry drew himself up, and glared hard. 

Oh he did not just go there. “Back - down. I’m now involved, and I’m not leaving because I won’t play ruler sizing with you. I didn’t ask for your opinion.” As Mr. Quinlan took a step closer, he was bounced back and fell into his chair. His eyes widened. “If this was any other crime scene in any other city, I’d have you in custody for contempt and talking about murdering your own daughter so easily. So sit down and shut up. That’s the last time I will tell you.” 

“Dad thinks he’s a criminal, but all he’s really done is smoke a bit of pot.” Jeff drew his dog closer, and bowed his head. 

“He was a loser!” Mr. Quinlan hissed. 

“Doesn’t escape the fact that he meant something to her,” said Harry. “Is he missing, Jeff?” 

“Yeah, he’s been missing. You think he’s involved?” asked Jeff. 

“I don’t know, Jeff. But every lead is important. Even if you think it hurts your appearance.” He looked pointedly at Mr. Quinlan. “Even if it is shameful in your eyes. If you want this to close out and move on with your lives; you’re going to have to put up with me.” He turned on his heel. “I need to confer with those left in the car, Larry. Stay here and watch the family,” he ordered without waiting and swiftly made his way outside and down the steps to the black tinted Jeep. It was getting cooler, the mountain breeze whipped around him, and boy was he glad of it. He’d almost released his magic back there. Mr. Quinlan was like a thinner Uncle Vernon. Merlin, no wonder the girl wanted to change her life. He really couldn’t blame her. Micah rolled the window down. 

“What do you need us to do?” he asked, sensing Harry’s anger. 

Harry waved his hand to throw a silencing bubble around the car and leaned in to whisper what he’d found. “I need to find the boy, Andy, to see if he’s innocent or not, and I have to put a stop to this warrant. I get the feeling that the Sheriff will ask for a warrant on both the girl and the vampire who turned her. Just a delay of a few days. Enough for her to rise.” 

Jean-Claude hummed. “I could search for the boy. If he fits the innocent criteria I could offer protection. I could use more on my side after all. I could have them relocated to St. Louis.” 

“I hate families like this. Look perfect, but they suck.” Harry scowled as he looked toward the house. “I can probably get Draco to put a stopper in it. Also, something is going to happen, and I don’t know when or where or why.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jean-Claude asked. 

Harry hesitated. He hadn’t explicitly told them about his other abilities yet. “Something I haven’t really mentioned, but ever since the animalistic vampire issue, I’ve been able to feel when people who are meant to die with the natural order are going to die.” 

Micah and Jean-Claude’s eyes widened. For Jean, it was so very human. Jason was now staring at him. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Jason. 

“I can see souls. I can see them about to depart, the girl in that room I see her soul hovering and waiting. I sometimes touch people and I can feel their life draining out of them. It’s like the soul is preparing to depart. Like it’s detaching permanently. The Sheriff’s wife is ice cold. I don’t know how else to explain it.” 

“You can save her, mon Amour.” 

“I cannot. If someone is meant to die there is no way to change it. Death will claim what it is rightfully owed. I can’t feel vampires or lycanthropes, so far it’s only with humans.” He kept out the whole marking thing. He wasn’t ready to cop to that yet. “Accidental deaths and unintentional deaths I can save. But, if you are meant to die…” 

“You will go,” said Jean-Claude with a nod. 

“What does this mean?” asked Micah. 

“That I’m a freak?” Harry laughed hollowly. He pulled out his phone. “I need to get a pause on these warrants before they get here.” 

“Allow me to assist in hunting this boy vampire. If he is true to his word and to this young lady, I will offer protection.” 

“Courthouse is here, and it doubles as a post office and a BMV,” said Jason pulling a map out of the console. “If anyone is getting a warrant it would be from here. But this late?” 

“It’s a small area, everyone knows everybody. All about appearances, doesn’t matter what a sound seventeen year old girl wants. Just a few months from eighteen.” 

“Address?” 

“Erm…” Jason squinted before Jean-Claude turned on the overhead car lights to shine down. “101 Main Street.” Harry called Draco. 

“Hello?” It had taken some time, but Draco was finally answering the phone. “Harry is that you?” Almost normally. 

“Hey Draco, I know it’s late but I need a desperate favor.” 

“Another warrant?” 

“Actually, the opposite. I need you to find a Doc Campell, the coroner, to waylay the certification of death, and whoever the hell it is at the courthouse drawing up an order of execution for a seventeen year old girl who is right now helpless. If you can stop all orders being worked on from tonight that would be even better, we may have an innocent vampire too.” 

Draco swore. “Addresses?” 

“It’s probably near the courthouse.” Harry rattled off the directions. “I don’t know. Charm anyone and anybody that might have anything to do with it.” 

“Got it. I was downright bored anyway. I need my TV buddy here for cartoons to enjoy it. By the way, can’t you use your credentials?” 

“I could, but this is such a small arse town. I have a feeling that even if the warrants don’t go through, someone is going to do something stupid. Like try and kill her anyway, and then they’d probably get a slap on the wrist because you know small towns stick together. I hope Dolph gets the Feds here in time.” 

Most people hated the Feds interfering in investigations, but Harry liked them. In fact, there were three lycanthropes in the local St. Louis FBI branch, and Harry got on well with them. They’d seen so much that they knew, more than anyone, when patience was a virtue that was needed in a crisis like this. There were even talks about letting vampires in on their special terrorist divisions. Also when MACUSA worked with the Muggle law enforcement, they tended to always have a Fed watching their backs. 

It was always best to have the big guys with you otherwise the little guys get a little too cranky. Harry started snickering. He soon hung up with Draco, and Jean-Claude prepared to slip out and hunt for the boy vampire. Micah was staying behind, but Jason decided to tag along with Jean-Claude. 

“What?” Micah asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Who did I get the judgmental bit from, in this power play?” he asked boldly causing Jean-Claude’s lip to twitch as Micah raised a finger with guilt. 

“That would be me. I’m not judgmental. I just don’t trust anyone when I first meet them, and I always think the worst even if I don’t say it. It’s always nice being surprised by the good rather than taken off guard by the asses.” 

“I don’t trust them either, but since when did I get snarky?” 

Jean-Claude laughed. “Mon Amour. You are the snarkiest little thing I have ever met. It’s all you, love.” 

Harry pouted. “I didn’t know I was that snarky.” 

Micah grinned. “I’m practical, and he’s dramatic, and you are a snarker.” 

“Is that a word?” He wasn’t sure. 

Micah shrugged. 

Harry sighed. “I better get back in there. Merlin knows what’s going on now.” 

“Want me to come in with you or stay out here on watch?” Micah then cleared his throat. “Heads up.” He shoved his sunglasses back over his eyes when Harry turned and dropped the silencer in time to see Jeff coming toward him. 

“Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“Harry, please. I apologize for my discord in there. I want to help your sister as much as I can, Jeff, and I can’t do that when I don’t have the facts.” 

Jeff nodded, he was still clutching Raven to his chest who was now growling softly. Harry hoped the thing couldn’t smell Micah in the car. Micah rolled up the window as if he too had been thinking about the same thing. “I know, dad is… he just didn’t understand. I don’t really either. I mean, Andy was okay I guess. He was kinda cool, but also kind of a loser you know? Ellie didn’t care.” 

“Most don’t when you fall for someone.” 

Jeff bit his lower lip. “Is it true? Did she want to be bit?” 

“I’ve seen victims taken by force, Jeff. She was not one of them.” 

Jeff waved a hand. “I’m sorry about dad. He always has to be right and everyone else is wrong. He doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s just always how it’s been.” 

“But that’s not always right, Jeff. I wasn’t boasting when I said that if I leave here there is a good chance that more than Ellie will suffer for it.” Jeff winced at this. “I get that he’s grieving, but instead of clinging to a religion, he needs to cling to a reality that he has left. His family.” 

“Yeah, Ellie always said he thought more about what others thought of them than anything. Do you think it’s true?” 

“What?” 

“Does being a vampire kill your soul?” 

“No.” 

Jeff’s eyes widened. “How do you know?” 

“Do you know what my original profession is Jeff?” He shook his head. “I’m an Animator. I raise the dead. I’ve seen souls, I’ve felt them in the palm of my hands. I’ve seen them with my own eyes. There are only a couple of ways to damn a soul and it has nothing to do with religion and all to do with Death. Yes, there are a lot of dangerous and vicious vampires out there, same with lycanthropes, but what about humans? How many human serial killers can you name off the top of your head?”

“A lot.” 

“Exactly. It doesn’t matter the species. It’s the individual that matters. Sometimes, it’s hard for even me to remind myself of this particular fact. I need to know more about your sister and Andy. The more I know, the more I can help stop what is going on around here.”

“My dad tried to put a stop to it, but…” 

“It didn’t work, did it?” 

Jeff shook his head. “No.” 

“When did Andy disappear?” 

“About two weeks ago. His car went missing, too, so everybody thought he’d run off, but he wouldn’t have left Ellie behind. He was sort of creepy, but he wouldn’t have left her.” 

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, leaning against the Jeep door. “Was Ellie upset at being left behind?” 

He frowned, hugging the dog closer to his chest.  _ Any closer and the thing would get squished _ , Harry thought fondly. Raven licked Jeff’s chin with her small pink tongue. “That was the weird part. I mean, I know she had to pretend not to care in front of mom and dad, but even at school or out with our friends she didn’t seem to care. I was kinda glad. I mean, Andy was a loser, but it was like she didn’t believe he was gone or knew something the rest of us didn’t. I thought he’d just gone off to find an out-of-town job and he was going to send for her.” 

“Maybe he did.” 

Jeff frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I think Andy may be a vampire.” 

A look of horror crossed his face. “I don’t believe that. Andy loved Ellie; he wouldn’t kill her.” 

“If he’s a vampire, Jeff, he wouldn’t think turning her into one was killing her. He’d probably think of it as bringing her over.” 

Jeff shook his head furiously. “Andy wouldn’t hurt Ellie. Doesn’t it hurt to die?” 

“No.” 

Jeff blinked at the answer. “How do you know?” 

“I told you. I am an animator. I raise the dead for a living. It’s more than zombies and corpses. It’s all manner of death I encompass. Death is a peace. It’s living that’s the hardest.” 

Jeff bowed his head. “Are you going to find him?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Are you going to kill him?” 

“Only with an order.” Jeff’s head snapped up. 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I killed him. I’d be a murderer without an order of execution, and if she was a few months older this conversation wouldn’t have even taken place.” 

“...” 

“She’s not a monster, Jeff. But I will do everything I can to bring her a sense of peace. It’s what she deserves.”

Harry was well aware of Deputy Coltrain watching from afar, Jeff thanked him, and headed back to the house with his dog latched in his arms. 

Harry sighed as the window rolled back down, and fingers danced up his back. “It’s a tiring night, Micah.” He turned and bowed his head so that he was eye level. Micah removed his sunglasses so that he could see the glowing leopard eyes even in the dark. “Are you still mad at me?” 

Micah shook his head. “I wasn’t mad, but the Alpha is. It’s two sides of me, Harry. Sometimes even I can’t control him. Both of us are aware you meant nothing by it, problem is, something touched you without our permission.” He pulled Harry further into the car and their lips met leaving him buzzing. “You do know you belong to us?” 

“I know. It’s taken me some time to get the memo, but I did.” Micah flicked Harry’s torc. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to come up with something to mark you as my own.” 

“Please, don’t pee on me.” 

Micah smirked. “I’m not a wolf, but I will come up with something.” 

“Whatever you want.” He kissed Micah’s cheek. 


	5. Chapter Five

#  Chapter Five 

Harry was still staring at the house, Micah right behind him still in the car. “Something is going to happen tonight in that house while I’m out.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“How else is it that the Sheriff’s wife is about to die? I told them we shouldn’t do this in the dark.” 

“Good advice is never taken until the body count rises. I can keep watch.” 

“I don’t care so much about the parents, they’re a lost cause. I can see the Dursleys in them from here. I mean, they want me to blow their daughter away. She’s seventeen. How could any religion accept something like that?” 

“It’s not a religion, Harry. It’s a cult.” 

“What isn’t these days?” Harry shook his head. 

“You can feel the deaths of humans? I don’t quite understand that.” 

“I barely do. There is the natural order of death and then there’s the accidental chaos part of death. I can prevent the accidental if I’m in the right place at the right time. But, when it’s a natural order… I can’t do anything. No amount of power will see that person remaining alive. I can’t tell with vampires and I can sometimes feel a sense with lycanthropes, but I definitely can tell when it’s human. I think she grew cold the moment St. John insisted on going out here tonight. A solid and conscience decision on his part forfeited her life. Means that we are walking into an ambush, and that ambush is going to be a distraction that’ll lead to here. Probably to get Ellie’s body before sunrise.” 

Harry shivered when the warmth of Micah’s fingers played down his back. “I’ll keep watch. Just keep yourself careful, Harry.” 

“Always am.” His phone rang just then, and he answered it. “Draco?” 

“Success, although I did let them give the warrants for a hunt for any rogue vampires. I made sure there was a stay of execution for the girl for twenty-four hours unless you want it reapplied.” 

“Thank you, Draco you’re amazing.” He was sure that Jean-Claude and Jason would find Andy. 

“Obviously, and the next time you go out of the city? Let me know so I can come along and save your arse.” 

Harry laughed. “You got it.” He hung up just as St. John returned with an arsenal, and a couple of state policemen following him. 

He was a bit angry that he could not get an order of execution for Ellie Quinlan, and the parents were even less happy about it. 

He was glad to know that St. John was so distracted that he seemed to forget about Harry’s men. Larry had been in the house the whole time sitting beside Beth, and doing what little he could to comfort the family. 

“What’s going on, Harry?” he asked as the shouting got higher, thanks to Mr. Quinlan. 

“Vampire rising or not would anyone in their right mind sign off on an order of execution for a seventeen year old girl?” He asked quietly and Larry bowed his head. “A seventeen year old girl who made her decision.” 

“But, is it the right one? She’s a kid!” 

“It’s not our call whether it's right or wrong. It’s like telling me I shouldn’t have fallen in love with three men. It’s my decision. I have the right. Just like you have the right to be with women, and not men.” 

“...” 

“Her decision was her own. Maybe it had not been a wise decision, considering if she’d waited until she was eighteen we wouldn’t even be here right now. Can you do it, Larry? You want to be a vampire executioner right? Do you want to walk in there with a shotgun full of silver shells and a machete? Can you do it? Can you hack that girl knowing full well that she’s going to come back?” 

Larry grew unusually pale. “I - I never imagined I’d look at how human they are. But, seeing Jean-Claude tonight, and how he is with you. How protective, and how normal he is…” 

Harry snorted. Jean-Claude was as far away from normalcy as one could get, but he thought he understood Larry. “No, they’re not human, but they are beings. A being that can love, feel, hate, and smile. Every creature on the face of this planet are fallible creatures. Yes, we get some sick and demented vampires, but we also get Jeffery Dahmer, Ted Bundy, and John Wayne Gayce. It’s always why I try to look at a person as an individual. Do you like Mr. Quinlan?”

“No, he’s an ass,” Larry admitted seeing the man shouting at St. John until he was blue in the face. Any other person would have slammed handcuffs on the grieving father, no exceptions. 

Beth was holding her cheeks and swaying from side to side, Mrs. Quinlan looked as though she’d given up, and was sitting on the couch lifeless. Jeff was sitting on the staircase, his knees to his chest and watching the scene. Harry crossed over to Jeff, and sat down beside him. Raven was at the foot of the steps. 

“He’s always like this,” Jeff murmured. “Ellie hated it,” he said, lowering his chin to his knees. “She told me last week that she was declaring herself Atheist. If dad found out… God, I don’t know what he’d do. She threw everything away. That makeup you saw on her? It was forbidden in the house. He would have locked her away for a month if he caught her in it.” 

“I may have given you the wrong idea, Jeff,” said Harry gently patting him on the arm. “Religion isn’t the problem,” Jeff looked at him. “It’s when people choose a religious organization over their family that gets to me. Faith and belief come from all over the world, and from so many different sources. A cross is just as good a deterrent as any other religious holy symbol so long as you have a strong enough belief. My mentor was once a vaudun practitioner, and he converted himself to Christianity. It saved him because he was digging so deeply into the vaudun dark arts that he could barely pull himself up. It’s good to have something to believe in, but it’s not good to let it be the be-all-and-end-all of a person’s life.” 

“Did you stop the execution?” Jeff whispered. 

Harry didn’t admit or deny.  _ Jeff was smart _ , he thought fondly. Like a young Harry if Harry was innocent. But, Harry lost his innocence long long ago, and sex had nothing to do with it. “Can you bare the idea of anyone doing what I described to her? Knowing that she was going to come back in a couple of days?” 

“But, will she be Ellie?” 

“For a while, she’ll be disoriented. It’s like waking from a coma. She’ll have a different diet, but after a while, yeah. She could be that Ellie. Just stronger and faster and more durable. How she takes to it all depends on her and what she was when she died. If I thought she had been brutally tortured and raped like your father had insisted, I would have put her out of her misery because waking up after that as a vampire is a recipe for disaster. But, she wasn’t. She gave her consent. Seventeen or not. Stupid decision or not. She made it. She should at least be given the chance, don’t you think?” 

Jeff sniffed and wiped the tear that slid down his cheek. “I don’t know. Yes. No. Maybe?” Harry didn’t flinch when Jeff pressed his forehead to Harry’s shoulder. “How do you know death is painless?” 

“I’ve died,” Harry told him. “A couple of times.” 

Jeff drew back in shock. “You’re not a vampire?” 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “All human. See.” He smiled causing Jeff to snort and snicker all at once. “It’s like the world’s best sleep. No fear, no pain. Nothing. It’s living that is hard on people. Some call those who die in the line of duty brave.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t. Living in the line of duty is what is brave. So much pain. So much hatred. So many bad things can go wrong. One decision from one person can change the life of another.” His eyes coasted across Beth St. John. Jeff followed his gaze. “One fact can bring Death to call with no hesitations. When he comes for you, he comes. You can’t back down. Not even a vampire can. Everything dies, even those so-called immortals have an end. It’s just a matter of reaching it.” 

“Why are you looking at her?” Jeff asked. 

“She’s growing cold. I don’t like this. I don’t like hunting at night with men who are so unaware of what they are walking into. It’s kind of like, what do you do Jeff when you come face to face with a ten foot angry giant?” 

Jeff blinked at this. “Uhm, I run away?” 

“Exactly. It’s not cowardly to run away. It’s smart. Daylight is smart. We are stronger in the daylight, they are stronger at night. You don’t rush into things like this. It’ll get you killed.”

Soon enough, Mr. Quinlan was calmed down, though his hands were balled into fists. Harry waved off the shotgun offered to him. He had only two things he needed. His trusty magnum, which had enough power to blow any heart or head to smithereens, and his wand. 

“You can’t go out there with a small pistol,” sneered Coltrain. 

“I don’t need the gun half the time. I’m not the average human. Let’s get this horribly bad idea underway.” 

“What about the cross?” St. John asked, holding a silver one. 

“It would be useless for me. As I only believe in the certainty of Death. Of which, I can feel tapping at the door tonight. It’s your decision to let him in or not,” he turned and looked right at the Quinlan’s and gave Beth a once over. For some reason, her beautiful face had transformed into nothing more than a dead skeleton. “You should kiss your wife, St. John. I’ll be waiting outside.” He did exactly that, giving his Jeep a once over and nodding as the window rolled down an inch and he saw chartreuse eyes. 

The wind was cool and it smelled of rain, Harry was standing in a clearing just below Ellie’s window. Larry was soon joining him. Harry had gotten him fitted for a shoulder rig, and he kept shrugging his shoulders trying to get the straps more comfortable. 

“It’s why I like it on the thigh,” Harry remarked double checking that the leather strap wasn’t twisted in any way. Harry also checked his ammunition to see it fully loaded with an extra magazine ready for switching just in case. But it was unlikely. 

Instead of coveralls, Harry had charmed them both to keep their clothes in good shape without tearing or filth getting on them. Harry didn’t like the restriction of coveralls. Edward didn’t either, now that he’d charmed the entire man’s wardrobe. 

A man named Officer Granger led the way towards them with another simply named Wallace behind him who was much taller. Harry wondered briefly if the Officer could be a distant relation from Hermione? 

But, nah, he didn’t think so. Granger was a pretty common name after all. “Officer Granger, I heard you’re Harry Potter-Black?” He held out his hand, and Harry shook it firmly. 

“Yes sir, this is Larry Kirkland my assistant.” 

“Saw what you did in St. Louis. A millennia year old vampire, hm?” Wallace flinched at this, his eyes growing wide.

Harry resisted blushing with the flashlight shined on him. He really wished Wallace would turn the damn thing off. “No sir, it wasn’t me. Just held him down.” 

“You shouldn’t deny your reputation, circles talk, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“No idea why. I’m not that interesting,” Harry assured, causing Larry to snort. “What?” 

“Not that interesting? Yeah, right, Harry. You seem to find all the trouble.” 

“Shut it!” Harry scowled. 

“Well, how else do you explain it? We come out here to Branson for the first time ever, only to be called in on a case.” 

Harry huffed at this. “Shit luck?” He knew he was grasping at straws. “You’re getting ballsy, Larry.” 

“It’s probably the gun,” Wallace grunted. 

“No. Just a day where I’ve seen way too much,” Larry confessed. 

Harry could hardly blame him. It was Officer Granger that seemed to notice the wand held loosely in his stronger right hand. “What is that?” 

Harry brought it around. “About the only thing I truly need as a weapon.” He spun it like a drumstick. “But, if I don’t carry my gun I have a certain someone at home who will kick my arse.” 

Larry coughed. “Edward.” He coughed again and Harry looked at him blankly. 

“Looks like a twig?” 

Harry brought his wrist down causing Larry to let out a shout when he started to rise in the air and flipped upside down. St. John’s eyes went wide when he came around the side of the house to see Larry upside down by his ankles. 

“Harry! Let me down!” Larry squealed in a panic. 

“Sorry. I’ve seen too much today.” He waved his wand and the younger man floated back down right on his feet. 

“What the hell are you?” Wallace squawked. 

“A witch?” Officer Granger followed up. 

“No, I am not a witch. I’m a wizard. It’s different. I have magic in my blood. It’s why I’m the supernatural expert. I went to school, seven years - wait that was six years. I never made it to seven. Ah well. Who is really counting? Anyway, this is the only tool I truly need, just don’t tell Edward.” 

“Don’t lift me again like that then!” Larry huffed as he patted down his hair. 

“Deal!” 

Everyone but him, Granger, and Larry had a shotgun. Harry was tempted to remind everyone that size didn’t count, but then he thought about Micah, and then thought about it some more, and maybe it did count. Just a little bit. 

Granger had a long wicked looking rifle like something a sniper would carry. 

“Everybody got their holy water?” As everyone nodded with Larry patting his chest, Harry nodded. “Remember the three rules. One: Never, ever look them in the eyes. Two: Never, ever give up your cross. Three: Aim for the head and heart. Even with silver ammo, it won't be a killing blow anywhere else. Don't panic if you get bitten. The bite can be cleansed. As long as they don't mesmerize you with their eyes, you can still fight."

Harry looked at everyone who listened to him intently. Most all of them were taller than him except maybe Larry. Harry got by pretty nicely thanks to his boots, but he would never make their height. He was no longer annoyed by that fact. It was a part of him that couldn’t be changed. 

“Any questions before we get started? Better ask now.” 

“What about you? You’re not carrying much?” 

“I’m carrying plenty. My wand allows me an arsenal just like your shotgun. Just because it looks fun to dangle someone in the air doesn’t mean it can’t do other things.” 

“How’s your night vision?” 

“Exceptional.” 

“He doesn’t need a flashlight. I never understood it,” laughed Larry. 

“It’s an acquired talent,” said Harry easily. “Now, let’s do it, boys. We’re wasting starlight.” Either nobody got Harry’s John Wayne reference or nobody thought it was funny 

Edward would be disappointed. Not only had he managed to wiggle a John Wayne reference into something for the first time in his life, but he was going on a hunt that Edward would yearn to do. Ah, Edward. Even walking into a death trap, Harry could never take his mind off Death himself, and the next time Harry saw Magnus Bouvier, he was going to blast him for his trick. 

Maybe he really did need to get laid? Hm…

Okay, hunting first, sex later. Yes. Hopefully that was on the plate. Surely, Micah would want to dominate him after all that? Jean-Claude too? Huh, now he was thinking maybe he should thank Magnus. Who knew? 

Harry hated the idea of letting St. John lead the way into the black trees. It wasn’t like he would reunite with his wife for long. Harry was sad about that. Of everyone in that household, Jeff and Beth had been the most decent. 

And he supposed the dog too. A yappy little thing, Teddy would have loved it. Draco would have wanted to stuff it with it’s constant barking. Cocoa would have eaten it, and let’s not even think about Edward’s reaction. Although if it licked Teddy to death there might be points of survival in the furball. 

The trees closed around the group as St. John threaded his way through them like he knew what he was doing. There was very little undergrowth this time of the year. It made it easier, but there was still an art to going through thick woods. Harry should know, the Forbidden Forest had been some of the thickest, and then there was that blasted hedge maze. 

Ah, school. Where you could eat, sleep, and learn magic -  _ if you survived _ . Thanks to the lack of growth, it made seeing through the woods much easier. 

Going through woods was much like cutting through water. Another skill he had unwittingly picked up,  _ thanks to the Tri-Wizard Tournament _ . Concentrating on the rhythm of the body cutting and sliding through the cool liquid, the forest had the same type of rhythm. You concentrate on sliding the body through the natural openings. 

Anyone who doesn’t believe that the forest is a deadly place has never been in one. Merlin, did Harry know. At least there weren’t any Acromuntulas and half-giants in here, but there were vampires. Harry had no doubt there was more than one. 

Something was going on in this town. Harry grimaced when Larry stumbled into his back. Harry braced himself and glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry.” It was probably his first time through the woods. 

“How ya doing up there, vampire hunter?” Coltrain called at the tail end of their group as though he were being cute. 

“As long as there are no man-eating spiders, I’m doing well,” Harry snarked back causing the man to bark in laughter. 

Wallace let out a cool hiss. “Yell a little louder. I don’t think the vampire heard you.” 

“Oh, he heard us. He heard us the second we took a step into these woods,” Harry replied before Coltrain could say anything, and that made everyone stiffen. 

“What?!” 

“You really think we had an element of surprise when vampires see in the dark like we see in the daylight? Nah. He knows. Even a few weeks old vampire has the hearing worthy of a wolf or a cat.” 

Coltrain had made a huffing sound before going completely silent. He hoped the man wasn’t sulking.  _ What a way to die, while having a sulk _ , Harry thought. 

The trees rustled and swayed around them, last year’s dead leaves crunched underfoot. Someone cursed softly behind him. The wind blew in a wild gust, streaming his black hair away from his face. Up ahead was a clearing. St. John stopped just short of the tree line. He glanced back at Harry. “How do you want to do this?” 

Rain was coming, and he knew no one in this group had any capabilities of seeing in the rain. It was also miserable, even Edward didn’t like it. He often preferred to wait it out, that man could be one patient person when it suited him. Sex included. 

“Kill it. Do not hesitate. You hesitate, and it’s over,” Harry warned. Everyone nodded as though he’d said something profound. 

Harry saw it before the others, a figure stopped in front of them, and already he was bringing his wand arm down causing everyone to flinch when Harry let out a long stream of fire like a lasso. Instantly, the vampire let out a howl as it fell forward and more seemed to fall from the trees. When was Harry going to remember to look up? 

Granger’s rifle exploded behind Harry like a cannon. He didn’t wait as he pivoted around at the scream from Larry to see a brown haired female on top of him. He was impressed, Larry already had the holy water out and at the exact same time his cross activated, Larry doused her. Harry sent flames into her face, igniting her at once. She went flying off Larry with a series of shrieks and rolled on the ground as Larry put a bullet in her heart at point blank range.

Edward would almost be proud. 

A vampire with long blonde hair held Granger in her slender arms, head pressed to his neck. Harry didn’t hesitate as he had a clear view of her head. “Avada Kedavra!” It was close, but his aim was true and she went flying back sending Granger to his knees with a strangling cough as the bright green light hit its mark. 

More cries and pained shrills had Harry arching with his magnum out where he took out the head of a slender-bodied vampire that had sunk into the arm of Wallace. 

Harry used one hand to haul Granger by his arm back to face him. He had blood spilling from the wound on his throat. He had seen Granger stare at the vampire. “Are you charmed?” He demanded just as a loud guttural scream wrenched the air, and Coltrain who had been standing there frozen, unable to do anything was being sliced from the throat downward by a shadowy figure, and not even a second after the blade was discarded did it disappear into the trees. Not for long, because it came at Harry who managed to duck in time only for it to disappear again. 

What the hell was this thing?

It came at them again, swooping in like a bat causing everyone to duck. St. John took a shot only for it to take out the thin tree nearby. 

It was hard to see, as though the creature blended in with the shadows, and a strange eerie power flowed over him. “Keep your positions minimal,” Harry ordered veering around when something smashed into him sending him sprawling into the leaves. It was like the creature had materialized from the ground, swooping up from the shadows. 

He was turned onto his back to see something not quite human or vampire baring down on him. He had white skin, glistening white hair, and scarlet red eyes reminding him of Voldemort. It’s head turned from side to side as it kept him pinned. Harry’s wind-pipe was almost crushed under the grip. 

“Preferable,” It hissed. “But, first my token.” Before it could say anything more something shot into the side of it’s head and out the other end causing it to let go of Harry and disappear into the shadows. 

Harry was covered in thick red blood, and when he rolled to his feet he grasped the hand from Larry who had picked up Coltrain’s shotgun. “Nice shot.” 

“It didn’t kill him. Why didn’t it stop him?” asked Larry. 

“It’s not a normal vampire, It’s something old. A very old one,” Harry breathed with a rub to his throat. A slick well-spring of power flowed through Harry as he looked around him. 

“What are you talking about?” St. John had come over. Blood was coated over his hands, and Coltrain lay upright against a tree completely dead. Granger had fallen back onto his knees. Wallace was cradling his shattered forearm. 

“I think I just met the first serial killer vampire,” Harry heaved, and then he re-ran what the vampire said. “ _ Preferable, but first my token?”  _ His mind flashed to three extremely young boys mutilated, and why Beth was going to die tonight. “SHIT! He’s going for the house! Get back to the house!” In a flash he shot off through the woods. Larry was the quickest to follow him, St. John and Wallace behind him. 

Harry didn’t give a damn about anyone else. Granger and Coltrain could stay in the woods for all he cared! 

“What’s going on?” Somehow Larry and St. John managed to catch up to him. 

“Jeff! It’s Jeff. He’s going for Jeff!” Harry called out with gulps of air whistling down his throat as he pumped his legs faster. 

“What?!” 

“No time. He’s going for Jeff! Ellie is only a distraction. He wants Jeff.” 

Just as he said this there was a tell-tale scream of horror and pain in the distance, and St. John moved ahead of him with an impressive speed. “BETH!” 

“Larry go back, grab Wallace, and make sure Granger isn’t charmed. Shoot him in the head if he is!” Harry ordered, and Larry didn’t hesitate as he fell back. 

As they broke through the clearing, Harry noticed that his Jeep in the drive-way was missing, and the door was wide-open. Harry raced up the stairs and through the front door as St. John’s gun went off. 

The doors in the living room were open, and a second shot sounded. Harry went in to the left of the door, wand at the ready, to see Mr. and Mrs. Quinlan huddled in the far corner with their crosses held out before them. The metal glowed with a white-hot light. 

“Where is he?” hissed that same skeletal figure that had been on top of Harry. But no longer did it look whole, but rather rotted and skeletal like flesh stretched over a bone frame. A sword rode its back, gleaming and wide as a scimitar. 

Harry was sure this was not only Coltrain’s killer, but the same one on top of him in the woods. It felt so old. It’s power had to be at least a thousand or so. Harry could see Beth St. John on the floor behind him. She wasn’t moving. St. John kept firing into the vampire, but all it did was bounce or move through him. 

As it turned it’s glowing scarlet eyes on him, Harry saw it’s face and body shrink and rearrange. Gone was the alien with fangs as the skin smoothed over the bare flesh covering the nearly naked bone. Harry had never seen anything like it, and when he aimed his wand the creature shoved itself into Harry causing him to fly into the wall. Harry cringed at the smell of rot under his nose. 

“Where is he?” It hissed as he pushed closer to Harry until they were almost nose to nose. 

It was then that Harry realized that his boys had gotten Jeff out, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Not with you that’s for sure.” 

“Then I shall take consolation! From you…” 

“I’m a little old for you I think,” Harry said in a completely straight voice. His white hair was now flowing around his fine-boned face as if all the damage that Larry had done to it was washed away. 

Merlin, silver bullets didn’t work? 

It could be a Fey… “Consolation.” It leaned in and licked Harry on the cheek causing the man to cringe, and then in a blur of motion the creature had gone leaving the entire house silent. It was like Harry had missed a second or two of his life without closing his eyes. 

St. John had fallen to his knees now, and was cradling his wife in his lap. Harry’s heart stirred as he watched them. The Quinlan’s were shaking and huddling together in a corner. 

“Jeff! He wanted Jeff, but Jeff disappeared,” Mrs. Quinlan let out a shrill. Mr. Quinlan clutched her close to him as they got to their feet once the crosses’ bright light died away completely. 

Harry ignored them as he pulled out his phone. Thumbing through it he noticed a new number in his contacts, with a small breath of relief he dialed it.

“Speak to me.” He stated as soon as it was answered.

“We are headed back to your items with a few extras.” Jean-Claude’s smooth voice came over the line.

“Noted.” Harry hung up before anything else could be said. He knew where they were going and knew they’d keep the kids safe for now.

“She let them in.” Mr. Quinlan said, staring at St. John. “It’s her fault she died and my boy is missing.”

"The vampire must have caught her with his eyes when she answered the door," Harry said coolly. "She couldn't help herself."

"If her faith had been stronger, he wouldn't have gotten in," Mr. Quinlan said, pointing a finger at Beth’s body.

"It wasn't Beth's fault." Good Merlin, this guy was an arse. Harry was tempted to keep Jeff and pronounce him dead if only to save him from these idiots. “It also has little to do with religion.” 

Mr. Quinlan shook his head. "She wasn't strong enough."

Harry let out a breath. “Look here, if a thousand year old vampire wants you to get up off your arse and dance in a tutu, you’re going to bloody well do it. No matter who or what you are, because the human mind can’t take that much manipulation unless it has been trained, and no God can train you. That was probably the first vampire she’d ever seen, and if we hadn’t come in here when we did he would have gotten you too. So shut the hell up, fool, and let the man grieve for his wife who did everything she could to help you, you ungrateful cocksucker!” 

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out the door, knowing that if he was in there longer, the whole house would end up in flames. Not to mention, St. John singing to his wife was actually splitting his heart. Neither of those Quinlan bastards deserved anything more from them. 

He sank down on the porch step and clasped his hands together as he stared at Larry coming closer. Wallace was carrying the unconscious Granger as best as he could with some help from Larry who held a shotgun loosely in one arm like an extension. 

Kid wasn’t so bad, Edward would definitely be proud of him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Harry didn’t move from the porch for some time. Larry had come out to sit with him, the ambulance had taken Granger and Wallace. Coltrain and Beth’s bodies were also being put into the coroner’s van. Apparently, the place was so small the van itself was a rental. The Quinlan’s hadn’t moved from the house, and Harry was glad of it. 

It was getting colder, and had begun to drizzle while he sat.

“Where’s the car?” Larry finally asked. 

“Don’t ask. I won’t answer right now,” said Harry when St. John stepped out onto the porch, and dropped to his other side. 

Harry didn’t really have anything to say to him that would be appropriate. What could he say?  _ I’m sorry that it was your wife’s time to die?  _ Or  _ Sorry for your loss.  _

Harry hated those kinds of platitudes, and he was sure every other victim and grief stricken person hated them too. All of them were meaningless. It was something meaningless you said when you had nothing to say, but you felt like you had to fill gaps. 

Edward was right about a few things. He might not feel much, but pointless platitudes never did anything for anyone. 

“You were right,” he said in a hollow voice. 

“Don’t say that,” Harry said instead. “It wasn’t your fault. You acted as best as you could have under circumstances that you hardly understood.” 

St. John stared at him. “You’re serious? I let my emotions get in the way. If I’d have listened… and was patient...” 

“I don’t know what good it would have done. But there’s no use in dwelling on what you can’t change. Besides, at least you’re not Freemont.” 

St. John snorted. “Did she give you problems?” 

“She didn’t report the serial vampire to the Feds. If you want to point a finger at anyone. You should start with her.” 

“What do you mean serial?” He turned to Harry. 

“I didn’t know it was connected. I had an inkling it could be; because two vampire attacks in such an isolated area is incredibly rare. Not to mention, this wasn’t what we saw three hours ago. You know about the mutilated boys?” 

St. John nodded. “Yeah. No one connected it.” 

“I didn’t. Not until I saw him, and he looked at me and said;  _ Preferable, but first my token _ .” 

“What does that mean?” 

“He wanted Jeff. I think this old vampire turned Andy and Andy turned Ellie. His master let him if only to get to Jeff. I think we might have a pedophile serial killer vampire on our hands.” 

St. John’s eyes widened. “Why did you make that leap?” 

“The boys that were killed all looked as young as him. I couldn’t help but notice it.”

“How did you notice that under all the blood and missing pieces?” asked Larry wide-eyed. 

“It’s my job, Larry. It’s not yours. You will too in time if it’s still what you want to do. You did great out there, Larry. Edward would be proud.” For some reason, Harry had the feeling that telling anyone that it is a Fey was a bad idea. At least the cops and law enforcement. “Some vampires over a period of time can develop a resistance to silver. I’ve never seen outright immunity, but close enough. This thing is old. It’s ancient. At least a thousand, maybe more. You’re lucky it was wanting the boy too much to focus on you.” 

St. John frowned. “Lucky, huh? My wife wasn’t so lucky.” 

“Nothing can hurt her now, Sheriff. She’s at peace.” St. John bowed his head. “Living is much harder than Death.” 

“You think so?” 

“No pain. No sadness. No worry. No hatred. Just peace.” 

“You don’t believe in God do you? You don’t believe in heaven and hell?” asked St. John. 

“I believe in Death. I believe in the souls. And no, I do not believe that Ellie was damned. I do believe you can suffer in your afterlife depending on the choices you make and the stain on the soul. But being a vampire doesn’t make you evil. Just as being human doesn’t make all of us John Wayne Gayce or others out there.” 

“Then explain this monster to me.” 

“I agree this creature is a monster. But he’s not a monster because he’s a vampire. It is likely that in his original  _ human _ life he was a pedophile and serial killer, and that didn’t change him when he was turned. In fact, it gave him stronger tools. You can imagine the term serial killer and pedophile didn’t exist a thousand or so years ago. Hell, it was encouraged in some societies after all, thought to be healthy.” 

St. John shook his head. “What do we do now?” 

“We wait. It’s time for patience. You have to have it. Even if it’s excruciating.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-four.” 

He then tilted his head. “Where’s your car?” 

“On a mission. Let’s focus on the here and now.” As he said that, Freemont and her men pulled up. “Heads up.” 

St. John’s clenched his teeth. “Does no good to blame anyone.” 

“Nope. You blame the perpetrator in the end. It’s all you can do.” 

Freemont’s silence was telling. Her cheeks were red, and she was stiff. Harry had no reason to talk to her at all, and he didn’t move from the porch. Larry remained by his side, the ever faithful assistant that he was. The shotgun was leaning up against the porch. St. John had gone back into the house. 

“I’m hungry,” Harry complained quietly. 

Larry snorted. “Strangely so am I. I don’t know why.” 

“We haven’t eaten, that’s why.” 

“But, I’ve seen too much tonight.” 

“You get used to it. It’s nasty, but you have to live your life. You have to find a joke or two. You have to keep your sanity if you want to do this job, Larry. I’m not callous or cold hearted. I’m reasonable and practical. You did great out there. You did better than half of these men who have been cops for years.” 

Larry couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I didn’t think you thought much of me.” 

“I asked you here didn’t I? I chose you over John Burke.” 

“I thought that was because I wouldn’t hit on you?” 

“That’s one reason, but another is I think you have a lot of talent. You also have that personality trait that will allow you to work with men like Dolph in the future. You don’t like vampires, I get that. But you’re also not so biased that you let it cloud your judgment. I think the more there are of you and me, the more we can prevent things like  _ this _ happening. Tonight you saw a real monster. You shot it in the head, and if it had been even a master vampire, it wouldn’t have gotten up again. Just luck it had to have Fey in it, and do not repeat what I just said to anyone, not even the Feds.”

“Why?” 

“It’ll get them killed or worse.” Larry nodded in understanding. “Sometimes, you have to keep the real knowledge to yourself. Sometimes, you have to bend rules to keep as many safe as you can. The police can’t do that, but people like us who are not the police can. That’s where we get our uses. You saw them out there, they flailed. Coltrain froze. They are not prepared for this, and I promise I’ll make you prepared.”

“Even skirting the law?” 

“Sometimes you have to. Look at me and tell me that the human legal system is appropriate for a vampire or lycanthrope? We have humans who police humans, why not vampire or lycanthrope to police themselves? It’s different. It’s always going to be different. What makes humans so trustworthy? I’ve seen humans worse than this vampire, Larry. I’ve seen humans who make this vampire seem like a primary school student.” As the silence weaved between them, the breeze rushed around them nicely. More rain began to beat down around them before giving up. 

Freemont had the stones to come out and ask him point blank to his face why he didn’t stake Ellie when the parents requested it. “Uh, probably because it’s considered murder without a warrant, and I’m not going to have that on my record or conscience.” 

“He’s talking about suing you.” 

“Good luck with that one,” said Harry with a half smirk. “I’d tear him to pieces if he gets me into a courtroom. I’ll have him begging me by the time it’s over with.” 

“You would be that cruel?” 

“Oh yeah, because he’s not the cruel one wanting to chop his daughter’s head off and tear out her heart.” He gave Freemont a blank stare. “Let’s see how that works in a real court.” 

“Why did the vampires choose this family?” she asked when she realized that he couldn’t be bullied.

Harry shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe it was innocent at first. Andy and Ellie loved each other, Andy was abducted and turned, Ellie still loved him. It’s actually rather impressive that a two week old vampire managed to turn his girlfriend without hurting her. I’ve seen victims that are set to return, they looked nothing like Ellie.” He thought that might speak a lot to Andy’s affections for her. 

“And the boy?” 

“He might have been what the master wanted in the first place, so he let Andy turn Ellie.” 

“Let?” 

“Oh yeah. A master vampire has a certain amount of power and control over the ones he sires. He can forbid them from doing a lot of things. Including turning others. He can also make them starve themselves in punishment if they’re that good, and being over a thousand? I’m sure he can. He let Andy have Ellie and in return he got the boy.” 

“Why? Why would you jump to that?” 

“I met him face to face tonight, and not only that, but the three boys slaughtered in the woods were just as young as he was. It’s a pattern.” 

Before Freemont could retaliate there was a sound in the distance, and soon headlights appeared over the hill. It was a large black SUV. Freemont hissed. “Dammit…” Harry smirked. It was the FBI. 

Two men slid out professionally, they were both dressed in dark suits, dark ties, and white shirts. One was short and white, the other tall and black. 

Harry stood, and inclined his head. “Sirs.” 

Both flipped their badges open. “We’re looking for a Mr. Harry Potter-Black?” said the shorter one. “I’m Special Agent Bradford, this is Agent Elwood. Sergeant Rudolph Storr told us we could find him here.” 

“Yes, sir. I am Harry Potter-Black. Just Harry please.” He held out his own credentials, including the MACUSA Federal Marshall causing Bradford to smirk. 

“Ah, MACUSA, hm? You’re the one Sergeant Storr insisted I talk to about what’s going on. You reported the killings as serial?” 

Freemont puffed up with indignance. “I did not authorize that! It was my scene!” Both Feds looked at her with blank stares. Harry could see her deflating quickly. 

Harry didn’t bother retaliating. “Yes, as soon as I saw the patterns, I knew what we were looking at. I should have called you sooner, but I thought she would have until Sergeant Storr called me a couple hours later to let me know about this one, and seemed very confused when I said a second vampire attack in such a small area? It’s not a coincidence.” 

“No, it’s not,” agreed Agent Elwood. “May I ask why you did not report this as soon as Mr. Potter-Black declared it serial?” 

“I did not believe it was a vampire attack sir, as the bodies had been mutilated beyond recognition. I saw no teeth marks,” she said trying to stand her ground. 

“Some vampires will cover their crimes, those boys were chopped up in places that have the largest flow of veins. No single vampire can drink that much blood, but they can take it with them if they know how.” 

“Do you know what we’re looking at?” Agent Bradford asked, Freemont was shifting uncomfortably as she had been ignored outright. Both of the Feds had written her off completely. She didn’t like it. 

“Likely a special vampire, which throws out all the books on general knowledge. My assistant here, Larry Kirkland, shot it in the head with a shotgun with silver coated shells. It molted and reformed.” 

Both men looked at him gravely and then to Larry who shifted uncomfortably. “First time with a shotgun.” 

“You did great,” Harry reminded him. “I can’t imagine having anyone else at my back in a pinch.” Although, he’d have preferred his main boys, but Larry wouldn’t be a bad alternative if he’d been given some seasoning. 

“Is that even possible for vampires to be completely immune to silver?” Bradford asked. 

“Some masters over the centuries are able to withstand silver and even develop a partial immunity. But it’s never full, especially when it’s focused at the head and heart. You also have to remember that just because this thing is a vampire, doesn’t mean it was always a vampire. He was human, and when a human crosses over to vampire they take the strongest traits and personality with them. Sometimes for good, and sometimes for absolutely bad. I believe this vampire you’re looking for is not only a thousand plus years old, but he was also once a pedophile before the word had any real meaning.” 

“Pedophile!?” Freemont squawked. 

“Young boys about Jeff’s age that were mutilated, the young boy and girl you found in the woods, and you thought it was irrelevant, Detective Freemont. I would go back to the bodies and try to look for any signs of sexual assault, but then there are things that vampires might be able to do that mimics sexual assault, but leaves no trace. Still. It’s worth a look.” 

Bradford’s eyes narrowed on Freemont who looked as though she were about to blow a gasket. “And this vampire is using a sword?” 

“Yes, I think it might be an old heirloom of sorts. All I can say is be very cautious because he moves like the world is frozen. Every second for us is a millisecond for him. He may also have underlings, more young vampires that he’s been turning.” 

“Do you think we’d be able to get in touch with the local master?” asked Elwood. 

“If this was my city, I’d tell you yeah, but here I have no idea who the master even is, Agent Elwood, but I can make some calls for you if you like. See if I can at least scrounge up a name.” Although, he would be doing nothing of the sort, Feds or not these men would be completely unprepared for a Master. Not everyone was as benevolent as Jean-Claude. 

“What’s this about a Master?” asked Freemont. Her face was twisted into a line of confusion. 

“Every city whether small or large has what we call a Master of the City. He or she is the equivalent of the Chief of Police. He or she has the power over the weaker vampires, and does his or her best to keep them in line. He or she might have lost control of her underlings or there could be a rite of conquest in play and its spilling out. You know, making an army of vampires strong enough to usurp the current master. Nasty business.” Agent Bradford and Elwood nodded as they too knew at least that much. “Apart from making a few calls for a name there is not much else I can do here,” said Harry. “But I would like pictures sent to me of all the murders of young boys in the area along with ME reports. I already asked for them, but they were never sent.” 

Before Freemont could protest, Agent Bradford nodded. “We’ll see you get it, Mr. Potter-Black.” He wrote down his number and hotel name. Bradford and Elwood gave him their card. “We’ll give you a call should we get a lead on this thing. We will not go in unprepared.” 

“Sir, my squad is more than enough. I’m sure you don’t need a civvie…” Freemont spluttered causing Agent Bradford to stare at her. 

“You really do not have any idea who is standing beside us do you? Not only is he a certified MACUSA Federal Marshall, but he would be the only one we would trust at our backs aside from our own men. His expertise in the supernatural is unprecedented, and right from the words of Sergeant Rudolph Storr, St. Louis never would have closed out half the cases if it hadn’t been for Mr. Potter-Black’s assistance.”

“They call him the Executioner,” said Elwood with a half smile. “He’s the vampire world’s equivalent of the electric chair.” 

“I wouldn’t-” 

“If he was then why didn’t he stake Ellie Quinlan when asked?” 

“Did you have a certification of death?” Bradford fired back. 

“Not, but it was only a corpse.” 

“If there is no certification of death, not only would she not be considered a corpse, but it would have also been considered murder.” 

“And I’m not in the job where I stake seventeen year old girls who were willing; unless I have evidence and a warrant in my hand that tells me something other than her being a silly lovestruck teenager making a bad decision. You can’t preach to me about religion, Detective Freemont as America was built on freedom. Just because her parents are Catholics doesn’t mean she is.” 

“She is seventeen,” Freemont snapped aggressively. 

“There you go!” he said, smirking. 

Freemont frowned. “What?” 

“You said _ is _ . You say is because she is not dead.” He turned to the Agents. “I’ve seen victims who were unwillingly turned. I’ve seen animalistic vampires blow open the doors of a high leveled silver concentrated vault wrapped in crosses. If I had thought for one second that Ellie Quinlan had suffered in anyway, I would have put her down because as a MACUSA Federal Marshall, I would have that right to make the call. But, I will not - for anyone’s religion - march in there against the wishes of a girl and rip out her heart and tear off her head all because the father thinks I should. I am not an executioner so much as I am an equalizer. This serial killer is not a monster because he’s a vampire. He’s a monster because he’s a serial killer going after children. You can’t do your job to your fullest ability unless you can make that distinction because then you become no better than the monsters we have to hunt.” 

“Everyone has prejudices, Mr. Potter-Black,” she hissed. 

“Yes, but it’s your job to make sure they don’t interfere with the job.” 

“He’s right,” said St. John who had been standing in the doorway of the soft lighting. He was bracing himself on each side of the doorframe, and looked like a looming shadow. “I made the prejudice call full of hatred and emotions, and it got one of my men and my wife killed, Detective Freemont. I think you need to buckle up and stop showboating. We’ve all got a lot of blame here this night, and nothing is getting done by bitching about it.” 

“I guess Deputy Wallace was right. You are taller than you look,” Elwood said with a half smile. 

“I would say size doesn’t matter, but I’ve come to the conclusion that sometimes, size really does matter.” 

Both FBi agents grinned, Freemont shot Harry a loathsome look. No way was she going to be able to soil his name now. Good. That was his intention. 

He and Larry were soon released, Agent Bradford and Elwood promised to have the photographs and ME reports sent to the hotel, and once everyone had disappeared inside except for the two animators, Larry turned to look at him. 

“How are we getting to the hotel?” Harry chuckled, and Larry paled. “No! Please, no! I can’t take that after all of this…  _ Harry. _ ” He sounded like a cute little boy in that moment begging his mother not to feed him brussel sprouts because it was yucky.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “No, we won’t go by port-key, but I do have to make you go still so I can transport you. We don’t want to risk an eyebrow now do we?” Larry could only blink as Harry reached for his hand, and he magically froze Larry. No blinking or movement except for the wind rushing around his hair and clothes. “Let’s do it.” 

And with a crack, Harry and his petrified assistant were gone from the porch as though they had never been there. 

oOo

Harry snickered when he released Larry only for the younger man to stumble, and use Harry’s shoulder to catch his balance. “Ow, my ears!” He complained while rubbing them. “I think I prefer the car.” 

“You think port-key and apparation are bad? You should try the Floo sometime. Jump in the fireplace and woosh you’re off!” 

Larry shook his head dubiously. “No.” 

Harry had arrived outside of the only nice hotel in the heart of Branson. He’d used a marker he had placed on the Jeep as a way to apparate to a place he’d never seen before. He retrieved their keys from the front desk clerk, and took the stairs instead of the elevator. 

“Wait, why aren’t we taking the elevator?” Larry looked longingly at the elevator bank.

“The Edward in me. You should never confine yourself to a moving box in a place you’ve never been.” 

“Oh.” 

Luckily their room was on the second floor. Larry’s room was the first down the hall. Harry’s was the second. He could already feel movement inside, and the tell-tale buzz of energy. 

The room was a suite with an outer room and a separate bedroom. It was large as far as hotels went, and there was a connection to Larry’s room that would allow them to move around with relative ease. 

Harry had admittedly been in nicer rooms, but as far as backwoods places go, it wasn’t too bad. Harry wasn’t picky like Draco or Jean-Claude, but he could have done without the soft pink shade with delicate patterns on the walls. There was a bar set into the left-hand wall that would likely see little use. Harry had better stuff at home, thank you very much. 

All of the carpet was a deep burgundy, and there was a full sized purple couch so dark it looked almost black and a loveseat to match along with two armchairs that had a hideous burgundy and purple floral pattern. Lying on one of the sofas with a blanket over her was Ellie, sitting by her side was a tall slim boy with shaggy brown hair, pale face, and deep brown eyes that had shadows beneath it as though he hadn’t slept in a long time. He was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a black jumper with a leather jacket. 

Sitting on one of the burgundy armchairs was Jeff with Raven in his lap, and on the arm of that chair was Micah who had a hand firmly on the young boy’s shoulder. 

Jean-Claude was resting in the opposite armchair, and Jason was sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

Jeff’s eyes widened. “Harry!” 

Raven started barking and flew from Jeff’s lap. Harry placed his hands on his hips. “You hush.” It growled lowly at him. “You heard me, you annoying little machine gun.” He’d never had a standoff with a pipsqueak of a dog, but here he was. 

It was then that the connecting door opened. “Harry, I thought I heard that annoying- what the?” Larry’s eyes widened when he saw the room full of people that shouldn’t be there. Including Jeff and Ellie. 

“We kidnapped them,” said Micah bluntly with a smirk. 

“We meant to only get the young lady,” said Jean-Claude, rising so fluidly that it made Jeff flinch. “But, the young boy came in at the exact same time. Mon Chaton decided to get him too.” 

“And the dog?” 

“Oui, it is his comfort toy, is it not?” 

“I’m not a kid,” Jeff managed to get out. “What is going on?” 

“You made the right call taking Jeff. It’s what the vampire wanted all along. He didn’t want Ellie or Andy here. He wanted Jeff the whole time.” 

Jeff’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“We have ourselves a serial killer pedophile.” Jeff’s face drained of all the color it had. “I had been wondering why it would let you as an infant vampire risk everything to bring your seventeen year old girlfriend over, and I didn’t connect it until we met. He has a preference for young boys.” 

Jean-Claude’s eyes narrowed. “Let me guess, Xavier is his name?” Andy flinched and drew in on himself. 

“How did you know-?” 

“The council goes to great lengths to cover up such exotic vampires. Branson used to be my territory, but I did not wish for Serephina to be a part of my court. So I cast it away. Xavier is part Fey and he also has the ability to rot.” 

“Which is why silver shotgun shells did nothing, and he molted?” 

“Correct, mon Amour. You met him?” 

“Oh yeah, I met him.” 

“He thinks Harry’s a consolation prize,” Larry tattled, causing Harry to elbow him not so gently. “Ow! What? It’s true!” He suddenly had two very forboding men on each side of him. “So you guys kidnapped Ellie and Jeff? What about him, hm?” He pointed at Andy. 

“I do have a question for Romeo. Why did you lay her out like that?” Harry asked coldly. And Jean-Claude turned with a fold of his arms. 

Andy tried to avert his gaze but Jean-Claude cleared his throat causing the vampire to look back at him. “It would behoove you to answer mon Amour’s questions as if they were my own. You are on a slippery slope already, Monsieur Andrew. Do not make it harder on you than it already is.” 

Andy let go of Ellie’s limp hand, and rubbed his thighs. 

_ He was so very human acting still _ , Harry thought.  _ He still had all the mannerisms. _

“It was her idea.” 

“You expect me to believe that it was her idea to be seen by everyone?” 

Andy nodded. “She… she hated her father.” 

Jeff frowned. “No she didn’t!” 

“Yes, kid. She did. Her father was a bastard! She couldn’t even paint her nails without getting punished.” He then stood. “Look at her back!” He ordered, and Jean-Claude moved with quick precision and gently rolled the limp Ellie. 

Harry took in a breath when he saw fading belt marks. Jeff brought a hand to his mouth. “Then - the other day when she was crying?” Jean-Claude gently laid her back down, and kept her covered. 

“It was him!” Andy sneered. “All he ever did was treat her like a piece of property. Are you telling me he doesn’t do the same to your mother?” Jeff crossed his arms over his stomach and drew in on himself. Raven was bouncing around his feet, small growls and snarls bubbling out of his little chest. “He backhanded her not a month ago because he found lipstick in her purse! He told her she was evil and that she needed the demons exorcised out of her if she didn’t stop seeing me, and this was before I was turned! So, we thought we’d embarrass the hell out of him. Show him what we really thought of him. Let the entire town see what he truly thought of her! He thought she was trash, Jeff.” 

Jeff took in a deep breath, the tears playing at the corner of his eyes. “I know… he’s always preaching the gospel. Every damn morning. I didn’t know it was that bad.” 

“Didn’t I warn you, Jeff, to never go out after dark? You thought I was being creepy when I followed you outside or you caught me watching you from afar when you were at the movies with your friends. I did it to keep you safe. I became a vampire to protect Ellie from her father! I thought - I thought if I changed Ellie, she and I could leave here. Leave this backwoods place where everyone will hug your neck and preach fellowship and then in the next breath they will damn you for stupid shit!” 

“You couldn’t have waited three more months?” Harry asked tiredly. “She’d have been eighteen, and it wouldn’t have been questioned.” 

“You don’t know these people! Her father wasn’t going to let her go or even give her a choice. He was setting her up to be married to the Mayor’s son who is by the way twelve years older than even me.”

Jeff paled. “That’s why he was over at our house last week… Ellie was so mad. She refused to come downstairs.” 

“Also, Xavier only gave me permission for tonight. It had to be tonight or no other night. I couldn’t fight him.” Andy sank back down and touched Ellie’s hair. “Even now, I feel his pulse. He’s demanding that I come back to him.” 

“Oui, and he will do so long as he clings to life,” said Jean-Claude. “And the way I see it, the only way to end this entire situation is to take Xavier’s life. If you wish to leave here, we can make that happen. You will however be under my protection and power. I am the Master of the City of St. Louis.” 

“Anything is better than this,” Andy said, shaking his head wildly. 

“Did he tell you why it had to be tonight?” Harry asked, and Andy shook his head. 

“No, but he was insistent. He said that plans are in motion, and that if it wasn’t tonight it would never happen. He said if I turned her without permission he’d rip her apart. I still think he might do it.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry rubbed his forehead, a small ache was about to come on, and he knew it was from the lack of food, and the other from exhaustion having been fighting and hunting. He’d been going since noon, and hadn’t eaten a thing. 

“Okay. Here’s what’s going to happen,” said Harry, taking a breath and reopening his eyes. “You, Andy, are not to leave this hotel room under any circumstances with or without Ellie. Do you understand me?” 

“What about daylight?” he asked fearfully. 

“That’s minor. Jeff, until the occurrence of this Xavier’s death, You need to stay here. I do not trust anyone other than us to keep you safe.” 

Jeff frowned. “What about my parents? Are they okay? At least my mom!” 

“She’s fine. But, Xavier is not to be underestimated. He is dangerous, and if he gets even a whiff of you nearby. He will kill all in his path.” 

“Who did he hurt?” 

“Beth.” 

Jeff’s eyes clenched shut. “You knew she’d die?” 

“Sadly, yes. I felt her dying before she did. It was her time. I couldn’t change it. It’s what clued me in to the distraction. I knew someone would come back for Ellie. I had no idea they were going after you until Xavier let it slip. Once it’s over you can return. But for now, let’s allow them to think you’re missing. It’s safer for you and them in the long run.” 

Jeff nodded sadly. “Okay.” He knelt down and lifted Raven who had been tugging at his pant leg.

Harry turned to Jean-Claude to see the man watching him with such a still expression. Harry wondered what he was thinking. “Did you bring your coffin?” 

“Oui.” 

“I can duplicate it into two. It’s probably best when she wakes to feed from lycanthrope blood right?” 

“I’ll donate my own to her for the initial rising,” said Micah though he didn’t look happy about it. “But afterwards you will need to find a different source. Alpha blood will keep her from frenzying.” 

“I’ll call Draco in the morning. I have some blood always on hand in case of emergencies,” said Harry. After he had taken over the Pard, he had taken a little of each of their blood in case he needed to use it to protect them or even heal them. It also helped Draco who was concocting a blood restorative specially made for lycanthropes. 

It was at that point there was a knock at the door jolting everyone, but Jean-Claude and Micah. Jean-Claude tilted his head. “It is room service. I had a feeling you would both be famished. I asked them to leave it by the door so we are not disturbed. We do not need to air our location to anyone about our new guests.” 

“The night isn’t over with yet,” said Harry tiredly. “I still have to walk the graveyard for Stirling. I wonder how angry he is waiting for so long?” He couldn’t help but smile at the idea. 

Larry chuckled weakly. “You really don’t like him do you?” 

Harry smirked. “No. I really don’t.” Micah had retrieved the cart of food, which was overflowing with a bit of everything. “Did you make them wake the kitchens or something?” 

“Oui. I cannot let mon Amour and his assistant go hungry.” Jean-Claude said gently, touching Harry’s shoulders and squeezing him. A flow of power threaded through him, tingling right down to his toes.

Larry helped himself to some fettuccine alfredo as he took a seat on the empty loveseat. Harry took the medium rare steak tips with a fork, by now his mouth was watering he was so famished. Harry was so proud of Larry who looked as though he’d never seen a crime scene with the way he was eating. Micah was encouraging Jeff who ended up with a chocolate chip cookie. Harry sat on the armchair that Jean-Claude had vacated, both his men on each side of him. Jean-Claude was gently combing through Harry’s wild hair, and Micah kept running a finger along his neck where the torc sat and up to his ear. 

If he wasn’t used to it, it would have made him jump out of his skin with the way the energy went back and forth. His heart pounded, and he let out a quiet breath behind his steak. “Larry, we’ll leave here once we’ve eaten.” Larry nodded tiredly. “Or I could just go alone if you’re too tired?” 

“Non. You are not going anywhere alone after what you said about Xavier,” said Jean-Claude coolly. 

“Someone has to stay here with these three,” Harry said looking from one to the other. 

Jason was nibbling on some roast, and drinks were passed around. “I can stay if you need me to.” 

Jeff was looking exhausted. It was likely the kid had never been awake for so long. He kept staring at his sister, and then looking between Harry, Jean-Claude, and Micah. Raven was comfortably sat on his knees watching everyone suspiciously. 

_ Diligent little machine gun, _ Harry thought, holding out a piece of meat causing Raven to yip as he jumped from Jeff’s knees and gobbled the steak in one go.

“Besides, this is Serephina’s territory, and technically we trespassed. I managed to smooth it over at the last minute, but we must tread carefully. She cannot know we may potentially be taking two of what belongs to her.” He looked over at Andy and Ellie. “I think Jason staying will work well. Lawrence, Micah, and I will accompany you to the grave so you can do as you wish.” 

Harry nodded, and decided not to test the two men as he stood to get some more food. Raven followed him in anticipation. “You’re going to be trouble. Who is on dog duty around here?” 

“Jason.” Jean-Claude and Micah said at the same time causing the young wolf to groan. 

“Are you still punishing me?” Jason whined. 

“Oui.” “Hell yeah.” Came out simultaneously. 

Jason sighed. “It would be so worth it if I could remember what happened.” 

“Punishing?” Larry queried. “What for? What did he do?” 

Jean-Claude and Micah were glaring at Jason who had his head ducked and a sly smirk on his face that was not being concealed very well. 

Harry shook his head. “Can we not talk about that?” he asked, shoveling a spoonful of macaroni and cheese in his mouth. It wasn’t as cheesy as the homemade kind in the oven, but it was good enough. 

“Mon Amour had a lot of fun that night,” Jean-Claude purred as if he never said anything. His fingers began to card through Jason’s hair causing the wolf to twitch. “You do not remember what he did to you?” 

“If only…” 

“Perhaps one day we will allow a recreation…” 

Harry went pink. “Do I not get a say in this?” His stomach was fluttering, and he tried not to show obvious signs of interest. Damn hormones! He felt like a teenage boy again. 

“Non.” 

“We heard you gave Edward a memory. How unfair,” Micah said, turning his chartreuse eyes on Harry. “You owe us, baby. You owe us big time. I should have been the first, not Jason,” he hissed, causing Jason to duck his head. 

“I barely remember!” Jason squawked. “How can I be held accountable when it was him who climbed on top of me?” 

Larry and Jeff were staring at them wildly. Jeff’s eyes round and his face beat red. 

Harry had a feeling that he would be paying out for a very long time. “What do you want me to say? I did what I had to do with the only weapon available to me at the time.” 

“Oui. We are very proud of you. We are only cantankerous because we missed it,” Jean-Claude said sultrily. 

“You. Were. Late,” Harry reminded them. “Do you want to hear about how much I liked it?” Both men smiled pleasantly at him. Jason was shifting. 

“You keep that up, I’m going to get horny.” He winced when Jean-Claude’s fingers tightened on his hair. 

“Maybe if you ask Edward nicely he’ll show it to you, and now I’m going to get cleaned up. You should too, Larry.” He was done with his food, and he needed to escape before Jeff’s sixteen year old ears heard more than they ever thought possible. He also really didn’t want Larry to find out that he had fucked a werewolf. It didn’t help that just thinking about that night got his blood boiling. 

Merlin, did he need to get laid. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What everyone has been waiting for! (^_^)

It was well after two o’ clock in the morning when Harry and his group of lovely men, including Larry arrived. By now the rain had stopped, and the wind had drifted away leaving the entire area cool and moist. 

Micah and Jean-Claude agreed to stay out of sight and check the area while Harry and his assistant made their way across the red clay earth where a rather irritable Stirling was waiting with his assistance and Beau the foreman. Harry didn’t bother speaking, and instead turned on his heel toward the small mountainside. Larry followed dutifully. 

“You’re late, Mr. Potter-Black,” Stirling hissed. “We’ve been out here all night.” 

Larry looked over his shoulder. “Double homicides in two different places, Mr. Stirling, including FBI involvement, it’s any wonder he’s here at all.” 

Harry was proud of Larry in that moment as he stood on the edge of the mountain and stared down into the large crater of a boneyard. Maybe he should have a conversation with Bert about giving him an early raise. 

He took in a breath as the magic washed over him like ice cold water, and trickled down his back. So much magic in the air that he didn’t need to bother taking off his boots to walk the graveyard. The moon was rising high, three days past full, and it lit up the entire area drawing in shadows that increased and decreased depending on what floated past. He could see and feel the wisps of the dead, and his heart shuddered as he saw restless dead floating aimlessly with their heads down. 

It took every ounce of power inside of Harry not to turn, and shoot Stirling square in the face for what he had done. Larry reached out and took his wrist. 

“It‘s so strong here.” 

“That’s because they are angry,” Harry whispered through clenched teeth. 

He resisted the urge to lash out at the man who produced the largest fucking light Harry had ever seen. “You point that in my direction and I’ll send you flying off this mountain,” he hissed coldly. “Stay back while I work. Come, Larry.” As they made their way down the hill, Larry began to shiver. “How long?” he asked as a cool white shade wrapped around him. 

“How long what?” 

“Have you been able to see ghosts?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never really seen them so much as I’ve felt them,” Larry admitted. “But, it’s strong here. A kind of magic that is only an essence in most cemeteries.” 

“It’s because it’s been disturbed, and I am so sorry about that,” he breathed looking at the ghost who stared back with lifeless pale eyes. He reached a hand out, filling it with magic. As the ghost mimicked him like a mirror, there was a strange sigh feeling from it before it swirled around him and puffed away into the moonlit night. “It might also be because this is a Bouvier grave, and not only that, but if they are Fey, the magic would have drenched this entire area.” 

All the small white hairs were rising on end as more and more ghosts gathered. Harry closed his eyes as he no longer needed them, and simply began to move in a fluid motion. “Feel for the bones. Do not step on them. It’s why you shiver every time you touch one. It’s a ghost pissed off.” 

“How are you doing that with your eyes closed?” 

“You don’t need eyes when you have a soul.” 

“Most would argue with that.” 

“Most are not us, Larry.” 

“What are you going to do, Harry? They never talked about ‘walking a cemetery’ in college.” 

Harry snorted. “Nor would they. It’s more than physical, and more than mental. It is Death Magic. All of the ground permeates death magic. Something only a few people like us can feel. Every body that returns to the soil concentrates the ground, giving it new meaning and new life. Magic is in everything we do; even if you are magic-less. But death magic has one intent and one purpose, and that is to cater to the dead.” By now they had moved to the dead center of the raw earth. “Souls may not be here any longer, but the bodies and spirits do remain as the magic keeps them suspended. Some are at peace and never surface. Some envy the living, and become restless and move about. Then, you have the ones who died before their time or were taken in extreme violence. All of these emotions from the dead give off magic. Magic is life. Magic is breathing, and death magic is absolute.” 

“I feel like I need to take notes. No one is telling us this.” 

“That’s because they don’t know. I didn’t go to college. In Britain, being seen as a Necromancer or Animator can get you imprisoned.” 

“Then how?” 

“Enemies of my enemy,” Harry laughed softly. 

“Huh?” 

“You wouldn’t get it.” He dropped it right then, and Larry took in a breath as another ghost whipped passed them as though it were in a hurry. “Now, hush you so I can concentrate. I’m not used to doing this with anyone so close.” 

“You need me to back up?” 

“No. Just watch my back okay?” 

Larry nodded. “Gotcha.”

Harry turned his back right then, and let his eyes fall closed. A gentle wind began to rustle as all the light including the moon was diffused. It all smelled so green and fresh with that hint of rain. There was almost no sound but the singing of insects from below. Nothing but the wind, Harry, and the dead. 

His mind began to sink beneath the dryness of the earth, and he used a handful of magic to thread through the ground, touching the bones and cloth that lay beneath it. Each one he passed over, he sent a touch of magic and an apology for the disturbance. 

Harry slowly expanded the threading, and allowed them to break off into many layers like fingers. Used to be that Harry could only reach down in a circle about ten to fifteen feet in diameter, but Harry had grown since Dominga Salvador and that whole debacle. He was able to swim through the current of the dead, sink away from the living world, and for all of a moment, he could feel himself standing in the realm of the dead. 

He opened his eyes, but he saw no color. All of the light had turned out, no moon was in the sky, and the world was a sheet of black and gray. He saw figures standing around him, no longer were they vague and transparent, but solid. All of them stared at him. His breathing came out in shallow breaths. 

“What is that?!” hissed a voice that sounded like Larry from right beside him, but Harry couldn’t see him. “Harry? Jesus, you’re freezing cold!” 

Instead of speaking to Larry he found himself staring up at a massively large skeleton with a dark power exploding around him. It was clothed in ragged garments hanging off of its hulking frame. It had square shoulders, and the thing was at least ten foot tall. Its huge, oversized head had no skin, and the flesh was raw and open like a reddened wound. A series of veins pulsed and throbbed with blood flowing through them, but he never bled or dripped. He was standing in the center amongst the rest of the dead holding onto a massive greatsword. It looked like it was made of a cold heavy iron. It stared back at him with lifeless eyes. Harry felt as though it was seeing deep into his soul. 

“What are you?” Harry asked, and to his surprise, his voice echoed with a commanding lilt that he would normally never use unconsciously. 

It didn’t speak nor did it shift in anyway when a figure came gliding over. It was a female with long chestnut brown hair and deep emerald eyes, almost like Harry’s own. 

“He is the curse of the Fey, Necromancer,” the woman said with a deep bow. She had beautiful high cheekbones, and lips that reminded him of Magnus’. He tried to pretend that didn’t come to his mind. 

“Curse? Where am I?” 

“You are with the dead. We sleep here of the night, and rise into the death’s arms of the day. Once upon a time it was a comfort and a solace, but ever since the grounds were broken…” She shook her head sadly. “Our sleep has been elusive. He is a creature that has existed with us since we arrived in this world. He was brought over in a cursed box, and laid to rest here. He is being punished for his sins in the living world. It is why he is unable to speak. He only stands there, endlessly through night and day watching with hollow eyes as both worlds move on without him. He is anger and hatred.” 

“Why doesn’t Death take him?” 

“It is not for Death to cast the final stone. It is why he has servants on earth do that for him. He merely collects. He does not interfere with the free will and natural order.” She reached a long pale finger out to touch his chest, the Deathly Hallows symbol that was always strung around him began to glow. 

“I am sorry your bed was disturbed,” said Harry truly. “Is there something I should be doing?” 

She turned to look at the skeleton who stared back at them. “He needs permanence otherwise Death will be unable to collect. Only because he is trapped can he be punished, but it is not a fitting punishment for his crimes unless he comes to Death completely.” 

“Does everyone get punished?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. 

“You know better than that. You who have made a pact with Death. You invoke him as your entity on earth. Your heart knows what is right and what is wrong. You are as close to Death as you can be without being dead. You are _the_ Master of Death.” 

“... It’s a fairytale.” 

“No.” She shook her head. “It is not. All Necromancers and some Animators house enough Death magic to invoke, but only once in a lifetime can one transcend them all to become _the_ Necromancer. The last Necromancer to walk this earth and collect for Death failed, he was soiled and impure.”

“Voldemort.” 

She inclined her head. “But you have been chosen. By not only the living, but by Death the day your soul refused even for a moment to depart.” She raised her finger again, but this time she touched his forehead where the scar lay. “You were unsoiled and untainted.” 

“So, Dominga Salvador was right? I died?” 

“For the briefest of seconds, and then you were reborn as a Necromancer when your soul fused with his soul.” She let out a strange noise from her mouth and drew backwards. “Someone comes… someone treads on our bed. Rawhead and Bloody Bones’ blood still thrives in the living Fey of the land of the living. Do take care, Necromancer, for this is only one of many tests laid out for you.” 

“I’m sorry, do I have permission to raise you and your ancestors so you can name yourselves as Bouviers?” he asked. “I can put an end to this if I can do that.” 

She gave him a smile as though she were pleased he asked. “You may, but your power is such that you may draw him out if you do,” said the woman. 

“If I draw him out. I can kill him, right? Make it permanent?” 

“Perhaps, but nothing has ever been able to kill him. He is - immortal. It is why he is cursed and trapped.” 

Harry smirked. “I’ve run into immortal before. It doesn’t last that long. I did give Death a millennia year old creature and a Lamia.” 

“Indeed, and it is that reason that you have been blessed with his breath on earth.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“He breathed life back into you, not once, but multiple times. The one exception to the natural order, Harry James Potter. You are it.” 

And it was a rush of black like rolling fog and without blinking the moon, the stars, and the cool earthy wind came back to him. 

Larry was standing in front of him, his light eyes wide, his mouth open in awe, and his face so pale that the freckles had vanished. He was clutching Harry, and a power swept across the boneyard like a ripple of water. 

Harry could feel every bone in the yard, and where they belonged. At least five hundred different bodies lay buried beneath the soil. He could make them out individually from male to female to the children who died too young. He could even picture them, and without a name on his tongue. He could see their skin and their eyes. All having some form of green in their eyes, their hair chestnut or bright auburn. 

“Harry? What did you do? What is this power?” 

“Necromancy. What else? You’re expanding my radius. You have impressive power,” said Harry letting his own lick at Larry’s form of power causing the younger man to shiver as ghosts began to whip around them with the wind. “You have a natural flow of magic, Larry. It’s impressive.” 

“Yeah, I’ve always been sensitive to death.” 

Harry smiled at this, and reached out to lift the cross. “Then, maybe this is the wrong denomination for you? You belong to Death. Just as I do.” 

Larry dropped his chin to his chest. “Maybe, but when you grow up pretending to be normal all your life what do you do?” 

“You don’t convert. You don’t let the normal shove you in a cupboard and play ignorance for the rest of your life. Otherwise, you will never grow. Like a plant you need light.”

“Bad metaphor.” 

“Eh, it wasn’t meant to be.” 

“Please, stop!” A man’s voice yelled out of nowhere causing both of them to turn towards the voice. It was Magnus Bouvier scrambling up the side of the mountain opposite from where they had walked up. His long hair fell across his face, hiding everything but his eyes from the moonlight. HIs eyes glowed in the dark, reflecting lights Harry couldn’t see. 

“Please, Harry! You have to stop.” He was waving his hands. His long-sleeved shirt was untucked over jeans. He hit the circle of wind and froze, his eyes rounding as he held up his hands as though trying to touch it. He wasn’t surprised that Magnus could feel his power. 

“We told you to stay off this land, Mr. Bouvier!” Stirling growled from the hill. Magnus looked at him, turning his head slowly as if concentrating on anything besides the feel of power was hard. “We’ve tried being nice about this,” Stirling said sharply. “We are not going to be nice any longer. Beau!” 

All the world froze when several things happened at once, the pump action on a shotgun was a very distinctive sound. Harry turned towards the sound, his wand already in hand, but he shouldn’t have had to because all three of the bystanders froze. Stirling and Harrison had fingers wrapped around their throats from behind them, and Beau who had the shot gun in preparations of pointing had a sawed off double barrel touching him between the eyes, the safety clicked off in warning. 

Micah had seized Harrison, Jean-Claude had taken Stirling personally with one single hand making pale gray eyes round with terror, and Beau? He was staring down the double barrel of Edward who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. 

“Am I late?” 

A rush of emotion traveled through Harry’s already overpowered body, slamming into him like a truck. His heart pounded and thudded, his skin became so warm. 

“Perfectly on time, mon Tueur d'Ombre,” Jean-Claude purred, pulling Stirling closer to his chest, and gripping the man’s throat. 

Magnus was staring at the three of them, and Harry couldn’t help but lazily roll his neck toward Magnus. “See what I mean? I have way too many precious men to be adding you to my plate, Magnus. Now that Mr. Stirling is no longer interrupting us, let’s get back to our conversation,” he said in the most pleasant tone he could. “Don’t shoot them yet. Just keep them quiet.” 

“Our pleasure,” said Micah smirking as Harrison let out a squeak when she saw his chartreuse eyes. 

It was really a head-rush working with both the death realm and the living realm at the same time. He had all the powers wrapped around him right now, and the feeling of his men so close seemed to expand Harry’s power causing Larry to let out a noise and draw backwards. “Why is it so much stronger now?” he asked, holding himself. 

“That’s not the question that needs to be asked right now. Magnus?” 

“I want him off my land!” Stirling dared to choke out only for Jean-Claude to put more pressure on him. 

“It would behoove you, Mr. Stirling, to keep quiet. The adults are speaking,” said Jean-Claude in a pleasantly cruel tone. 

“I am already aware that this is the Bouvier’s land,” said Harry. “I am also aware of what else is in this graveyard.” Magnus froze at this. “I saw him, and I felt him when I entered Death’s realm. Rawhead and Bloody Bones, hm?” 

“H-how can you know that?” 

“I am a Necromancer, Magnus. I encompass all manner of Death. You have been drawing on its power allowing it to become corporeal for stretches of time haven’t you?” Magnus didn’t say anything, but Harry didn’t need him to. “I thought it was Xavier who killed those boys, but now I’m thinking it might have been Rawhead and Bloody Bones when he was corporeal. You are very lucky I did not take this to the police. Instead, I thought I’d give someone a chance to go after an immortal for coming all this way.” He turned to smile sweetly at Edward. 

His icy blue eyes sparked with a challenging fire. 

“As long as I don’t have to eat it,” Micah grunted causing the woman to shudder in his arms. 

She was one lucky broad at the moment, Harry thought, eyeing the man’s muscles. But, then weren’t all these greedy bastards being held by Harry’s lovely men? Merlin, he was getting horny just watching each of them in their own raw form. So dominating. 

Beau lowered his gun after popping out the unused cartridge. “Look, no one pays me enough to be killed! You can back off. I won’t do it. Not like I wanted to anyway…” he muttered dryly. 

But, Edward wasn’t listening to him. He was smirking at Harry. “Why Little Raven, you send me such great gifts.” 

“I do what I must for my men,” He turned to Stirling. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Stirling, I have the ancestors permission to raise this graveyard, and I wish for you to be here to see it. Over five hundred men, women, and children lay rested here. You started the dig. You might as well watch its finish.” 

“No, Harry, you can’t!” Magnus insisted. 

“Do hush, Magnus. You’ve already gotten me in enough trouble. I don’t need anymore from you.” He looked at Stirling, Harrison, and the terrified Beau who Edward still had at gunpoint. He pulled out his wand then and pointed it at each chest. “ _Obliviate!_ ” All three fell to the ground as his men released them. He then hovered over them. “Harry Potter and Larry Kirkland walked the graveyard, and will return tomorrow to raise the graves. You remember nothing of what has taken place here except the walk. You did not see Magnus Bouvier or anyone else other than Harry Potter and Larry Kirkland,” he hissed at them. 

“Why aren’t we killing them?” asked Edward. 

“What fun is that, Edward?” Harry asked with a pout. “I’m going to give you a good gift for coming all this way, and the least you can do is let me enjoy the show. I want them to see exactly what we are raising, and I want that bastard there to pay…” Harry pointed at the unconscious Stirling on the ground at Jean-Claude’s feet. “He disturbed these grounds, and he will pay dearly for that.” 

Edward shook his head. “You’ve gone insane, Little Raven.” 

“I’m horny,” Harry sulked. 

Edward’s lip twitched. “I can see that. I don’t have to be a lycanthrope or a vampire to smell it.” He clicked the safety back on the sawed off, and grabbed Harry with one arm around the waist, and crushed their lips together. 

“Now he’s just showing off,” Micah scoffed. 

“Indeed, mon Chaton, indeed.” 

Harry’s skin buzzed, and his mind went hazy as he sucked Edward’s tongue down his throat, and combined with the power beneath his fingertips, Harry wasn’t sure if he would be upright when the man let go of him. 

“I think it’s going to be an intriguing night,” Micah purred, stepping around to touch Harry causing the wizard to let out a moan when power flowed down his back. 

“What little we have left of it,” Jean-Claude hummed as he watched hungrily. Edward had pushed Harry’s back against Micah’s chest, using him as a brace for Harry who melted beneath him. Jean-Claude could taste the air of lust and desire, coupled with something a whole lot more. Something that was not him, but rather Harry. 

Larry and Magnus let out strange noises, and Micah was rubbing against Harry, his mouth trailing kisses down his ear and neck. He was almost purring. Jean-Claude couldn’t stand it anymore and moved forward, stepping over one of the limp forms on the ground. Micah drew him in, and he accepted it, all the while basking in the flying current that became pressurized when Jean-Claude’s fingers raked down Harry’s sides. 

Edward passed him over to Jean-Claude who sank into him. “Looks like tonight is going to be a fun night.” 

“I’m not prepared to watch an orgy…” Larry drawled, causing Magnus to clear his throat. 

“Why not join?” 

Larry squawked. “No!” He shivered. “You should go.” 

“Please, you can’t raise him. He is immortal,” Magnus whispered, his eyes drawn to the four men enraptured. Harry was now in vampire’s arms, and the only human man was watching with a lazy smirk and cold blue eyes that couldn’t be read. 

“I trust Harry. You should too.” 

“...” 

“Go before these idiots wake up!” Magnus sucked in a breath, and turned to look at the graves, and then he nodded and bowed out leaving Larry to huff and turn his back on them. “Please let me know when you’re done,” he said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up as he tried to ignore the unearthly power that coasted across him. He did not like feeling as though he was falling in love because he knew that wasn’t true. Good God! Harry’s power was too much, and it was drawing them all in. 

It took sometime for Harry to be released, and his skin felt scorched from the power that whirred through him. He was drunk as could be as they made Stirling, Harrison, and Beau wake and leave the graveyard with new memories. 

Larry trailed after them dubiously. Harry was sequestered between Micah and Edward. Edward dangled the keys. “I brought the Lexus.” 

Micah reached around to Harry’s pocket and tossed the keys to Larry who caught them. “You take the Jeep back.” 

“Right… good idea.” He definitely didn’t want to see what these four were going to do once he was gone, though he worried about how intoxicated Harry seemed as he pushed up against Edward, and began to suck on his earlobe. 

He’d never seen the stoic man with any other expression but cold fire and blankness. Larry wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing now as Jean-Claude gently pulled Harry to guide him down the mountain so that he didn’t fall face first. Just what kind of power did Harry have? 

Larry climbed into the Jeep and left right behind Stirling. Harry stood there near his Lexus, not really seeing anything, when Jean-Claude twirled him like a dancer and pulled him into his chest with a fire in his eyes. 

“It is time to be punished, mon Amour, for your transgression,” he hissed. 

“Oh? What is this?” Edward asked, tossing the shotgun into the front seat. 

“Almost charmed by a Fey,” MIcah growled. 

“Your fucking fault for not taking him you dumb asses,” Edward growled. 

“Ours? What about you? You could have had him without threat.” 

“Ah, but it’s been amusing for me, and I wasn’t here at the time,” said Edward pushing Harry’s hair aside to expose his neck. “Bite him,” he ordered the Master of the City. 

Jean-Claude’s eyes glimmered. “I fear what will happen when I do.” 

“Do it.” 

Harry let out a cry and a moan when Jean-Claude moved so fast, and latched around him. A grip like cast iron settled around him, and his eyes rolled when Jean-Claude’s fangs sank into his skin beneath the torc. 

From behind, Micah reached around to his front as Edward leaned against the side of the car to watch. Harry’s eyes remained glued to Edward’s as Micah began to rub him, not that his cock needed any coaxing from how hard and sensitive it was. 

He was crying as the pleasure filled him to the brim with every drop of his lost blood, and the power that threaded around him. After Jean-Claude filled himself with Harry, he soon pushed him into Edward’s chest, and Harry kissed him again with hunger. 

Micah tugged down his slacks as Jean-Claude draped over the hood of the car to watch as Harry shifted down Edward’s chest to his knees. Edward didn’t touch him at all, keeping his hands on each side of him to watch Harry unzip and pull him out. He grunted when Harry swallowed him whole. His teeth clenched together as Micah sucked his own fingers and slipped them between Harry’s plump cheeks. 

Harry let out a moan against Edward’s cock when Micah’s wet fingers entered him at the same time Harry cast a lubricant spell. Jean-Claude slid like a cat from the hood of the car he’d been lounging on, and sank down on his knees too; gathering Edward’s cock in one hand and swallowing it as Harry sucked below at his balls. Edward groaned at the ministrations of both men as they traded off who got to deep-throat him, and it would end with a lapping kiss between the two. 

Micah didn’t pause in his motions as he lifted Harry by his thighs, pulling him from Edward, and slamming him forwards onto the hood of the car. He expected to feel Micah’s large girth first, but was surprised when Micah moved to Jean-Claude, dragging him up by his pretty soft curls, and Harry got to watch the master vampire being manhandled by the Alpha wereleopard in a way that had him salivating. 

Edward jerked his hips so suddenly that Harry let out a cry when the tip of the man’s cock pressed without warning and entered his tight ring. A flare of real pain swallowed Harry, but at the same time that hungering pleasure was at the tip. It was as if he was a virgin again, and this time it was Edward taking him. 

“Ah…” 

Jean-Claude was stripped of his clothing, bites trailed down his chest courtesy of Micah. Jean-Claude slipped onto the hood beside Harry, dipped his head down and began to swirl his tongue down Harry’s whining mouth as he clenched a hand around the torc. 

Edward tugged his hair and thrust deeply inside of him as Jean-Claude’s long legs spread around Micah. His eyes fluttering, a moan releasing into Harry‘s mouth. 

As the power gathered and washed through them, Harry relaxed taking the ride; moving with Edward until he was bouncing himself backwards on the man’s cock so hard that he thought he might rip himself. 

So hungry, and watching Jean-Claude being fucked had Harry’s mind all out of whack as his orgasms began. Harry reached back and clenched Edward’s tight shirt. “More…” he pleaded hotly, and through that initial explosion of pain the pleasure took hold of him as he became lost in the rhythmic gyration. “Don’t stop… please! Ahhh! “ Edward slammed him harder causing his stomach to flatten into the hood that dented with a pop. Jean-Claude’s moans sounded in Harry’s ears, Micah pushing hard and smooth inside. 

Jean-Claude reached for him, dragging Harry until he lay across the vampire’s perfect chest. Edward shifted to accommodate the angle as their lips met. Jean-Claude bit him, allowing more blood to pour into his mouth and down his throat. 

But there was something more because Jean-Claude had bit himself, and Harry was getting a sudden taste of sweet blood that was not his own. Harry moaned as he swallowed the blood mixture.

The slickness of their sweat had Harry almost sliding off the car, but Edward kept him upright, never giving him a rest as he continued to please Harry. 

“More…” Harry whined. 

“Little Raven is being greedy,” Edward growled, and Harry could feel his smirk. 

“Yes, I am,” Harry panted. “So gimme!” 

“You asked for it. Micah.” he snapped his fingers, and Micah removed himself from Jean-Claude with a slick sound that left Jean-Claude shuddering and Harry whining in anticipation when Edward pulled out of him too. 

Edward lifted him with the same ease as Micah, and laid him directly on top of Jean-Claude. “Let’s test your lack of needing to breathe, shall we?” 

“Do as you desire, mon Tueur d'Ombre,” Jean-Claude purred in a velvety tone as he grabbed Harry’s thighs. He hissed when Edward grabbed his cock and stroked him, and then angled it to push Harry’s hips right down onto the cock getting a sultry moan from the Little Raven. “Nng, you are aggressive.” 

“You bet.” 

Harry’s eyes watered briefly as he sat on Jean-Claude, but it wasn’t over because Edward pushed Harry flat to Jean-claude and angled them both. Harry let out a cry when the man pressed his cock against his already full entrance and slowly forced his way back in, making him stretch and shout out in surprise. 

Both meant together they were bigger than Micah. Jean-Claude gripped him tighter and grinned. “Lovely, look at that expression. Mon Chaton? Do not be left out…” 

“Not. Just debating whether I can fit on top of the car,” Micah groaned as he lazily stroked himself. 

“It’s charmed… not even a semi can take my car out,” Harry gulped out sharply as Edward rocked in and out. 

“Good to know!” He jumped like the cat he was onto the hood. Harry reached for the large soaked cock that had been in Jean-Claude’s ass, and he sucked it down as both men began to move inside of him. Edward taking the lead making Jean-Claude spill out a whine of pleasure. 

Micah took Harry by the hair this time, fisting it all into a ball as he crammed his cock as far as he could down Harry’s throat. He opened as wide as he could to take it all in as Edward and Jean-Claude found a rhythm in which to move in that had Harry’s toes curling, and the simmering power beneath his skin started bubbling to the surface. 

He felt Micah’s cock pulsing in his mouth as he reached up and squeezed the Alpha’s firm balls causing a hiss and a strangled curse. His own pleasure was at a peak, and threatening to take him as the nerves were repeatedly assaulted with pain and a touch of pleasure. 

Harry felt Jean-Claude lose himself first causing him to start shuddering as Edward used that as an extra form of lubrication to go in deeper; holding him down on top of the vampire and thrust harder. Jean-Claude cried out from beneath Harry as Edward’s hard cock pushed along his sensitive one still inside Harry.

Micah came second, the salty cum pouring down Harry’s throat as his face was held down to the point that his nose touched the soft brown pubic curls. When his own orgasm rushed through him, Edward arced his hips into Harry as every bit of cum was drained from all four. 

A rush of something strong and burning swam around Harry where he lay sprawled on top of Jean-Claude. All of them still inside of him, the cool night grew hot against their damp sweaty skin, and the drenching moonlight that had been watching them seemed to blink out for a moment. 

Edward fell forward all of a sudden, a quiet gasp that was unusual left him. Jean-Claude breathed out and Micah grunted; letting go of Harry and tilting forward, one hand coming down onto Jean-Claude’s shoulder to keep from falling as a power so rich and golden swirled around them like a vortex. For a moment Harry thought he heard that strange song of the Phoenix that often raised the thin white hairs on his body; it pricked at his skin. Then as fast as it came, the rush died along with the heat, and the moon popped back into focus leaving the four of them still and silent except for their gasping breaths. 

“What - the hell did you do, Little Raven?” Edward hissed in a tone of rare breathlessness. 

“Why do you think it was me?” Harry whined causing a soft rich laugh from beneath him. 

“It is always you, mon Amour.” 

“Fuck... its a good thing you’re sturdy, Jean-Claude.” 

“ _Oui_ … if I was either you or mon Tueur d'Ombre, I’d be dead. Not a bad way to go, I must say.” 

“I can’t move…” 

“No need to, Little Raven,” Edward drawled. 

Harry dropped his eyes to midnight blue. “Give me a kiss,” Jean-Claude requested hazily. 

And Harry with a mouth full of Micah’s flavor kissed Jean-Claude softly and passionately. Fingers toyed with the back of his neck as a hand roamed over his slick wet back. 

“You stretched him impressively,” Micah murmured, teasing Harry’s burning hole. 

“I’m not used to fucking born again virgins,” Edward remarked. 

“Crude, Edward, really crude,” Micah made a sucking motion. “A lot of cum in there. I think we need to be the cleaners.” 

“Unless he gets turned on again…” Edward breathed as he pulled up his jeans and zipped them. 

“You think? He’s been had every which way? But you know, the power is different now, touchable.” He danced down Harry’s back with his fingertips. “Perfect.” 

Edward twitched. “Why is it I can feel that? What released tonight? I don’t like power when I have no idea what it does.” 

Harry finally released Jean-Claude and shakily slid off the soaked vampire. His chest was coated, and it had gotten into his hair. 

“I would have said a Triumvirate binding had taken place despite the fact that mon Chaton is not my animal to call. But, that is not correct. I do believe something akin to a Tetrumvirate took place instead. Something that should never have occurred. A foursome of power that is equally distributed between not three, but four individuals, tied together by one entity.” Once again, midnight eyes were drawn to Harry who was lying on his side, shivering as the sweat dried on his skin like a gel. “But, with two humans… it should have been impossible.” Jean-Claude slowly rose with Micah’s help. Micah was sitting on the hood of the car with his feet dangling near the tires. 

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered the power washing over him that night. “I don’t think I’m human,” he confessed weakly. 

He could feel three sets of eyes trailing over him. He shivered when Edward laid his leather jacket over his naked body and pulled him up to lean against Jean-Claude. 

“What does that mean?” asked Edward as Micah sacrificed his discarded shirt to help clean Harry.

Harry bit down on his lip as he drew the crisp leather to him. “I … entered Death’s realm tonight.” 

“What does that mean?” repeated Micah. 

Harry took in a breath. “I’ve always been sensitive to the dead, no surprise. But, tonight when I was walking the graveyard, I left this world completely. My feet touched the ground in Death’s realm. I not only saw every single person in that grave standing around me like you are doing now, but I also saw the creature that’s been cursed and trapped for three thousand years. I learned that the dead walk with Death in the daylight, and sleep in their beds at night. Souls and all. It’s why we can call them back to earth. It’s why it’s very rare for a raising to ever be done in the daylight hours. I also learned that I died as a baby when Voldemort came for me, and the soul was shoved back inside of me only to fuse with Voldemort’s broken soul when it was cast off. I don’t understand it all, but I don’t think I’m completely human. She called me, _the_ Necromancer. Not _a_ , but _the_.” 

“Why now?” asked Edward who had been cleaning Harry with Micah’s shirt. 

“I think it’s because I died again on Halloween.” Edward froze at this, and Micah frowned. 

“But, you didn’t.” 

“Death pushed me back. I remember I was in nothing but a vortex of black. It was quiet and peaceful. I thought I was there to stay. But I felt something deny me, and push me away. Following this line of logic, it means I’ve died a total of three times.” He had out his fingers. “Three is a very powerful number.” His mind drifted toward the Hallows. He’d tell them about the Master thing later when he understood more. 

“You need to carry more weapons!” Edward bit out causing Micah to chuckle, and Jean-Claude to smile and caress Harry’s cheek. 

“I do believe, mon Tueur d'Ombre, that Harry has the one weapon he needs right here.” He pushed the leather jacket aside and trailed a perfect finger down Harry’s chest to his heart. “Even taming a werewolf during his darkest moment.” 

Harry moaned causing Micah to chuckle. “Come on, am I ever going to live that down?” 

“Non. Not until mon Chaton shifts on top of you.” 

Micah smirked. “Exactly.” 

Harry blinked at the remark, and rolled it over in his mind. “Just keep that cock from shifting if you do, and we’re golden!” He made an okay sign with his fingers causing everyone including Edward to laugh. 

He let his men do as they please, Jean-Claude taking charge of dressing him. It didn’t matter that Jean-Claude was just as covered in cum as he was. He would not have Harry catching a cold, and he was soon wrapped up, and placed in the front passenger seat courtesy of Micah. 

Edward was driving, and Jean-Claude and Micah were in the backstreet stretched out. Harry still had Edward’s jacket, and couldn’t resist scooting closer and snuggling up to his sociopath, who said not a word and drove off of the mountain side. 

_The_ Necromancer? Tetrumvirate? What the hell did that mean? 

He had a feeling that no one had a clue. 

Oh well, at least he was finally satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Finishing Day 6 of my own 'Exile for the good of humanity' in California (state mandated shelter in place) and I saw that NZ is going into lock down for 4 weeks starting on Wednesday (source: NZ friend on facebook). Good luck to any of our Ozzi readers. I hope that all of our readers are mentally and physically surviving your own 'Exiles for the good of humanity'! Bittersweet and I will do our best to keep you entertained with our stories. ~Kimpatsu


	8. Chapter Eight

Edward was unimpressed when Raven started yapping at him like the shaking machine gun tat it was. “You know when I mentioned strays, I never imagined you’d yank my chain, and bring a real one in,” he grunted. 

Harry, who had been in the shower, came up behind him and leaned around his bicep. “Isn’t he cute?” he teased, causing Edward to stare at him flatly. Jean-Claude was primping in preparations for bed, and Micah had just hopped in the shower. Larry and Jason had already headed off to sleep. Harry thought it was nice of Larry to offer to have Jason sleep in his room. The entire room was blacked out except for some soft lighting. It was coming upon dawn, but not quite there yet. 

He gazed around the room at two coffins lying flat on one side of the room. Harry had only finished warding them so that no one would be able to come out of them until Harry let them out. He didn’t trust Andy or the fact that Ellie might rise early and be ravenous. 

Lying on the sofa draped in a mound of covers was Jeff, and it was quite shocking to see that the boy had been so tired that he didn’t wake at all with Raven’s continued barking. He must be used it or simply too exhausted for his mind to register. 

“Quiet,” Edward hissed glaring at the dog in the eyes causing it to let out a funny grumbling sound from it’s tiny chest and sit on its haunches. “Good.” He nodded at it. “Who are the strays this time?” 

“Jeff is the one on the couch, Xavier, the ancient Fey vampire wants him. He’s a pedophile.” Edward looked at him when he said this. A hint of darkness flashed across his face before disappearing into a blank mask. “He’s only sixteen. Ellie is in one of the coffins. She’s seventeen about to turn, and Andy is in the second coffin, and no, none of them will ever be living with me. Jean-Claude will own them when they come to. Jeff can go back home when Xavier is gone.” He then reached for the file folder he had picked up. It had been left for him downstairs at the front desk.

Edward took it from his hands and flipped through it. “And this - Rawhead creature?” 

“Death wants him released so he can be killed permanently,” said Harry sliding around Edward to sit tentatively on the armchair. He was exhausted, his bum was sore as all could be, but he was very satisfied and elated. For the first time in months, Harry felt as if his mind was clear. “He’s chained between the living and death’s realm.” 

Edward sat down on the arm of the chair as a little bit of magic light hovered over the file. Harry couldn’t help but want to lean against him, the warmth of his skin bleeding through his shirt. He smelled so good, Harry couldn’t help but rub his nose slightly along the man’s arm. “Tell me everything.” 

So Harry did as Jean-Claude wandered out dressed and prepared for bed. Micah soon joined them, and they moved fluidly from the now warded hotel room to the bedroom where Edward would have better light to see the file. Harry used the magical light until Micah turned on the lamp beside the bed. 

“Is everything warded?” asked Edward. 

“You bet, Ellie and Andy cannot leave their coffin until I release them, and both hotel doors are barred with the scent of everyone in here removed.” 

Edward nodded, and placed his shoulder holster onto the end of the bed post within easy reach. Harry was pleased to see that he had a King Sized bed, Jean-Claude was lying stretched out on his side, damp curls folding around him so prettily. How he was able to make it so that each glossy curl was separated from each other was anyone’s guess. Hermione always groused about how perfect his curly hair happened to be. She hadn’t been bold enough to ask for tips yet. Harry might get them for her later if he could ever remember. 

Micah sat at the end of the bed drying his damp hair. 

“You can’t chain something down forever. I was hoping if I raised it, I could have Stirling and the others there, and use them as a distraction so we can kill it. I think that’ll be a fitting punishment for them. It would be the least they deserved.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Micah. “But, I have a question. How do we kill it?” 

“I was thinking about that,” said Harry with a half smile. “I noticed that both swords from Rawhead and Xavier were made of the one substance that will forever neuter me.” He smirked. “I’m thinking if we kill Xavier first, and take his sword…” 

“We can kill this thing?” Edward said with a smirk. “Not bad, Little Raven. You get a point.” 

“You should also give Larry a point. You’d be very proud of him. If Xavier hadn’t been a Fey. He’d be dead right now. Xavier ambushed me in the woods, Larry took a shotgun he’d never used before and shot him in the head with it.” 

Edward stared at Harry. “Why did it catch you off guard?” 

“It’s fast. Too fast for the normal eye to see. A second for us is a millisecond for it. The Earthmover was slower than him.” That said a lot. 

“How did he get a shot at it, then?” 

Harry grimaced at this. “Xavier’s weakness is boys, the younger they look the more he likes them. He saw me as a consolation prize when he couldn’t reach Jeff.” 

“Tell me all.” 

So, Harry told him. Even the licking part that had Micah and Jean-Claude stiffening and frowning. Edward never took his gaze from Harry, and his face never changed expression, though his cold eyes became a bit icier. “I see.” 

Harry tapped his chin. “You know, we can use this to our advantage. To make him easier to kill. I think maybe we can use me as bait, and draw him out?” He was sitting on the bed now with his knees to his chest. He was wearing Jean-Claude’s purple silk night shirt with only a pair of boyshorts beneath. Jean-Claude was wearing the pants. Harry had admittedly forgotten pajamas when he had packed his suitcase. 

“No,” the three men said in unison. 

Harry huffed as he rested his head against his knees. “It’s just an idea!” 

“Terrible idea,” Micah scowled as he tossed the towel aside, and rolled behind Edward into the bed. “Jean-Claude scooch it. You’ll be dead to the world and rolling over to get out will suck.”

Jean-Claude shuffled, and Edward stared at the bed for a moment. “I’m going to get a shower, and mull this over. Never imagined silver would be useless.” He kicked off his dragon hide boots right then and closed the folder. He left the room so suddenly, and Harry sighed as Jean-Claude reached for him. Harry fell back, releasing his legs and draped over Jean-Claude who kissed his ear. Micah was cuddled against Jean-Claude. 

“Why would you think we’d approve of using you as bait, mon Amour?” 

“It makes the most sense. I’m not using Jeff as bait, that's for sure,” said Harry. “Besides, I can take care of myself. You know that, and with you three, surely we can end Xavier. If we only have a couple seconds we can end him. But as it stands, he’s faster than you, Jean.” 

“Oui, I have no doubt. There is a reason that the vampire council hushed up all manner of exotic vampires. We’d have never been legal otherwise.” The three of them laid there in bed, listening to the shower sputter on. 

Harry shifted so he was lying properly beside Jean-Claude, leaving enough space for Edward. It was a good thing he was as slim as he was, and King beds were a much needed commodity. 

It didn’t take long for the shower to turn off, Edward never did take long. Micah was almost asleep when Jean-Claude spoke again. “Tomorrow night we will meet with the Master of the City, and see if she will turn him over to us.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” 

“Kill her,” Edward grunted, appearing in the doorway without a shirt and a pair of jeans that had the button undone. 

Merlin, his men were gorgeous. 

“I would hate for it to come to that, but oui, that is a possibility. Serephina is not particularly strong, and her vampires are few and far between. There was a reason I gave up Branson, and shooed her away here. She still holds a lot of contempt for me,” said Jean-Claude airily. “Most would call it a weakness giving up territory, but I found it was in the best interest of all. Most of the vampires in this area have the ability to rot. They do not die easily. More than the heart and head will need to be removed to keep them from returning to themselves.” 

“Just like Xavier, the silver shell didn’t make his head explode. At least not all of it. It was like a partial cave in, and when I saw him back at the Quinlan house everything was reforming slowly. His head was intact. Just no hair at the time.” 

“The rot is a poison, so you must be mindful about getting it on you or  _ in _ your skin,” informed Jean-Claude. 

“Lock this door, I don’t want anyone coming through it,” Edward commanded, and Harry lazily waved his wand causing the door to shudder and ripple. 

All the light that was in the room came from the glow of the lamp, the curtains were drawn and sealed tightly with magic. Harry didn’t show surprise as Edward slid into the bed, one silver knife stowed underneath his pillow. 

“Are you going to die in the bed?” asked Edward to Jean-Claude. 

“Not when I have ingested mon Amour’s blood. I do not know why, but it makes me alive, and I only sleep. Although, I might come about two or three in the afternoon. But it is never long,” Jean-Claude remarked. 

“His blood keeps you awake?” 

“Oui. It’s a high of a different kind, ingesting his blood makes me need much less in the following day or so. I can manage up to a week with only his blood for a moment.” 

“You saw him when he pulled the iron out of Harry,” Micah murmured sleepily. His cheek was against Jean-Claude’s broad shoulder. His eyes closed. “He looked like he was about to float on the ceiling.” 

Jean-Claude grinned up at the soft yellow shadow of the ceiling. “I probably could have.” 

“So tomorrow we see the Master, hunt Xavier, and hopefully raise that graveyard and finish all this shit before it gets worse,” said Harry, accepting the covers that Edward tossed over them. 

“Typical night then,” said Edward. “What about the kid? Who is watching him other than Machine Gun Kelly?” Harry giggled at the name. 

“Jason,” Micah supplied. 

“I’ve also barred the doors to keep anyone from leaving, but I think the threat of a pedophile vampire will be enough to keep him in house. Not to mention his sister is the one in the coffin. Merlin, those parents, they were the worst. I thought I’d seen the worst with the Dursleys, and then I meet the American version.” He shuddered and snuggled down into Edward’s shoulder as he shifted to get comfortable. “I wish the kid wouldn’t go back. It will be even more horrible for him. I just know it. That father… who hits their daughter for nailpolish and lipstick?” He growled with a shake of his head. “I mean, she was the most gentle bite victim I ever saw. Why would you call your own kid unclean? I saw the pictures, Jeff rarely ever smiled, and the way he treated them as though everything he said was law and order.” He shook his head. “At least Aunt Petunia would settle for a vampire Dudley than no Dudley at all. Merlin, vampire Dudley.” He shuddered at the idea. “Nightmare inducing.” 

“Just keep him then. I’m sure the Toy over there can put him to work.” 

“Non. He is too young,” Jean-Claude murmured softly. “He needs to finish school.” 

“He might not want to leave his sister. If we take her, he might want to follow,” Micah reminded. “He seemed pretty protective of her.” 

“I will blood oath them once Xavier has been dealt with,” said Jean-Claude. 

It wasn’t long before it went quiet, the night’s events catching up to all of them. It was warm in the bed, the buzzing of power flowing gingerly between the four of them. Harry pushed closer into Edward, Jean-Claude tilted into Harry, and Micah, who was always cuddled up against something or someone, shifted closer to Jean-Claude. Now, if only Teddy was there to somehow wiggle between them, it would have been absolutely perfect. 

And as the dawn rose and was obstructed from the heavy black drapes and darkening magic, all of them fell asleep including the quiet and thoughtful Edward. 

oOo

Harry didn’t awaken until sometime near two o’ clock in the afternoon, but with the darkness in the bedroom it felt more like midnight. Harry rolled over in time to see Jean-Claude’s closed eyes flutter briefly. His double lashes so breathtaking and gentle. Harry couldn’t help but touch his high cheekbone with a finger. He was still warm, but growing cool. 

“I enjoy you by my side when I’m about to breathe a last for a few hours.” 

“When you sleep is it truly restful?” 

“Oui.” 

“I wonder if you briefly go to Death’s realm when you die…” 

“I do not know. I simply fade, and then I snap awake as if I had never been dead. You say you saw its realm?” 

“Yeah. I’m all kinds of a freak.” 

“Non. Do not say such.” His lashes creased open and Harry could see deep midnight eyes. “Do you know what you did last night?” 

“Aside from having every one of you inside of me at some point?” Jean-Claude’s cheek rose with that beautiful, but weak smile. “Not entirely. I tasted your blood.” 

“Oui. I hadn’t meant to do that. It was a compulsion. It was the fourth mark. I apologize. It might have been some of the cause for the power rush last night.” 

Harry shook his head. “Don’t. I already gave you permission. Just because I gave it months ago doesn’t mean I rescinded it, Jean. Not on this topic.” He leaned in and kissed the vampire’s jaw, stroking his cheek as he did. 

“You. Are. Special. Harry,” Jean-Claude murmured. 

“I’m really not. I’m not the beautiful one.” 

“Not true. You are captivating through and through. I fear others will see this and attempt to seize it in the future. I did not like that the Fey almost had you.” 

“Jean… he didn’t,” Harry assured. “I knew he was employing magic when I entered that restaurant, but I didn’t let it get to me. I didn’t let him kiss me because of a glamor or magic. I was already flat-out horny and frustrated because I couldn’t have any of  _ you _ . I left Micah naked in a towel from a shower, what kind of person does that?” Jean-Claude laughed raggedly. “He didn’t cast any magic on me. It was my own form of magic that desperately wanted you men, but you weren’t there, and he seized it. Yes, I felt lust. But I didn’t feel… anything more.” 

“Lust is artificial, I should know. I do believe after what Lawrence mentioned, that what you experienced may be a form of ardeur for you.” 

“Ardeur?” 

“Oui. I transferred it when we combined our powers and through the marks. I do believe you inherited your own brand. I never imagined it could be done with a human servant. Yours seems based on love. How fitting. It does not match the ardeur.” He smiled at this. “Normally, you cannot feed so often on the same person with the ardeur less you turn them into a vegetable. That is not the case with you. I feed from you in blood and lust, and you only become more vibrant. I think now, I realize I am not feeding on lust. I am feeding on a love. It has substance.” 

Harry couldn’t help but giggle as he snuggled up against Jean, hugging his frame to the vampire’s side in an effort to warm him. “Funny you should mention that.” 

“Oh?” 

“My Headmaster told me that love was the most powerful magic in the world, and that nothing could tear it apart. He told me that it was love that saved and protected me when I was a baby, and the love of my mother that burned a man alive when I was eleven years old.” 

“Prophetic. He may not be wrong. Your Headmaster sounded wise.” 

“Oh, he was, but he was also a victim of his own hubris, the bastard,” Harry grumbled. “I hated to love him, and I loved to hate him.” 

Jean-Claude’s eyes fell closed again, and Harry nuzzled into his neck, and listened carefully as the vampire’s heart slowed down. “Not so horrifying with you at my side, mon Amour. You are a gift.” It was his last words before the soul gave a shudder, Jean-Claude froze like a beautiful sculpture, and the soul rose out of him with a glimmer. 

Harry noticed that the soul seemed brighter as it hung above them. He reached up and brushed his fingers through it, filling him with a deep warmth. “I love you,” he whispered to it, and it seemed to expand. 

If Harry ever entered Death’s Realm again, he was going to ask why the soul departed from a vampire, and why it was Harry’s blood that kept Jean-Claude alive. It was probably something simple and necromantic. Something he was missing. 

He tucked the covers around Jean-Claude, and brought his curls around to lay softly against his shoulders. He kissed the man once more on the cheek and rolled out of bed for the day. 

He looked around for some clothes only to find some of Edward’s discarded jeans on the floor over top of one of his shirts. Harry snatched them and shrugged them on. No need to scar Jeff by wandering out in only a night shirt and undies. He kept the silk top on as he slipped out of the room. 

Jeff was sitting on the couch watching TV with Raven in his lap. He had covers wrapped around him. He, aside from the coffins, were the only ones in the hotel. Jeff turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry. Raven let out a low growl but didn’t bark. 

“Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Micah and the new guy went to check the area out. Jason and Larry are getting food. Raven shouldn’t be eating people food. It’ll give him bad habits,” he said, stroking his poodle, and staring down at it. 

“Sorry you’re in here alone.” 

“I’m not. Not really.” He looked over at the coffins. “God, is Ellie really going to be herself when she wakes?” 

“Maybe not at first,” said Harry sitting down beside Jeff and petting the poodle who licked his hand. “You know, like I said. It’s like a coma patient. She’s disoriented with new powers and strength, and likely very hungry. But, give it time, and your sister will be your sister again. She will be the same Ellie. Just a night owl and with a specialized diet. You teens are into the liquid diets these days, right? So how is it any different?” 

“I don’t know. I guess all my life I was told that only humans have souls.” 

“Wrong. I just left my sweetie whose soul is bright as the sun.”

“Then what makes a person evil?” asked Jeff. 

“Not as many things as you would think. It’s really an individual interpretation. Everyone has a reason for the things they do. A stain on your soul only comes when you disregard that feeling in your heart that tells you yes or no. You know when something is wrong when it hurts to breathe from a decision you make. Death does not care about your beliefs. It does not care about the choices you make because it’s all about free will. But, what he does care about is the soul because in the end, you’re merely borrowing that soul from him, and so he has to collect. Also, I believe if a soul has been stained it can be cleansed, but only be repaired by you. Some don’t care or want to. Some believe that the gateway to salvation is through their deeds so long as the human next to you sees it.” He shook his head. “What you do should always come from the heart. Edward would argue this as he is cold logic through and through, but every instinctual decision I have ever made, I have never once regretted it.” 

“You didn’t even know Ellie. She could have been horrible, and yet you cared about her. Not sure if my dad even cared. He was more willing to let the world believe she’d been murdered and raped…” He shook his head. “If only to save his face. I think I understand…” He looked over at the coffin. “She’s my sister. We’ve always been close. We would cover for each other every time. Mom, she sometimes looked the other way, but that only works so long as dad forgets to demand answers.” 

“I have no doubt that your parents love you. Even your father. Everyone loves differently, but you shouldn’t let their way of loving you influence you. Ellie has a right to her own life, and to her own body. No one has the right to tell her what to do with it, but herself. Just as you have that right.”

“Are you taking them to St. Louis?” asked Jeff. 

“Probably. It’s likely they wouldn’t survive here, and if they did it would be under the worst conditions. Jean-Claude keeps a tight hold on his vampires. It might seem like he’s controlling them, but he’s not. Some vampires don’t know their own limits or strength, especially the young ones. Everyone needs law and order, and sometimes the human system doesn’t work because vampires are not human. But they are far from evil. Just bad luck you’ve met the bad ones.” He settled back, stroking Raven as the TV played in the background. 

“You like men?” asked Jeff out of nowhere. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“How do you know?” 

Harry hummed. “Well, I had a girlfriend when I was your age, but it was a rather turbulent time for me. I never really acknowledged it much. I mean, I was with her mostly because I was an orphan, she had a huge family, and I wanted her family. I thought that was what I was supposed to do. I never knew different. But, there was no attraction, no connection… she was like a sister, and then I learned that certain men gave me an energy when I was around them. Attraction, which I didn’t recognize at the time because it came off differently. It wasn’t the soft feeling you would normally get. It was an in your face feeling. I was always combative with a lot of men, high tempered as most teenagers go.” Jeff’s lips twitched at this. “I didn’t realize it was sexual attraction until I found myself staring at a man, and wondering what it would be like to touch his hair because it was long and blond and pretty. His eyes were rather cutting. Sometimes you don’t know, your anger and hatred can actually be attraction.”

“Like the bully on the playground metaphor?” Jeff asked with a slight smile. 

“Yup. Kind of like that, but it’s not only the boy pulling on the girl’s tails.” 

“But, you are seeing three guys. How does that work?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted with a weak shrug making Jeff snicker. “You don’t plan who you fall for, and it all sort of came on me all of a sudden. I mean, I went twenty-three years without anyone, and while yes I was attracted to men, I didn’t react. Hell, Jean chased me for years. I didn’t think he was serious.” 

“Years?” Jeff grinned. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I moved over here in January of ‘99 after I turned eighteen. I met Jean because our properties aligned, and some of the work I do for the police, and it sort of spiraled from there.” 

“And then what, Micah came next?” 

“No. Edward. He was my mentor, the reason I came over here in the first place. He knew a friend of mine who had died. Micah actually came later, last Halloween around about?” 

“Wow, and you’re all in agreement?” 

“Strangely, yes. It seems odd, I know. I chewed over it for months. But, then I asked myself, why do other people matter in my relationships? Most would disagree with it, and not support it, but tough. They are not me, and I am not them. It might not work for others, but it works for us. I grew up in a culture that only saw monogamy. I grew up in a world where bloodlines were important, and preserving your family and having heirs was the thing to do. Even holding hands was frowned upon by the older crowd.” 

“Sounds almost like my life,” said Jeff. “We can’t even listen to the music we want. Even out of the house dad will know because someone will tell him. Small towns suck. Everything you do is on display, and God help us if you step even a toe out of line.” He shook his head. He glanced again at the coffin. “I’m starting to see why Ellie made this decision. Still think it’s stupid.” 

“You can support someone and not agree with them at the same time. You have to remember the more you try to push and preach and forbid someone to do something that is in their will to do, the more they will do it rather than listen. Even if it’s good advice.” 

“Did you ever not take good advice?” 

“All the time,” Harry laughed. “But, I also spent seventeen years of my life following along with what everyone else wanted, and ignoring most of my instincts, and in those seventeen years I lost more people and more of my life than I ever did moving here and making my own choices.” 

Harry stood, and stretched his arms up above his head. “I’ll get dressed for the day. Man, eating out like this is really unhealthy. I wish I had a kitchen. You better think about what you want to eat, otherwise the men are going to come back with everything.” 

“Like last night? Jason hauled the rest of it away,” Jeff said. “What is he? He’s not human is he?” 

“He’s not a vampire. He’s a werewolf.” Jeff’s eyes widened. “And probably one of the sweetest guys you’ll ever meet in your life.” 

Jason and Larry returned first with sacks of food in their arms. Harry frowned at it suspiciously, Jason arched an eyebrow. “What? So it’s not homemade, I couldn’t get anything better.” 

“... It’s greasy,” Harry harrumphed. “Jeff’s a growing boy, he doesn’t need this rubbish,” he said fishing through the bag. 

“What about me? I’m growing too,” Jason grinned. 

“You don’t need to grow anymore,” Harry snarked. 

“Chicken salad is in there?” Larry offered. 

“I don’t want chicken salad! Give me a hamburger!” Jeff declared. “No tomato, right?” 

“Yep. Got two of them in there,” said Jason pulling his out which was slathered in way too much of that mac sauce making Harry glare at it. 

“Do you know how much sodium is in that?” 

“Nope.” 

“If we’re here any longer I am going to take over the kitchens in this hotel because this is ridiculous.” He chose the salad for himself and plopped down again, too distracted to change his clothes as Micah and Edward returned. Both had two large boxes under each arm. Harry’s left eye twitched when his skin felt damp, and he jumped up as though he’d been stung and moved to the other side of the room. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeff asked as Harry stabbed what he was sure was hardly grilled chicken drenched in a vinegarette sauce. 

Edward smirked. “We went scrapping. It’s been a while since I’ve done it.” 

Micah looked at him unimpressed. “When you said we were picking up supplies, I didn’t know we’d be going through junkyards.” He sniffed himself. “Ulgh.” He was reaching for the bag of food when Harry’s voice cleared. 

“Wash your hands,” he ordered from his little corner. 

Micah grinned. “Yes, Nimir-Ra.” He bounded up to do exactly that. 

“You going to tell me too?” 

“You’re Death. Do whatever you want,” said Harry. “Just keep that iron away from me. Okay? I can already feel it trying to draw my magic into it.” He shuddered. He never would have noticed if twice now he hadn’t been neutered, but now it made his skin ripple whenever he got too close. It was likely that it wouldn’t bother him unless he touched it outright, but the phobia had now set in. 

“Probably because this shit is absolutely pure.” He pulled out a massive cold iron bar that looked as though it had been twisted at some point. He dropped it, and then followed Micah to wash his hands too. 

“You know, it’s really no surprise that this Fey is weak to iron if you are. You said your magic was kind of alike?” Micah said coming back into the room, and grabbing a chicken sandwich. 

“Yeah. It’s about as close as I’ve gotten. You can consider them real witches and wizards. If Fey is too much to swallow.” He summoned a sweetened ice tea from his position. Jason had also brought back dog food for Raven who was currently scarfing it down. 

When Edward returned, Micah passed him a sandwich, and to Harry’s surprise he began to grill Larry on vampire and gun basics. Harry smirked behind the wilted leaves attached to the plastic fork. Harry had already put him through those paces. 

Between Micah and Jason, Edward was able to bend the metal into shape. Jeff’s eyes had gone perpetually wide when Micah’s hands shifted allowing them a brute strength that their human bodies couldn’t handle. Harry could do nothing to help them, and so he sat in the corner sulking about the iron while thinking he should really get dressed before dark fell. 

Edward demanded to see Larry’s weapon of choice. His palm coasted over it, and he checked it with a fine tooth comb before smirking and looking at Harry. “Browning, hm? First weapon I ever gave you. Safety is a little snugger than I like on them, but good for first time shooters,” he recognized. “Not as much kick, but can hold more than 9mm.”

“It’s why I gave it to him,” said Harry imperiously. “And now, I’m going to get dressed.” He inched around the center of the room toward the bedroom. 

“Jean-Claude left clothes for you. It’s on top of his coffin in the room,” Micah called as he nodded and disappeared into the thick darkness of the room, and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Iron or Dementors? I’m going to take my chances with a Dementor. Least I still have my magic,” he breathed as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room. He was surprised when the grainy quality lifted, and he was able to make out bold shades of coloring like the purple on his silk pajama shirt, and the burgundy covers on the bed where Jean-Claude lay beneath them.  _ Is this part of the fourth mark? _ Harry thought. Now, he wondered if Edward saw better in the dark? Or was it just him? 

He crossed over to the long black coffin to see his clothes laid out as if on display. Each piece was folded, and he let out a sigh when he lifted the blood red silk vest with a sheer back, it also had light gray designs on the front and rather thin straps that would not only expose the tattoo on his neck, but the torc, and his multiple bite marks. 

“Jean. Jean. Jean. You better be glad I love you,” he said to the still figure on the bed as he placed it in the crook of his arm and lifted the trousers only to realize that it was leather with blood red criss-cross ties up the sides to the hip. It had to have been designed and tailored to him to fit just right, and the last piece was a matching red thong. 

The vampire must have thought himself so smug when he had these leather trousers tailored for him. He knew how much Harry hated leather trousers on him. Harry just didn’t see how he would look good at all! He would look like a stick figure. 

But, then what did Harry know? He knew simple trousers and t-shirts. He didn’t wish to fight with these tight arse things in the darkness, and so he slipped back out of the bedroom only for Micah to start laughing. Harry’s face must have comical because even Edward was smirking. “What did the Toy do now?” 

Harry only shook his head as he stormed off to the bathroom leaving Micah doubling over, and Edward arching a brow. 

“Ten bucks that he’s putting Harry in leather.” 

“Ooh, this I’ve got to see!” Jason made to get up and go to the bathroom only for Micah to growl at him. 

“Sit your ass down. You’ve had more than enough of Harry, thank you!” 

Jason plopped down with a sulk. “Oh come on. I need to make sure he’s wearing it right.” 

Larry looked from one to the other. “Is there a reason that Jean-Claude dresses Harry?” 

“Have you met, Jean-Claude?” Micah asked instead, making Jason snicker, and Larry puzzle over it. “Besides, if it’s not Jean-Claude it’s Draco. Harry would wear t-shirt and jeans if you let him. 

From the bathroom there was a flurry of untranslatable British slang mixed in with a lot of expletives that had even Jeff snickering into Raven. Ever since Edward had arrived, Raven had been rather quiet except for when someone was near the door. Edward encouraged that behavior. 

“How do I wear these bloody things?!” Came a shout. 

“See?” 

Micah was already on his feet. 

“What is with all the damn belts?” Micah opened the bathroom door and smirked when he saw Harry lifting one of the belts that was strapped to his thigh. It was dangling between his legs. Lucky piece. 

“What is the point of this?” 

“Actually, I think he was doing you a favor so you can hold weapons,” said Micah helping him buckle each belt. “Since obviously the vest you’re wearing holds nothing.” 

“I need my leather cuffs,” said Harry holding out his hands and showing his bare wrists. “But, I didn’t think I’d needed them for a raising.” 

“Cuffs, hm?” 

“Better than a wand holster, even the ones that are invisible are uncomfortable, so I use cuffs. I place my wand along my forearm and flick right into my palm. It’s faster than the draw of a gun.” 

“I notice you use two wands?” 

“My original holly wand I got when I was eleven, and this one I won.” 

“You won?” asked Micah curiously. 

Harry nodded. “Each wand is made up of a special type of core, and none are the same. It’s like fingerprints, and the wand chooses you, not the other way around. Most wands are made up of some variation of phoenix feathers, dragon heart-string, and unicorn hair. This is a phoenix feather wand.” 

“And that one?” 

“This one is a little different. It’s an ancient wand,” said Harry. “It is known as the Death Stick. It originally belonged to a Necromancer before it was won through murder exchanging hands way too many times before ending up in the hands of a Dark Lord before my own, then it got into possession of my Headmaster then Voldemort and finally me. It’s the most sought out wand in my world.” 

Micah took the wand curiously from Harry’s hand, and rolled it around. “It hums.” He waved it, but nothing happened. “Guess I have no magic.” 

Harry laughed. “You’re perfect enough, let’s not add magic.” He turned and glared into the mirror. “I look a sight.” 

Micah tugged Harry into his arms. “I could eat you,” he remarked, burying his nose into Harry’s neck. “You have a fur lined torc, what would you say to a set of fur lined cuffs?” 

“I wouldn’t say no, why?” 

“Of my own fur.” 

Harry blinked at this and drew back. “You mean…” 

“Marking you as my own. Every supernatural creature would be able to smell you no matter what. Not only would they see you belong to Jean-Claude from the torc and Edward from the tattoo, but also me.” 

“If that’s what you want, Micah.” Harry kissed him softly. “I could probably tie it into the pendant and my magic so that you don’t have to constantly apply the scent when it fades.” He touched the peridot around his neck. 

“Can you do that?” 

“Mhmm, how else do you think your pendants stay charged? Even magic loses its effectiveness after a while, and so every time I touch it, it gathers more of my magic. Not much, but just enough in case it’s ever needed.” 

“We might be putting them to the test tonight. Jean-Claude is nervous.” 

Harry shook his head. “Not with you and Edward here. Jean-Claude can retake this land if he wants. He underestimates himself.” 

“I agree.” 

“Now, if it was Jason, Jean, Larry, and I - yeah I might be a little nervous. Larry’s coming along nicely, but he’s not quite there where I want him at my back. How are we going to do this? Who is going to stay with Jeff? I don’t want Andy or Ellie out of their coffins without us around.” 

“Can’t you slip him something that’ll make him sleep? You did that to Draco last month.” 

“I could, but the dose would have to be low. I should call Draco for an exact measurement. He’s non-magical, and not only that, but he probably doesn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds. I could ask Larry to stay back and guard Jeff.” 

“Probably be best considering where we’re going. Jean-Claude doesn’t want to bring more than you and Edward in terms of humans.” 

“Larry’s not going to be happy.” 

“He’ll live.” 

“Definitely.” Harry then remembered he had something made for Micah a while back. Or rather, Draco had it made. “I have something for you, actually.” He left the room so suddenly that he almost gave Micah whiplash. Jason let out a loud cat-call causing Harry to fling a hex at the blond who rolled out of the way. Jeff flinched when it hit a vase and splintered, and in the next wave it was perfectly fixed. 

Edward eyed him up and down with cold blank eyes. “What color?” 

“Red.” 

“I see.” 

“If only the trousers weren’t leather,” he sulked. He grabbed his rucksack which sat inside the bedroom by the door, and pulled out the moleskin pouch. He reached his hand deep inside causing Jeff’s eyes to round. 

“So much shit in here, it’s like a woman’s purse.” He closed one eye as he focused his magic in his hand and a black felt case shot into his palm, which he wiggled out of it. 

Harry tossed it at Micah who caught it with ease. “More jewelry?” 

“Not exactly.” He also tossed a second box to Edward who caught it. “Goblin made silver tipped daggers with a platinum and gold hilt. Let’s test more immortals out on basilisk venom, shall we?” 

It was unlike anything they had ever seen as it glimmered in the low lighting of the room. Micah daringly traced a finger along the blade’s edge, and twitched. 

“Points awarded, Little Raven.” Raven turned its head in acknowledgment, Edward stared at it flatly. “Not you.”

“Goblins are real?” asked Jeff. 

“Yep, and you don’t want to get on their bad side. I should know,” said Harry, wincing. “Robbing them blind is not recommended,” he explained humorlessly. 

Jeff stared at him. “W-why would you rob them?”

“Didn’t have much of a choice.” 

“What did you steal?” 

“A cup,” Harry huffed as he flopped down and grimaced as the thong went right up his bum. It didn’t help that the leather was a bit tight, and Merlin what was it going to feel like to start sweating? Oh yeah, vaseline. Harry really didn’t want to lube himself up after he’d wiggled his arse into them. They were glued to his frame, and the red ties on the side showed more skin than he was comfortable with. At least the dragon hide boots were nice. 

“Why would you steal a cup?” 

“It had a soul in it, and it was locked in a vault, and to kill the soul I had to get it. We flew out on a dragon.” 

“We?” Micah asked leaning forward with interest. 

“Hermione, Ron, and I. I spent my seventh year running all over Britain and evading capture.” 

“Capture for what?” 

“There was a magical war in Britain. Most of the non magicals were very unaware of what was going on, but when bridges blow for no reason, and entire streets wind up dead you knew something was going on.” 

“But, why were you on the run?” 

“The bad guy didn’t like me.” What else was he going to say? 

“Oh…” 

“I don’t understand that part about the soul,” said Edward idly. He was packing shot-gun shells full of iron shavings thanks to Jason and Micah’s assistance.

“Voldemort split his soul into multiple pieces. He hid them inside of objects so he could remain immortal no matter what, and that is one sure fire way to destroy your soul without repair,” he looked at Jeff when he said it. “It was our job to find these pieces and destroy them.” 

“Why you? I know you mentioned a prophecy, but why did it have to be you?” asked Micah. “You were a kid. You could have let someone else do it.” 

Harry snorted. “Hah. As if they would let me. Besides, how many people would you want knowing how to split their soul for immortality? Or the fact that I had a piece of his soul stuck to me, and Albus Dumbledore was a wise-arse bastard who even in death strung me along to the end. He had it all perfectly planned out how I would live and how I would die.” 

“I bet he didn’t count on your epilogue,” Edward mused. 

“Nope, and thank Remus Lupin for that!” That reminded him, he should call Draco about Teddy. 

It was hard to gauge the time when the entire hotel room was slanted in the dark with only artificial lighting. Andy and Ellie were still in their coffins, and Harry was keeping them that way for the time being. 

Larry was a little annoyed about staying back with Jeff, but Harry had pulled him aside, and reminded him of how important it was because anyone - including a vampire - could walk on into a hotel as it was technically public property. If something came calling for them, he was to take Jeff and run, screw the vampires in the coffin. It was Jeff first, the rest last. He made it sound important enough that he appeased the younger man. 

It was coming upon six o’ clock when the bedroom door cracked open, and a sliver of soft golden light illuminated Jean-Claude for the evening. 

His shirt this time had a collar so high it covered his neck completely. Mother of pearl buttons fastened the high collar so that his face was framed by the whiter than white fabric. There must have been a dozen buttons gleaming down the pleated front of his shirt. A black waist-high jacket that was almost too black to be seen hid his sleeves. Only the shirt’s cuffs showed; wide and stiff, covering half his hand. He raised a hand to the light and the cuffs bent back underneath to give his hand a full range of motion. His tight black trousers were stuffed into another pair of black boots. They came all the way up his legs so that he was encased in leather; black on black buckled straps held the soft leather in place. Almost matching, but not quite. 

_ Merlin of all, Jean-Claude was gorgeous _ , Harry thought. 

Jeff hadn’t noticed, too busy playing with Raven on the floor with Larry. Jason had disappeared into the room with Jean-Claude earlier, likely for him to wake and feed. He would need to be at full strength tonight. 

“Good evening, mon Amour,” his fingers lightly combed through Harry’s hair and down his neck and traced the blood red vest that clung to him. “You look ravishing.” 

Harry shook his head at the coy master vampire. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. Leather, Jean, really?” 

“It looks very tempting on you. You wear leather well,” he purred twisting his long fingers around Harry’s wrist and drawing him in for a deep sultry kiss that had Jeff going almost blue in the face, and Larry averting his gaze as best as he could. 

Harry nearly breathless, shook his head again as he teased at the pearly buttons. “I’d argue that, but I don’t think anyone cares what I think.” 

“Not at all,” Micah grinned. 

“Toy is awake, the fun can begin,” said Edward standing with a smirk. “I must say you two match almost well enough. Are we going to a slaughter or a fashion show?” 

“Both, mon Tueur d'Ombre. Appearances must be used in an instance such as this. Serephina may wish to challenge me for stepping into her land that I cast off to her. She wasn’t too pleased with the parsing out after all, but the vampire council always has the final say. But, it matters not. She will likely try and get us to draw first blood. We must not under any circumstances do so.” 

Edward didn’t look pleased, but then he nodded. “I can showboat I guess. I’m a good ol’ boy. So long as I get something to kill by the end of the night.” 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t kill, mon Tueur d'Ombre. I said you couldn’t draw first blood. You as well as I know that we must gauge what she has before striking at anything.” Jean-Claude circled around the room and took in Jeff sitting beside Larry as Edward nodded in agreement. Jean-Claude tilted his head as if he was inspecting a puppy. “Hm. Interesting, but you must be eighteen before any real decisions are made. Let’s not go the way of your dear older sister, okay, Jeffery?” 

Jeff flinched. “Huh?” 

“Is your sister named Elizabeth?” 

“Er, yeah. Yeah, it is.” 

“Fetching. A lovely name.” 

“She hates it.” 

“Ah, to be young and hate everything.” 

“That sums up Ellie,” said Jeff not having realized that Jean-Claude had poked through his mind. “At least in the last few months. Do you know what she’s going to be like?” 

“Non, I am sorry Jeffery I cannot gauge how she will react. All react differently upon awakening.” He then turned to Edward and Micah. “Before we depart with the night sky might I suggest one small detail?” 

Edward’s eyes narrowed. “I will not wear what he’s wearing.” 

“Non. I had something specially put together for you. It is practical down to your toes, mon Tueur d'Ombre, and it takes into account every single weapon so that you do not have to walk with that weapon down the back of your leg. Inventive, but impractical, yes?” Harry was sure that the slow smile was not helping Jean-Claude win his case. 

Edward looked down at himself. “Jeans shrunk in the wash.” 

“Not my wash,” Harry assured. He and Draco had charmed the thing when it shrank up their socks so that only Teddy could fit in them. 

“No, laundry mat,” he grunted. “I’ll see what you’ve brought, but no promises.” 

“Of course. You too, mon Chaton.” 

Micah rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s not like I care what I wear, much.” 

It turned out that Jean-Claude had picked out all black leather trousers that sat at a moveable comfort level for Edward. It had straps and belts for various weapons to hide, along with a belt that Harry had personally charmed so that only Edward could see his weapons. 

The shirt was a form-fitting darker than red almost black turtleneck with a more tear resistant fabric. Probably an expensive brand that Edward wouldn’t ever think of wearing on a hunt, but since it wasn’t his money he was more than fine with it. 

“I approve,” said Edward dryly. 

Harry couldn’t help but enjoy how it hugged him, to finish was a black leather thigh length trench coat with two hidden straps inside that would accommodate a decent sized sword without being bulky. 

Micah’s outfit was much the same except the shirt was a green shade that had allowed his chartreuse leopard eyes to be on display. 

Jason walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing black leather pants just as tight as everyone else. The top was vaguely oriental with one of those upright collars and where a loop of thread came over the black button. The sleeves were full, and the collar was a soft shining blue that matched his eyes to perfection. It was embroidered in yellow so dark it looked gold, and darker blue thread. The sleeves, collar, and edge of the fabric were embroidered black on black. When Jason moved, the shirt gaped just a little, enough to show glimpses of his bare stomach. Soft black boots rode up over his knees. Harry had given him one of the spare knives with the platinum and gold hilt in case of an emergency. 

Harry felt as if they were preparing for a rock concert as he slid on his own jacket which wasn’t nearly as long as Edward’s. He knew Jean-Claude wanted to make a good show. He had the power beside him, and he was going to use every bit of it tonight. 

Frowning, Harry took the keys from Edward and handed them out to Larry. “To the Lexus. If anything happens get Jeff into the Lexus. Not even a semi will see it damaged.” 

“You think something is going to happen?” asked Jeff apprehensively as he clutched Raven to his chest. 

“One can never know with these things Jeff. It’s better to err on the side of caution.” 

“Where do we go?” 

“Anywhere. It’s best I don’t give you a specific destination in case he can read minds. Remember, no looking into the eyes of  _ anything _ but each other while we’re gone, and do not let Andy or Ellie out.” 

“Why not? Couldn’t they help?” Jeff asked. 

“Maybe, but I don’t trust them enough with your safety until Jean-Claude oaths them to him. You understand don’t you? You’re my priority.” 

“...” Jeff bowed his head, and gave a tiny nod. “Yeah, I understand.” 

Edward had a fully loaded shotgun that he handed to Larry. He had tested him earlier on the way to use it. He hadn’t been very impressed, but the kid was capable enough. “Shoot first, ask later.” 

“Got it.” 

“I’ve charmed all the doors, and placed a proximity ward based on intent on the floor we’re on.” 

“What does that mean?” asked Larry. 

“You don’t need to know too many specifics. Just know if it’s unfriendly with unfriendly thoughts and feelings an alarm will sound that will make Raven sound pleasant. It won’t give you much time; and even if it’s a false alarm, do not ignore it.” 

He wasn’t all that comfortable with leaving Larry alone in a hotel room with a sixteen year old kid, but what could he do? He had half a mind to call Draco, but he held off. No, this was a test for Larry. If he didn’t survive tonight, well he would have failed. Harry was sadly practical in that regard. 

By now, the sun was settling into a sparkle of dazzling moonlight. Harry stepped out of the hotel with all his lovely men and Jason at his side, the wind was cool and breathy. It was the first time he’d been out at all that day. 

Edward took the keys, and Jean-Claude took the front seat as Micah, Harry, and Jason slid into the back. 

“Mon Amour may I ask you to take off your jacket for the night?” asked Jean-Claude softly. 

Harry shrugged out of it, and shivered slightly only to have Micah’s arm loop around him. Jason smirked. “I could have warmed him.” 

“You could have gotten your arm bit off if you had,” said Micah genially. 

Jason sulked. “Geez. You’re getting possessive. Oh well, still thigh to thigh.” 

“Jason, stop egging Micah on,” Harry whacked him when Micah let out a low snarl. 

“Jean-Claude, reign in your pet,” Micah grumbled. 

“I would, but he’s simply too scrumptious, mon Chaton,” Jean-Claude purred looking over his shoulder. 

“Surprised at you, Alpha, what has you so possessive?” Edward asked backing out of the parking space. 

“No idea,” admitted Micah. “Just feeling a bit off.” He tightened his grip on Harry who leaned into him, bare arm draping over the man’s thigh. 

“It may be the power we invoked last night,” Jean-Claude hummed. “It has made you more territorial than usual.” 

“Probably. I’ll cool it. I know what courts like this are like.” He didn’t sound happy one bit about it. Harry wished he could do or say something to assure him. Micah was usually calm and practical.

“If you know what they are like why are we exposing him? I don’t want him as bait,” Edward said sharply. 

“Non. He is not bait. His bites, torc, and tattoo remind those who he belongs to. They will smell him on us, and be much more weary in causing issue,” said Jean-Claude. 

“He doesn’t smell enough like me,” Micah grumbled with his nose in Harry’s hair suddenly. 

“We can fix that mon Chaton.” 

“You did mention cuffs with your fur on it,” Harry reminded him with a gentle rub along his leathered thigh. He peppered small kisses along Micah’s neck. 

“Tell me about this vampire council,” Edward said turning onto the main road into Branson, which was a long four mile strip full of cars, and so they would be sitting in traffic a moment. Behind the strip lay the Ozark Mountains, but with all the bright lights they looked more like a distant lumpy shadow than anything truly elegant. 

“So you can kill them?” Jean-Claude asked, amused. 

“Maybe. Not today.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “You are too much. It has existed for a very long time. It is not so much a governing body as a court, or police, perhaps. Before your courts made us citizens with rights, we had very few rules, and only one law. Thou shalt not draw attention to yourself. That’s the law that Tepes forgot.” 

Harry could see Edward’s curiosity without having to see his face. His blue eyes shining in the rear-view mirror was more than enough as he tried to keep Micah calm with his hand stroking the Alpha’s thigh, and allowing a bit of magic to travel between them. 

“Tepes?” Edward queried. “Vlad Tepes? You mean Dracula?” 

“Oui.” 

“I almost don’t believe you.” 

“About Tepes?” Jean-Claude chuckled. “I assure you we did kill him.” 

“We?” Edward looked over when they were parked in traffic halfway down the strip. “He died in what, the 1300s?” 

“Hm, more like 1476 or was it 1477?” 

Edward kept his foot on the break, staring at Jean-Claude in real shock. “You’re that old?” 

Jean-Claude grinned. “It is not often that I can surprise you.” 

“Did you know, Little Raven?” 

“Sort of? I knew he was at least six hundred, when we first met I gauged him at two hundred, but then it started upping. I got to four hundred before he actually told me.” 

“Good to know.” 

“Am I your next mark?” 

“Not today,” Edward’s lip twitched, and Harry thought he was actually joking with Jean-Claude who brushed a finger across his shoulder before clasping his hands together. 

“That is good to know.” 

“Besides, investments are accruing in a rather intriguing way,” said Edward as the traffic sluggishly began to move. 

Jean-Claude brushed a hand along Edward’s arm. “Turn please.” 

Edward turned onto a small road that looked more like a driveway that would lead to a theater, but it turned out to be an access road. “Why are you not surprised by his age?” 

“Hm, well, magicals tend to live a bit longer. The oldest one I knew of was Nicholas Flamel, he lived to 656 when I was twelve.” 

Jean-Claude turned to look at him. “You knew Nicholas Flamel?” 

“No, but, I did steal his stone when I was eleven.” He grinned. 

Jean-Claude stared at him. “Philosopher’s Stone?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“It exists?” 

“Not anymore. I think it was destroyed after that. Dumbledore’s fault as is everything else in my life with that man. He used it as a lure to draw Voldemort out who had been possessing my Professor. He tried to kill me over the damn thing.” 

“You were eleven?” Jason asked. 

“Yup.”

“You’re not seriously considering sending Teddy?” Edward couldn’t help but say. 

“It’s not like that any more. Minerva McGonagall is not Dumbledore who has long since been dead. Unfortunately, in the magical world once the name has been written down it’s mandatory. I could transfer everything to Ilvermorny, but I’d like Teddy’s input first, considering Hogwarts was where his parents went.”

“I’d prefer to see this school,” said Micah, finally speaking. 

Harry’s heart warmed at how much they cared about Teddy. “I can probably arrange that for all of us when the time comes. There’s almost nothing I can’t get in Britain if I asked.” 

It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes before the neon lights and artifice disappeared, and they were enveloped by a splendor of blackened trees and a trailing road that wound through the Ozark Mountains. Now it was looking beautiful, and with Harry’s new sight abilities, he could take in some details that he hadn’t been able to before. 

“It will surely be an amusing visit,” laughed Jean-Claude to himself. “It’s technically been two centuries since I’ve seen her.” 

“I thought you cast her out?” asked Edward. 

“I did. She tried to return after Nikolaos, but I put a quick stop to it, and then the council asked me to parse out the land as they agreed it was too large for one Master of the City. I chose to get rid of Branson over Eureka. There are some things that even I do not appreciate in our culture, and rotting vampires are one of them.” 

“And if she challenges you?” Harry asked.

“I believe Serephina still thinks of me as the very young vampire she knew centuries ago. It will be interesting to see her face to face again. She was centuries old when I met her. The limit of a vampire’s powers is well established after two or three centuries. I know her limits well.” 

“Sounds like a bad family reunion,” Jason quipped. 

“Oui. Family reunions always end in bloodshed, do they not?” 

A blanket of comfortable silence stretched over them. Micah was unusually quiet, and Harry wished he could pick his brain a bit. See what was going on in there. 

“The turn is just ahead to your right,” Jean-Claude’s voice spoke through the long silence. Edward slowed the Jeep, not wanting to miss the turnoff. A gravel road spilled off from the main road, and there was nothing to make it stand out. Nothing special, which wasn’t surprising. It was a bumpy ride across the narrow road with trees growing so close on either side. It was like driving through a tunnel. The naked branches of trees curved around them, smacking against the side and the windows. 

Harry was amused to think that Stirling may very well get his car back a scratched up mess. But then, was Stirling even going to survive? Harry doubted it. 

“Geez,” Jason murmured. “So dark. Even my eyes are having a hard time adjusting.” 

“That is the idea. She hasn’t had too much time to set her land up.” 

“She probably didn’t have the cooperation to do so,” Harry teased. 

“Oui,” said Jean-Claude. “She was unprepared.” 

“I’m in a car full of Slytherins,” Harry mused. 

“Not sure what that means,” Jason admitted. 

“Eh, too long to explain.” Harry waved his hand. “Although, you might be a Hufflepuff.” 

Jason’s nose wrinkled cutely. “Why do I think that’s an insult?” 

“It’s not.” 

“Sounds like it.” 

“Nope. Just an observation.” 

“I have taken to perusing those books you left at the Circus for the others. I am aware of the house meanings. I would say they are apt, but are you not a Slytherin too, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude queried lightly. 

“Should have been, but my stubborn tenacity won out.”

“Accurate.” 

The headlights were bouncing on the rutted gravel road, and soon picked up a hole that stretched across the entirety of the road. 

“Rutted road. Good thing we brought the Jeep,” said Jason. 

Harry snorted. “My Lexus would have been just fine. It’s charmed to hell and back.” 

Edward snaked the wheel to drive across the edge of the broken pieces of the road. It was like driving over a crater. Harry was definitely going to see to his Lexus being able to fly in the future if they had more roads like this. As the road seemed to return, it climbed upwards for about a hundred yards, and on the right-hand side of the road was an opening. It didn’t look big enough for the Jeep to drive through. Edward, guided by the moonlight, pushed through as sharp branches scratched against the paint. 

An old paint chipped house sat in the middle of a badly mown acre of land, and behind it was an endless forest and the Ozark Mountain rising above it. It had a large crumbling stone porch that hid the door and windows in a well of shadows. 

“Turn off the lights, mon Tueur d'Ombre,” Jean-Claude requested softly. 

Harry could feel the cheap trick being played as everyone made their way out of the Jeep. Micah kept behind Harry who moved between Jean-Claude and Edward. Jason remained right behind Jean-Claude as they made their way up the porch. 

“What’s with the shadows?” asked Micah. 

“Cheap parlor trick,” Jean-Claude said. 

“Fey magic,” Harry breathed as he raised his eyes to the glowing moon. “And right now, Fey are at their strongest. If only this could have been a new moon.” 

“What fun would that have been?” Harry grinned at Edward’s words. 

All the windows were either boarded up or so full of grime that magic didn’t need to be used. Harry’s nose wrinkled, and his cleaning hackles began to prickle. 

“Next time, Jean, when we come to a place such as this - I  _ want _ gloves.” 

“Oui, I will get you a fine pair,” said Jean-Claude with a soft smile. The screen door had been ripped from its hinges, and it lay on the porch torn and forgotten. Leaves lay in a big pile at the edge of the porch railings where the wind blew them around. “Our hostess comes,” he said just as the pitted broken door opened. 

Even in the dark, Harry and likely Edward knew instantly that this female vampire wasn’t old enough to be Serephina. 

She was about Harry’s height with brown hair cut so short that the hair on either side of her head had been shaved. Silver studded earrings glittered up the curve of her ears. One long earring dangled from her left ear. It was a green enamel leaf on a silver chain. She wore a red leather dress that was so tight on the top that it was any wonder it didn’t split down the seams. The skirt of the dress fell to her ankles, loose once you got past the hips. A leather formal of some sort. 

If Harry was a straight man, he wasn’t sure if he’d find it attractive or flattering in the slightest. Question is, what would be his type if he liked females? He would be mulling this over for a while, but for now, he needed to focus when she grinned, flashing her fangs at them. 

“I’m Ivy.” Her voice had an edge of laughter to it, but unlike Jean-Claude’s laugh that always made Harry’s skin ripple as though silk had ran across it, hers felt sharp like broken glass. Harry knew that no one here tonight was afraid to die in the least. Even Jason. 

“So many men tonight, not a single lady amongst you, hm? Enter our dwelling and be welcome.” 

“Thank you, Ivy, for your most generous invitation,” Jean-Claude said smoothly. He was suddenly holding her hand. Harry and the others hadn’t seen him reach for it or move at all. It was like missing a second of your life without blinking. He should be used to it, but the look on Ivy’s face was comical. She was pissed as she too had missed it. 

Jean-Claude raised her hand slowly toward his lips, and that was when a faint trickle of something in the air from Jean-Claude trailed over him and beneath his skin. Jean-Claude never took his eyes off her. It was the way he looked when he was preparing to strike. A line of wax trickled down the side of the white candle that she held in her bare fist, no candle holder. Jean-Claude pressed his lips to the back of that hand making the wax drip faster than it should have. 

He released her in time for her to save herself, but she stood there and let the line of hot wax drip down her skin. Only the faintest flicker in her eyes showed that it hurt. She left the wax to harden on her hand. A faint redness spread from the line of wax. She ignored it. 

The dripping wax stopped all of a sudden, and the faint power lifted as easy as it came. Harry knew that games and politics were a vampire’s forte. 

Ulgh, the air reminded him of Grimmauld Place and his house when he first arrived, with its stale scent with the underlayer of mildew. Cobwebs gleamed in the glow of candlelight in corners. Most of the rooms had been empty for a very long time. 

An open archway to the left led to a smaller room where Harry could see an unused bed, complete with bedspread and pillows, so covered in dust it looked gray. He wondered if there were doxies in the bedsheets? He doubted it, these people were playing with parlor tricks and illusions. Nothing magical for doxies to latch onto. He wondered what this Ivy woman would think about a toilet that tried to attack you? He mused this over as they walked through the line of dust. 

The door opened before Ivy reached it, and a rich wave of golden light spilled out, bright enough to have some magic in play. Harry was starting to have his doubts that Serephina was going to give up Xavier. He was probably stronger than her, and the only reason she was Master of the City would be because she was likely saner. Not to mention the council wanting to cover up the exotic, they would never have agreed to Xavier or anyone with too much Fey blood oversee a group of younger vampires. It’d be a slaughterhouse. 

A male vampire was standing in the doorway framed by the light. He was short, slender, and with a face too young to be handsome. He had that pretty boy motif going on. Harry was beginning to see a pattern. He looked even younger than Harry and Jason. 

“I’m Bruce.” Maybe it was his clothes, but he seemed quite embarrassed. He was dressed in a pale grey tux complete with tails, and a charcoal grey strip down the outside leg of the slacks. His gloves were white and matched what could be seen of his shirt. His vest was silky grey, and he had a bowtie and cummerbund that were red and matched Ivy’s dress. Both looked as though they were heading to a school dance or something. 

At least Jean-Claude was stylish. 

Two man sized candelabra stood on either side of the door filling the room with the moving golden light. The room beyond was twice the size of the living room, and Harry could tell it had at one time been a kitchen that had been redecorated. 

A Persian carpet spread across the floor. It was so ugly with its multitude of bright colors in an odd oriental pattern that reminded him of stained glass. Wall hangings covered the two longest walls, and he found himself insulted by the one with a unicorn fleeing from a pack of hounds. No non-magical creature would ever hope to catch a unicorn. Not even werewolves. 

The other hanging was a battle so dimmed with age that parts of the figures had vanished into the cloth. Bright silken drapes covered the far end of the room, hung from the ceiling with heavy cords. A door opened to the left of the drapes. 

Ivy sat the candle she’d been holding in an empty sconce on the candelabra. She moved in front of Jean-Claude. She had her head tilted to look up to him in the eyes. “You are beautiful.” Of course she was going there. Harry didn’t even react as she ran her fingers along the edge of his jacket. “I thought they’d lied. That nobody could be that beautiful.” She fingered the mother of pearl buttons starting at his neck and working down. 

Jean-Claude’s movements were so swift all of them lost another moment of time when she tried to reach the last button before the shirt disappeared into the trousers. He had grabbed her hands and stopped them from moving lower.

Ivy seemed to find that amusing. Harry sure didn’t. She stood on tiptoe, leaning her hands and forearms on his chest as though she wanted to kiss him. “Do you fuck as good as you look? They said you did, but you’re so pretty. Nobody could be that good a lay.” 

Jean-Claude laid his fingers on either side of her face, cradling her jawline. His smile was not only beautiful, but deadly. Her red lips curved into a smile. She pressed against him, letting her full weight rest against his body. Jean-Claude kept his light touch on her face as if she wasn’t leaning full out against him, and then her smile began to fade. 

It slipped from her face like a sun hiding behind the moon. She slid slowly down to stand flat-footed in front of him. Her face was blank and empty in the cradle of his hands. 

Bruce the vampire jerked her back by one arm. Ivy stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn’t caught her. She looked around bewildered, as if she expected to be elsewhere. Harry could only imagine where that elsewhere happened to be. 

Jean-Claude was no longer smiling now. Instead, he remained staring at her without speaking a word as she stood half-collapsed in Bruce’s arms. Her face was full of fear. She pushed away from Bruce to stand alone and straight. She tugged at the red dress as if to settle it into place. The fear was mostly gone from her face; just a certain tightness that remained around her eyes. 

“How did you do that?” 

“Centuries of practice.” 

Anger made her eyes dark. “You aren’t supposed to be able to capture another vampire with your gaze.” 

“You aren’t?” he asked, his voice lilting with amazement.

“Don’t you laugh at me.” 

“You were told to lead us somewhere, children; do so.” It was not a request. 

Ivy stood in front of him, hands balled into fists. Her anger radiating through every part of her, and the brown irises bled into the whites of her eyes until she looked blind. Her power breathed through the room, but with an internal flick of his own magic, Harry shoved it back at her causing her to stumble back with a gasp. 

Harry remained immobile without saying a word. 

“What did you just do?” Ivy hissed. 

Jean-Claude arched a perfect brow. “Whatever do you mean?” She had been taken off guard now, she looked like a cat ready to bolt. Her eyes had become round, and she drew back. “Is it unusual to be so immune to your parlor tricks? I assure you, I am much more than a pretty face and a piece of meat for you to chomp on.” It was then that all the air in the room was sucked into Jean-Claude. He began to grow bigger, taller, and somehow more frightening than Harry had ever seen him. “I am the Master of the City,” his voice thundered through the house, echoing in the room until the condensed air exploded causing Ivy and Bruce to fall upon their knees. 

Even Jason was shaking where he stood just a few feet behind Jean-Claude. 

“It would serve you well to remember that,” he said in the perfectly gentle voice as though he had never raised it to begin with. Damn him, now Harry was a bit on the horny side again. 

Bruce made to reach out to Ivy as if to take her shoulder, but she shrugged him away as she stood. Her cheeks a blossom of red as she motioned shakily towards the open door. 

“We are to take you downstairs. Others await you there.” 

Jean-Claude gave a theatrical bow, Harry could feel Edward snorting quietly beside him. Micah had held on his back from behind, and he could feel chartreuse eyes watching and taking everything around him in. “After you, my lady.” 

It was only then she seemed to ‘notice’ Harry and the rest in the group. Her eyes flickered over Harry as the corners of her lips turned down when he caught her eyes with his. 

Her gaze became narrowed, and Harry quirked a brow causing her jaw to lock. “You’re human,” she spat. 

“Mhmm.” 

“You can’t meet my gaze, not like that! Even a human servant can’t meet my gaze…” 

“I’ve never had a problem meeting anyone’s gaze.” 

“If you are done foolishly attempting to roll my human servant, then can we go on? We still have a long night ahead of us,” said Jean-Claude. “Or have your manners been lost beneath the dust and cobwebs?” 

It was as though something had gotten a hold of her throat, and started choking her as he stared the woman down. 

“Ivy…” Bruce whispered causing her to flinch and draw away. 

She drew away and turned with an overexaggerated sway of her hips. She stepped through the open door, and down a step or two, one hand on her dress to keep the hem from tripping her feet. Jean-Claude followed a few paces behind. 

The familiar smell of the basement traveled up the rickety wooden staircase. Harry had half a mind to repair them. Surely, that would win him some points? She was obviously uncomfortable leading the way. Her back was to them, they could kill her at any time, and she knew it. 

No one said anything as they followed deeper into the darkness until the light of a kerosene lamp suspended from the ceiling began to cast shadows and they entered a room that was walled black with matching floor and ceiling. It was like a great big box. Chains hung from the walls, some with what looked like fur on the cuffs. Straps dangled from the ceiling like a decoration. There were devices placed throughout the room. 

Harry recognized a few, Hogwarts did have old contraptions such as these. Filch had been particularly interested in them. A rack, an iron maiden, and a few others that Harry couldn’t quite name. 

Harry wondered if they‘d seen any usage. There was also a drain in the floor, and a thin trickle of water ran down it. Harry couldn’t help but bet that the drain wasn’t there just for water. Micah was right behind Harry holding onto his hips. Edward remained at his side, no expression or thought on his face. 

Jason, as Jean-Claude’s wolf, was careful not to be seen behind his master. Harry was so glad that Larry wasn’t here right now. 

Harry spotted a door on the left opening, and a vampire slipped through. He had to bend nearly double to make it through the door frame. He was almost boneless as he unfolded himself. He was tall and thin, and not unlike the zombies Harry could raise. It was obvious that he hadn’t fed tonight if the hollowing of his eyes were anything to go by. 

He stalked into the room wearing a long black coat that reminded Harry of Professor Snape’s cloak with the way it swept and swished from the ground. He was all in black except for his hair and skin which was whiter than the Malfoys. Harry realized a second later that it was an illusion. He looked scary, but Harry had seen far worse. 

Harry felt something spike in the room, and he knew instantly that it wasn’t the dead looking vampire. It was Jean-Claude. It wasn’t so much as fear as it was weariness. 

Harry mentally pushed his mind against Jean-Claude, surprised as he was to feel two more threads along the edge. If the threads were what he thought they where, Harry knew getting them all on the same page quickly and quietly would help them out. Mentally, he imagined that they connected together like a four pointed bow.

_ “Jean?”  _

_ “I am here mon Amour.”  _

_ “What’s going on?”  _

Edward glanced at Jean-Claude, but never said a word. His eyes held more than enough of a question. He had heard or rather felt the link form between all of them.  _ How far did this power fusion go?  _ Harry wondered. 

“Who is this?” asked Micah, and Harry looked back long enough to see leopard eyes narrowing on the creature. 

“That is not Serephina,” Jean-Claude said. His voice was rather bland when he said it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked quietly. His voice lilting to the point that the soulless looking vampire was now staring at him. 

“It means, mon Amour that it is good we had fun last night.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight torture this chapter and a fight.

“Good evening, Janos,” said Jean-Claude offering the man a proper bow. “Where is Serephina?” 

Ivy and Bruce had left the room, and the tall vampire looked at them with dead-fish eyes. There was no pull or anything to draw anyone toward him, and then when his voice came, it shocked Harry. It was rich and deep, resonant, but not with vampiric powers. It reminded him of Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“You must pass through me before she will see you.” 

“You surprise me, Janos,” Jean-Claude said gliding down the rest of the steps. Harry and the others followed. “You are more powerful than Serephina. How is it you do her bidding?” 

“When you have seen her, you will understand. Now come, all of you, join us. The night is young, and I want to see you all naked and bleeding before dawn.” Just who the hell was this guy? “I am Janos,” said the vampire turning his dead eyes on the rest of them, but he kept flickering back to Harry who made no moves to acknowledge him. 

Something had Jean-Claude off guard, he was quiet in his mind. He could still feel Micah, and he wasn’t sure if he could feel Edward or not. But, then again, Harry had always suspected that Edward was one hell of an Occlumens without knowing what it meant. 

“I thought the rules were clear and that you couldn’t harm us without consent,” Micah replied. “Or did I miss something?” 

“Not at all, mon Chaton.” 

“You will not be harmed against your will,” Janos reiterated. “You must all consent for any harm to befall you.” 

“Good, that works in our favor,” Micah said blandly. 

He smiled, the skin of his face stretching like paper. “We shall see.” 

“This room is your idea, Janos,” Jean-Claude said. 

“I do nothing without my master’s consent.” 

“She cannot be your master, Janos. She is not powerful enough.” 

“Yet, here I am, Jean-Claude. Here I am.” He made a gesture as though he were introducing someone else to the show. 

Jean-Claude glided smoothly around the dark wood of the rack, trailing a pale hand over it. “Serephina was never much for torture. She was many things, but not sadistic,” Jean-Claude moved to stand in front of Janos to make his eyes leave Harry’s. It seemed that Harry was who he was speaking to. 

_ But, why?  _ Harry didn’t know him. He’d never seen him before,  _ what was so interesting about him? _

“I think you are the master here, and she is your stalking horse. She is known as master so all challenges come her way. When she dies, you will find another puppet.” 

Janos smirked. “I promise you, Jean-Claude. She is my master. Think of this room as my reward for being a faithful servant.” He looked around the room, and his smirk dissolved into a possessive smile. 

_ “Something is going on here… Serephina is two centuries older than me, and she is at her limit of power. Do be on your guard. This relationship of theirs would be like me being servant to Willie… not possible.”  _

_ “How much more powerful is she than you?”  _

_ “Non. Equals. The council allowed her to have this land because of the equal share in power. She has always held contention on how fast I was able to learn skills, mon Amour.”  _

_ “So, she has some sort of power that might see her above this guy?”  _

_ “Oui, and I can’t help but fear what I have led you into.”  _

_ “Is she drawing on Xavier’s magic?”  _

_ “... Perhaps.”  _

_ “Can she control him?”  _

_ “I do not know. From this point on, all I know is that we are in a world of pain if we strike first blood. We must go along with what they want and do nothing unless they draw our blood first.”  _

_ “Do we have to? Xavier isn’t worth this.”  _

_ “I cannot back down now. It would be seen as a weakness. We’ve come this far. It is best we see it through.”  _

“Nothing to say?” asked Janos. 

“Non.” Jean-Claude folded his arms languidly, and shifted his footing. “I am merely waiting for the appetizer, Janos.” 

“You were always impatient, boy.” 

_ Really? Him impatient? Hah. _ Janos had already made a mistake. Jean-Claude was the most patient person Harry knew. 

A woman’s voice began to echo through the basement room. “Where are you taking me? You’re hurting me!” Ivy and Bruce dragged a young woman through the side door. She was fighting them futilely as her legs collapsed beneath her. She had straight blonde hair that barely touched the tops of her shoulders. Her eyes were large and blue, and the makeup she’d started the night with was smeared from crying. 

Ah, dammit. Are they going to bait them? Try to get Harry and the others to react? Harry was no longer that little boy anymore. Micah seemed to think otherwise as his hands tightened on Harry’s hips. Harry leaned back slightly against Micah, trying to convey his acceptance of what was likely about to happen. Harry would not be the weak link from their side tonight; not if he could help it.

Ivy seemed to be having a good time. Bruce had very wide eyes. He was afraid of Janos, but he also had a tiny moment of regret. As if what he was doing was not something he would have chosen to do of his own free will. 

The girl stared wordlessly at Janos for a second, then screamed. Ivy cuffed her absently like you’d swat a barking dog. The girl whimpered and fell silent, staring at the floor, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. 

It was then two more vampires came in, but they didn’t drag in the next girl. She walked in, eyes glittering with anger, back very straight, hands in fists at her side. She was short, and a little on the chubby side. She looked like she was not yet fully grown. Her hair was a lanky brown and she had glasses framing small brown eyes. 

“Oh, Lisa,” she said. “Get up!” she sounded embarrassed as well as angry. Lisa just cried harder. 

The two vampires that were guarding the second girl were not young. They were both tall, around six foot, dressed in black leather, one had long yellow hair in a braid down her back, the other with black hair falling free around her face. Their bare arms were muscled and firm. They looked like female bodyguards from a movie that Draco would watch. 

The power they held swept through the room like a current of water, thick and cool. Harry could feel the flood of power try to climb over him, and once again he used his magic to bat it away. Yes, it was creepy as he could feel it deep into his bones, but like hell would he react. They were at least five hundred years old. 

“Are you going to stop us?” asked Janos so suddenly, and Harry had to work not to flinch when the vampire was suddenly there. Right there in front of Harry. Edward bristled very minutely, and Jean-Claude’s jaw locked. Micah’s pressure on his hips now was almost bone crushing. 

Harry raised his eyes to meet dead eyes. “Why would I do that?” The vampire smelled of rot beneath his nose, but that was nothing to the corpses that he raised on a daily basis. 

“Do you not care that they are being held against their will?” he asked coolly, and that lifeless edge that had begun to fade rose again as a trickle of subtle power moved like a snake through the room.

“Sure I do, but I’m not stupid. Pretty low of you to attack underage girls.” 

“They’re not underage. But, will you truly stand by and watch harm come to strangers?” He sounded surprised, but not unhappy about it. 

“I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, sir, but whatever it is you’ve been misinformed.” 

“Have I? I guess we will see. These two young women came willingly into our house. They knew what we were, and agreed to help us entertain guests.” 

Harry hardly believed that. Likely they were mesmerized or they came here on a dare of some sort. Yeah, no, Harry was not risking his lovely men for these women. As much as it would pain him to watch their suffering. 

_ I wonder if their deaths count as first blood… what are the rules of this?  _

_ Do not show your power yet, mon Amour. We do not know what is behind curtain number two. _

“Ivy, chain that one over there,” Janos pointed to some fur-lined manacles to the left of the door. Ivy and Bruce picked up the crying blonde girl, pulled her to her feet, and led her stumbling to the wall. 

“Her back facing the room please.” 

There were five vampires in the room, and Harry knew that Edward was already taking an assessment of the situation, wondering how quick he could get shots off to waylay them. He wondered if Edward brought his flamethrower. Harry could incinerate everything with Fiendfyre, but they might get caught up in it. 

The blonde girl sobbed and struggled, pulling her arms as the vampires chained her to the wall. She screamed and pulled so violently that without the fur lining she’d have bloodied her wrists. 

A woman stepped into the room from the same side door. She was tall, taller than Jean-Claude. Her skin was the color of coffee, and her dark hell fell in long cornrows to her waist. She was dressed in a black, patent leather bodysuit. It left very little to the imagination. 

She strode hard on her heels, a very human walk. But, she was hardly human. 

“Kissa,” said Jean-Claude. “You are still with Serephina.” He sounded surprised. 

“Not all of us have your luck.” Her voice was thick like honey. There was a smell like spices in the air, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was perfume or illusion. 

Her high-boned face was empty of makeup. Harry could see a skeleton behind the poor attempt at clouding the mind. Merlin, she was ugly. She looked like a sunken Pocohantas or something. 

“Nothing to say?” she smiled. “I see pity in your lovely eyes, Jean-Claude. You should not pity someone who has been promised. When Janos breaks that beautiful body of yours, you will be mine.” 

“I’d love for you to try it,” said Jean-Claude blandly as though flicking away a piece of lint from his shirt causing her eyes to narrow on him. 

“Chain the other girl there.” Janos motioned to a matching set of manacles to the right of the door. 

The girl shook her head. “No way.” She refused to go, and she struggled better than the blonde. She threw her body on the ground, and used every inch of it to keep from going. 

Two vampires, several centuries old, powerful enough to make almost anyone shake, and they had to pick her up from both ends and carry her to the wall. She’d finally started to scream, one loud, ragged, rage-filled sound after another. The dark-haired vampire pinned her to the wall, and the other one chained her. 

“I do hope you enjoy our entertainment,” Janos said, stepping back away from Harry a few steps. 

It was then that Kissa turned to Harry, her eyes narrowing as it zeroed in on the collar around his neck. “A pet, Jean-Claude? I didn’t think you were the type.” 

“Non. My pet is behind me, Kissa, or has the basement life caused your eyes to not see the truth?” 

She sneered at him. “You won’t live through the night.” 

“We shall see.” 

Kissa turned to stare at Harry then. “Small for a man. I like his eyes though.” 

Harry looked at her blankly, and he could feel her power try to snap around him, but he bat it away causing her lashes to flicker. She then looked at Edward. “Another human?” 

Edward met her eyes with the iciest cold stare, and her amused expression vanished when she had no affect on him. 

“What kind of humans are these?” she asked, unintentionally drawing back a step. 

“One in a billion, Kissa. They are both one in a billion,” Jean-Claude drawled. 

She barely acknowledged Micah and Jason, though she did see them clearly. “All beautiful men, I am surprised at you. Where is the lady on your arm?” 

“I have no need or desire for any lady,” said Jean-Claude richly. 

“Is our entertainment boring you?” Janos asked, interrupting them. “I assure you it will get better.” 

Lisa had stopped struggling against the chains, and instead sagged into them. She was nearly incoherent with all the crying. The other girl, now that she was chained, stood very still, but a fine trembling had started in her arms and hands. She balled her hands into fists, but could not stop the trembling. 

“The women came for a little adventure. They are certainly getting their money’s worth. Do step back, Kissa. You’re in their light. We wouldn’t want something to go poorly from lack of light,” he sounded almost amused by his own words. Kissa shot him a dark look before turning and stalking back over to the wall. 

The two female vampires opened panels in the black walls, they each took out a long coil of whip. Neither of the girls could see them. Harry thought that might be worse, not knowing what was about to occur. 

The two female vampires snaked the whips along the floor, and cracked them nearly in unison, but neither whip touched the girls. The second girl screamed, a short, clipped sound, when the whip whistled into the wall next to her. The blonde just sank against the wall with continued sobbing. “Please, please, please,” over and over in a ragged voice. 

Harry was having memory flashbacks of when he was four years old, and accidentally said the word magic around his family. His mind drew up memories of Uncle Vernon taking the longest switch with thorns to his back. He still remembered each lash, and the blood that poured from his skin. 

He sank into the memory, unaware of what he had pushed into the three men who suddenly straightened as though they’d been hit themselves. 

He remembered Aunt Petunia having held him down by the back of the neck, and Uncle Vernon cracking harshly down on him.  _ “Teach this no good freak how to be normal!”  _

_ “Beat it out of him Vernon! We can’t let him infect our Dudley.”  _

His mind, playing further tricks, changed the memory slightly to have Uncle Vernon’s swings match the pace on those before him now. As the first snap came down on the blonde girl, the howl and the leather crack combined as skin through clothes were ripped. More screams as the second, more brazen girl was cracked down on. 

Harry could feel Jason shaking beside Micah. Fingers continued to dig into Harry’s hips as they watched the show both mentally and physically. Harry’s magic slowly began to bubble from within him, his eyes were dead and blank for anyone who decided to notice. 

He was going to end every last one of these people in the room here tonight, Harry decided, unaware that he was now being looked at by Jean-Claude. The two whipping vampires had ripped what was left of the clothes from the girls’ backs with the lashes, and deep bleeding lashes oozed down their skin as they writhed and screamed. 

A buzz began to sound through Harry’s ears, ringing like a bell. A clear toll of the bell for each swing of a whip. A pulse began to lasso around the room, visible to none but felt by those connected with him. 

“Don’t...” Micah barely breathed, nosing his hair trying to calm him down before he breaks the rules. Harry rubbed a hand across the fingers clenched on his hips.

Harry directed his pulsing magic to loosen two of the silver knives hidden on his person. Propelled by his magic, they shot like bullets right into the back of each girl. The magic was strong enough to send the knives through their backs and into their hearts, effectively ending their misery before another lash could be brought down on them. 

Everything in the room stilled as the girls went silent and slack, blood dripping onto the black floor and swirling down the drain. 

Janos was staring in what appeared to be shock, and he turned slowly to look right at Harry. “You did that?” 

“Did I?” And somehow through the buzzing, Harry found his voice. “They don’t count do they?” 

“You just murdered them…” Kissa had a look of disbelief on her face. 

“No. I collected them,” he corrected in a dull voice. “Besides, we were all getting so bloody bored. Not everyone gets off on sadism.” 

“You should reign your human servant in!” Kissa hissed at Jean-Claude. 

“Reign him in? Why ever would I do that? It is his spirit that has enraptured me for the first time in centuries,” he smiled in a gentle manner. “He was right. Those young ladies do not count, do they? They are not part of your kiss afterall and the agreed rules were only applicable to the kiss and directly affiliated beings. The night grows shorter, shall we continue on?” 

Harry could see the hovering souls of the girls and felt a wash of pain, but also of relief. “Go home,” he whispered to them, and Harry watched as the two souls rose higher and higher before disappearing in a puff. 

Janos moved so fast that time appeared to stand still. Harry hadn’t felt him move and he had a feeling that not even Jean-Claude had noticed. Not until an ice cold, bloodless hand clenched around his wrist. “You have traded them for yourself, it seems.” 

“Do what you dare,” Harry challenged looking him in the eyes. 

“Mon Amour…” Jean-Claude hissed, lips in a thin straight line of disapproval. 

Janos grinned. “Hah, I can see why Jean-Claude likes you.” He reached up and tugged at the torc on Harry’s throat. “He’s spunky, Jean-Claude. I approve.” 

Harry did not look to Edward or Jean-Claude as he leaned forward. “Just remember that Death collects all in the end, Janos.” 

Janos’ chin tilted downward as though he were going to kiss Harry, only stopping an inch away. “It won’t be collecting anyone for the rest of the night. Come, little pet, while we cannot draw your blood there are other ways to have fun. Let’s see what you are made of.” 

“Harry…” Micah hissed. 

“It’s okay.” Harry looked over his shoulder at Micah. “I’m not those girls. It takes a lot to make me scream.” 

“Excellent. You will be a lot of fun, but - you know, maybe the rack is too amateur for you?” Janos’ grin never wavered as he slid that same cold hand down from the torc into Harry’s hand, and twirled him as if they were on a dance floor and drew him closer; right out of Micah’s clenched grip. Micah’s hands fisted as he lost his grip; powerless to do anything as Harry was taken. 

Harry was pulled into Jano’s chest. His face betrayed nothing as his insides screamed with disgust when fingers began to dance up and down his arms. His skin prickling with goosebumps. His stomach tightened in disgust at another touching him so familiarly. 

“What do you have in mind?” Janos’ palm began to trail beyond Harry’s arm and along the blood red vest, and made to disappear up the back when a familiar hot hand wrenched him away by the forearm, and swung him into Jean-Claude. 

“Me. You can take me. You are not touching him any further,” Micah hissed narrowing his leopard eyes at Janos. 

Harry collided with Jean-Claude who locked his arms around his waist. “Do not move, mon Amour,” ordered Jean-Claude. 

“Oh, ho? It’s a kitty cat. It’s been years since I’ve had the pleasure of licking the blood of a kitty,” Janos said with a smirk. “And an Alpha at that.” 

“Remember the rules, Janos.” Jean-Claude purred, holding Harry closer.

“Isn’t he kind of small for an Alpha?” Ivy sneered at the same time, speaking over Jean-Claude.

“It’s not the size that matters, Ivy. It’s the look in his eye. Sadly, you are not my type. However, my ladies here, Bettina and Pallas have always had a hunger for the shapeshifters. You please them for us right here in this room, and you may all pass.” 

“He bloody well will not!” Harry stated. 

“Fine.” 

“Micah, no!” Harry cried out, fighting against Jean-Claude’s hold. 

“Quiet, Little Raven.”

It was the first time Edward had spoken since they entered this dratted house. Harry drew a sharp breath and shot him a glare. 

The two female vampires had stepped to the far end of the room in a clear space on the black floor. The women were still on the racks bleeding out. None of the vampires in the room seemed to care that their food source was going to waste down the drain. Harry briefly wondered if the drain ended in a vat to have the blood collected from later for consumption before he snapped his attention back to watching Micah stand off against Janos. He stopped fighting against the hold Jean-Claude had him in, knowing that the vampire would not allow him free.

Instead, Harry had to think about the rules they were under, and how to instigate a fight without drawing first blood. It was hard to do as the female vampires turned to face them. 

He supposed if you were into women they would be okay, but they were far too tall and inelegant in a way that made him think of Pansy and Daphne Greegrass. Both were slim waisted and chesty as though they’d taken engorging potions, and Harry should know. He would never forget that scandal a week before the Yule Ball. 

Micah’s eyes played dead and cold as Janos ran a finger along the Alpha’s shoulder. “Have you ever been with one of us before?” Janos asked silkily. 

“Why does it matter?” Micah intoned. “Just because I have to fuck them doesn’t mean I’m going to enjoy it.” He moved toward them with his back straight, and his face must have said something because the vampires were looking at him oddly now. 

Harry couldn’t see his face, probably just as well. He was horrified, and a bit sick inside. Never could he have imagined that one of his sweeties would have to partake in this again.

The one with long blonde hair had undone her braid, and she shook it out like a dog. It hid her face for a moment, and she seemed to get softer, more human. It had to be an illusion. She wanted Micah to touch her, but Micah stood there waiting. 

His green button down was ripped as the dark haired woman came at him from behind pressing her leather-clad body against him, and hands began to crawl up and down his torso. 

The blonde pulled Micah in for a long drawn out kiss as the dark haired vampire unlaced the blonde’s leather vest, peeling it back to expose her breasts. 

Harry’s eyes darted around the room briefly, trying not to take in what he was seeing. Edward was standing straight at the ready. As though he was waiting on something; some sort of signal saying he could finally act. Jean-Claude was so tightly wrapped around him that there was no way he could look back behind him. 

Janos was watching with a tight smile. Bruce was pressed against the wall near the threesome. He looked fascinated and embarrassed. He was obviously the youngest. Ivy didn’t seem to care as she moved along the wall, hands feeling their way along. Her red lipsticked mouth was partially open. She slid down the wall, the red dress bunching around her thighs as she went on all fours. Kissa stood by the side door. She had her arms crossed over her stomach. For someone who had wanted to jump Jean-Claude’s bones so badly, she didn’t seem to like the show much. 

By now, the dark haired vampire was half naked and draped over Micah’s bare back, the other had her legs looped around his waist from where they had ended up on the floor between Harry’s averted gaze and now. Micah refused to react to them. Even though they forced his hands onto their breasts, he would drop his hands back to the floor causing them to growl at him and try to push him onto his back. 

Harry realized what Micah was doing. He was trying to get one of them mad at him so they’d attack. Harry needed to salvage some of this, Micah should not have had to do this… why did he? Harry was so not worth that. 

“Touch me!” demanded the blonde. 

“Not the way it was proposed,” Micah reminded, causing the girl to snarl against him. 

“I can feel you getting hotter!” She pushed up against him more, the brunette was trying to coax him from behind raking her hands down toward his leather trousers, careful to not rip and cause blood. 

The blonde’s face turned to the room. Her skin had thinned until you could see every bone in her face. Her full lips had thinned back, making her teeth look longer. She no longer had enough lips to hide her fangs.

The brunette knelt just behind them, her knees between both their legs. She lowered her hands from her face, and one half of that handsome face rotted away. She ran her hand through her long dark hair and it came away in clumps. She turned her face towards the rest of Harry’s group. The skin sloughed off the bones on the left side of her face and fell to the floor with a thick wet plop. It was the most disgusting thing in the world that Harry had ever seen. A mouthful of bile was in his mouth, and he looked away, spying Bruce again who was sweating. 

He was weak. Harry’s wand slid into his hand, so silent not even Jean-Claude heard it as he thought. “ _ Imperio! _ ” 

It took a second for the magic to wrap around Bruce’s mind, but it was easy, and when the floaty feeling of a mind connected to his, Bruce went momentarily slack.  _ “Attack the man with the blue eyes in a lustful rage…”  _ He pushed feelings of need and lust into Bruce, forcing him to feel the need to attack. 

One second, Bruce was against the wall, and the next he was moving around the staring Ivy. 

“No! “ Janos saw it at the last second, but too late. Bruce leaped from where he was and attacked Edward causing the man to shift in a pivot, but just slow enough to draw a scratch along his arm making him bleed. 

At the exact same time, Micah let out a hiss. “You failed…” he sneered, and took hold of the blonde’s throat as he turned his neck to reveal a bite she had placed on his neck, blood slowly trickling down in a thin line around the goop of her rotting skin. He slung her away from him only to find that she was melding back together. 

Janos’ eyes narrowed when Jean-Claude unwound from around Harry slowly. 

“You drew blood first,” Jean-Claude said, stepping around. “And now, Janos, I challenge you. Get your pets off my mon Chaton, and never touch what belongs to me ever again.” He unleashed as much of his vampiric power as he could causing the entire room to flood with an invisible ripple. 

“You cannot prevail against me. You will die here should you even try,” Janos warned. 

“That remains to be seen, does it not?” Jean-Claude asked coldly. “Besides, I brought Death with me this night. Death fights on my side.” 

Harry didn’t wait a single breath. “Crucio!” The brunette who had been moving in all her rotten mess closer towards Micah was blasted off her feet, and began to scream. 

A flare shot out, and then another from Edward’s side. Bruce was propelled into the air and smashed against the wall covered in flames. Ivy screamed and tried to run from the room only to get caught in the crossfire of flames. She managed to blur away, ripping one of the women from the manacles to use as a shield. 

Micah was already on his feet when the blonde vampire reformed completely. He shifted almost instantly into his leopard form, and he rushed her with a vengeance. 

Harry continued to make the brunette writhe on the ground. “Behind you!” Edward called, and in a quick swerve he turned in time to see a half burnt Ivy rushing at him with a vicious hatred. 

“ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” A bright flash of green light overtook the black walled room, and Ivy dropped instantly. 

Micah was now tearing into the brunette, tossing bits of her about. Harry barely blinked as a wolf shot past him, following pieces of brunette vampire through the air and joining Micah in tearing through them. 

A sensation of pain surged like power through his veins, and he saw Jean-Claude and Janos moving in an unseen blur. Jean-Claude was losing!  _ No! _ Harry unconsciously pushed as much magic as he could through their connection.

The heat in the room seemed to rise as though both master vampires had cast a Fiendfyre and were fighting back and forth. It was so hard to see them even with Harry’s extra talents thanks to the marks, but he could feel them. He could feel every slash, every pulse in the air, every mind-trick being played. Micah and Edward could too to some extent, Harry could tell as they seemed to gain more power with every push of Harry’s magic. He distributed what he could to all three of them. If only he could give to Jason, but he was not a part of it. So he would have to make do. 

Jean-Claude’s pain and even his excitement, the thrill of the hunt, moved down their connection to fill Harry. Even without Harry’s additional power he could tell that Jean-Claude was just below being on even ground with Janos, Harry’s continued boost of his power pushed everything to Jean-Claude’s favor. 

He was surprised to see Kissa stood by the door, still guarding it and offering no help to anyone. 

It was disgusting, the two rotted vampires were still crawling toward Jason and Micah. Every time they were ripped apart, they would sluggishly try to reform. 

When Harry looked up again from his own fight, he saw Jean-Claude and Janos both kneeling, blood dripping from their fangs. Jean-Claude’s side had been ripped as though a wolf had shredded him. Janos’ throat was gleaming raw, and blood poured from his temple down his cheek almost like a teardrop. 

“I must say. You are stronger than I expected,” Janos smirked. “I suppose that is the human servant with you. All I have to do is kill him. He is the weakest link in the room.” And in a blur, Janos was gone. 

“You are cheating, Janos. Are you too afraid to face me?” Jean-Claude’s eyes narrowed. “Careful, mon Amour…” He glided around in a circle as though he weren’t dripping with his own blood. 

Janos rushed Harry in that instant, and he vanished in a soft crack before the power could overwhelm and fully slice through him. He reappeared behind Edward, and fell to his knees with a deep breath. His hand came up to his side, recognizing the mark left on him. A rotting arm moved by itself and laced around Harry’s ankle. “Edward!” 

Edward veered around with his flamethrower, but Harry was too close. Edward kicked it in the elbow causing it to fly back with a squelch and he nailed it with the flamethrower. As another blur flashed by, Harry was unable to react with his wound and went flying into the wall; losing all the breath inside of him. His wand clattered to the floor. 

Janos was upon him before he could slide down. “I bet your blood will be delicious. It is too bad your kitty had to interfere. We could have all come out of this alive-” And then he froze, his dead eyes widening, and his mouth jutted open. Jean-Claude was behind him. One hand inside his chest, ripping his rotting heart out causing the blood and goop of rotting flesh and membranes to spill out of him. 

Micah was back as a human, and one of the silver knives Harry had given him was lodged deeply in Janos’s neck. Edward had a shotgun to the side of his head, and he pulled the trigger. Harry managed to slide down the wall to miss all the bits of vampire that blew out. 

Micah let out a noise when part of him was splattered. “ _ Yuck _ . As if the night couldn’t get anymore disgusting.” He was covered in the shit. 

Jean-Claude withdrew his hand, holding Janos’ heart with his fingers splayed around it like a spider. 

He turned with it still in his palm, and stared at Kissa who’s dark eyes had gone really round. “I’m not challenging you!” She stared at the dripping heart in Jean-Claude ‘s hand. “How did you get so strong?” 

“How indeed?” Jean-Claude growled as Micah dropped to Harry’s side. 

Edward was now taking his flamethrower to the rotting vampires that were torn across the room, and Jason was still ripping the other vampires to pieces in case they too could reform. Micah had taken one of the silver knives, and cut out their hearts. Harry couldn’t believe that the things were still moving even under flame! He could see half a femur wriggling across the blood soaked floor. 

“The rules state…” 

“We are following the rules, Kissa. Your group drew first blood. You should know better than to try and touch what belongs to me,” Jean-Claude hissed, and in a curl of power, he brought the woman to her knees. “You know how possessive I can get.” 

“Jean-Claude… please…”

“I am no one’s piece of meat any longer, Kissa. That ship sailed centuries ago. I am a Master of the City, and you will bow to me or suffer the consequences.” 

“I want her dead,” Harry hissed, his fury lighting around the room as he reached out to Micah who had used his shirt to mop Harry’s wound. “Kill her, Jean!” 

“No, please, don’t! You know I wanted to be back with you, Jean-Claude,” Kissa pleaded. “But, I wasn’t allowed! I was forced here. You know that.” She reached out toward his boot as if to caress it only for him to kick her into the wall. 

“You could have helped us. Instead you bloody well watched it as though amused,” Harry sneered as Edward took him by the arm to help him on his feet. 

“You killed them!“ Kissa spat with accusation only to flinch when Jean-Claude struck her across the face. 

“Do not speak to him in that manner, Kissa. You are not winning any points from me,” Jean-Claude warned causing her to bow her head submissively. 

“Better dead than tortured,” Harry sneered. “At least in Death there is no pain. All we fucking bloody wanted was one pedophile, and  _ you _ harbor him. We came here in hopes of making a trade, but now that ship has sailed. I want them  _ all dead _ .” 

“I cannot just kill Serephina without challenge. I am in her territory. She has to challenge me first, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude in a gentle voice.

Jason had also sacrificed his shirt for Harry’s torso, and Micah unhooked one of the vials from Harry’s belt. “Drink it,” he ordered. uncorking it. 

“Then I’ll do it.” 

Kissa looked at him as though he were out of his mind. “You’re human, no matter what tricks you use-” 

“I have killed far stronger,” Harry sneered, pushing Micah and Edward aside gently and walking as though he hadn’t been hurt. 

“You don’t understand…” 

“I understand completely. I want her dead. She has about the same power as Janos, yes?” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Indeed, she could.” 

“Then I want her dead because she  _ could _ have stopped it.” 

A shotgun sounded from Harry’s immediate right, and Kissa went flying into the wall, everything in her head splattered as Jean-Claude seized hold of what was left, and in one swift move had it ripped from her shoulders with a strength Harry had never seen before. 

Micah took the silver knife and staked her heart for good measure causing her body to give one final jerk.


	10. Chapter Ten

For the briefest of moments it was undeniably quiet except for the drip, drip sound of the blood oozing across the floor, and toward the drain. Jason had returned back to his human self only to sway where he stood. 

“Try and stay awake, mon Pomme. Here. Hold this,” Jean-Claude placed Janos’ heart in Jason’s hand, and proceeded to pull out a handkerchief. 

“Why am I holding a rotting heart?” Jason asked with a few blinks. 

“It would be rude not to present the strongest vampire to her,” said Jean-Claude idly. “Mon Amour, are you alright?” 

“Fine.” He was fine physically, but his mind was rolling with excess magic, and a fury that he could taste in the back of his mouth. 

“Is she really going to let us in to see her?” asked Edward doubtfully. His eyes critically scaled over Harry and even Micah who was pulling gray giblet pieces off his skin as though it were spaghetti. 

“She has little choice now,” said Jean-Claude. “She did not expect us to win, and so now all that lies between us and her are what vampires she has left. If she wishes to call herself a coward and potentially cast away her title then she can flee, but she won’t. She won’t be able to risk meeting me again, and at least seeing what the ‘child’ vampire had become. For me defeating Janos will give her great stress. I will bet he was merely on loan to her. A man like Janos never stays in place for long as his strength and abilities far surpass most masters. Jason…” He turned to Jason then who had nodded off where he stood. Amusingly enough, he was still holding the heart. 

“Is he okay?” Harry asked. 

“For some, shifting is exhausting,” Micah said curling an arm around Harry and drawing him close. “It’s any wonder he’s not knocked out flat right now.” 

“Now is not the time to sleep on the job,” Edward said, picking up Harry’s wand and handing it to him. “Can you do that thing where he’s alert?” 

“Enervate!” Harry flicked his wand. 

Jason gave a jolt, and his eyes snapped open with awareness. “Sorry.” He looked down at the heart in his hand and looked at it in disgust. “You want it back?” 

Harry knew that he was the one at fault. He would not hide away from it as he touched Micah gently. “Are you okay? I’m sorry. My magic reacted on it’s own. I don’t even remember what spell I used.” 

“I already knew you were going to lose your temper. At least one of us has to have humanity left,” said Micah checking the wound on Harry’s side that was promptly healing thanks to the potions. 

“I could taste your magic in my throat, and feel your heartbeat against my skin. It was divine as it was terrifying. For a moment, I thought you had been possessed.” Even now under the blood, wounds, and scars Jean-Claude looked absolutely enchanting, and his beautiful mother of pearl buttoned shirt was only stained and no longer ripped thanks to Harry’s magic. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he could get those stains out even with magic. He flicked his wand making the shirts Jason and Micah had been wearing repair itself. Micah’s nose buried into the side of Harry’s damp sweaty hair, and fingers laced up and down the sides of his vest. 

His Micah was going to need some extra attention after all this, and Harry couldn’t wait to give it to him. Perhaps one on one this time. Just the two of them. 

“We also saw a memory…” Edward said tightly causing Harry’s hand to still on Micah’s chest before he put the shirt back on. He had been trying to wipe the last of those nasty rotting vampires off him. It was disgusting how the bits still clung to him. 

“You saw that?” he asked, keeping his voice even. 

“Like a film strip,” Micah grunted causing Harry to cringe. Jason looked between the men confused about what they were talking about. 

“Well, it got better once I started school. You know, they couldn’t leave marks on me,” said Harry. “I also learned how to cover my tracks pretty quickly, “ and before any of his men could say another word something white appeared in the doorway. 

Edward turned reaching for his other gun when he actually felt the tingle of magic that was not Harry’s and he pointed it directly at the black doorway, safety clicking off. 

“It is a flag of truce,” Jean-Claude said. It was a white handkerchief on a stick.

“I don’t believe in truces,” Edward ground out. 

“May we please talk?” the familiar voice trailed over them. It was Magnus Bouvier, by now Harry would know that voice. 

Boldly the man stepped into the doorway, and his blue-green eyes rounded when he saw the state of the room, and Jason holding a rotting heart in his hand. Magnus had dressed for the occasion. He was in all white from his tux to his shoes, and the cloth seemed to shine against the dark complexion of his skin. His long chestnut hair was pulled back in a long ponytail with a white ribbon. It looked so wrong in this room full of blood and carnage. 

He was beginning to think that Serephina had missed her school dance. “So glad you don’t even try to dress us like that.” 

Jean-Claude’s lip twitched. “Never mon Amour.” 

“I wouldn’t step too much further Fey man. You might find yourself without a head,” Edward warned coolly. 

“Your silver bullets don’t work on the Fey.” Edward let out a shot, and Magnus dropped just in time for the iron bullet to penetrate the door and splinter. A few pieces of wood and shrapnel trickled off into the Fey’s chestnut hair. 

“Does it look like silver to you?” 

Magnus stared up at the four men, his mouth dropped open and then closed. Harry, knowing him better, stepped away from Micah. 

“I should have known. Tell me why I shouldn’t just let them kill you here and now.” 

“I don’t mean any harm, please. I’m not really a fighter!” Magnus held up his palms in a cease fire gesture. “Just a gofer.” 

“What do you want?” Harry asked cautiously. He doubted that Magnus was just a gofer if he was sucking the blood of a cursed monster trapped underground, and with the abilities he had to glamour half the town. Harry wouldn’t put anything past Magnus. He did his best to convey this to the three men, but he didn’t have to. 

Edward kept the gun trained on Magnus. Jean-Claude moved to stand with Edward, and Micah kept a hand latched on Harry as if determined not to let anything else get their hooks in him. “Serephina knows they broke the truce first. She offers her most sincere apologies. She asks that you come directly to her audience chamber. No more tests. We have all been unforgivably rude to a visiting master.” 

“Understatement.” Harry deadpanned. “Give us one good reason we shouldn’t melt this house down?” 

“It’s against the law?” Magnus tried. “You are with the police right?” 

“Only in the daytime,” Harry snarked. “As you can see, showing mercy is not within the police’s ability most of the time.” he waved his hand toward the dead young women. 

Magnus eyed them. “You killed them.” 

“Better than torture that they would never recover from. What are you doing here?” 

Magnus loosened the tie at his collar, and spread the stiff cloth. Micah’s nose twitched. 

“I can smell his blood.” 

Harry beckoned him down the rest of the stairs, and into the light. That was when they all saw two healing bite marks on his neck. Harry’s eyes narrowed. _I see. I think I know now why Janos wasn’t the master, Jean._

 _Oh?_ Edward and Micah turned to look at Harry who did not speak as Magnus adjusted his collar. 

_She has been taking in not only Fey blood, but the blood of the monster cursed in that graveyard. If Magnus is drinking it, then…_

_It gets into her system giving her a good sample of its power._ Jean-Claude’s mental mind was breathy with realization. _If that is the case she definitely will challenge me. She has always envied me for getting St. Louis, and the council tossing her aside._

_We might have a card to barter with._

_Oh?_

_I am likely the only one in this world who can raise that monster… and if she has become addicted to this power, she will want more. She will want it all without the middleman in the equation._

_I see where you are going with this mon Amour, but what should happen if it gets loose? Even I am not so cruel to risk the lives of the city. I do believe you may have some of our ruthlessness afterall._

Harry snorted. He had no doubt, considering he had them kill an unarmed vampire just because he was angry. Not something he would have normally done, but a man could only take so much torture of innocence before he snapped, and Harry had been at his limit and even further when they dared to put their hands on Micah. _Uh, do we not have Death beside us tonight, Jean? You’re slower than usual._

Micah barked in laughter all of a sudden, and even Edward was smirking. Jason was staring at them confused, especially when Jean-Claude let out his velvety smile. His eyes shining. “You are too precious, mon Amour,” he purred, raking his clean fingers through Harry’s tangled hair. 

Magnus looked from one to the other suspiciously. “Did I say something?” 

“What does she want now? If it’s more games, tell her to forget it. I’ll raze this house before I see another game come at us.” 

“No. She wishes to make amends and apologize.” 

“Empty,” said Harry waspishly. “I am not about to accept an apology from a woman I have never met, and the same woman who throws her rotting dogs at us.” 

Magnus tried to appeal to Jean-Claude by stepping forward and removed the white of his jacket. “She wishes to offer the Master of St. Louis her apologies.” He unbuttoned the cuff of his white shirt and extended his arm toward Jean-Claude who did not move, and instead stared deeply into Magnus’ eyes. 

Jean-Claude swept the hand away as though it were a fly. “The offer is generous, but no. I wish to get this night over with. Allow us to see Serephina once and for all.” 

“Do you not accept her apology?” asked Magnus. “Or I could offer myself, if that would help?” He made a move toward Harry only to have three men step in his path. 

“Not happening.” Harry waved away, and then crossed his arms. 

“You truly do not desire me?” asked Magnus as though Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude were not standing there. He looked surprised. “That is not what I felt yesterday.” 

“What you felt yesterday had nothing to do with you, Magnus. A stranger who I don’t even know. As you can see, I am neither attracted to you nor do I desire you. But, you are right about one thing.” He brushed his fingers down Jean-Claude’s arm. “If she’s done what I think she’s done. Let’s test it against me.” He extended his arm in front of Jean-Claude instead. 

Edward smirked. “You sure you can handle losing more blood, Little Raven?” 

“I haven’t lost much except a nick on the side,” said Harry. “I think it’s because I over distributed my magic. I’ve never done that before. Let’s test my Necromantic powers against that of a Fey.” he smirked as Magnus grew a bit nervous when Jean-Claude lovingly danced his fingertips along Harry’s forehand, and gently pulled him so that he was encased. 

“I prefer the deeper skin,” Jean-Claude hissed trailing kisses down Harry’s ear to his neck. He nudged up the torc and wasted no time sinking his fangs deeply into Harry’s neck. Harry took in a deep breath, his green eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Jean-Claude wrapping his power and strength through him all the while drawing his blood out like an elixir. Loving palms swept across Harry’s sides and along his flat belly through the blood red open vest. 

“Not the time to get turned on, little one,” Edward drawled seemingly enjoying the show as Harry’s cheeks lifted with the corner smile. 

“His fault. All his fault.” Harry drew a breath when Jean-Claude pulsed against him. Every nick and bruise he’d suffered from Janos vanished. “So glad you brought your flamethrower.” 

“Never leave home without it. I love the portable version,” he said caressing it with a palm as it dangled on a strap just beneath his leather jacket. 

Micah ran his knuckles down Harry’s cheek. Harry wanted to draw him closer, but Micah shook his head as he pressed his chest to Harry’s front. “Not until the taste in my mouth is gone.” He did however nip Harry’s ear while pushing Jean-Claude’s curls behind his shoulder. 

If they hadn’t been in a room full of blood and murder, Harry was sure he’d have been laid out right there. 

But as Harry began to sag, Jean-Claude carefully extracted his fangs, and ran his tongue along the two puncture marks. “Delicious, as always mon Amour.” His chin was turned with perfectly warm fingers and he was kissed passionately. 

“I think. It is time we see our host, and remind her what poor hospitality she has shown the Master and his entourage,” Jean-Claude as his eyes flared with a midnight fire that coasted around the room in a thick layer. “You. Take us to her, and no more tricks.” Harry stepped aside as Jean-Claude swept closer until he was staring down at Magnus who looked up at him with all the innocence that any amoral Fey could. “Do not expect your power to be useful against me and mine. I collected it once, do not make me do it again. You would be a fool.” 

“Perhaps I am a fool,” Magnus considered carefully as he flicked his gaze to Harry who was being stroked on the cheek by Micah. 

Magnus led the way toward the stairs, Jean-Claude went first to keep a distance between Harry and Magnus. He did not like the way Magnus continued to stare at Harry as though he longed for him. 

Edward and Micah had also noticed it, and a cold day in hell would brew before they allowed Harry within the grasp of this little Fey. Jason brought up the rear, and they formed a sort of train as Jean-Claude glided up the steps as though he were floating. 

Is it Harry or was the blood having a stronger effect than normal? 

“Hm… what do I do with this nasty heart in my hand?” Jason sulked. He had asked earlier, but his question had gone unanswered. 

“Keep for now, mon Pomme. We have to present it as a gift of course.” 

Harry conjured a handkerchief for Jason’s benefit. 

Magnus led them up a flight of stairs towards the upper floors back to the main rooms, Harry spied silken drapes that had been drawn aside. A throne sat in the far-right hand corner. He really wanted to roll his eyes. It was not only a gaudy gold, but it was bejeweled all to hell. 

For some reason, Voldemort came to mind, but he wasn’t one to offer cushions as he spied a dozen or more of them in bright colors. Small enough for an arse or a lap dog. 

A small wall-hanging on the back wall had been pushed aside to reveal a door. The door had been wedged open with a triangular piece of wood. The spring air poured through the open door, chasing back the smell of mildew and decay. 

That was when the wind began to change, and white pearly ghosts began to flow through the room in deep whisps causing Jason to shiver, and Micah’s head to whip around as though aware of something, but unable to see. Even Edward had stiffened from his stance by Harry’s side. 

“What the hell now?” Edward asked lowly. 

“Just a ghost or two,” said Harry staring at a young woman staring back at him. She did a sort of flip in the air. “Hello to you too, madam.” He pushed passed her gently with his palm running along the translucent pearl sheen, and she let out a longing shiver when he filled her with death magic. 

All of the men in Harry’s life took in deep breaths when they felt the unusual magic slip through them. 

“What are ghosts doing here?” asked Micah. 

“Serephina can call ghosts,” Jean-Claude said. “It’s a unique ability among us.” 

Harry wondered if she’d been an Animator in a previous life. “It is possible that she might have been an animator in life. Not Necromancer though. A big difference.” 

“What’s the difference?” asked Edward, truly curious. 

“What’s the difference between Larry and me?” Harry asked sweetly. 

Edward thought about the question, and nodded. “Acceptable.” 

“But, I assure you no ghost calling will see us scared or harmed,” Harry warned Magnus curtly. “See?” Another ghost came whipping over them with a giggle. It was a young male this time, and Harry pressed a finger to the wisp causing it to sigh and squeal before puffing away. 

“Just like snakes, hm, mon Amour?” 

“I grew up with ghosts most of my life. You haven’t seen any ghost unless you’ve seen the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick.” 

“Nearly Headless? How can a person, even a ghost, be nearly headless?” Jason asked causing Harry to giggle. “Did I say something funny?” 

“Yeah, because Hermione asked that very same thing when Nick introduced himself for the first time. You see, he had his head lopped off, but it was a botched job, leaving him with only a thread of skin leftover when he died. So, now it will hang or wobble. He wears higher collars and ruffs that would make Jean-Claude envious.” 

As they walked out the door into the cool March night, rows of small gnarled fruit trees decorated the back of the house. “Oui, I’d like to meet him one day.” 

“You can. Besides, magical ghosts are very detailed, these ghosts are not magical so they do not have much detail. Just outlines and sometimes faces. Ones at my school look almost human down to the eyes and wrinkles all except for the translucence.” 

“You should probably take this more seriously,” said Magnus with a frown. “She is ahead, and would be unhappy should you spoil her entrance.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll take it more seriously when someone presents me with a serious problem, and since they haven’t… how about I tell you all about Moaning Myrtle? A girl who haunts the girl’s toilet at school, and gets angry whenever someone flushes the toilet or disturbs her?!” Jason barked in laughter causing Magnus to shiver. 

Just as a wispy white ghost fluttered around him, Harry gave it a sweet bow, ignoring the wall of darkness just beyond the orchard. He could feel the magic wrapping around them, but he used his own brand to push against it, allowing them to walk within the light. After the shit he’d seen tonight, and with his men by his side there was little point in being terrified of this two bit harlot with cheap parlor tricks. 

Jason straightened and let out a deep breath. “What is this?” he asked, whipping his head around. 

“Some of us can weave shadows and darkness around us,” Jean-Claude answered, still walking just behind Magnus. 

Jason flinched when a sparkle of white light showed behind the blackness. A beam of cold, pale light pierced the darkness. The light ate away at the dark like paper burns, the blackness crumbling, vanishing as the light consumed it. When the last of the darkness shredded away, a pale figure stood amongst the trees. 

Even from the distance, Harry could tell that she was as far from human as she could get, and wasn’t trying to pass as one. A pale, white luminescence swirled above her head, a glowing cloud, yards across like colorless neon. Vague figures darted out from it, then swirled back. 

Micah’s leopard eyes narrowed as if trying to see better. “Is that-?” 

“Ghosts,” Harry chirped again. 

Ghosts flowed out into the trees, and they hung on the dead branches like flower buds. As the strange wind blew against Harry’s face, he raised his eyes to meet a long, thin line of white figures that whirled out and swept toward them, low to the ground. 

Harry flicked his hand gently causing a layer of his magic to trickle, and he saw the pale figure’s eyes widen as all the ghosts not only calmed and stilled, but they parted like the Nile River allowing them access. 

Jason reached for Harry unconsciously. Harry took his hand in his. “Not sure if I like these ghosts,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay. Not many do. They will not hurt you.” He looked at one that was hovering over them. “Don’t even think about it, Mr,” Harry chastised gently as one of the ghosts with a bulbous like nose hovered in front of Jason. Harry held out his free hand, and the ghost touched it causing it to snicker with glee as it puffed up into the air with a swoop. 

Jason’s shoulders relaxed. 

Magnus stepped aside to present them. Jean-Claude walked ahead through the naked trees with the ghosts swirling around giddily. He stopped a few feet from the female vampire. “Greetings, Serephina,” he said in a curt but respectful tone. 

She stood there in a simple white dress that fell in folds of shining cloth over her feet. It reminded him of female dress robes. White gloves covered her arms almost completely. Her hair was grey with streaks of white, left unadorned save for a headband of silver and pearls. 

She looked old for a vampire, and Harry was guessing she was turned at an older than normal age. “Greetings, Jean-Claude.” 

“Jason,” it was all Jean-Claude said, and Harry knew what he wanted. 

Jason hesitated only briefly before stepping forward with the handkerchief in his hands. “I do believe we have something that belongs to you.” He took the rotting heart that still strangely pulsed as though it were a tasty treat and he presented it with an open palm toward her. 

“... Is this supposed to be a joke?” Serephina asked coldly. 

“Non. You know I do not joke, Serephina. Every vampire you have sent to us is now ash.” 

“Shall we take this inside?” she asked instead. 

“Non. We will do this here.” 

“How rude of you.” As the clearing surrounded by trees grew colder, the ghosts began to react, closing in on them making Jason draw back slightly when Harry thrust out his palms. 

“Cease,” he ordered them, and instantly all of the ghosts swirling around stopped causing Serephina to turn an icy gaze on Harry who met her eyes coolly. 

Just like Mr. Oliver, she dug into him with the sharpest of talons, and he smiled sweetly as he let her, but instead of sending her to the bowels of Hogwarts, he found himself standing inside of a familiar room that granted the desires of the owner. 

It was now him and Serephina. “Big mistake,” Harry grinned wolfishly and snapped his fingers, causing a rush of Fiendfyre to begin gathering along the walls. Beast heads of lava like fire flowed in a perfect snaking arch over them. “No one who enters my mind without invite gets out unscathed. Do be very careful about trying to lasso me. Now, if a millennia year old vampire couldn’t get into my mind what makes you think someone like you can?” he asked sweetly. 

“Seems as if Jean-Claude has gotten himself quite the prize,” Serephina said calmly as she waved her hand causing shadows to start emerging. 

Harry tried not to cringe at the way it felt penetrating the walls of his mind uninvited, but he didn’t let on, and instead he pushed the flames closer to the shadow. 

“Tell me little Necromancer what is he offering you? Perhaps, I could bid higher?” 

“My loyalty is not to megalomaniacs who harbor pedophiles, Madam,” he replied succinctly. “I expect you to leave my mind before I suck your mind dry.” He made a slash movement and as Harry pulled away, the Fiendfyre of mental walls closed in around the shadows that Serephina snaked around her until both of them disengaged and were standing in the clearing once again with the cold March wind ruffling. 

Both Serephina and Harry staggered. Micah caught Harry before he could hit his knees. Serephina wasn’t so lucky, and her eyes glared up at them from where she crouched. A burn mark appeared across the cheek of her skin, and a rare sheen of sweat dripped from her chin. She touched the burn, her eyes wild and round on Harry. 

“What are you? You are not human.” 

“Just as you are not, Madam. At least when I fall I have someone to catch me. You have no one left except Xavier, and I want him. Enough of your foolish games. Your vampires are dead. If you truly think that Magnus will stand in our way to protect you. You are very wrong.” He waved his hand causing Magnus to go flying into a tree, and he was barricaded by ghosts who listened to his magic’s plea. 

“You do realize, Jean-Claude that if I challenge you, I will rip out your heart like you did Janos,” Serephina hissed as she stood and drew herself up to full height. 

“If that is a challenge then I will humbly accept.” 

“You would turn on your old master?” 

“I once had many masters, but no more. I am my own master. I am not the one failing at my duties, Serephina. Allowing Xavier into your territory? You know he is wanted by the council.” 

“Don’t presume to tell me how to police my own territory,” she hissed icily. “If the council wants him they can have him. I was centuries old when you died. You were nothing but a catamite for any vampire that wanted you. Our beautiful Jean-Claude.” She was bitter with envy and hatred, it spat out like a venom causing the shadows to gather at her feet threateningly. 

“I am aware of what I once was. You will hand over Xavier.” 

“Do not presume…” She stepped forward, her gaze icing over, and she became more hideous than Bellatrix Lestrange ever could when she first left Azkaban. 

“You no longer have a right to me or this territory if you cannot police it. Our one law, do not draw attention to yourself, is the only law that trumps above all unless you do not remember Tepes and his failings.” 

“Do not spit historical diatribe in my face, Jean-Claude.” Unlike Janos, her hand barely twitched and a great big slash from shoulder to hip diagonally bubbled across Jean-Claude’s once perfect chest. 

Jean-Claude did not flinch or move. “Is that a challenge, Serephina?” 

“You will not live by the end of this night. You have embarrassed me in my own territory, and you will reap the consequences of your actions, little prostitute.” 

“Oui, I may have once been an unwilling prostitute, but were you not the very willing John that grabbed what you could?” 

She swept forward, and Jean-Claude flew through the air. Harry’s wand was in his hand, and Jean-Claude floated back to his feet only to rush Serephina. He sent her back causing her to stagger. Serephina looked down at her flat stomach to see a bubble of red bleed across it. 

Edward and Micah moved to the side. 

“Can I just shoot her?” Edward growled as the two blurs moved with precision. 

“Probably soon,” said Harry trying to capture the scene. “She’s panicking. She’s been drawing on Fey magic this whole time. It’s why she has collared Magnus. She’s using him, sucking what she can to be stronger. But, all her tricks are easily combated. I’ll bet she must have learned these tricks through a magical without knowing it. It’s definitely something I can fight.” 

Harry’s eyes followed a line of flame that shot out and engulfed Jean-Claude, but the pendant around his neck began to activate causing it to roll to the side, smashing into a tree full of ghosts making them stir and whine at being disturbed. 

Harry had to hold himself back to keep from interfering. He could not interfere except for boosting Jean-Claude’s powers. This was a fight of dignity and pride. Jason squeezing his hand, and Micah and Edward watched with careful eyes every move that was being made. Both likely finding her weakness and preparing to exploit it should Jean-Claude lose, and it looked like he might. 

Harry swallowed thickly, and he unconsciously reached out to Edward, drawing an arm around the man’s bicep to hide his face into his shoulder. 

“It’s unlike you, Little Raven.” 

“I can’t help him,” Harry felt short of breath watching the horror. 

He didn’t expect Edward to try and comfort him. It just wasn’t in the man’s capacity to do. He loved each of these men for the person they were. Cold hard lines and all. He was surprised when Edward took his hand from his gun for one moment and forced his hair up. 

“Don’t discount _our_ Toy yet, Little Raven.” Ice cold blue eyes seared into him like a frosty flame. It burned him from the inside out. “You are right about one thing. You are not me and I am not you. I like it that way.” Harry’s eyes traced the man’s lips, and then he kissed him softly. “Don’t get us killed kissing me now,” he drawled but did not push away.

She tried to call ghosts to her for attack, but every time she tried, Harry would demand that they halt. Serephina managed to get the upper hand, Jean-Claude rose in the air, blood pouring out of him from his split open chest, and even with Harry’s pushed magic he struggled against her. 

Harry had to do something. Edward was readying his aim now, but he wasn’t even sure if Edward would be enough to thwart her. He had to think quickly, and then it came to him. 

“If you don’t give me Xavier, I will never release Rawhead and Bloody Bones. In fact, I will take his corpse and lock him away so you will never find him!” Harry shouted out causing her to instantly drop Jean-Claude who went down gracefully onto his knees. 

She turned on him so suddenly. “You dare…” 

“Oh, I dare.” It was all the distraction Jean-Claude needed for his fist to ram into her back much like he had with Janos. 

Serephina’s eyes slid to the side. “Jean-Claude… you would kill me after all?” 

“You would have done the same, ma cherie. You would have cut our throats and suckled our blood in hopes you would one day become beautiful, when, for all your life beauty has eluded you. It always will. You have no one left but yourself. I can withdraw my hand now and leave your heart intact, but I suggest you take mon Amour’s words to heart or I will capture yours.” 

Jean-Claude must have been caressing her heart from the back because her entire body trembled. “You’ve lost your powerbase,” said Micah moving forward now. “If you continue this path we have no problems cheating to see you dead. I have a man with a flamethrower beside me and another with too many tricks to keep track of. We will only watch as long as we know Jean-Claude can take it. He is twice the Master you could ever be.” 

“You have no idea what you are asking of me,” a trickle of blood was beginning to flow out of her mouth. “Xavier is uncontrollable. If you kill me, you kill your only chance at stopping him. I control him.” 

“Then you haven’t controlled him well enough, ma cherie,” Jean-Claude leaned closer to her until his lips hovered an inch above her neck. He used his finger and delicately danced up it causing her eyes to light with a desire even through the pain and agony of her heart on the line. 

Harry was surprised when Magnus managed to free himself of the ghosts, and was now standing beside him. “You’re about to kill her…” he breathed, and Harry was surprised to see hope in his eyes. 

“Do you know where Xavier is?” 

“He is nowhere and everywhere at once. But, you don’t find him. He finds you.” 

“Do you want to live, Magnus?” 

Magnus bowed his head. “If only I was not a prisoner.” 

“If you had the option, Magnus? Look at me,” Harry ordered and Magnus raised his pretty eyes to Harry’s. He was going to do something he had never done before. He didn’t know if it would be successful. “ _Legilimens!_ ” 

_“We draw the Necromancer in, and he releases Rawhead and Bloody Bones. Once that is done you will be free of my servitude. Do you understand?” Serephina’s voice and face glimmered in Harry’s mind’s eye._

_“What if he cannot?”_

_“He must! Stirling has assured me that he has bought the best, the only one who can raise an entire boneyard over three thousand years old. I will provide the necessary sacrifices when the time is right. All you must do is stall them. Xavier is making his way to the Quinlan house. A great opportunity to sate his fetid desires and draw in the Necromancer.”_

_“Yes, Master.”_

_“Good. Immortality will be mine.” She purred. “Now come to me. It’s been a while since we’ve played.” She drew what she must have thought was a seductive smile. Harry could feel the revulsion deep in Magnus who began to sway closer to her curled position._

Harry pulled out of Magnus’ mind, the man was on his knees grimacing. “Wh-what did you just do?” 

“Where is he?” Harry demanded. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Yes, Magnus, you do know. Now, you are going to tell me, aren’t you? You want to be really free of her servitude? Then you need to tell me where he is.” 

“Do not, Magnus!” Serephina hissed harshly, and how could someone so old and powerful yet be so damn dull? Did she forget about the hand in her back because Jean-Claude twisted causing her to scream out a high pitched shrill high in pain as her face contorted, and more blood ran from her mouth. “ _Blagh_ …” she choked. 

“You might as well finish it. She won’t give anything out.” 

“The co-council w-will not b-be happy.” 

“Perhaps, ma cherie,” Jean-Claude hummed, “But at least mon Amour will be happy.” He jerked back with the heart in his hand, and then he tore her head from her shoulders. 

All the ghosts began to dance and twirl in the trees, and what felt like a cool breath of freedom washed over Harry. “Can any of you speak?” Harry asked so suddenly, and with an idea that had never occurred to him. 

One of the ghosts swooped down, it was a young man with a ponytail and lifeless white eyes. He was very pretty even as a ghost. 

“I… can,” it spoke in a wispy disembodied voice. He couldn’t have been older than twelve or thirteen. 

“Where is Xavier? Do you know?” 

As the ghost began to shudder as though puffing away, he reached out to Harry who touched his hand. “He… here… but not… now. He… gave her… blood and power.” 

“Do you know where he’s left to?” 

“Boy.” 

“He’s hunting a boy?” 

“Hotel.” It was all he could get out before he puffed away leaving Harry frozen for the longest two seconds of his life. 

“Bloody hell, Jeff!”


	11. Chapter 11

He was momentarily caught between rushing to Jean-Claude’s side, and getting back to the hotel. He caught his vampire sweetie before his knees hit the grass. Blood soaked all of Harry’s front. 

“Let me this time. It’s why I’m here,” said Jason. 

Harry eased Jean-Claude to the ground, and Jason dropped on his knees beside him. 

“I’ll donate if it’s not enough,” Micah turned to Harry. “Are you sure he’s heading to the hotel?” 

“Positive.” 

“It’s useless. You’ll never control him now with Serephina dead…” Magnus whispered weakly. “I- I have to go!” He ran from the clearing causing Harry to sneer. 

“Fucking coward.” 

“Should I shoot him in the back?” asked Edward with narrowed eyes. If there was one thing Edward didn’t approve of, it was cowards. 

“No. I have a better idea,” said Harry viciously. “But, first we have to save Jeff.” Jean-Claude had crawled on top of Jason. Micah was on the other side removing his shirt in preparations. 

“You guys should go,” said Micah. “We can catch up. Time is of the essence. If Jean-Claude gets strong enough he can fly us back.” 

Harry looked at Edward who nodded. “Let’s do this, Little Raven.” 

“You’re so going to shoot me in the arse when we apparate…” Harry groaned causing Edward’s lips to twitch. 

“Nah, your ass is too plump, Little Raven. Just give me something good to kill.”

Jean-Claude unlatched himself from Jason, and rolled. He was slowly healing, and even nearly eviscerated he was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. “Go, mon Amour, save the garcon. I will be fine.” 

Harry knelt down and kissed the vampire’s bloodied lips, and caressed his cheek. He did the same to Micah before standing and taking Edward’s arm. 

“Do not move. Not even to blink.” 

“Got it. You have blood on your lips, Little Raven,” Edward said wiping it. He nodded sharply going extremely still, and with a crack Harry and Edward vanished. 

Harry and Edward appeared on the floor of the hotel just in time to hear Larry’s ear splitting scream. Edward did not have time to catch his breath from the ear-popping tube of apparation. If he hadn’t known Edward, he’d be impressed with how quickly the man recovered. 

“Go through Larry’s hotel room?” Harry suggested. “Let him get a line on me and blast him.” 

“I don’t like that. Too many variables.” 

“Remember what you always say about going straight ahead?” 

Edward looked at him blankly, they were so close that Harry could see the silvery flecks of his irises. “Spilling my teachings back at me?” 

“You know it. He might stop for a second for me. It may give you a chance.” 

Edward smirked, and gently smacked Harry’s cheek. “Maybe I taught you too well. Let’s do this. You die, I am going to bust your ass.”

Harry’s wand was suddenly in his hand, and he blasted the door from its hinges as Edward took Larry’s room, bashing it open, but with Harry’s loud noise it would go unheard. 

Harry ran in just in time to see Xavier’s sword swinging down in an arc. Larry was on the ground, his leg looked as though it had seen better days with it’s slice. Andy and Ellie’s coffins were open.

“Hey Xavier! I have what you want right here.” 

Xavier melted into the shadows, and came at Harry with a rush sending him flying across the room. Harry used some magic to cushion himself from the fall. 

“Give me the boy, and I will leave here. You can even keep your pretty head on your shoulders.” 

“Yeah, let me think about it?” Harry mimicked a thinking pose. “How about no?” 

A blast from the floor and Xavier vanished in a spray of shadows, pieces of his skin had flown off. 

“Dammit! He won’t die! I’ve shot him three times now,” Larry grimaced, the blood from his leg was pooling around him, and Harry could only thank Merlin that the carpet was burgundy. 

“How did he get in?” 

“Window!” 

Harry looked behind him to see the remains of the shattered window. Before Harry could ask anything more, he was attacked again and knocked over. Xavier had him sprawled on his back, hovering over him. His long white hair was growing back and the skeletal rot of his face melding back together. 

“Where. Is. He?” He cupped Harry’s throat, cold dead feeling fingers began to squeeze, threatening to rip him apart just as Jean-Claude had Janos and Serephina. 

Harry could feel his heart racing as Xavier squeezed tighter but he would not give this bastard what he asked for. “You will never find him.” Harry grimaced, and let out a pained moan as he felt claws start to pierce his skin. 

“Is he really worth your death?” 

“And more,” Harry wheezed as the black spots began to form in front of his eyes that were rolling with the lack of air. Harry pushed his magic into Xavier causing the vampire to hiss as smoke began to gather at his fingers. 

He drew back, letting go of Harry, surprise on his face as he brought his burnt hand up to inspect it. Harry shuddered when the vampire’s hand began to rot away dropping globs of skin onto his chest and neck. The smell of rot and decay was more than Harry could handle. Zombies didn’t smell this bad, and to have it dripping on his body made him almost lose his stomach. 

“It does no good. Nothing can kill me. I am unstoppable.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” said the voice directly behind him, and before Xavier could vanish into shadows, an iron metal pipe shoved its way into the vampire’s chest; stopping just before it touched Harry’s own. 

“Shotgun kid, aim for the head again!” 

“Got it.” Larry said from the floor. 

A blast of Larry’s gun and once again the head caved in, splattering skin, blood, and bits all over Harry and the floor around him. He spat pieces and blood out of his mouth as he brought his wand around to point at the body above him as Edward withdrew the metal pipe with a sickening  _ glop _ sound. 

“Finish it.” 

“ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” A jet of green light and Xavier tipped dramatically to the side. 

Harry rolled and gagged, literally losing his stomach of all its contents. Edward had pulled Xavier and his rotting body away from Harry and helped him to his feet before turning to Larry and grabbing a blanket to bandage the wound that Larry was gripping with both hands. 

“Where’s Jeff?” Harry coughed. 

“Bedroom.” 

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist before hauling himself to the door. He pulled one of his last healing potions from his belt and swallowed it. It would take a few minutes for his throat to be healed fully.

“Come through this door and I’ll blast you!” shouted a voice that was vaguely familiar and female. 

“I’ll eat you or die trying!” shrilled another female voice he’d never heard before. She sounded very young. 

“Please don’t,” Harry croaked out carefully pushing the door open. 

“It’s Harry! Don’t!” Andy seized the two different wrists. 

He was surprised to see Dorcas Bouvier of all people sitting primly with her legs crossed on top of Jean-Claude’s coffin. But there was something more, it was drenched in something that dripped and shined in the light. To her left was Andy, who had burns all over his hands as he stood beside her gripping the wrist of an awake Ellie. Her eyes were wild and livid. 

“He is trying to take my brother!” Ellie snapped. “Who are you?” she demanded. 

“He’s the one who saved you,” Andy told her gently. 

Ellie turned to stare at Andy, her brown hair flooding around her. “Are you sure?” She sniffed in a very human manner and rubbed at her throat. She was looking at Dorcas as though she were a filet mignon. 

“Positive,” finished Dorcas. “I’ve already given you a half a pint of my blood. Don’t tell me you’re hungry again?” 

Ellie bowed her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“Is Jeff in the coffin?” asked Harry finally. 

Dorcas nodded. “Yep, but uh - the owner of this coffin might not want to use it again.” She ran her fingers through the slick substance. Ellie and Andy shuddered at it. 

“Holy water?” Not bad, Harry thought. It was no wonder Andy’s hands were burnt and raw. 

His respect for the two had shot upwards. Maybe they would be good in St. Louis after all. 

“You smell so good,” Ellie whimpered trying to move closer to him, but Andy kept a strong hold on her. He grabbed her other wrist as she moved to stretch out an arm. 

“Really? I smell like a sewer after Xavier,” said Harry, smelling himself. “Ulgh… rotting vampires. Please tell me you two don’t rot.” 

“I don’t know yet,” admitted Andy. 

“I hope not. It looks gross,” Ellie whined while wrinkling her nose. 

Dorcas rolled her eyes and stood, and wiped the wet spot from the back of her skirt, and then she opened the coffin to show Jeff huddled on his side with his arms around Raven. One hand on it’s little mouth to keep it quiet. 

“Harry? Is it over?” 

“Almost. Ms. Bouvier?” 

“Clean up and then we can talk,” said Dorcas. “I did have a reason for coming here after all, but you’re right. You smell like hell.” 

Harry nodded. “Jeff. Go to Edward and follow his orders until we get Ellie properly fed.” 

Jeff climbed out of the casket slowly. Ellie frowned. “He’s my baby brother. I’m not going to eat him! Although, I kind of want to.” She looked away sheepishly. 

Harry snorted. “Try to refrain. I’d really hate to ruin the reunion by killing you.” 

Ellie turned to stare at him in surprise. “You’d kill me?” 

“To keep Jeff safe?” Harry smiled. “You bet I would.” He didn’t wait for her response as he really needed to wash up before he threw up again. 

He left the mess for someone else to deal with, Edward was moving around the main room having carved out the heart of Xavier just in case the bastard tried to reform. Larry was ash-white on the couch, his leg having been wrapped for the time being. Edward placed the heart on the floor in front of Larry. 

“Watch that and make sure it goes nowhere. We’ll deal with it once everyone is back.”

Harry unhooked one of the healing potions and a blood restorative. “Here!” He tossed both to Larry. “Drink up.” 

“You guys made perfect timing,” said Larry. “We’d be dead if it wasn’t for Dorcas.” 

“Why did you let Andy and Ellie out?” 

“I didn’t. He called them out,” Larry said. “He expected them to bow to him, but they refused, which took him off guard long enough for me to shoot him in the face and tell them to get Jeff to safety. She didn’t even hesitate, Harry.” 

“Who?” 

“Dorcas. She grabbed my holy water and rushed to the bedroom with Jeff, Andy, and Ellie. She was awesome, and hot.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, it’s too bad her brother isn’t like her.” 

“I heard that,” said Dorcas leaning against the doorframe.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You don’t mean it,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

“Sorry about that, and I mean it. Your brother is a coward.” 

“I know. It’s why I wanted to talk to you.” 

“I can’t save him. What he did tonight… he could have stopped it or tried.” Dorcas closed her eyes as though tired. 

Edward said nothing. Jeff had joined him, Raven was on the floor now sniffing everything with low growls but keeping well away from the heart. 

“All I wanted was Xavier. All of this could have been prevented if only he’d have told me the truth. I gave him every opportunity, and now it’s expired. I will use him when I raise the graveyard.” 

Her eyes rounded. She let out a deep breath, her chest inflated as she held her breath as long as she could before releasing it. “It’s why I’ve come. To beg you not to raise the graveyard.” 

“Rawhead and Bloody Bones? He will never die if we don’t, Dorcas.”

“He’s immortal. You can’t kill him.” 

Edward snorted at this, and Harry smirked. “Nothing stays immortal for long, Ms. Bouvier. I know what I’m doing. Everything dies. One way or another. Let me clean up, and we can continue this discussion later otherwise I’m really going to throw up again.” 

He disappeared into the large bathroom, and sighed tiredly. It was barely midnight, and he was ready to crawl into bed, but he couldn’t. He had one more thing to do before he could sleep. 

He stripped out of his clothes, and scrubbed his mouth raw from the gunk and bits that had blasted him. He swished and swallowed some of the minty mouthwash if only so it could burn whatever he could have swallowed that didn’t make it up before reaching for the taps and turning the water as hot as he could. 

He grabbed Jean-Claude’s super expensive body wash and slipped in behind the plastic burgundy shower curtain. 

He hadn’t been in the shower longer than five minutes, just finishing his hair and watching the last of the blood and goop slide down the drain, when someone slipped inside behind him. He didn’t yelp as Micah’s toned arms looped around him and drew him back. He sighed softly and turned, kissing the Alpha hard. 

Harry moaned when Micah slipped his fingers between his cheeks, questing. “Can I have you?” 

“Always, Micah. You never have to ask me that,” Harry kissed him on the chin. “But first... “ He kissed down Micah’s chest as the hot water followed, and he gathered Micah’s swelling cock into his hands. “One of my favorite things.” He licked and teased causing Micah to sigh as his fingers fell into Harry’s cleaned hair pushing him closer. Harry licked around the thickness and took it all in his mouth. He always enjoyed feeling it swell from it’s softened state and get bigger in his mouth. He could feel the veins beneath his tongue as he sucked Micah down, shivering through the heated water that pounded his back red. Harry had become quite confident that his sucking skills could rival Jean-Claude, and making his men moan was one of his favorite sounds. 

Yeah, Harry wasn’t much of a pervert now was he? He moved slow, dragging his tongue up and down the sides, and sucking at the firming balls that were always smooth and well cared for. 

“Harry… please…I’ve needed you all night...” 

“Now, now… patience my Nimir-Raj,” Harry sucked him in again, this time harder as he deep-throated the man as fingers clenched in his hair, until he almost got down to the last inch. A few more times and Harry was sure he’d be able to swallow him all the way. 

Micah cried out as Harry worked his throat muscles all the while he had been fingering himself, preparing himself so that Micah didn’t have to. Finally, he released Micah’s pulsing cock and kissed his way slowly back up Micah’s lovely body, licking along the skin and water, nibbling around his nipples before shoving his tongue passionately into Micah’s mouth. 

Micah lifted him with the strength of his wereleopard and pinned him so that his back was to the white tile, taking him out of the shower’s limited spray. Harry wrapped his legs around Micah’s hips. “Already stretched enough,” Harry breathed into his mouth, and he moaned with stomach twirling desire when Micah slowly entered him by lowering him down on his hard cock. Micah’s hips rotated slowly filling him tip to base so that Harry could feel him in his stomach. A glance down showed Micah’s cock push against his front. It was a first for him to see one of his men visibly inside him, it must have been the position. 

He clutched Micah’s broad shoulders, slinging one arm around his neck and nibbled down stopping not far from Jean-Claude’s recent bite lovingly. Every hard thrust gave Harry that familiar tumbling rush of pleasure and desire. No more initial pain that he had grown used to, and instead he could only limply lean against the wall, head thrown back in ecstasy, as Micah hooked his forearms beneath Harry’s knees and brought Harry to him with him every twisting glide that disappeared inside. The show of strength and shift of position just turned Harry on even more. He loved it when his men manipulated him to different positions as they fucked. 

Between the heat of the shower and the sex, Harry felt as though he were going to suffocate. Micah leaned forward, kissing him hungrily as he pumped harder and faster, more fervent as a need rolled through him. Harry kept his moans as silent as he could with Micah’s kisses as his orgasms spilled out of him. His toes curled and his body shook as Micah’s thighs and hips slapped hard against him. 

Micah growled, and bit down on Harry’s shoulder, biting hard to the point of pain. He’d never bitten so hard before, but Harry let him. He let him have whatever he wanted as he clutched the back of the Alpha’s neck, pulling some of his long hair between his fingers. He continued to lightly pull as Micah bucked a final time into him, moaning through the bite as he released inside of Harry. He slowly pulled his mouth from the red teeth marks and kissed him slow and soft, tongue languidly lolling around Harry’s mouth as Micah stilled his hips. He held Harry close until the water began to run cool. He didn’t seem to want to move at all, keeping Harry’s back to the tile. 

“Sorry…” 

“Why?” Harry asked as he rested his arms on Micah’s shoulders and played with his hair. 

“I bit you.” 

Harry laughed. “As if you and Jean don’t bite me every day, and it was rather nice.” 

“Not that hard… I just needed something.” He ran his nose along the teeth marks, and Harry could see his eyes glimmering with a possession that he’d been harboring for some time. 

Harry took hold of Micah’s cheeks and turned his face so that they met. “Not to sound cheesy, but you always have me, Micah. I am sorry for what happened. I didn’t want you to have to do something like that again.” 

“No, I am. I should have stopped it. I felt your memories. I felt your pain. I don’t know if that’s part of the power that we share now or what, but I felt your pain.” 

“It couldn’t be helped. Everyone has pain, Micah. It’s not a question of whether someone has more than another, but whether that person can move past it, and I have. Just as you have had a lot of pain too.” 

“I love you, Harry.” 

“I know you do, and I love you. I love you all, so very much. It’s hard for me to believe that I could be loved at all. It still boggles me.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Micah snapped his teeth playfully against Harry’s cheek. “And beautiful…” 

“Well, I’ll agree I can be ridiculous, but I’m on the fence about the word beautiful, considering even when ripped apart Jean-Claude looks as though he’s ready for a runway.” 

Micah laughed, and Harry loved that it reached into his chartreuse eyes for the first time since the night began. “It’s annoying isn’t it?”

“Bloody hell, yes!” 

Micah reached for the body-wash and luffa. “Shall I?” 

“Only if I can return the favor. Is Jean okay?” 

“Good as new between me and Jason. He’s helping to settle Ellie. Apparently a strong enough master vampire can awaken a just turned vampire early, hence why she was awake when Xavier was here, and as the one to turn Andy who turned her, he can use that connection as well.” 

“Yeah, I was going to ask about that…” 

“It’s a good thing Jean-Claude already blood oathed Andy to him yesterday.” 

“How did he do that?” 

“No idea.” 

“Probably his ardeur abilities of some sort,” said Harry thoughtfully. 

“Sounds like something he would do.” 

Harry’s legs finally dropped, his feet met the porcelain tub as Micah set to washing him before he returned the favor, and unless they wished to rub each other raw they couldn’t get anymore clean. 

Jean-Claude swept through the room with some clean clothes just as they stepped out of the shower, Harry already wrapped in a towel. “Is the water still hot my lovelies?” he asked, touching both of them delicately on the chest and kissing them both. 

Harry waved his hand. “Now it is. Night is still young.” 

“Oui.” 

“Shall we wash you, Master?” Harry teased playfully.

Micah grinned. “I wouldn’t mind watching some more.”

“Only if you like,” Jean-Claude said smiling. “You both are precious.” He traced a finger down both of them causing Harry and Micah’s desire to start spiking, and it had nothing to do with the ardeur. 

“Don’t need to lump me in. You only like me because of Harry,” Micah drawled. 

“Non. That is not true. You are all precious, including the shadow killer out there who is now trying to teach the garcon rules of firepower. You have to love the way he goes about situations.” 

“Practical and logical to the end, that’s our Death,” Harry said, bringing his arms up as Jean-Claude drew him in for another passionate kiss as Micah began to undress him. 

“Don’t throw that away, I can fix it,” Harry insisted, and Micah only nodded as he tossed the bloodied garment aside.

“I have more of them, mon Amour.” 

“I know, but it’s still too pretty.” Harry played with Jean-Claude’s hair as their kisses grew hotter. Micah yanked the towel from Harry’s waist, and they were all three drawn into the shower. 

It was a pity that there was no way it would hold four as Jean-Claude’s desire overwhelmed the three of them. But, Edward was not to be left out, he came in to watch because Death always watched. Harry caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye, leaning back against the door, as Jean-Claude’s cock sank into him. He was once again being held up again the tile as Jean-Claude trust in and out of him. Edward had his jeans unzipped and was stroking his cock in time with Jean-Claude’s trusts. He didn’t stay alone for long as Micah wandered over from the shower and sank to his knees, ignoring the water he dripped on the floor, and drew the man into his mouth. 

No one got out of the bathroom without being clean and satisfied. 

oOo

Dorcas Bouvier was sitting near the mini-bar sipping on a scotch when Harry stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and satiated. His hair was still damp, Jean-Claude had mentioned a while back that he should let his hair dry naturally instead of using magic in case it became brittle and unhealthy in the future. 

Between Jean-Claude and Dr. Lillian’s advice, Harry was using magic less and less for his go-to things. He had settled in a pair of black and gray soft linen slacks that formed around his thighs and hips like a glove while the knees and legs remained flowy and watery. He had a long sleeved soft green shirt that shimmered a deeper green in certain lights. It had white ties around the wrists with tiny little eyelids that laced around and up his arms. Looked like the beginnings of fancy robes. Harry thought it was excessive, but it was either wear it or walk out naked in front of everyone to get his own. 

Jeff, Andy, and Ellie were hogging the loveseat. Jeff between Andy and Ellie. Ellie kept touching him on the hair making Jeff look at her oddly. Raven was sitting in Jeff’s lap. 

Larry was on the couch, the bloody bandage was now gone. “Feel better?” Larry teased. 

“You’re getting cocky,” said Harry unabashed as Dorcas offered him a glass of scotch. He took it. 

“Had to at some point, being around all of you,” said Larry smirking. 

“Where’s stinky? I mean, Xavier.” 

“Edward put pieces of him in various boxes, and nailed iron into the bits of him.” 

“Good. I don’t want them burned. I’m going to give them to the police personally.” He moved to sit on the available armchair. He could still smell the blood soaking the burgundy carpet, and was careful to move around it with his bare-feet. 

“Why?” asked Andy. 

“So they can shut the case or they’ll be going after you in frustration, Andy.” 

Andy flinched at this. “Oh.” 

“Xavier will be pinned for everything, the Feds can go away, and Freemont can get off everyone’s arse.” He turned to Dorcas who moved to the last armchair across from him. “You okay, Jeff?” 

“I’m fine,” Jeff nodded, and blinked when Ellie pet him again. “Is it all over with now?” 

“Mostly. You are safe to go home now,” seeing his face so unsure, Harry added, “if you like. I leave it for you and Ellie to decide, but right now, Ms. Bouvier?” 

“Dorcas please or rather Dorrie,” said Dorcas primly. “Is there no way I can save my brother?” 

“I don’t think so,” said Harry coolly. “It’s because of him that at least five people are dead. You do know he’s been ingesting Rawhead and Bloody Bones’ blood right?” 

Her face fell at this. “My family’s curse. We have all been cursed because of it.” She brought her hands together and began to play with the fingertips. “Magnus hit a power spike when he was about sixteen… My God, he’s been doing this for so long? How could I not know? I thought it was luck or a dormant gene that he caught. I told him not to be noticed by the Master, we don’t have a choice but to be here to keep watch on Bloody Bones, but does he listen to me?” she snorted. “Never. He won’t ever listen to me. He’s so addicted to the power that eludes most of us. We are only part Fey after all.” 

“Tell me about Rawhead and Bloody Bones, Dorrie. I need to know everything.” As Harry’s men came out of the bathroom freshly washed, Harry waved his wand causing armchairs to appear. Edward dropped into the one closest Harry, and instead of Micah and Jean-Claude taking the other two further away they came around to sit on the arm of Harry and Edward’s seats. 

Ellie was staring at Jean-Claude as though enchanted, Andy quietly huffed as her face became instantly flushed with a desire that was so natural for all who got lucky of having Jean-Claude in their presence for long enough. 

“For the last ten years he was safely imprisoned, but any who drink from him long enough can make Rawhead and Bloody Bones manifest for a time.” She raised her head, her pretty dark skin had turned an ash white. “My God, that’s what you meant when you said five victims? How did you know about him?” 

“At first I did not. I thought it was Xavier. I didn’t know until I walked the graveyard last night, and saw him suspended in Death’s Realm.” 

She was staring at him now. “You crossed over?” She breathed. “You must be one strong Necromancer.” 

“Something like that.” 

“So, Magnus’ death is absolute? I can’t change your mind. You are the literal translation of Death here on earth.” 

“No, that belongs to the man beside me,” said Harry jabbing a thumb at Edward. “I’m just his servant who obeys when given directives. The problem is Dorrie, he had all the chances in the world, but he’s so enthralled with it’s power that he wouldn’t tell me anything even with Serephina on her knees about to die. He refused, so scared of losing that power. He willingly risked hundreds of children’s lives tonight. I can’t forgive that.” 

“Nor can I,” she said, closing her eyes. “You cannot elude your sins for long. There is always a price to be paid in the end. Rawhead and Bloody Bones is a nursery boggle. His craving for children has turned him into a living nightmare. Ten years ago it got out, and slaughtered an entire Indian tribe within the night. Over two hundred men, women, and children were killed, the children were in pieces while the men and women were still whole. Only two infants were left alive, and that was because their parents had put them underground in a basket and sacrificed themselves to the earth. It took a combination of Fey, Christian, and Indian magic to bind him to the mound.” 

“Is it possible, Ms. Bouvier, that it was Magnus who let him out ten years ago?” asked Micah, causing Dorcas to hang her head in shame. “You said he was a teenager when his magic began to spike.” 

“I don’t know for sure. He would probably deny it if I asked. But, three hills are buried with our dead. Each death is like a stake to hold Bloody Bones down. Problem is we aren’t positive which three of the hills it is that keeps him barricaded. But as soon as they dug up the hill, Magnus just seemed to know. He began to get jittery and panicked, and then Serephina called him to her.” 

“I’m almost positive that Serephina was definitely an Animator when she was human,” said Harry. “All Animators have some sort of link and natural feel toward Death and it’s magic.”

“It could be possible,” said Jean-Claude with a nod. “She was a rarity amongst our kind. She had skills and powers that impressed the council at one point, but then her growth stopped around five hundred years, and she was cast down the line, and Serephina never forgave my sourdre de sang when she pulled me from her side.” 

“Sourdre de sang?” Edward queried. 

“It is the master of my bloodline,” Jean-Claude answered. “Vampires are brought over for many a reason. You heard tonight what she said. Some are brought for greed and power, even their lands so that they could take hold. Others are brought for lust. I was of fair face when I was turned, those whips tonight was a nod to me of a time before. She had sought to shame me.” 

“I thought you were born from an aristocrat family?” Micah made comment. 

“Non. I was born on a dirt floor and sold to a high powered family for being easy on the eyes. I was given everything that their son was given from the finest clothing and wants, to the highest education of the time except for when he did wrong, I was the one punished. He was too important for them to mark up as he was their only heir. So I took his place.” His fingers began to comb through Harry’s hair. Harry leaned into the vampire’s side. “Serephina hungered for the things she could not have. Even by many vampires standards she was undesirable to them, and she knew it. So they kept her happy until they learned she was no longer growing in strength. Most vampires stop at a certain age. Only a few can keep gaining power after they reach their majority. Most never make it to master status. She forgot that I do not shame very easily,” said Jean-Claude. “I am proud of where I came from because it has made me what I am now.” 

“Unreasonably annoying?” Edward snarked, causing Jean-Claude to smile prettily at him.

“Just as you, mon Tueur d'Ombre.” 

“How are we going to kill it? That’s the question.” 

“Maybe this is the answer?” Edward lifted Xavier’s heavy scimitar. “Pure cold iron.”

“I shot Xavier three times in the face with iron bullets. It didn’t do anything except stall him for a moment,” said Larry. 

“That’s because he was a vampire too, Lawrence,” Jean-Claude explained. “It means he not only has a complete immunity to silver, but also a resistance to iron, though still weakened enough that if it pierces the heart it may fell him yet. Rotting vampires are a rarity amongst the vampires. Most do not tolerate them. I am one of them,” he said carefully. “Only sure way is real flame.” 

“Guess I should get burning then,” said Edward smirking. 

“Keep the head and heart. I plan to give it to Freemont. We need salt and lots of it,” said Harry. “If I scatter it where he is buried when he rises it should temporarily disable some of his powers. He’s also got a greatsword, which we need to be careful when getting in close. Is he a vampire?” 

“No,” said Dorcas. “But, do you think you can really do it? Or are you going to curse this land and us again by freeing him?” 

“Nothing is truly immortal, Dorrie. Not even this planet. One of these days this entire world will wither and die just like everything else, and when it does Death will be there to collect. Everything has an expiration date.” Harry looked over at Larry who was trying to stay awake. “I would suggest that when things begin you gather what you can and leave Branson. I’ll give you one shot to take Magnus with you. I feel I owe you that for at least helping to protect Jeff.” He didn’t want to, but he had to give her something. 

Dorcas shook her head. “I will not be taking him. He has sinned far beyond forgiveness, and if I do manage to, my children will be in danger of falling victim to his powerlust. Do what you must. I rather see him deep in the earth than chained like a dog. It is the only mercy I can grant him as his sister.” She looked at Jeff. “No child should have to deal with monsters in the dark.” 

Jeff grumbled. “I’m not a child.” Most of them laughed, Ellie ruffled his hair causing him to grouse. 

“I do thank you for the offer. Are you raising him tonight?” 

Harry checked the time with his magic. It was sometime after three o’ clock. “I’d like to get it over with, but are we prepared after all we’ve been through?” 

“I think we should take one more night of recovery,” said Micah looking at Edward who was likely going to do the killing. 

“Tomorrow we’ll gather the supplies needed,” Edward agreed. 

“I’ll call Bayard and let him know,” said Harry nodding as he stood, and made a face as the carpet squished under his feet. “Ulgh… I think I know what I’m going to do tonight.” He stepped around the soaked puddle as he summoned his cell phone. 

“I’ll get to burning the rest of the corpse,” said Edward hauling himself up. 

“I’ll join you,” said Micah.

“Allow me to check your wounds, Lawrence,” said Jean-Claude moving like fog to the couch the young man was propped on. 

“Not hungry are you?” asked Larry more playfully than wearily. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Non. You are safe from my fangs for the night,” he teased back with a graze down the man’s cheek, making Larry go a rather shiny shade of red. “Besides, I’ve had magical necromancer with a chaser of two weres, including an Alpha. I do not think my body can hold anything more.” 

“How are we going to explain the shattered window?” asked Andy looking over his shoulder at all the glass lying around. 

“We don’t. I was just letting the place air out,” said Harry waving his hand. Ellie, Andy, and Jeff gasped as the glass began to reform like a film being rewound. “Your coffin needs to be replaced by the way.” He turned to Jean-Claude. “It’s covered in holy water.” 

“It was for a good cause, besides I much prefer the bed these days.” 

Harry disappeared into the bedroom to get rid of Jean-Claude’s coffin and to clean the holy water from the floor. He didn’t want anyone to step in it. Dorcas had followed him in, and offered to help. 

“I don’t like filth,” Dorcas said with a sniff. 

“Neither do I,” said Harry conjuring a bucket, and summoning a bottle of magical mess remover that he always had in his rucksack. “It’s ingrained in me to keep things as clean as possible. Not easy with a messy little boy running around, but I make do.” He offered her a scrub brush. Dorcas helped him clean, and he noticed it seemed to soothe her just as it did with him. “I’m sorry about your brother.” 

“Me too,” she said with a shake of her head. “It’s no wonder my brother couldn’t turn your head. You have more than a few men to turn it,” she said coyly. 

Harry laughed. “Yeah… and I’m not into strangers no matter how pretty they are.” 

“Why were you so lustful then? I could smell you.” 

“I hadn’t been laid in months,” Harry defended causing her to laugh. 

“Why not? You have three men!” 

“True, but issues cropped up that prevented us from doing anything until we understood those issues. So I was already downright horny when I walked into that restaurant. If I’d had a clear mind, Magnus would have been on his arse the second he touched me.” 

“It will be nice to leave here. I hate this place. I hate Bloody Bones restaurant, and the reminder of our curse and tether.” 

“Do you have the necessary funds?” he asked. 

“I do.” 

Harry nodded. “Good.” He scrubbed the area the best he could until the room smelled clean. He moved to the front room, Dorrie following him. “I don’t know how long Stirling will live for. He deserves to be punished for disturbing the dead in the first place.” 

“I agree.” 

“But, I’m sure my boss Bert will get his cut of the money from the rest of the law firm, and I bet if I talk to him he can make sure they pay you too, for what you deserve.” 

He and Dorrie remained on their knees cleaning the stains from the carpet until the rot and blood began to vanish. 

Dorrie loved the magical mess remover, and asked if he had more of it or where she could get it. He gave her the name of the alley in Chicago. He found that he liked Dorrie, and the woman would often watch and tilt her head when one of Harry’s men passed and they always paused long enough to touch him either on the hair or shoulder. 

Edward would always pass by his foot too close, but not quite touching. She seemed to find it fascinating. Ellie and Jeff were squabbling like siblings over the remote control, Raven was perched in Andy’s lap who was talking to Jason about St. Louis. Larry had fallen asleep so exhausted from the night’s events. 

“Anyone hungry?” Harry asked finally at about four o’ clock, the hotel room had never smelled so good. Not a single scent of rot anywhere, and the blood had gone from the floor completely. 

“It’s too late for room service,” Jason raised his head. 

“I’m starving!” Jeff admitted sheepishly. 

Harry smirked with his hands on his hips. “But there’s an empty kitchen downstairs and I bet there’s a refrigerator full of fresh goodies. Jean…” He sing-songed the vampire’s name sweetly. 

Jean-Claude turned with a smile. “I shall persuade the employees to allow you full run. I will also make sure there are no complaints from the other residents. Surely, noise was drawn this night.” He rose like a cat. 

Micah, Jason, and surprisingly enough Larry had agreed to donating their blood tomorrow night for Ellie and Andy. Larry figured it was the least he could do for them taking their side against Xavier. 

Harry asked if Dorrie wanted to stay, but she shook her head. “I must return to pack, but I thank you, Harry Potter. You truly live up to your name,” she said with a bow of her head. 

Yeah, that’s what Harry didn’t understand. “How did you know my name?” 

She smirked. “You think I do not know of the hidden witches and wizards of the world when they are so close to my own heritage and brand of magic? My aunt went to Hogwarts when she was young. She used to tell me stories of a boy who defeated the greatest evil. I always asked her if that boy could come and get rid of our evil. Guess I got my wish.” 

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his cheeks staining red. “Uhm, I think she exaggerated, and I haven’t done anything yet except clean one hell of a mess. Besides, if anyone’s pulling the trigger on this guy, it’s going to be him.” He jabbed his finger behind him at Edward who was cleaning the guns that had been used tonight. Jeff was beside him watching curiously. 

“You are far too humble for the company you keep,” Dorrie laughed. “I better go before I take you up on your offer. Please, try not to make him suffer too much.” 

“I’ll do my best. You have my word.” 


	12. Chapter 12

By morning, Larry’s leg was as good as new. Ellie and Andy were tucked away in their coffins, and Jeff was eating pancakes and eggs that Harry had made last night in the kitchens for the morning. He had kept them under preservation charm, and tasted just as fresh as if he’d only made it. 

Micah and Jean-Claude were fast asleep in the darkened bedroom. Jason was asleep in Larry’s room. Edward had awoken with him, and prepared for the morning. “How much salt?” he asked, finishing the coffee Harry had made. Jean-Claude had managed to procure a coffee maker for them. 

“Think snowstorm with bald tires and without my kind of help.” 

Edward smirked. “Gotcha.” Harry snagged a strip of bacon from the platter. 

“Why didn’t you tell Bayard we need goats?” asked Larry. 

“I’m not using goats. You have the option of opting out of this if you like. It’s going to get nasty.” 

Larry frowned. “You’re not going to use human sacrifice are you?” 

“Magnus, and thanks to Dorrie, I know exactly where to find him. He needs to be punished, Larry. We have five bodies because of him, and with his cowardliness he wouldn’t even give me Xavier’s location.” 

“How did you know he was here?” asked Larry. “Did you use a magic thing or something?” 

“No, I asked a ghost. Serephina could call ghosts to her like Jean-Claude can wolves. But, you see the thing is if you don’t treat your servants right they always rebel in the end. I was twelve when I learned that for myself.” 

“Mistake on her part,” said Larry. “But, is it really necessary?” 

“He’s not innocent, and if we give him to the Feds, they too will kill him. At least this way we save a few fuzzy goats, and since he is the one who drew Bloody Bones out in the first place. It should be his job to finish it. Bring him out so we can end him and answer to what he’s done.” 

“Eye for an eye,” Jeff quipped, and Harry nodded. 

“Exactly. You don’t have to be a part of it, Larry.” 

“Do you need my power?” 

“I could use it, but I think I can do it alone,” said Harry. He was almost sure of it, and with the Tetrumvirate with him, he was positive that he could raise every dead in Branson while standing on that mound if he wanted to. “Also, blood as strong as Fey would definitely get the job done.” 

“Can I come?” asked Jeff hopefully. “I mean, the threat is over with Xavier dead right? I’d like to watch.” 

Harry frowned at this idea, and looked to Edward who shrugged. “Kid wants to see it. I don’t see why not.” 

“I’d also like to see the outside world someday,” said Jeff with a sulk as he stared over at the blacked out curtains. 

Shit. Harry’s weakness, and Edward knew it because he was smirking behind his coffee mug. “Well, you could go with Edward to get some salt.” The smirk dropped right then, and he was pierced with cold blue eyes. 

Harry smiled sweetly, not backing down to his personal Death as Jeff cheered at the idea. “Really? I can help with whatever you need to get! You said you had to get a lot of salt? I can carry it.” 

Edward’s lip twitched. “I don’t see why not. But if I’m picked up for kidnapping a sixteen year old boy, you and I are going to have words, Little Raven.” There was a whine, and Raven was staring up at him. “Not you.” 

“Me and this dog are going to fight over our names,” Harry teased scooping the poodle into his arms and snuggling it. Raven licked his chin as Jeff and Larry laughed. “Teddy would love him.” 

“Get him a dog then,” said Edward. “Just not a poodle or anything so small it can’t protect him,” he amended. 

“I don’t want a bulldog,” said Harry shuddering as a memory coasted in his mind of Aunt Marge’s vicious mutt chasing him up a tree. “Hm, maybe a husky? It’s big and cuddly. Cocoa isn’t much for cuddling after all.”

“Cocoa?” 

“My snake.” 

Jeff gulped. “You have a snake?” 

“Yup. She keeps all the pests out of the house. I used to have a beautiful snow owl. My first birthday gift ever,” he sighed at the memory. “She dived in front of a killing curse that was meant for me.” He looked at the poodle. “Micah not being counted, the size doesn’t always matter.” He smiled at this before putting the dog back down who barked giddily and jumped into Jeff’s lap. 

“Why does Micah matter?” asked Jeff, causing Edward to actually chuckle quietly. Harry floundered, and Larry arched an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I wonder about that too. You always joke about sizes, and then say something about Micah.” Harry’s cheeks began to turn. 

Edward smirked as he refilled his mug of coffee. “I like your curiosity kid. Come on before daylight is wasted anymore.” 

Jeff threw off the cover, and plopped Raven in Larry’s lap making the redhead stare at the creature who eyed him suspiciously. Saved from answering by Death himself, Harry thought. Edward’s cool eyes had a thread of amusement in them. 

“Wait - wait you can’t go out like that!” Harry flicked his wand, and a blue t-shirt and basic jeans were switched for his two day old clothes. A bit big, but then Harry tapped his shoulder, shrinking them down to perfect size. “I’ll have the housekeeping wash your clothes.” He picked a piece of thread from the shirt, and made sure it was ironed out. 

“That’s amazing you can do that,” said Jeff observing himself before shoving shoes onto his feet. 

With Jeff standing there in Harry’s clothes it occurred to him that the boy looked like a very young Harry when he was twelve and thirteen. Even Edward seemed to notice it, all but the eyes and messiness of the hair. 

“Try not to be seen by others. You are still missing after all.” In fact, Harry did one better and used a notice-me-not charm, and tethering it to Edward. “ _ There _ . They’ll see him, but not notice him if you get my drift.” 

As the two walked out of the hotel, Harry sighed and plopped down by Larry who was observing him. “You did good last night.” 

“Not good enough,” said Larry. “I thought you were just being protective by not letting me go.” 

Harry shook his head. “Protection doesn’t last for long, Larry, and while it did cross my mind. I know better than anyone what shielding will do to a person who truly wants to fight. No, I thought you were the strongest here to protect Jeff, and I was right.”

“Jason told me some of what happened last night. Are you guys okay? I heard Micah was almost…” he didn’t finish it. 

“It was my fault. I lost my temper, and killed the hostages in mercy.” Larry’s mouth opened and snapped shut. “I had to. Both of them broke under the torture. How would it have been fair to let them survive with those kind of memories?” Maybe the dark headed one would have been fine. She’d been a fighter, but Harry couldn’t stand watching them any longer. He supposed he too was selfish. In the end, he supposed he didn’t kill them to stop them from suffering. He saved them to stop his own pain. 

“I get it,” said Larry sadly. “I don’t like it, but I understand.” 

He wondered then who he might have gotten that bit from? He wouldn’t have done that before. Before, Harry would have tried to find a way to save them all. Of course, he wasn’t that boy anymore, and if it came down to others versus his three men and even Jason. It was no contest. He would protect what he loved no matter what. But if there had been an option, Harry would have taken it. He patted Larry gently on the arm before heading into the bedroom. 

It was quiet and dark, and only Harry’s developing night vision could see the bits of rich coloring. Micah was shifting in the bed, having been cuddled to Jean-Claude who lay on his back. 

Harry traveled over as Micah’s hand came out from beneath the covers, and Harry slid gracefully across the cool sheets to lay on his front in front of Micah. 

“Is he-?” 

“No, he’s only asleep,” said Micah. “Where is everyone? I heard the doors shut.” 

“Edward and Jeff left to get salt and supplies. Jason is out, and Larry is on the couch.” 

“Edward agreed to entertain a kid?” Micah asked with a half laugh as he reached a hand out to run through Harry’s hair. 

“Only because Jeff offered to carry the supplies, and the fact the kid needs some sunlight after being cooped up for two days in the hotel. He might wilt otherwise. How are you feeling?” 

“Much better,” Micah grinned and pulled Harry on top of him for a soft kiss. “You notice?” 

“That we’re not jumping out of our skin? Yeah, I can feel something beneath us, but… it’s more a comfort than hair raising.” He shuffled across Micah to where Jean-Claude lay and smiled when the midnight eyes cracked open, lashes fluttering. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “Both mon Chaton and mon Amour are with me.” 

Harry kissed his perfect lips softly, and Jean-Claude brushed his fingers down Harry’s jaw. 

“Are you dying on us?” asked Micah, turning with Harry’s weight on top of him. 

“For a brief moment, but it seems to happen less and less. I no longer feel the pain as though I am a thousand years too old.” 

“Maybe that’s the power?” 

“Oui a mix of power and your blood. I wonder if maybe our Triumvirate was too powerful with mon Amours added magic and necromantic powers. He transcends the idea of human, and Edward being more human balanced our flux of power.” 

“It has merit. You are technically my three men after all,” said Harry grinning. 

“So, Harry’s the center of attention?” Micah teased pushing himself up and nuzzling into Harry’s ear. 

Harry giggled. “Oh yes, I’m an attention seeker, punish me for it.” 

“You will be punished for the rest of your life, little seeker,” Micah teased. 

He laughed some more. “So funny you say that.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was a seeker for my school’s sport at Hogwarts. I was also accused of attention seeking when I was fifteen by the newspapers.” 

“Whatever for?” asked Jean-Claude. “Tell me a story, mon Amour.” 

Harry cocked his head thoughtfully, enjoying Micah’s fingers dancing along his neck and fingering the torc. “Let’s see, where to start? It was my fifth year, I had only turned fifteen. I was a cranky and angry little snot. Voldemort not two months before had risen, killed a classmate, and I was back on Privet Drive… with my relatives. No news, no information. Nothing. You better believe I was pissed to hell… come to find out the newspapers and the Minister of Magic denied Voldemort’s return, too terrified of the consequences. It also didn’t help that he had Malfoy whispering in his ear.” He continued his story about his fifth year, and Micah laid back listening with his head next to Jean-Claude. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes, only to open them to ask for clarification on something that confused him like the Malfoy involvement. Jean-Claude had faded out with one last breath by the time Harry was done, and Micah was thoughtful. “They were impractical not to tell you what was going on so that you could arm yourself.” 

“-And that has always been my number one motivator for being as super honest with Teddy as I possibly can. Dumbledore tried to smother me with an innocence I never had, under the misguided notion that he was protecting me when in all reality he was manipulating me to send me to my death.” 

“Didn’t work.” 

“Nope, and I’m here now with the three most beautiful men ever.” Harry was drawn into Micah’s chest and kissed lovingly. “-And since Teddy rarely ever frowns, I figure I’m doing something right.” Harry shimmied up Micah’s hard swimmer’s body, kissing his bare chest as he did until he settled on top with his legs straddled. 

Micah’s lashes fluttered as he palmed Harry’s hips. “You have too many clothes on,” he sulked, lifting his shirt and slipping hands beneath to the skin that prickled with goosebumps. Harry rotated his hips causing Micah to take in a breath. “Jean-Claude is going to get jealous, you’re almost in lap-dance mode, and he’s not awake to see it.” 

“I’m not stripper material.” 

“Oh ho, you are,” Micah promised pulling Harry’s shirt off and running his fingers up and down the smooth sleekness of his chest. “I assure you that you have the body and the eyes to make men fall under a spell, and this is without the ardeur.” 

Harry’s cheeks became rosy. “It’s hard to see myself that way. I’ve always been the dorky boy who was too skinny with glasses that were often taped in the middle.” 

“Dorky boys become the most beautiful, what are you talking about?” Micah traced Harry’s flat belly. It was soft and pliable, a perfect straight line. “Hopefully, you get some of Jean-Claude’s confidence through this connection.” Feeling a sudden shyness come over him, Harry made to slip off only for Micah to growl lowly and flip them so that Harry was beneath him. “Now, my Nimir-Ra where are you going after rocking against me?” 

“To hide?” 

“No.” Micah captured his lips in a deep penetrating kiss as he reached down and spread Harry’s legs while at the same time tugged down the pajama bottoms. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered as he used a free hand to lubricate himself, and gasped when Micah’s fingers pushed inside. He was soft and yielding from last night’s shower. Micah coated his cock lightly from the lubrication, and a quiet whine spilled from Harry’s lips when Micah pushed smoothly inside of him. 

He was halfway inside when hips slammed into Harry causing him to let out a yell of surprise having not expected it, and Micah grinned viciously as he rolled his hips. “If you could only see your face right now,” he snarled as he flashed his white teeth. He drew back and slammed again making Harry’s spine and nerves tingle simultaneously. “It’s any wonder that men want to rail you. You have the perfect expressions.” 

“Shut up!” Harry whined with a light punch to the man’s chest only to have Micah seize Harry’s wrists, and pin them over his head against the headboard as he fucked Harry with a roughness that he often didn’t use unless truly provoked. 

It was like having Edward inside of him with Micah’s hips baring down on him. Harry’s cock swelled as his blood pressure spiked from the pleasure, his eyes rolling, and his moans tumbled out of his mouth as Micah kept him pinned to the bed. 

Micah pulled out with a slick plop. Harry sucked in a deep breath as the Micah slid down the length of the bed letting go of Harry’s wrists. He curled his wrists beneath Harry’s thighs to part him further. Harry stared down at him curious and a bit bedazzled as to what the Alpha was going to do. “Looks like I’m going to have to mark you in my own way,” said Micah grinning, and running his tongue along Harry’s sensitive dick. He swallowed it down his throat, and then dragged his mouth further along the smooth clean balls with gentle sucks that had Harry quivering. Micah ran his tongue up inside the pulsing red entrance. He lapped and probed until Harry’s orgasm came out, sending his back arching. Micah ran his tongue back up the firming swelling of his balls to the weeping cock that remained at attention. 

It amazed Micah that Harry was able to come multiple times. He’d only met a couple who could do that very thing, and they had all been female. He looked so flushed and shy all at the same time, and it spurred his Alpha to claim and take in all he could. It may be unofficial, but Harry was his Nimir-Ra. He did not have to be female to claim him. He merely needed to be _ his _ , and he lapped the cum that puddled onto the beautiful soft belly that any lycanthrope would die to devour. 

His tongue and mouth full of the salted seed, he climbed back up Harry, and dipped his tongue into the open mouth as he slipped back inside without warning, sending Harry convulsing as he moved with a ferocious animalistic speed that had Harry gripping him around the neck with a ring of cries that made Micah’s leopard always react. 

A snarling groan spilled from Micah as he held Harry’s hips and instead of pouring inside of him, he pulled out, and one easy motion he settled on top of Harry’s shaking frame, and sprayed his cum in thick hot streaks across the pretty face staring up at him with deep emerald eyes. Micah was hot himself, eyes rounding with a desire. He shifted further until his knees locked around Harry’s throat, and then shoved the head of his cock between his pink lips. He held Harry’s cum soaked face and fucked him to the back of his throat. He was now even harder, and Harry’s eyes rolled as black spots appeared in front of his eyes from the lack of air. He continued to suck and tried to breathe through his nostrils, the scent of cum dripping all over him. 

Micah released himself again, tugging at the top of Harry’s wild hair. He then let go with a careless toss, and pulled out of Harry’s mouth. “Nimir-Ra needs to listen to his Nimir-Raj.” 

“Edward is going to be so mad he missed this,” he spluttered, his arse and throat were raw, and Micah’s cum was dripping all over him. 

“As if it won’t be recreated, and right now. You are mine,” Micah hissed. 

Harry flicked his pink tongue along the slowly softening head. “Always.”

Micah’s need to claim and have ownership was strong as he dragged a finger across Harry’s damp face. It was good enough for now, but it wouldn’t last when he washed, and there was only one thing that would last on his skin, longer than his seed.  _ “Mine _ .” He hissed with a kiss to his lips. 

oOo

It was even colder that night than it had been all March long, and Harry took it as a sign of what was to happen tonight as an icy breeze rushed over him. He had arrived in the Lexus with his men. He’d had to expand the backseat to accommodate everyone comfortably. Edward drove with Jeff in the front seat. 

It seemed that while they were out, Edward had given Jeff a quick rundown on protection 101. The kid was now armed with a small easy to fire 9mm handgun with silver glazer rounds. Harry wasn’t sure how Jeff’s parents would take to it, but Edward thought it was better to be protected than easy pickings. It wasn’t like Edward cared, but the kid seemed competent and intelligent enough. Machine Gun Kelly was back at the hotel. Harry was between Micah and Jean-Claude in the backseat. 

Jason was driving the Jeep with Larry, Ellie, and Andy. Larry was joining Harry’s group and the others were to stay by the car and watch the area in case those who had been loyal to Serephina came calling to interrupt. Jeff, even though he drove in with them, was to join Jason’s group with Ellie and Andy guarding him with their lives. Jeff had wanted to see the actual raising, but Harry insisted that this was not the time to see it. Maybe next time, but at least he enjoyed the ride, and the smell of fresh air. 

“Mon Amour, you are going to freeze in this temperature,” Jean-Claude noted when Harry shivered the moment they slipped out of the car. The Jeep, with bright luminescent headlights flashing on them, stopped right behind him. Larry slid out of the passenger side. 

Harry was wearing a long-sleeved red Henley shirt, and a pair of Micah’s jeans. Micah had insisted, they sat comfortably on his hips with his belt of goodies. 

“It’s okay. I may have to bleed myself a bit. Makes it easier to have looser clothing.” Edward popped the trunk for him, and he grabbed his kit. 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Larry asked as Harry made sure he had everything.

“No. You still have too much of a conscience. The magic might reject us if you join me,” said Harry. “You didn’t have to come. I know you don’t want to be a part of it.” 

Larry shook his head. “I don’t like it, that’s true. But, I get what you’re doing and why. If he loses his power source, he’ll hunt for a new one, and more people are going to be hurt.” 

“Also, Dorcas doesn’t deserve to have the stain on her name after everything she’s done,” Micah added. “Even if she doesn’t stay here, reputation travels.” 

“I should know. I move across the pond, and there are still people who know me,” said Harry. 

“Besides, I’m here to learn something. I won’t back down,” said Larry. “I think I’m starting to understand the difference between human law and creatures, they’re not compatible are they?” 

“No, they’re not.” 

Edward and Micah each heaved two large bags of road salt, which Edward had gotten at a discount with the winter months having passed. 

“What if he doesn’t arrive like you predicted?” asked Edward. 

“I think he will. He’s too desperate.” Harry had sent him a message, told him he was taking care of Bloody Bones and if he wanted what was left of its power to stop by and get it, otherwise it was toast. He had no doubt that Magnus, addicted to a power too much for him, would come for it. He would likely try and glamour everyone and stop Harry, but that wouldn’t happen tonight. No more glamour for him. “However, if he somehow doesn’t show up, and walks away, then he deserves to live,  _ for now _ .” 

Harry led the way up the mountain-side to the hilltop where Stirling was waiting between the woman named Ms. Harrison and Lionel Bayard. 

“It’s about damn time! You’re costing me way too much money,” hissed Stirling. 

Harry gave him a bland look. “Sorry that a murderous pedophile was more urgent than your so-called piece of land.” Surprisingly, Ms. Harrison had the sense to actually look apologetic. It seemed that the word pedophile often made people come back to their senses and realize that sometimes, there were more important things. It was better to be a murderer than to be a pedophile in most circles, all people except heartless arses like Stirling. 

“Did you catch him?” Bayard asked wide-eyed, and Harry was impressed that the man didn’t blink or flinch when Stirling glared down at him. 

“Yes we did,” Harry said genially. 

“Who are your friends? I did not agree to paying them,” Stirling said shooting cool looks at the men behind him. 

“They are here for me, not you, Stirling,” Harry said offhandedly. 

Ms. Harrison caught Jean-Claude’s eyes, and her painted cheeks flushed a deep crimson when he sank into her with a sly half smile that could make anyone weak in the knees. 

“I don’t want witnesses, send them back!” Sometimes, Harry hated that his Obliviation spells were too effective at times. If only he had remembered Jean-Claude’s hand around his throat. But, he would get it soon enough. 

Stirling moved forward with a threatening stance, but Micah stepped smoothly in front of him. “Do not come near him.” He raised the special sunglasses that Jean-Claude had created for him to see better at night, and his leopard eyes zeroed in on Stirling as though he was prey, sending him back a step. 

“If you wish for me to get on with it, stop showboating, Stirling. I’ll be done in about fifteen minutes.” He crossed down into the boneyard, and immediately pearly white ghosts began to formulate, they swooped around him in excitement like they remembered him. Edward followed along with Jean-Claude who was now holding the sacks Micah had. 

Larry hesitated before following, Micah kept his eyes on Stirling, never breaking his gaze causing the man to grow uncomfortable. 

“Please be good and don’t play with my men, okay?” Harry sent a gentle spark of his magic through the nearest ghost when Larry’s body began to shiver. He stopped at the mound in the middle, remembering exactly where he stood when he saw Bloody Bones for the first time. 

Since Harry didn’t have a headstone, he conjured a concrete alter to rest in front of him, and began to pull his things out as Larry came over to watch. “Can someone pour the salt in a large circle? Enough to at least accommodate us?” he asked and then called over his shoulder. “ _ Micah! _ ” Edward and Jean-Claude started pouring the salt. 

“I’d like to stay here and watch him.” 

“No, Nimir-Raj, I need you in the salt circle,” said Harry pulling out his ointment and then a deep green and amber clay basin with intricate magical runic symbols etched around it. It had been a Christmas present courtesy of Hermione. Harry only recognized two of the symbols, one meant blood and the other meant penance. Whatever it meant, it was pretty and unbreakable. 

Larry was watching him carefully. “Are you sure you can raise the zombies? Didn’t you say there were at least five hundred of them? How old are they again?” 

“Some over a thousand,” said Harry as he pulled out one of the goblin made silver knives. His ointment was in a crystal unbreakable jar that he sat aside. 

Larry whistled, and looked around at the broken mass graves. “Are you sure you can do it? Even with…” He trailed off. 

“Maybe, we’ll see,” said Harry. 

“He’s not coming.” 

“He’s already here, Lawrence,” said Jean-Claude looking over at one of the beautiful trees in the distance, and it was then he realized that the trees themselves was an illusion. He had stopped by the drug store on the way to the graveyard to get some ointment to protect them all from glamour. Harry had even dosed himself. Just in case this thing was way too strong, and had seduced Jean-Claude into using some of it as well. 

Jean-Claude had been sure that it wouldn’t affect him, but Harry wasn’t taking chances. It had been a hilarious sight when Edward came up behind him and slathered him with the ointment, stating that Toys needed to be good and do as they were told. Jean-Claude had been amused, and not in the least bit offended.

“Magnus. Come into the circle unless you want something to take your head off,” Harry said blandly, never stopping what he was doing. 

“You’re using salt…” 

“I don’t want him here!” Stirling growled. 

“He was invited,” Harry raised his head to glare at Stirling. “He has a right to hear the truth, Mr. Stirling, and you will stay quiet and not move until I am done or you can kiss your potential land good-bye.” 

“How dare you talk to me like that!” 

“I dare because you need me, not the other way around. I can say and do whatever the fuck I want, and  _ you _ have to take it. How does it feel being the helpless one, hm?” He shot in a cheerful voice making Stirling puff up, his face turning a bright maroon beneath the glow of the moonlight. “Magnus, please step into the circle. I know you don’t like salt, but I’m sure your mind can piece together why I am using it,” he said to the beautiful Fey man in a calm gentle tone that was laced with a persuasion that was worthy of Jean-Claude. 

The vampire in question laughed in a soft melodious tone as he continued to salt the ground. “I am proud, mon Amour…” he let the wind carry his hushed whisper to Harry’s ears, allowing it to elude the Fey man. Edward even raised his head, arching a brow as Magnus hesitantly took a step before the circle was closed. 

“I don’t want to be responsible for any more deaths than I have to be,” he said idly. Micah crossed over ahead of the Fey to stand beside Harry, looking at the stone altar curiously. 

Jean-Claude and Edward finished the salt circle, and they still had a good amount left. Harry directed Larry to hold a bag in case it was needed. 

“I came to talk you out of this, Harry.” 

“Why would you do that? Don’t you want to be free?”

“You can’t kill it. It’s impossible,” breathed Magnus leaning forward, his hair puddling around him. Micah’s jaw clenched, and he drew a breath when Magnus brushed a hand across Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry let him have this one touch because it will likely be his last as he raised his eyes to Magnus. “Nothing is impossible, Magnus. Everything dies.” 

“You don’t understand, Rawhead and Bloody Bones-” 

“- is immortal, I am aware,” he finished for the Fey, “but the last immortal to cross my path ended up fried crispy and then eaten.” Magnus’ touch wavered and he withdrew his hand that was now shaking slightly. 

Micah grinned viciously, allowing his white teeth to catch in the moonlight. “It wasn’t too bad, Edward’s not a bad cook after all.” 

“Except his eggs, his eggs are hideous,” Harry threw over his shoulder causing Edward to grunt. 

“That isn’t fair, you know. I make a mean steak,” Edward drawled, knowing that Harry was playing with Magnus as he cocked his head, blue eyes glimmering much like Micah’s teeth. 

It was amazing how his men glowed beneath the light, Jean-Claude always glowed no matter what. He could be drenched in blood and darkness, and that man exuded a glow that was worthy of a blue moon in a cloudless sky with no streetlights to cover. 

“Yes, I agree with you there. Almost better than me.” 

“Someone has gotten cocky,” Edward commented. 

“Harry, I don’t think you realize how serious this is. You can’t let him escape…” 

“Why? So you can keep feeding on him?” Harry asked so suddenly when he laid the last item down on the altar. 

Magnus flinched minutely at this, his eyes averting with a hint of shame. “Not that, but he is dangerous, and the last time-” 

“I am fully aware of the last time, and I will accept full responsibility of my actions, Magnus. You lost your chance to talk me out of it when you ran away like a coward. You would sacrifice everything in your path, including a sister who cares much for you, to see yourself drenched in its power. Even at the cost of the lives of others.” 

“No, you don’t understand…” 

“I understand perfectly. You are so obsessed with having the power that you don’t see your own self-destruction. But, you know you cannot steal power without a consequence. It’s not your power. It’s not power that you gained through strength of will. It’s a stolen power that you don’t deserve.” 

Magnus had his head bowed, chin to his chest, his chestnut hair flooded over him. Harry felt the stir of magic in the air as well as his men, but they pretended not to feel it and not to notice. Larry was frowning, having no idea what was going on. 

“I am sorry then. I wish it didn’t have to be this way…” A gold and silver athame glinted down in the moonlight. 

“Careful there, I have three men - four men right now that will see you dead,” said Harry with all the calmness in his voice as though Magnus did not have a dagger laced with a poison. 

Jean-Claude had frozen, and was staring at it. Micah’s fist clenched at his side, but they kept still like Harry had asked them to. Edward was the best at it, and Harry was warmed at how much the man had actually come to trust him. 

“They can’t do anything as I consumed his power earlier tonight. You will be helpless against me, even your magic cannot stop me, and I will be long gone before they snap out of their trance. Can you imagine it?” Magnus grinned like an innocent little boy. “Me, being able to stop the Master of the City who killed Serephina? I wish I had been able to do this with Serephina, but she had somehow collected the power from Xavier to control us! It’s why she had him leashed and collared. It’s why she let him feed on the innocent. I am glad he’s gone. I am sorry for that, he was a despicable creature,” said Magnus and Harry pretended to freeze to when he felt the magic pressurize around them. “You have helped me greatly, Harry, and with your help I will be free and so will Dorrie. If only you hadn’t stood in my way. I could have loved you.” As the athame sliced through the air, a shot fired from Larry’s Browning hitting Magnus Bouvier in the chest stunning him completely. 

“I was on the fence about you being sacrificed, but I think I’ve changed my mind,” Larry said angrily. 

Jean-Claude appeared so suddenly behind the stunned Magnus. “Your magic is no good here, Fey,” he hissed as his face morphed from its loveliness, his eyes flushed with a midnight fire. He seized Magnus’ hair. “Mon Chaton, I do believe you, who have been most offended, deserve the honor.” 

Micah did not hesitate, he snatched the athame from Magnus’ grip. 

“Edward, are you ready?” 

“Always.” 

“How-? Why didn’t it work?” 

“I’ll let you take that question to your grave, Death is here for you…” Magnus let out a cry when Micah rammed the athame into his stomach and sliced from his navel up to his chest causing the power to swell, and all the light from the moon seemed to go out as the wind stilled. Harry had already rubbed the ointment into his wrists, and as Magnus fell to his knees, the blood coated the raw earth... 

_ “Rise from Death’s slumber and join me, for I am your master,”  _

A power backed by the men in his circle, and the rushing blood of Magnus Bouvier amplified the entire area, and not only was Harry’s hill affected, but every hill with graves began to pull apart to release the dead in droves. 

Stirling who had been watching everything with a silent fascination gaped when the raw earth folded back. Ms. Harrison was holding her chest, and Bayard had covered his eyes with his arm, having been horrified by Magnus’ death. 

“Now, you see why I invited him, Stirling? Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“Perfect, maybe we can do good business after all,” Stirling hissed, and even in the blanketed darkness Harry could see silver eyes glowing with lust. 

Larry was almost on his knees from the high pressure of power, and Jean-Claude staggered as he let go of Magnus’ hair, and even Micah swayed. Edward kept his grip on the flamethrower. 

“I can feel you deep inside my bones, mon Amour,” breathed Jean-Claude with a flutter of his lashes. His palm traced over his chest with a deep carnal awareness stronger than the ardeur could ever be. “It’s leaving me with an intoxication that is only rivaled by your blood.” He reached out to touch Harry causing more power to roll out of them, expanding the radius as all five hundred zombies crawled from their graves. 

Just as Micah yanked the athame from Magnus there was a rumble beneath the ground. “To the left, he’s coming,” Harry called and all of them shifted their positions as hundreds of zombies began to crowd. “All those beyond this mound come to me now!” Harry ordered, and like a battlefield every zombie from all the hilltops in the vicinity began to congregate. Some of them didn’t even look like zombies as their bodies looked whole, and only a gray sheen would tell you otherwise, that they were dead. 

Larry was staring with an open mouth. “Wow!” It was all he could say as he managed to get to his feet using the alter to climb up. “I have never seen anything so amazing before in my life.” 

“You’re about to see something else…” 

It was the only lumpy mound in the grave of bones that had yet to be disturbed, and a large bony hand the size of Hagrid’s shot out of the earth, and slowly something cold, dark, and bloodlusting began to emerge. 

It’s vein covered head came next, it’s eyes red and narrowed like a cat. Micah let out a curse. “Fuck me…” he breathed as the thing continued to wriggle itself out of the ground. A clunk sounded, a sword that was bigger than Harry was gripped in it’s other hand. 

“I need your help to stop this creature once and for all. Your bodies will suffer, but your souls rest with Death. Help me release him to Death!” 

“No!” A gun fired in the distance, and Harry turned just in time to see Bayard fall to the ground. Harrison and Stirling had guns and they were pushing through the zombies until they reached Harry and his men, two shotguns aimed at them. “I worked way too hard on this deal, this land is mine and you are trespassing!” 

“I already know what you did, Mr. Stirling. The pact you made with Serephina for this land, problem is, Serephina is no longer on this plane of living to grant your heart’s desire.” 

“That’s fine. I do thank you for the opportunity of letting me see such an amazing sight. It’ll be a great story to pass around my new resort that will make me billions. It’s still my land…” 

“Kill them!” Harry hissed, and before anymore shots could be fired the zombies turned on Harrison and Stirling. Stirling’s yells and hollers were drowned by the sound of bones crunching, and Harrison’s shrieks. Screams from the woman wrenched the blackened night as the gun was removed from her grip. “You will pay with your life for disturbing what was never yours to begin with. Death will see to your punishment, and now…” All of them turned back to the creature who seemed to come to its senses. 

“You released me, child Necromancer,” It’s voice reminded Harry of nails dragging down a chalkboard. 

“I am no child.” 

“- And only because you have released me from my prison will I grant you the right to walk out of here unscathed,” it spoke as though Harry hadn’t said anything,

“I have done nothing to you, and I am not a child to be frightened.” Harry took a step forward to stand beside Edward within the circle. He had his flamethrower at the ready. 

“But, you are,” it hissed. “I can taste your blood from here, and feel your magic that grows beyond your years.” It turned it’s pulsing head, roving over the men gathered around Harry like a butterfly’s cocoon. “You are forever seventeen without the curse of moonlight. You will never age, but your magic will grow, and your sins will gather. Leave me before I lose my temper for your naughtiness.” 

“Can we kill him already?” asked Edward. 

“In a minute, I want to know why you think I’ve been naughty? Is it because I killed Magnus? He stole your blood, and used you while you were chained down.” 

“He is of no consequence. He is a rightful death, but you.” He pointed his long greatsword tilting it slightly in Harry’s direction. “You have committed adulterous acts with men you are not bound to.” 

“That is where you are wrong, Monsieur Rawhead,” Jean-Claude said gently maneuvering Harry until he was standing in front of him. “We are bound in magic and blood and spirit. For humans it may not be a marriage, but are any of us here truly human?”

“Erm…” Larry made a movement as if to raise his hand. 

“Hand down, Lawrence, you are an animator, thus you are not completely human, and we have Death standing beside me, which means he is hardly human either.” 

“Does it matter what this thing thinks? He’s going to die,” Edward spat. 

“You cannot kill me, I am unkillable, and now you have broken my limited patience, and death awaits each of you!” He came so fast like a thief in the night. 

“Help me!” Harry called out to the zombies and everyone dived to the side when the greatsword cut a sway down the middle in an effort to get Harry. 

Edward twirled in a crouch and released the flame on his flamethrower as the zombies pushed and pulled on the great hulking figure. Jean-Claude gripped Harry with one cast iron arm around his waist and flew them backwards into the packs of zombies. 

Micah transformed into his wereleopard and made a great big leap for the greatsword that sliced and bisected at least six attacking zombies. 

Jean-Claude made a vicious slash when the boggle appeared from the shadows, and cast a bolt of golden light. 

“Jean, let me down.” 

“Non, he wants you. Let’s give him a run…” Jean-Claude purred as his power propelled Bloody Bones back into the crowd. 

Edward, realizing the flamethrower was doing little to waylay him, dropped it to the ground, and seized the cold iron scimitar by it’s handle behind his head that was strapped beneath his leather jacket, and he cut through dozens of zombies swinging closer and closer to the creature. 

Bloody Bones moved at an even faster pace than Xavier, and his greatsword sliced down on Edward’s shoulder causing it to tear open bloody. It didn’t stop Edward who grinned viciously as his own blood splattered across his face, his ice blue eyes lit with a similar cold fire to Jean-Claude’s midnight eyes. “Now this is a fight! Keep the Little Raven away, this one is mine, Jean-Claude.” 

“You called me, Jean-Claude,” the vampire said with true surprise, still holding Harry like a limp bag of sugar under his arm. 

Harry was a bit offended, and while he could struggle to get loose, all that he would get out of it was a lecture and tighter hold. Oh, and bruised ribs. Yeah, no. Harry learned a while back that when Jean-Claude held him this tight, no amount of wriggling would see him free. 

“What of it? I’m in a good mood!” 

“I am only impressed that you remember what my name is, darling, I shall cherish the moment as you bathe in your own blood.” Edward’s smirk was the only reply he received, not that he needed one. 

Micah managed to grab hold of Bloody Bones’ knee, biting through with a crunch. He let out a growling howl when a heavy bony hand smacked down onto his head. He never relinquished his hold, and Larry dived for the other leg seeing an opportunity to help. He groaned when he was kicked hard in the chest, but never let go. 

“Help hold down the greatsword!” Harry called to his zombies and they began to converge on Micah and Larry, shielding them from the frenzied deadly attacks of Bloody Bones. Harry’s legs were dangling behind him in the air. Jean-Claude was so going to pay for this.  _ How about orgasm denial for a week? _ Harry thought. He could watch, but not touch. Yes, sounded like a fitting punishment. 

But even pinned down by both men and zombies, Bloody Bones was still dangerous, and Edward suffered at least a dozen or more slashes as he used the zombies congregating bodies as shields. It stopped the most deadly of attacks as many were cleaned in two. Finally he was close enough for the scimitar to reach, and Edward swung it in a great arc as if he’d swung an ancient sword all his life and starting from the top of its bulbous pulsing head, he cleaved with all his power and weight, helped by Harry, Micah, and Jean-Claude shoving their own power his way through their connection allowing the tough as steel skin to be sliced through in a jagged wash of blood and membrane. Dozens of pushing corpses had laid themselves on top of the greatsword to hold it with all their weight. 

A high pitched hissing scream wrenched through Bloody Bones as Edward forced the sword vertically down to it’s pulsing heart. Bloody Bones froze the moment the cold iron made contact, slicing it in two. He went all the way down through the crotch, and then pulled back as the blood splattered across the mound, and Bloody Bones literally split in half, everything inside of him splitting apart in a great big gloop sound. 

It was then that Larry released it, and snatched up the flamethrower. “Move!” 

Micah leaped out of the way. 

“Everyone move,” Harry told the zombies, and they all parted like the sea. 

Edward smirked when Larry unlatched the safety and Rawhead and Bloody Bones was burnt to a fine crisp. 

Harry let out a noise. “Can I get down now?” 

“Non.” 

“You are so going to be denied for at least a week!” Harry hissed poking him in the chest. 

Jean-Claude threw his head back, and laughed richly. “Oh mon Amour, I do so love you.” 

“Hmph! I’m not a bag of sugar.” 

“But you are, mon Amour. You are such sugar that you give us all toothaches,” he purred as the heat from the flamethrower coasted over them, and finally it seemed to run out of gas, and Larry dropped it, his and Edward’s faces were dripping with sweat. Edward had hovered nearby as if inspecting Larry like a teacher. 

“Not bad, Red. Point for you.” 

Larry groaned. “Will anyone ever honor my plea to call me Larry?” 

“Sorry, Larry, you’re just too likable,” Harry teased. He then turned to all his zombies who had gone still. “Go, go back to bed all of you. You will never be disturbed again, thank you!” And in a mad rush as if their mother had told them they were late for the bus all the zombies began to slowly amble their way back to their beds. 

“Wow… that was so cool!” shouted an excited child-like voice causing everyone to look over to see Jeff standing there with bright shiny eyes. 

Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Jean-Claude’s lips pursed. Andy and Ellie were on each side of the bouncing energy of Jeff. “Mon pomme, what is the meaning of letting the garcon out during a dangerous moment?” 

“Well, unless you wanted me to knock him out, what was I supposed to do? Besides, you all had it covered right?” He grinned cheekily, and Jean-Claude sighed. 

“What am I going to do with my naughty pet?” 

“He’s too cute to punish.” Finally, Jean-Claude let Harry down, and he made a beeline for the crouching Edward who was holding his bloody shoulder. 

MIcah moved on the other side. Ellie let out a moan. “I’m hungry again…” as the metallic smell wafted into the cool night air. 

“Don’t even think about it young lady,” Edward growled, his ice eyes shooting her a look of warning. “You stand right there like a good girl.” 

“Yes sir,” Ellie bowed her head submissively. Andy and Jeff consoled her with a gentle pat each. She reached for Jeff only for Edward to clear his throat strongly making her flinch and draw away. 

“I will see to you being satiated soon, Elizabeth. Please do control yourself until we are finished,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry handed him a blood restorative and healing potion before conjuring some antiseptic. Micah took it along with some bandages to patch him up. Jean-Claude was checking on Larry who was more than fine with only a few nicks and bruises. 

Micah was grimacing. “Ouch, that thing hit the top of my head, thank God I was shifted or I might have a cracked skull.” 

It wasn’t long before Harry and everyone began to move, he asked them all to back away as a desperate need to put the dead back to bed came over him. 

He made a great sweep with his wand, and the raw red earth began to rise. Jeff, Ellie, and Andy watched in awe as it folded over the desecrated hill like a blanket. Harry narrowed and directed his magic as it began to sink deep into the earth, and it was like every single bone, coffin, and piece of the dead slid themselves back into their proper places as though it had never been disturbed in the first place. Every bone joined together with the ones that belonged to them, and it seemed to him that the dead sighed in relief when his magic layered over top of it. 

And when he was done, Harry doubled over with a deep breath as the magic he’d released drained him completely. 

“Again?” Edward drawled, and Micah reached out as black began to tunnel over Harry’s vision, and he collapsed into his Nimir-Raj’s arms. 

“At least his magic exhaustion went to a good cause,” Jean-Claude commented as he surveyed the land. Stirling and Harrison had been buried beneath the ground along with Bayard and Magnus. As well as what was left of Bloody Bones who had now gone into death’s very angry embrace. 

It wasn’t until the next night that they prepared to leave. Jean-Claude had prepared a small baby casket where Harry had laid Xavier’s head and heart inside. Iron nails had been shoved into every part of both to keep it from even attempting to reanimate. He closed it and placed an order of execution on top of it. Freemont had been shocked when Harry and his men walked through the doors of the police station, casket in hand with the order of execution. Agent Bradford and Elwood were there conveniently, and so Freemont was unable to steal credit. 

Not to mention the picture taking reporter who had been in the lobby to witness Harry call himself the Equalizer and not an executioner when Bradford thanked him. 

Jeff and Ellie went home only for Mr. Quinlan to try and cast them both out as embarrassments. To Harry’s surprise, Mrs. Quinlan put her foot down, and gathered both her children in her arms for a great big sobbing hug. She had told Mr. Quinlan that he could accept them or get out of her house. 

Mr. Quinlan didn’t like that, but Sheriff St. John had been there at the time, and warned him that he would bare witness to anything that happened tonight in a court of law. He was forever in Harry’s debt for avenging his wife and fellow officers. Harry had explained why they took Jeff, and to Harry’s surprise Mrs. Quinlan hugged him too. Maybe, she wasn’t so bad? Who knew. 

Jean-Claude explained to Mrs. Quinlan that Ellie couldn’t stay. She needed to learn how to survive her life as a vampire, but once she was healthy and of sound mind she could return. Jeff didn’t want to be left behind, but Harry promised that when he turned eighteen, they would come to get him if that was still his wish. 

No one would ever find out what happened to Bayard, Stirling, and Harrison, but there were rumors of a great monster on the mound that had swallowed them whole. No one really cared all that much to look too hard, and Bert still got paid. Dorcas sold her land instead to Harry before packing up her and her children to move far away from Branson. 

Jean-Claude who was now acting Master of the City bought Bloody Bones to have it transformed into a place to stay should he need, and not long after everyone but Edward was on the jet back home. 

Edward wanted to stop and look into a rumor he had been following, and so he took Harry’s Lexus. 

It was almost two in the morning, and they were in the air. Jean-Claude was sitting with his legs crossed elegantly and perusing an expensive looking clothing catalog. He asked Ellie a series of questions about her favorite colors, and what she liked or didn’t like. 

Jason and Larry were playing a card game with a table that Harry had conjured for them, and Micah was lying down with his head on Harry’s lap. He seemed calm and content as Harry threaded his fingers through soft brown hair. 

Harry couldn’t help but think about the Tetrumvirate and everything that had happened within the last few days. He felt like he was changing, but then so was everyone else. 

He knew from what Jean-Claude had said, that the Tetrumvirate would pass traits of each of the men on to him and the others. He had developed Jean-Claude’s ardeur in some form, and either Micah or Edward had passed a ruthless streak onto Harry, and which it was, he had no clue. 

Micah and Edward were a lot alike and yet very different. Edward was practical and logically cold. A sociopath who knew it. Micah was practical, but he was warm hearted with a type of logic that would compliment Edward. It’s probably why Edward liked Micah first or at least respected him. Harry wasn’t sure what Edward felt to be honest if he felt anything at all. He was so confusing.

He was still a mystery. He knew that Edward could read their thoughts when the power activated and they were close enough, but Edward was not the type to respond back. He likely didn’t approve of that part of the powerplay even if it had its uses. 

But, he certainly loved having Bloody Bones on his ever lengthening resume. A total of two immortals in less than a year? It felt like each of them had gained something on their trip to Branson.

“What is on your mind, mon Amour?” 

“Nothing,” said Harry lazily looking at Jean-Claude. 

“Are you sure? You had that pretty expression you get when you overthink something.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the pretty remark. “Just wondering what this Tetrumvirate means.” 

“Oh? Does it bother you?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, not really. Just wonder what it all means.” 

“I’d like to know that too,” said Micah, finally sitting up. He seemed sleepier than usual, and Harry kissed him on the jaw. 

Jean-Claude mulled it over. “Honestly? We are all on the same page on this, for I have never been in such a situation before, it is new to me too.” 

“Guess we’re all in the dark.” 

“Well, least we can all have sex again. Do you know how miserable that was?” Harry pouted causing both men to laugh at him. 

“So miserable you almost fell victim to a Fey,” Micah grunted. 

“Let’s not start that again, Micah,” Harry cooed with another soft kiss to his jaw. 

“Sorry, lately I seem to be getting more and more possessive. It’s not usual for me,” Micah admitted. 

“Perhaps it is because Harry is your soul-mate,” said Jean-Claude with a hum. 

“Soul-mate?” 

“We all seem to compliment him in a particular way,” he smiled prettily and caressed Harry’s cheek. “A way that no one else has been able to. He has somehow tied us to him.” 

“Maybe that’s true?” It was more of a question than a statement. “Now I’m confused.” 

Harry couldn’t help but huff. “Why is it always my fault?” 

“Because, mon Amour, there has never been a creature like you before. There are hundreds of vampires like me. A hundred wereleopards like Micah, and millions of human shadow killers out there, but I have never met a creature such as you before. I will bet the brilliant sun and it’s rays on my skin that you are not entirely human.” 

“You said it yourself after all. You don’t think you’re human.” 

“Maybe... I don’t know what I am.” 

“I would say you were a Master.” 

“But, I’m not a vampire.” 

“I did not say you were a master vampire.” 

“Master Necromancer. A Master of Death,” said Micah with a slight smile. 

“Oui, that is most apt.” 

Harry sagged down, and dropped his head to Jean-Claude’s broad shoulder. “Just admit it. I am a freak.” 

“Non, you are ours, and nothing that belongs to us is anyway, shape, or form a freak. Do you understand?” asked Jean-Claude sharply. “You do well not to anger me, mon Amour.” He lifted Harry’s chin and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. 

“Maybe.” It was all Harry dared to offer. 

“It’s going to take some convincing. He’s stubborn,” Micah scowled. “I had to punish him the other day. He refused to believe that he is beautiful.” 

“Ah, mon Chaton, I am always trying to tell him the truth. He lets it go in one ear and out the other.” 

Micah and Jean-Claude went back and forth about Harry’s endearingly stubborn quality making him sink further in his seat. 

Once upon a time, Harry James Potter was a boy who was a wizard. A boy who tried to live normal until he realized that normalcy didn’t work. He was once a human who died at the age of seventeen only to become something that even a six hundred year old vampire couldn’t name. 

Harry wasn’t sure what the hell he was, but did it really matter? 

No. Not really, but at least he finally got laid. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Look for the start of 'A Dance with the Devil' tomorrow. ^_^
> 
> Summary: Thanks to Harry, the games have changed, but not everyone is happy. A hit on Harry’s life brings his men together again, but it’s not only his life on the line when tension begin to rise in the werewolf pack. Richard and Marcus are ready to face off, and what of Raina? It’s a devil’s dance, and Harry’s the monkey in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, figured we'd provide a quick note on main characters' ages and when this is taking place so you can keep track with us. :) 
> 
> This takes place in March 2005, about three months since A Nightmare Before Christmas. Eight months since Carnival of Pleasure in July 2004. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Harry - 24 (July birthday)  
> Edward - 35 (Jan birthday)  
> Micah - 24 (Sept birthday)  
> Jean - 600+ (Feb birthday)  
> Teddy - 6 (Apr birthday)


End file.
